


Гранж | Grunge

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Breathplay, Coffee, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glam Rock, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Musicians, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Rock, Rebelfire, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smoking Matt, Smoking Shiro, Smoking keith, Tears, Unrequited Love, endgame katt, fastburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Это история про самую большую любовь – любовь к своему делу, которое помогает удержаться на краю, даже когда кажется, что от тебя ничего не осталось. Про музыку, отбитых и не очень рок-звёзд, альтернативный манчестерский андеграунд и непростые отношения, про путь к себе и другим и, конечно, про секс (иначе зачем это всё?).А ещё здесь есть тексты песен :D---It's a story about the greatest love – love to art and music, which helps you stay on the edge, even when it seems that there is nothing left of you. About rock stars, AU Manchester underground music life and complicated relationships, about the way to yourself and to others, and of course about sex (otherwise why is it all?).And in addition here are some Keith's lyrics :DI'm sorry for my bad English (that's why I can't translate it well, omg), but if you'll have any questions about this work, you can ask me about anything and I'll do my best to help you <3
Relationships: Acxa/Romelle (Voltron), James Griffin/Ina Leifsdottir, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фик по [треду Разон](https://twitter.com/Razon44A/status/1194531061964984320?s=20).  
> 2\. Главы названы по песням Кита, которые он пишет в процессе. Тексты будут в конце глав.  
> 3\. Сами песни – скорее подстрочный перевод (Кит пишет на английском, а я нет :)), я не ставил своей целью придать им ритм или мелодичность, меня волновал в первую очередь смысл. Пунктуация и всё прочее приведены в таком виде, в каком их, по моим представлениям, писал сам Кит. Ну и да, я стопроцентный прозаик, рифм не будет :D  
> 4\. Плейлист [тут](https://music.yandex.ru/users/Kuroj/playlists/1097).  
> 5\. А [тут обложка от Nero Dark](https://twitter.com/vandrott/status/1247525972586287104?s=19) и [тред охренительных артов от cosmofrogg](https://twitter.com/Dasha_Nova/status/1247551150779445248?s=20), смотрите все!  
> \---  
> 1\. This fic was inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/Razon44A/status/1194531061964984320?s=20) by Razon Alice  
> 2\. The chapters are named by Keith's songs  
> 3\. Here is [the cover by Nero Dark](https://twitter.com/vandrott/status/1247525972586287104?s=19) and [thread of Grunge inspired glorious arts by cosmofrogg](https://twitter.com/Dasha_Nova/status/1247551150779445248?s=20), please check it!

— Всего одна ночь, — повторяет Кит, откидывая со лба мокрые волосы. С него течёт, куртка на локте разодрана, скула и висок в запёкшейся крови. — Пожалуйста, Джеймс. Я могу заплатить.

Джеймс сглатывает.

Он так надеялся, что всё прошло. Что его новая жизнь обойдётся без этого человека. Что он сам без него обойдётся, выкинет из памяти вместе с другими увлечениями прошлого.

Если бы всё было так легко.

— Идём, — он старается говорить как можно недовольнее, — у меня есть матрас в гараже, можешь остаться там.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Кит, и это худшее, что он может сделать. Потому что бесконечные колкости вынести легче, чем усталость и недоверчивую благодарность. Слишком легко представить, что он оказался здесь не только из-за плохой погоды. Что Джеймс ему всё ещё нужен. Что у них могло бы получиться…

Ничего не могло получиться, — твёрдо говорит себе Джеймс, вынимая из пакета с вещами для благотворительности подаренную тётушками уродливую пижаму и вытаскивая из аптечки антисептик и пластырь. — Только одна ночь. Если он схватил пневмонию, я вызову ему врача и отправлю в больницу. Я за него не отвечаю. Он просто…

…он просто сидит на полу, с шипением обдирая с лица кровавую корку, и Джеймс отводит его руку.

— Дай, я. Не лезь, заразу занесёшь.

Кит на него не смотрит, но и не сопротивляется. В его случае это почти «хорошо, делай что хочешь». «Делай что хочешь» и «пошёл на хер» — самое частое, что Джеймс от него слышал. Как он вообще ухитрился в такое влюбиться?

Молчаливо бесясь на придури судьбы, Джеймс промывает глубокие ссадины и запрещает себе спрашивать, откуда они взялись и что Кит делает в этом районе Манчестера и заодно в самом Манчестере. Всё равно. Абсолютно, бесконечно насрать. Завтра Кит заберёт свой байк и уедет на нём в дождливое прошлое, где они целовались в подворотнях, пили дешёвое пиво с привкусом бензина и трахались где попало. В то прошлое, где однажды утром Джеймс проснулся один, без единой догадки, что случилось. 

Всё кончилось. Отболело. Или ещё отболит.

— Прости, — говорит Кит, пока Джеймс целится пластырем ему в скулу. Замызганная лампа на стене не даёт достаточно света, уже полгода не доходят руки поменять. — Что я так…

— Ничего, — легко отвечает Джеймс. — Я так и понял, что тебе нечего было сказать.

Кит ловит его руку и прижимает к щеке.

Блядь.

Блядь, блядь, блядь.

— Когане, — сипло просит Джеймс, — не надо. Я знал, что однажды всё так и закончится. Ты… такой человек. Я другой. Мы не могли сойтись. У нас бы ничего не вышло. Ты…

Кит целует его в запястье — над ремешком новых дорогих часов. Опускает свои блядские длинные ресницы. Уголок губ дёргается в улыбке.

Нет, — говорит себе Джеймс.

— Да, — говорит Кит, когда Джеймс валит его на матрас. Грязного, мокрого, перемёрзшего, — и сам становится таким же. — Да, Джеймс, пожалуйста…

Нет, — повторяет себе Джеймс, толкаясь членом ему между бёдер, — я не возьму его к себе в постель. Пусть спит здесь. 

Если он хоть раз увидит, как неприступный Кит Когане потягивается в лучах солнца в его спальне, он просто сломается.

Поэтому он спускает на матрас, задыхаясь от любви, в которой ни за что не признается, и позволяет себе уткнуться Киту в волосы. Всего один раз — больше не нужно. Больше он просто не вынесет.

Кит мажет губами по виску, и это самое большое проявление нежности, какое ему доступно.

Нет, — думает Джеймс. — Нет, только не он.

В новой жизни Джеймса есть сколько угодно нежности, «доброе утро» и «доброй ночи», поцелуи — он обожает поцелуи, — сон в одной постели и стабильное будущее. У него есть работа и скоро будет своя семья.

Даже когда всего этого ещё не было, он смирился, что Кита Когане у него не будет.

Поднявшись, он ещё раз брызгает Киту в лицо антисептиком, наклеивает грёбаный пластырь и молча уходит к себе.

Завтра он должен быть на работе к семи тридцати, улыбчивый, внимательный, аккуратный и отдохнувший.

Но вместо того, чтобы спать, он лежит в своей мягкой сухой постели, закусив невидимый след поцелуя на запястье, и дрочит, пока яйца не начинают болеть.

Грёбаный Кит Когане, которого у него никогда не будет.

***

Боль в яйцах проходит к утру. Боль в груди никуда не девается.

Выметайся, — думает Джеймс, вдевая запонки в тугие петли, — выметайся из моей жизни, Когане.

Когане готов выметаться — пристёгивает рюкзак к мотоциклу. Тому же самому мотоциклу, на котором они мотались по пригородам Ливерпуля.

Боль становится сильнее. Едва бросив взгляд на Кита и аккуратно развешанную на перилах пижаму, Джеймс сбегает по ступенькам и вытаскивает из-под навеса велосипед.

— Велик? Ты серьёзно?

— Знаешь, что? — Джеймс показывает ему средний палец.

Кит заливается смехом, и это ещё хуже. Хуже, чем всё остальное, чем то, что ночью Джеймс ему чуть не вставил, хуже, чем то, что едва не разрыдался у него на груди, когда кончил, и хуже, чем год страданий от несчастной любви и ещё год попыток о них забыть.

— Знаю. — Кит средним пальцем показывает ему на свой байк. — Подбросить?

Нет, — говорит себе Джеймс. — Нет. Подбрось себя повыше, чтобы провалиться поглубже в ад.

— Ты не проедешь. Центр перекопан. Даже велодорожки. Я вместо десяти минут теперь двадцать тащусь.

Кит ухмыляется, будто это вызов, и показывает на байк снова. Теперь кивком.

Садясь у него за спиной, Джеймс клянётся, что не будет совать руки ему под куртку, и нарушает клятву на первом же крутом повороте.

Порядочные люди перестают гонять как бешеные после двадцати; Когане гонит так, будто с цепи сорвался. В его случае после двадцати, похоже, стало только хуже. Длинную пробку перед светофором он прошивает насквозь, ни разу не притормозив, и Джеймс вспоминает, каково это — бояться, что сбреешь колено о борт автобуса.

— Миллиметровщик сраный! — орёт Джеймс — и внутри теплеет. Он так старательно заставлял себя забыть всё хорошее и почаще вспоминать о плохом. Но хорошего было больше. Намного, намного больше. — Чтобы я ещё раз!..

Когане глухо смеётся и даёт по газам на жёлтый.

Гонка по тротуарам и велосипедным дорожкам по ощущениям тянется целую вечность — а на деле семь минут.

Семь минут спустя Джеймс на подкашивающихся ногах заходит в кафе. Ина на месте — прогревает кофемашину.

— Привет, Ви не выйдет сегодня. Болеет.

— Твою мать, — вместо «доброе утро» говорит Джеймс. — И на подмену никого?

Ина пожимает плечами.

— Проблемы, Гриффин? — спрашивает Кит. 

Что он вообще здесь делает?

— Когане, — начинает Джеймс, готовый вывалить на него все соображения по поводу помощи от тех, кто без объяснений сваливает на два года, но Ина успевает раньше:

— Официантка заболела, зашьёмся.

— Я могу помочь.

Джеймс хмурится.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать надо? 

Кит пожимает плечами:

— Я подрабатывал официантом. Разберусь. За один день вы вряд ли разоритесь, даже если я налью кофе не в тот стакан.

Джеймс закрывает глаза.

Всего один день, — повторяет он. — Один грёбаный день, после которого Когане заберёт деньги за полсмены и треть чаевых и в очередной раз свалит из его жизни — теперь навсегда. Никаких перепихов в гараже, никаких поездок на мотоцикле в обнимку, никаких задушевных разговоров… ничего больше не будет.

— Ина, покажи ему, где что. До открытия успеешь.

— Будет сделано, шеф, — смеётся она и протягивает Киту фартук. — Ты где куртку порвал?

— С байка наебнулся.

— Вау, а покажешь? Байк, а не как наебнулся.

— У вас тут есть перекуры?

— Иногда.

— Покажу. 

Джеймсу очень хочется его заткнуть. Вбить губку для мытья стаканов поглубже ему в рот и для надёжности зафиксировать сверху. 

Думал, ушло всё, но на деле — будто Кит уехал только вчера. Будто не было никаких двух лет, и он всё так же сыплет улыбками, завоёвывая сердца, пока Джеймс чувствует себя ревнивой сучкой. Всё вернулось — вернее, никуда и не уходило. Всегда жило на подкорке и ждало своего часа.

Но он уедет. Никуда не денется. Сегодня им с Иной нужна лишняя пара рук. Любых. И отлично, если даже на этот один день Ине не придётся жертвовать своим комфортом. Ей не очень-то просто сходиться с людьми.

Может, за это Джеймс её и любит.

***

К ночи пробки в центре наконец рассасываются. В отличие от страданий Джеймса.

Как всегда сосредоточенная, Ина смотрит на дорогу и что-то беззвучно повторяет. Может, слова новой песни, про которую пока ничего не говорит и запрещает спрашивать. 

Обычно Джеймс всю дорогу не сводит взгляда с её лица — но сегодня то и дело отвлекается на боковое зеркало. В мокром стекле прыгает отражение Кита, который едет за ними.

— Он же твой бывший? — спрашивает Ина, как всегда внезапная в своих заключениях — и как всегда она права. Почему она не детективом работает? — Тот, который исчез.

Джеймс смотрит в её безмятежное лицо. Она не злится. Вообще никогда.

— Да, — сглотнув, говорит он и ослабляет галстук. 

Ина включает кондиционер.

— Хороший.

Последнее, что бы Джеймс мог сказать про Кита Когане.

— Что он планирует делать? Если нигде не работает, давай его возьмём?

— В… в каком плане?

Она смотрит весело, и Джеймс понимает, что спалился с потрохами.

— Как официанта. Но ты можешь как-нибудь ещё, если хочешь.

Из неприятной ситуация с Когане становится критической.

— Ина, — напоминает Джеймс и снимает галстук вовсе. Его начинает потряхивать. — Мы собираемся пожениться.

— Ну и что? Ты разве не би?

Бросив быстрый взгляд в боковое зеркало, Джеймс пытается побороть панику.

— А ты как же?!

— Из нас двоих ты ревнивая сучка, — повторяет она его слова и смеётся, а потом высовывает руку в окно, показывая Киту, что пора повернуть. — Меня всё устраивает.

— Ина!

— Что? Он выглядит как человек, с которым не страшно возвращаться домой по ночам. У нас всё равно полно места в гараже.

— Он… это он тебя попросил?!

— Нет, он бы не стал. — Пока открывается въезд во двор, Ина задумчиво смотрит на дворники. — Я видела, как ты на него смотришь. Если хочешь за мной спрятаться и сказать, что теперь занят, то так не получится.

— Ина, я не собирался… — Раньше, чем договорит, он понимает, что опять пытается её обмануть. Конечно, он собирался. — Прости.

— Ты ничего не сделал, чтобы извиняться. — Загнав машину под навес, она целует Джеймса в лоб и закрывает ворота, когда заезжает Кит. — Я закажу пиццу.

— Ина отличная, — говорит Кит, заглушив мотор. — Рад за тебя. Ты о такой девушке и мечтал.

Джеймс не думал, что боль может стать сильнее, но она может.

Конечно, Когане свалил просто так. А мозг своими мечтами о женитьбе совсем не Джеймс ему парил. Остепениться, продолжить дело отца, передать своему сыну.

Только вот Киту в его будущем места не было, и Кит всегда это понимал, пусть и не говорил ничего. Лучше бы, может, сказал. 

— Тебе есть, куда ехать? — спрашивает Джеймс, и нечто маленькое и гадкое внутри надеется, что некуда. Что Кит останется здесь навсегда. Неизвестно, на каких правах, и неизвестно, зачем. И во время тайных перепихов в гараже Джеймс снова ничего ему не скажет.

Кит предсказуемо качает головой.

— Найду что-нибудь.

— Ви теперь неизвестно когда выйдет. Если хочешь подзаработать… Ина права — полно места в гараже, и вы с ней сработались, похоже.

— Скажи, если это только вежливость, — просит Кит, и эта незнакомая мягкость в его взгляде тянет Джеймса на дно.

Ты мне нужен, — думает Джеймс. — На сколько бы ты ни остался.

— Не только. Ты бы здорово мне помог.

— Надоест быть гостеприимным хозяином — скажи, — хмыкает Кит и снимает с мотоцикла рюкзак, а с перил — отсыревшую пижаму.

Джеймс взлетает на второй этаж, чтобы достать ему новую.


	2. Страх тишины

Они остаются после закрытия — молчаливый здоровяк и весёлая девчонка, говорящая за себя, за него и за подсевшую к ним Ину.

— Ну уговори его! — Её голос достаёт до каждого уголка зала, и Кит улыбается, невольно подслушивая, пока протирает столы. — Сыграем, как в старые времена!

— Джеймс больше не хочет петь, — тихо отнекивается Ина. — Сколько можно повторять.

— Надави на него! Тебя он послушается!

— Я не стану, Ризави.

— Решил же человек, что теперь? — вставляет своё слово парень.

— Кинкейд, вот ты молчал бы! Не ты по вечерам киснешь, что петь некому?!

— Я не кисну, я ищу, кто петь будет. Ты бы тоже искала, чем Гриффина тормошить.

— Я знаю всю поющую тусовку Манчестера! Нет никого. Нам даже денег за выступления не платят, кто будет петь ради фана?

— Я, — шутит Кит — и спохватывается, только поняв, что оказался под прицелом трёх пар глаз. — Что?..

— Ты поёшь? — удивлённо спрашивает Ина.

— Мы с Джеймсом в университете пели, он не рассказывал?

Ина качает головой, а Ризави, подскочив со стула, вцепляется в его плечо.

— Так-так-так, — тараторит она, пристально рассматривая Кита с головы до ног, — а ты кто такой? Что за загадочный официант? Я тебя раньше не видела!

— Кит, — представляет Ина. — Друг Джеймса. Он недавно в Манчестере.

— Поющий друг, — заключает Ризави и, просияв, протягивает руку. — Ударные, саксофон, треугольник, мандолина, клавиши.

— Электрогитара, — говорит Кинкейд.

— Бас, — кивает Ина. — И нам нужен солист.

— Джеймс с вами пел? — спрашивает Кит. — Я думал, он хотел бросить.

— Он и бросил. — Ризави отнимает у него тряпку, бросает на стол, а его пихает к Ине на диванчик. — У нас была инди-группа. Ну, знаешь, вечерок скоротать в гараже.

— Где ты сейчас живёшь, — добавляет Ина.

— Он живёт у вас в гараже?! Так-так-так!

— Ризави. — Кинкейд толкает её в бок. — Не пугай.

— Меня не так-то легко напугать, — усмехается Кит и жмёт ему руку. — Мы с Джеймсом вместе учились. Какое-то время. Пока я не бросил. Я Кит. Кит Когане.

Ризави прижимает ладони к щекам.

— Тот самый?

— У меня дурная слава? — фыркает Кит.

— Да нет. — Она тут же начинает смеяться. — Знаешь, когда Гриффин говорит «Кога-ане», сразу ясно, что скрывает тёмную историю! Но он о тебе даже по пьяни ничего не рассказывал.

— Она такого напридумывала, — улыбается Ина.

— Боюсь разочаровать. — Кит подпирает голову кулаком. Впервые за долгое время ему так комфортно сидеть с кем-то за одним столом. 

— Он никого не разочаровывает. — Ина похлопывает его чуть выше локтя. — Кит, ты правда готов с нами попробовать?

— Если вы не рэпера ищете, — смеётся он. — Не моё.

— Тащи инструменты! — вопит Ризави.

Пока Кинкейд любовно настраивает свою электрогитару, Кит ползает туда-сюда под стойкой, помогая подключать усилители и педаль для баса Ины. Ризави забрасывает на стойку синтезатор, взбирается на подставку, с которой Ина добирается до верхних полок, и с руганью начинает искать розетку.

— Вот! — Она пихает Киту чехол с микрофоном. — Проверь, работает ли.

— Здесь раньше бар был. — Ина показывает на потолок. — Хорошая звукоизоляция. Можешь не стесняться.

— Что будем играть? — Встрёпанная Ризави с улыбкой до ушей высовывается из-под стойки. — Давайте что-нибудь, что все знают!

— Я знаю только старьё, — говорит Кит.

— Ого, сердечко Кинкейда в опасности!

— «Нирвана»?

— «Нирвана».

Кит ни на что не надеется, когда стучит по микрофону и говорит:

— Раз, два, три. Слышно?

— Слышно, — усмехается Кинкейд справа от него, прочищая ухо, и Кит убавляет громкость. — Вот так нормально. Погнали?

— Погнали, — кивает Кит.

Первый куплет идёт херово — Кит сам не помнит, когда пел, а главное — зачем. 

— Стоп. — Он взмахивает рукой. Ина и Кинкейд останавливаются, Ризави продолжает энергично наигрывать припев.

— Что такое? — кричит она, перекрывая синтезатор.

— Давайте сначала. Я сейчас. — Кит прокашливается, наливает себе тёплой воды и делает пару полузабытых упражнений.

На второй раз голос становится лучше.

Он встаёт чуть дальше, прикрывает глаза и заставляет себя сосредоточиться.

Достаточно, как раньше, представить полный зал визжащих фанатов, чтобы расслабиться. Воображаемая толпа поддерживает его. Подпевает ему, если он забывает слова. Подставляет руки, готовая поймать, если он прыгнет со сцены.

Нет никакой сцены, и фанатов тоже нет, но так приятно забыть обо всём и представить себя звездой. Всё равно никто не узнает.

***

— Мы нашли солиста! — кричит Ина с порога. Кит ещё ни разу не видел её в таком возбуждении. 

— Рассказывай! — Джеймс выбегает из своей спальни на втором этаже, перевешивается через перила, не менее взбудораженный. Щёки Ины пылают, глаза горят восторгом, и Кит думает: наверняка в такой момент Джеймс в неё и влюбился. — Где? Кто?!

— Он! — Она расставляет руки, указывая на Кита. 

С лица Джеймса сползает улыбка.

— Нет.

— Кит отлично поёт! Почему ты сразу не сказал, мы бы его попробовали в тот же день!

— Нет, Ина! Это наша группа! Кит не может в ней петь!

— Почему?

— Ина. — Кит протягивает руку, но Ина дёргает плечом раньше, чем он дотронется. — Джеймс может быть просто против. Без причины.

— То есть спать с тобой он может, а петь в нашей группе — нет? — спрашивает Ина, обращаясь только к Джеймсу, и от её тона в доме словно становится темнее. — Вернее, в моей группе.

Кит холодеет. Джеймс делает неопределённое движение — собираясь то ли спуститься к ним, то ли скрыться в спальне. В конце концов, он выбирает второе.

— Делай, что хочешь! — доносится из-за закрытой двери.

— Ина, — виновато начинает Кит, но она с прежней счастливой улыбкой хлопает его по плечу, будто только что не рассорилась из-за него со своим женихом.

— Ты ни при чём. Джеймс бы на любого так среагировал.

— Я всё слышу! — Джеймс высовывается из спальни. — И ты мне будешь должна! Это я его привёл!

— А я тебя уговорила его оставить у нас, трусишка!

Полыхнув глазами, Джеймс снова исчезает из виду.

— Побесится и отойдёт, — хмыкает Ина. — Завтра после работы репетируем. Распеться не забудь.

— Спасибо, — говорит Кит. — Правда, спасибо. Я на такое и не рассчитывал…

— Мы захватим Манчестер! — сияя, обещает она и уже из своей спальни под лестницей кричит: — Будет весело!

Усмехнувшись, Кит уходит к себе в гараж.

***

— Ничего, что меня там никто не знает?

— Как это никто! — Ризави на переднем сиденье от возмущения давится газировкой. — Думаешь, я месяц сложа руки сидела?! Я распускала слухи!

— Мы должны вкатиться со скандалом! — продолжает она, пока Ина дремлет, положив голову Киту на плечо. — Мы уже восемь раз репетировали! Я почти поверила, что песни Джеймса можно петь!

— Нормальные песни, — вступается Ина сквозь дрёму и недовольно поднимает голову, когда джип качает на лежачем полицейском. — Не в стиле Кита, вот и всё.

— И вообще больше ни в чьём, — ворчит Ризави. — Да мне нравятся, но это мучение какое-то. Кит, ты бы не хотел сам написать? 

— Я как Джеймс не напишу.

— А как напишешь?

— Я очень давно писал. Ещё когда мы пели с Джеймсом. Ему никогда не нравилось.

— Есть что-нибудь показать?

Ризави вцепляется в него взглядом, и Кит послушно лезет за телефоном. По крайней мере, все вопросы к нему сразу отпадут, как только она увидит что-нибудь из прошлого творчества.

— Вот самый нормальный. Ну, то есть тот, который не понравился Джеймсу меньше всех. — Он скидывает текст в общий чат. — Я сам не знаю, почему не удалил.

Читая, Ризави стучит пальцем по бардачку. Перестукивает заново, и Кит понимает, что она ищет ритм.

Ещё раз. Ещё.

— Послушай. — Она пихает Кинкейда локтем.

— Чего?

— Давай слушай! — Она выключает радио. — Слушаешь?

— Ну начинай уже.

— «Самый тихий звук на земле», — читает она, выстукивая. Опять перестукивает. — Кит, у него была музыка?

— Я не писал. Никогда. И тексты-то думал удалить.

— А ещё есть?

— Какая-то срань.

— Сюда давай, я разберусь, срань или не срань.

— Я ужасный человек, когда дело касается музыки, — серьёзно говорит Кит, скидывая два наброска. Последнее, что сохранилось. Остальное он всё-таки стёр. Наверное, ещё мог бы вспомнить, но… нет. Та жизнь осталась позади. — Со мной сложно работать. Можешь Джеймса спросить.

— Да его послушать, со всеми тяжело, даже со мной! — заливается смехом Ризави. — Нет, он не врёт, со мной правда тяжело. Кинкейд, давай, имитируй гитару.

— Я не могу за рулём имитировать.

— Да трасса пустая!

— Ты не уймёшься?

— Нет, конечно, мне срочно надо!

Вздохнув, Кинкейд начинает гудеть под нос. Кит сдерживает улыбку, чтобы его не смущать.

— Так, так, — Ризави настукивает громче. — Ну вроде того. Это же про розовые сопли песня, в смысле, про любовь?

— Вроде того, — неохотно признаётся Кит.

— Давай ты сочинишь ещё штук десять таких и запишем альбом! О нас узнают! Ты же в деле?

Кит смотрит на Кинкейда, который продолжает увлечённо гудеть, видимо, размышляя над мелодией. На Ину, которая прокручивает его стихи вверх-вниз, погружённая в свои мысли. На Ризави, которая прыгает на сиденье, фантазируя, как они завоюют весь андеграунд Манчестера.

И кивает.

— Я ничего не обещаю, — предупреждает он. — Давно не сочинял.

— Да мне всё равно, что получится! Просто напиши, и я сыграю! — Ризави подмигивает ему в зеркале заднего вида. — Не парься, хуже, чем у Гриффина, не будет всё равно!

Кит опасается, что Ина обидится, но Ина не слышит.

Она всё ещё читает.

***

_Type O Negative — Red Water_

— Так что ты обо мне нарассказывала своим друзьям? — спрашивает Кит, пока они месят грязь между дикой стоянкой и бывшим заводским корпусом, из которого гремит музыка. — Наверное, мне нужно быть в курсе?

Ина за его спиной заливается смехом.

— Половину Манчестера ты выебал, — смешно подражая манере Ризави, говорит она, — а второй половине нассал в чай!

— …наверное, нелегко мне пришлось, — фыркает Кит.

— Ты очень старался! — Ризави тыкает его пальцем в грудь. — Не подведи, понял?! Это рок-вечеринка Ромелль! Все всех знают! У стен есть уши! Ты должен кого-нибудь трахнуть!

— Даже если не захочу?

— Имидж, Когане! Мне нужен твой скандальный имидж!

— У неё на тебя большие планы, — смеётся Кинкейд.

— Но почему именно на меня?

— Ты загадочный. — Ина пожимает плечами. — Неизвестно, кто такой и откуда взялся. Джеймса многие с детства знают. Рос в Манчестере, вернулся после университета, работает там же, где работали его дед и отец. Никакой тайны. 

— Люди любят тайны! — Ризави взмахивает руками и едва не отправляет кофр с саксофоном прямо в лужу. — Твою мать! В общем, не подведи, Кит!

Она бросается в толпу курящих у входа, принимается трясти руки, а Кит с Кинкейдом и Иной идут дальше, на свет и запах травки. 

— Колпаки и косяки! — кричит роскошная блондинка в косухе на голое тело. — Бери колпак, бери косяк, веселись, незнакомец!

Она суёт Киту цветастый бумажный конус, на дне которого болтается пара неряшливо скрученных косяков.

— Возьми, — шепчет Ина и подталкивает его вперёд. — Это Кит. Наш новый солист. А это Ромелль, владычица клуба.

Ромелль обнимает его как доброго приятеля и сильным хлопком по спине отправляет дальше, в зал, где Кинкейд пытается проложить себе путь мимо сцены и никого лишний раз не толкнуть гитарами. Ина остаётся — что-то обстоятельно излагает Ромелль, кивая на каждом слове.

— Чем тут принято заниматься? — спрашивает Кит, нагнав Кинкейда. Под высокими потолками гремит музыка, на сцене кто-то из местных с матом налаживает раздолбанную дым-машину, гости смеются, болтают, пьют пиво из ящиков, расставленных всюду на полу, в углу курят кальян, откуда-то из темноты несутся стоны, — всё это Кит видел много раз, но ему нужны правила. В Манчестере у него нет никакой истории, но она есть у ребят, — и ребятам он истории портить не хочет.

— Расслабляйся. Ризави на тебя рассчитывает. — Кинкейд хмыкает. — Я даже и не спросил, ты по мальчикам или по девочкам?

Кит неопределённо пожимает плечами. 

— А есть разница?

— Мне — никакой. — Он указывает на сцену. — Я пойду поздороваюсь, а ты осмотрись пока. Когда играть полезем, лучше не будь трезвым, а то не зайдёт.

Прогулявшись по периметру, Кит обнаруживает свободный диван, с которого открывается неплохой вид на зал и сцену, и решает, что здесь и будет его временное пристанище. Повесив колпак с косяками на подлокотник, он берёт последнюю банку пива из забытой кем-то коробки и с наслаждением делает большой глоток.

Суета вокруг занимает только первые минуты. Мысли возвращаются к старой песне, а с ней — к Джеймсу. Кит так и не спросил, понял ли он, когда прочитал. Не успел спросить.

Любовь к Джеймсу была единственным топливом для его текстов. Пусть Джеймс не строил на него больших планов и не собирался делить с ним своё будущее — но он был. Сколько ещё осталось — часов, дней, может быть, недель, — до того, как Кит в очередной раз неизбежно станет лишним? Вправе ли он что-то обещать? Можно ли написать стихи, если внутри одна чернота, и больше ни на что не отзывается сердце? Когда сел на мотоцикл и уехал в никуда, оставив Джеймса без всяких объяснений, думал, найдётся ответ, что со всем этим делать. С рвущей сердце тоской, со страхом перед будущим и с собой самим, — но ответа нет до сих пор. Может, никогда и не будет.

Он отпивает ещё пива, угрюмо глядя по сторонам. Такое себе настроение для веселья. Может, правда было бы вернее остаться на своём матрасе в компании бессмысленных видеороликов. Или, может, в компании Джеймса.

Нет. Лучше не думать о Джеймсе.

Стараясь отвлечься, он блуждает взглядом поверх чужих голов, по обшарпанным кирпичным стенам, поэтому замечает нового соседа в самую последнюю секунду — он появляется сзади, перемахивает через спинку дивана и устраивается, подогнув под себя ногу, будто всегда здесь сидел. Кит цепляется взглядом за крошечную татуировку-звёздочку на левой скуле и почему-то не может её отпустить.

— Раньше тебя тут не видел. — У него располагающая улыбка. Кит вспоминает, что он может быть приятелем Ризави, и решает не козлить.

— Я раньше тут и не был, — спокойно отвечает он.

— И, — парень двигается ближе, так, что утыкается коленом ему в бок, и кладёт руку на спинку дивана у Кита за головой, — ты один?

Кит избегает смотреть в глаза — пялится только на длинную шею и грудь в широком вырезе белой майки, на кончики светлых волос, льнущие к потёртой замше пиджака, на красные клетчатые штаны. Ну и пижон.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Тогда… давай?

Он беззаботно прижимает к губам сложенные колечком пальцы.

Склеить кого-нибудь. Расслабиться. Почему нет.

— Давай. Только не здесь.

— Стесняешься? Я знаю одно местечко.

Кит предпочитает промолчать.

Они проходят через замызганный туалет, забитый отливающими панками, и им оглушительно свистят вслед.

Вот и слухи для Ризави подъехали, — думает Кит.

После такого перформанса уже и трахаться не обязательно, но незнакомец в ослепительно жёлтых «мартинсах» хватает его за руку и тянет дальше — через чёрный ход на пятачок разбитого асфальта, — и показывает большим пальцем себе за плечо.

— Устроимся с комфортом. Влезешь?

Кит окидывает взглядом погнутую пожарную лестницу. В середине не хватает одной скобки.

— Справлюсь.

Его проводник лезет первым. Дорожка, похоже, нахоженная, — под лестницей валяются окурки, а скобы натёрты до блеска. Кит ухватывается за нижнюю, подтягивается и лезет следом, забирается в окно, давно потерявшее рамы, пригибает голову под низким потолком. Похоже, здесь был технический этаж.

— Ходить можешь спокойно, перекрытия меняли недавно. Не осторожничай.

В углу огромное кресло — ленты изодранной обшивки живописно свисают до пола, узора не разглядеть в темноте, только клочья начинки белеют через прорехи. Парень толкает его прямо туда, в мягкие недра, бросает на пол между его ног подушку и встаёт на неё коленями.

— Расслабься теперь, — ухмыляется он, — ты сегодня король.

— Трогать нельзя? 

— Лучше не надо. Не люблю, когда мешают экспромту.

Кивнув, Кит кладёт руки на подлокотники и закрывает глаза.

Если не понравится, он может представить себе Джеймса, который волшебным образом избавился от предубеждения перед минетами.

При одной мысли о том, как Джеймс склоняется над ширинкой, у него встаёт.

— Да я тебе нравлюсь! — шутит парень, но на его лице, как ни странно, искреннее нетерпение. Кит смотрит, как он аккуратно надевает презерватив и перехватывает пальцами над основанием, чтобы случайно не стянуть. Свет из бреши под потолком падает на светлые волосы и звёздочку на скуле — а потом незнакомец опускает голову и скрывается в темноте.

Как хорошо, — думает Кит, откинувшись на спинку и впившись пальцами в старый поролон, — неужели бывает так хорошо?

Музыка доносится сюда едва-едва — тягучая, расслабляющая, уносит его далеко-далеко. От страха, от одиночества и от пустоты в нём самом. Выше, где ничего нет. Выше, где он может никого не любить и не страдать от привязанностей, режущих его на части. Выше, где есть только музыка и нежные, сладкие звуки любви — пусть всего на несколько минут.

Мешать такому экспромту действительно грешно. Парень явно любит своё дело. Не просто сосёт — изучает, пробует по-разному, стараясь сделать приятнее. Когда он проводит языком от своих мокрых пальцев до самой головки, Кит выгибается. Стон прорывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, возвращая из смутных фантазий к реальности, которая прямо сейчас совсем не так плоха, как он привык.

— О, — в бледный луч света снова попадает отмеченная татуировкой скула и блестящая улыбка, — я угадал твои вкусы.

— Как тебя зовут? — выдыхает Кит — и теперь не может избежать взгляда в глаза.

Парень размышляет, поглаживая его член — вверх-вниз, изящный оборот под головкой и снова вверх-вниз. Красивые пальцы, интересно, на чём он играет? 

Кит уже жалеет, что спросил.

— Не говори, если секрет.

— Не секрет. — Он невесело усмехается. — Мэтт. Меня тут все знают. Я думал, ты тоже.

— Я новенький, — напоминает Кит.

Его имя, похоже, не требуется, — Мэтт снова опускает голову, берёт член до горла и начинает сосать, в том же темпе дроча второй рукой. Приятно настолько, что слишком бьёт по мозгам. Кит бы его оттолкнул, но не может разжать руки на подлокотниках, а потом его настигает оргазм — быстрый, оглушительно сильный, и в первое мгновение Киту кажется, что он больше никогда не сумеет вдохнуть. Сказать, что готов отплатить, тоже не по силам.

Мэтт втискивает зад на подлокотник между спинкой и его рукой, наклоняется, целует его в лоб. Молчит, поглаживая по волосам.

— Я сейчас, — оправдывается Кит. Мэтт хрипло смеётся ему в макушку, и это как-то… слишком интимно. Но и отодвигаться не хочется.

— Мне не нужны минеты из благодарности. 

В лицо будто кипятком плеснули; Кит заставляет себя выпрямиться и застегнуть штаны.

— А что тогда нужно? — напряжённо спрашивает он, застыв на краешке кресла.

Мэтт съезжает ему за спину, устраивает голову на подлокотнике, а руку закидывает Киту на плечо.

— Посиди со мной, если не торопишься. Есть закурить?

Кит вытаскивает пачку, вытряхивает для него сигарету, но Мэтт не делает ни малейшей попытки её взять. Сглотнув, Кит подпаливает её и вкладывает фильтр ему в губы.

— М-м-м. — Мэтт затягивается, с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. — Мне нравится.

Что конкретно нравится, Кит решает не уточнять, и закуривает сам. Садится так, чтобы видеть его лицо — звёздочку на скуле, густые светлые пряди, обрамляющие лицо, тени длинных ресниц, острый подбородок.

Что-то незнакомое в нём отзывается на всё это. На минуты расслабленной тишины, которую не тянет заполнять словами. На завитки дыма в пыльных лучах света. Далеко от суеты, среди разбросанного по полу мусора, сидя в дряхлом кресле с незнакомым парнем, только что сделавшим ему фантастический минет, он впервые за хрен знает сколько времени чувствует себя самим собой.

— Ты иди, если хочешь, я тут приберусь, раз уж залез, — не открывая глаз, говорит Мэтт, когда сигарета догорает до фильтра.

Кит предложил бы помочь, но намёк слишком прозрачный.

Он вылезает в окно, спускается по скобкам в стене, спрыгивает на разбитый асфальт и задирает голову к низкому серому небу.

Он не знает, что хочет. Какой ему нужен ответ. У него нет даже вопроса.

Чтобы не толкаться в туалете, собирая новые овации, он решает вернуться в обход. Мыслей никаких нет, и это хорошо. Ему хочется посмаковать ощущения. Давно не было так… свободно. 

— Вот ты где! — орёт Ризави, выскочив на него из толпы у входа. — Пойдём, наша очередь!

— Чем хуже будешь петь — тем больше успех! — Кинкейд суёт ему в руку пиво. Ина подтягивает колки. С её слухом тюнер не нужен даже при таком шуме, но она и не слышит ничего, кроме своей гитары.

— Что поём? — спрашивает Кит, опрокинув в себя полпинты.

— «Нирвану»! — Ризави округляет глаза. — Здесь все обожают «Нирвану»!

***

_Nirvana — Rape Me_

Кит отдаёт себе отчёт, что они здесь только для того, чтобы беситься на сцене. И он бесится, кричит в микрофон и трясёт волосами, будто он грёбаный Кобейн, будто он кумир миллионов, и каждый знает его в лицо. В крови достаточно алкоголя, чтобы разношёрстная толпа, нестройно подпевающая у сцены, превратилась в преданных фанов из его воображения. В выдуманный зал для выдуманной рок-звезды, которой он никогда не станет.

Слева от него Ина в луче света пританцовывает, белая и лёгкая, словно она где-то вне этого мира, вне грязи и гнили, и ничто плохое не способно до неё дотянуться. Гитара Кинкейда ревёт справа — на пределе, так, будто медиатор вот-вот вспорет струны. Ризави как чокнутая бьёт по клавишам — и Кит позволяет её помешательству нести себя.

Здесь всем насрать, кто он такой. Он может хоть как-нибудь петь — и этого достаточно. 

Он пропускает момент, когда перестаёт копировать манеру Кобейна. Когда выходит за рамки и роняет маску. Когда голос становится его собственным, тем, о котором он сам успел забыть. 

На секунду паники он осекается — но, кажется, ребята ничего не замечают, Кинкейд так же прыгает с гитарой, Ина придаёт его мощным запилам строгий и ясный ритм, Ризави ускоряет темп, и Кит продолжает.

Он усмехается; тело всё ещё лёгкое и расслабленное, и так приятно следовать за своими желаниями. 

Допустим, что это тоже экспромт.

После «Rape Me» они прощаются. Кит передаёт микрофон молчаливой девушке, которая помогает с оборудованием, пьяно улыбается в зал и спускается со сцены.

— Эй! — кричит Мэтт почти ему в ухо; от неожиданности Кит шарахается, а Мэтт хватает его за руку и тащит за собой — мимо зрителей, которые по пути хлопают Кита по спине и плечам, мимо курящих у входа, под дождь, по разбитому асфальту, в темноту за углом, где из стены торчат погнутые железные скобы.

Там, опьянённый адреналином и зыбкой иллюзией приватности, Кит прижимает его к кирпичной стене, целует крошечную звёздочку на скуле и встаёт на колени. Холод не ощущается вовсе; путаясь в свисающих с ремня цепях, он расстёгивает Мэтту штаны, зубами вскрывает презерватив и раскатывает его ртом по твердеющему члену. И не выпускает, нетерпеливо сосёт, помогая себе руками и языком, пока Мэтт не кончает, вцепившись обеими руками ему в волосы и толкаясь в глотку.

Где-то под слоем латекса с омерзительно химическим привкусом кокоса у Кита во рту становится ещё горячее.

— А ты мастер, — сорванно смеётся Мэтт, глядя на него сверху вниз. У него хорошие глаза, карие, весёлые. — Но я, вообще-то, поговорить хотел.

— О чём?

Мэтт смеётся громче. Застёгивается, заправляет волосы за ухо и протягивает Киту руку. Кит за неё берётся только из вежливости — но встать оказывается неожиданно тяжело. Колени всё ещё дрожат после отрыва на сцене, и холодный асфальт не придал им тонуса.

— Давай. — Мэтт поднимает его на ноги и приобнимает за талию. Без намёка или попыток облапать — просто придерживает. — Я второго вокалиста ищу. Не хочешь попробоваться?

— У вас в Манчестере, что, модно искать вокалиста? — усмехается Кит, и на этот раз уже Мэтт вкладывает ему в рот подожжённую сигарету. А потом сексуально облизывает кончик фильтра, когда прикуривает свою.

Кит вспоминает, что у него всё ещё стоит.

— Ну так? — спрашивает Мэтт и снова смотрит ему в глаза — хитро, искоса, и это нравится Киту не меньше, чем его крепкие сигареты.

— Я уже вроде как с ребятами.

— С «Присциллой»? Гриффин, что, умер?

— Живее всех живых, — фыркает Кит.

— Поверить не могу! — Мэтт хлопает себя по колену. — Лейфсдоттир всем отказала, кто к ним пробовался. Я думал, она просто не хочет больше играть с вокалистом. Гриффин или никто, что-нибудь в таком духе.

— Ризави сказала, найти никого не могли.

— Тебя я бы тоже взял, — тихо говорит Мэтт, обводя костяшками пальцев его подбородок. — Давно не видел такого драйва на сцене.

— Я просто бесился, — оправдывается Кит, и голос садится до шёпота. — Я никогда не был профессиональным певцом.

— А хочешь стать?

— Я не знаю, чего хочу. Я здесь на время. Проездом. Может, скоро снова исчезну.

— До того, как исчезнешь, хочешь выйти со мной на сцену? — Мэтт двигается ближе, и у Кита перехватывает дыхание.

— Я живу у Ины. Я не могу от них уйти. И не хочу. Я обещал им альбом написать.

— Я не прошу уходить. Мне нужен второй вокал не на каждый концерт. Пару раз в месяц, может быть. И на запись альбома. Нам не хватает твоего… гранжа.

— Вы играете гранж?..

— И его тоже.

Они целуются; Мэтт хватается за железную скобу у него над головой, подтягивается и обхватывает его ногами. Подмигивает. Указывает подбородком наверх. Кит кивает, подсаживает его и лезет следом. 

Через технический этаж Мэтт ведёт его за руку, гладит его пальцы, пиная по пути пустую бутылку. Толкает его в кресло, расстёгивает ему джинсы, садится верхом на колени и рвёт над его членом пакетик смазки, разгоняет по всей длине тягучие капли. Кит кладёт ладони ему на бёдра, тянется выше, к увешанному цепочками ремню, но Мэтт с улыбкой цыкает на него и наклоняется поцеловать.

— В следующий раз меня трахнешь, — шепчет он, пока Кит остервенело толкается ему в ладони, — хочу отложить волшебство.

— А если я больше не приду? — хрипло выдыхает Кит.

Мэтт теснее сжимает чувствительную головку, и Кит скребёт ногтями по его бёдрам, просовывает руки ему под майку, гладит впалый живот и выступающие рёбра, думая, как хочет поцеловать и там тоже.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл. Чтобы спел со мной на сцене. Записал со мной трек. Я хочу твой голос. Хочу тебя. Кем бы ты ни был.

Кончая, Кит вспоминает, что так и не назвал своё имя.

***

— Ты где пропадал?! — напускается Ризави, когда Кит расслабленно прислоняется к стене у входа и закуривает. — Почему ты вообще удрал с Холтом?!

— С кем?..

— С этим. — Кинкейд тыкает пальцем в левую скулу, и Кит всё понимает. — А. С Мэттом. Ну, Ризави же хотела, чтобы я с кем-нибудь перепихнулся.

У Ризави из руки падает сумка.

— Ты перепихнулся с Холтом?!

Кит показывает два пальца.

Ина заинтересованно наклоняет голову к плечу. Ризави смотрит округлившимися глазами, переводит взгляд на Кинкейда и сильно толкает его в грудь.

— Я говорила! — в экстазе вопит она и кидается обнимать Ину. — Я не зря на него рассчитывала! Он настоящая рок-звезда! Мы с ним взлетим!

— Что я такого сделал? — хмурится Кит. Он всё ещё ничего не понимает.

— Ты трахнул Холта, — ошеломлённо говорит Кинкейд. — Как тебе удалось?

— Сохраню тайну. — Кит усмехается и выпускает дым через нос. — Я же человек-загадка.

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Страх тишины**_

_самый тихий звук на земле  
звук, с которым замолкает колокол  
звук, с которым трескается сердце_

_самый тихий звук на земле  
звук, с которым в объятиях тьмы  
любовь вонзает когти в твою душу_

_самый тихий звук на земле  
звук, с которым ты корчишься в агонии  
оставленный на растерзание  
покинутый в одиночестве_

_самый тихий звук на земле  
звук обретённого милосердия  
в миг, когда тебя поднимают с колен_

_самый тихий звук на земле  
звук, с которым ты задыхаешься чужим именем  
и заставляешь себя молчать_

_самый тихий звук на земле_  
_звук, с которым ты хотел бы признаться в любви_  
_но понимаешь, что никогда не умел говорить_


	3. Вернись

В перерыве, откусывая от сэндвича, Кит набрасывает на салфетке несколько строчек. Перечёркивает, выбрасывает, берёт следующую. Раскладывает на две части. Ина подсовывает ему лист из блокнота. 

— Покажу, когда допишу, — обещает Кит. Не то чтобы ему стыдно — он не любит показывать незаконченное.

— Без проблем. Сиди, сколько хочешь, всё равно посетителей почти нет.

Она идёт собирать посуду, а Кит за своим любимым столиком у панорамного окна быстро черкает в блокноте. Слова теснятся в голове, сами просятся на бумагу. 

То, что получается, ему почти нравится. И точно не понравится Джеймсу.

// _«Вернись»_

***

Кит просыпается от того, что Джеймс забирается к нему под одеяло.

— Привет…

— Привет?! — яростно спрашивает Джеймс. — Ризави сказала, ты трахнулся с Холтом!

— Она очень просила. — Кит переворачивается на спину, щурится на него в темноте. — Не надо было?

Джеймс обнимает его, вздыхает.

— Зачем я им тебя показал…

У него дрожат пальцы, и Кит накрывает их ладонью, ласково поглаживает.

— Я не должен был? — переспрашивает он.

— Всё в порядке, Ризави же просила, — довольно ядовито отвечает Джеймс, продолжая гладить его по животу. — Имидж, все дела.

— Джеймс. — Кит кладёт руку ему на затылок. — Ты сам сказал, что ничего не будет.

— Ничего не будет! — Джеймс вскакивает и уже с порога рявкает: — Но если ты забыл, ты у нас живёшь! И мы можем тебя выставить вон в любую минуту!

— Если я мешаю, скажи, я могу снять квартиру!

— Нет, ты не будешь снимать квартиру! — Джеймс хлопает дверью гаража так, что с полки падает фонарь. Потом хлопает дверь дома.

Вздохнув, Кит возвращает фонарь на место, заворачивается в одеяло и ложится обратно.

Не спится.

Он включает лампу, долго выводит случайные слова на обратной стороне черновика нового меню. 

Никаких мыслей.

Растянувшись на своём матрасе, он смотрит вверх и вспоминает крошечную звёздочку на скуле. Как обводит её большим пальцем, целует, трогает языком.

Почему-то возбуждение не приходит. Приходит спокойствие.

Возбуждение приходит, когда Джеймс возвращается и с виноватым «я погорячился» откидывает его одеяло. Целует в живот, гладит, стягивая штаны.

Ни на что не рассчитывая, Кит давит ему на макушку, толкается вставшим членом под подбородок, и Джеймс делает то, на что никогда прежде не соглашался. Крепко обхватывает рукой ствол, целует головку.

— Не делай, если не хочешь, — шепчет Кит, весь кипя.

Джеймс не облизывает — трётся щеками, дрочит, сплёвывая на ладонь, и этого достаточно, чтобы оргазм будто наизнанку вывернул. Кит лежит, разбитый и счастливый, не в силах двинуться, пока Джеймс обтирает салфетками его и себя, морщится, проверяя, не осталось ли на лице.

— Не так противно, как я думал, — шутит он, ложась рядом.

Противно становится Киту, но он готов и на большее, чтобы Джеймс уснул с ним.

***

— Постой, вы серьёзно это играть собрались?

— Нормальная песня!

— Мы инди-группа, а не гот-метал-хрен знает что!

— Ты вообще петь бросил!

— Да как хотите! Переименуйте «Присциллу» в «Персефону», или что там достаточно мрачно!

— Это не гот-метал, слышал, Гриффин?! 

— Ты помнишь, для чего мы собрались в первый раз?! Петь нормальные песни! Без этого вот! Без такого!

— Он прав, Надия. Мы не для этого…

— Да идите вы оба в жопу!

Ризави вылетает из гаража, едва не споткнувшись о сидящего на пороге Кита, и уже во дворе кричит:

— Я не умею писать! Кинкейд не умеет! А ты, Гриффин, не хочешь! Мне всё равно, что, я хочу играть! Давайте экспериментировать!

— Ризави! — несётся ей вслед. — Я писал нормальные песни!

— Напиши ещё нормальных песен и пусть Кит их поёт!

— И напишу!

— И напиши!

Она забегает в дом, хватает с вешалки свою куртку и, потрясая ей, кричит в открытую дверь гаража:

— Завтра репетируем то, что будет! У тебя есть ночь, Гриффин!

— Я смогу! 

— Тебя так легко взять на слабо, Джеймс, — усмехается Кит.

— Ты мне поможешь! — По пути к дому Джеймс хватает его за локоть и вздёргивает на ноги. — Пойдём!

— Эй! — Кит пытается выдернуть руку, но после первого же яростного взгляда сдаётся и идёт за ним.

— Чего ты бесишься? — примирительно спрашивает Кинкейд. — Нормально же репетировали. Мы можем взять и твои песни, и песни Кита.

Джеймс демонстративно его игнорирует. Заперев дверь спальни, он толкает Кита на свою кровать и бросает ему на колени ежедневник с ручкой в кожаной петле.

— Записывай. Мне так проще думается.

Пожав плечами, Кит кладёт ежедневник на колено и открывает. Проводит пальцами по перфорации в уголке, аккуратно пишет на первой строчке «Песня Джеймса».

— Слушаю, — говорит он.

Джеймс расхаживает из угла в угол. Бесится, стискивает кулаки. Красивый — ещё красивее, когда злится. 

От звонка телефона оба вздрагивают.

— Я на минутку, — говорит Джеймс и выходит на лестницу.

Постучав ручкой по переплёту, Кит переворачивает лист и пишет ещё одну песню.

Он заканчивает последнюю строчку, когда Джеймс возвращается. Смотрит на него, сжимая в руке телефон, читает, и у Кита под его взглядом начинает дрожать рука. Буквы получаются уродливыми, валятся со строчки.

— Да почему каждый раз так, — устало вздыхает Джеймс и, забрав ежедневник, выдёргивает страницу и отдаёт ему. — Нельзя, что ли, написать песню, где в конце никто не умер?

Кит не хочет бесить его ещё больше, поэтому складывает лист вчетверо, суёт в задний карман и отправляется обратно в гараж. 

— Извини за него, — говорит Ина, когда они встречаются на полпути, и сжимает его руку. — У Джеймса сложный период.

— Я знаю, — кивает Кит. — Всё в порядке, Ина.

Он ложится на свой матрас, отворачивается к стене и перечитывает текст. Хороший, может, лучший из тех, что он писал, только вот дождётся ли он своей музыки?

Кинкейд, раскачиваясь на больших качелях в углу двора, наигрывает что-то из «Битлз». Кит ещё может пережить «Let It Be», но на первых нотах «Help!» суёт свой листок под подушку и выходит.

— Раз уж всё равно нет репетиции, чего киснуть. — Кинкейд пожимает плечами. — Денёк такой хороший.

— Угу. — Кит устраивается рядом. Солнце пригревает совсем по-весеннему, где-то за забором щебечут птички, и настроение начинает ползти вверх.

К началу «Oh! Darling» Джеймс спускается и осуждающе смотрит на них с порога. Кинкейд снова пожимает плечами, Кит, гримасничая, тянет чересчур высокие для себя ноты, слишком увлечённый, чтобы злиться.

— Да ну вас, — фыркает Джеймс и начинает подпевать, и это редкий случай, когда у них с Китом действительно получается что-то похожее на дуэт.

// _«Запрети мне себя»_

***

— Довольно странно, что так вышло. — Ина отворачивается к окну. Кит не вклинивается в её монолог, молча прихлёбывает кофе и смотрит на исписанную страницу из ежедневника. — Для Джеймса очень много значит «Присцилла». Мы начали играть вместе раньше, чем встречаться. Знаешь, как это бывает, — сначала ты влюбляешься в голос, в слова, а потом… — Она грустновато улыбается. — Потом начинается что-то большее. Но после смерти отца он бросил петь. Сказал, что должен отдать все силы бизнесу. Он старается. Если бы я не согласилась с ним работать здесь, мы, наверное, совсем бы не виделись… — Вздохнув, Ина смотрит на листок. — Можно, я прочту?

— Я сам не знаю, что хочу сказать, — признаётся Кит, передавая ей текст. — Даже так: сам не знаю, что хочу. Точка.

— Кит. — Она трогает его за руку. — Что бы между вами ни было, оставайся у нас, сколько тебе нужно. Я буду рада, если ты задержишься. Не из-за группы или из-за работы. Я не хочу терять хорошего друга.

Помедлив, Кит кивает.

— Тогда я спокойна, — улыбается она и начинает читать, как всегда, полностью сосредоточившись. Кит даёт ей время побыть наедине со своими мыслями и идёт собирать очередную партию посуды. Что угодно, только бы не думать, сколько ещё это продлится. 

Он ненавидит страх, но уже боится потерять непривычное чувство, что у него появился дом.

***

— Не обижайся, — тихо просит Джеймс, лёжа рядом, на самом краю матраса. Вздохнув, Кит двигает его ближе и укладывает себе на плечо. — Вот это что сейчас было?

— Жопу отморозишь.

— Ну да. «Люблю, иди ко мне» не про тебя.

— И что бы я услышал в ответ? — без тени издёвки спрашивает Кит.

Джеймс не знает, как реагировать. Шутить не тянет. И посмотреть в глаза Киту он не может. Так и лежит, напряжённо размышляя о том, какие у них теперь отношения. Кроме наследования микрофона в «Присцилле».

Песня так и не получилась. Джеймс снова начинает беситься.

Сочтя молчание достаточным ответом, Кит натягивает на него одеяло и поворачивается на бок, выдрав плечо у него из-под головы.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он.

Джеймс хочет услышать в его голосе обиду, разочарование, злость, — хоть что-нибудь живое. Что-нибудь, за что получится уцепиться и… что и?

Ничего там нет, кроме того, что Кит уже сказал.

Поборов желание поцеловать его на ночь, Джеймс выбирается из-под одеяла и уходит.

У Ины в спальне горит свет, на двери висит табличка «не беспокоить», и Джеймс сразу идёт наверх. Ложится в постель, выключает ночник и говорит себе спать.

Вместо сна в голову лезет чёрт знает что. Восторженные вопли Ризави по поводу Холта. Сам Холт, которого он хрен знает сколько уже не видел. Слезливый текст Кита, который запомнился весь до последней строчки, как свои не запоминались никогда. 

Чтобы успокоиться, он думает об Ине. О её светлых глазах и прелестно вздёрнутой верхней губе. О поцелуях и объятиях. О том, как она подходит по утрам и упирается подбородком ему в макушку, чтобы посмотреть, над чем он смеётся в ленте фейсбука, пока пьёт чай. О том, как засыпает, свернувшись в клубочек в его объятиях.

Совсем не такая, как Кит, но он не хочет терять ни её, ни Кита, и выбор сделать не может. И с этим тоже не знает, как жить.

***

— Предельно просто: ты пишешь тексты — я не вмешиваюсь, я пишу музыку — ты не вмешиваешься. Или ты всё делаешь сам, а я жду, пока Ина напишет ту самую.

Выговорившись, Ризави замирает, держа пальцы над клавишами. Она готова хоть сейчас — уже слышит в своей голове мелодию, — но Кит слышит другую, ясно по глазам.

Гриффин трепался слишком много, из Кита и слова не вытянешь, — и она не знает, что хуже.

— Я не умею писать музыку, — наконец, говорит Кит, поняв, что она не отцепится. До него быстро дошло, на самом деле, но каждый раз он будто надеется на что-то другое. Что она уступит или что он сам что-то придумает — Ризави понятия не имеет, что происходит в его голове. Ей и не обязательно понимать. Достаточно того, что эта голова выдаёт неплохие тексты. Очень неплохие. — Я никогда не писал. Подыгрывал себе на гитаре и всё. Я даже аккордов не знаю. Их знает Джеймс. Мне хватало.

— Знаешь, что? — Ризави тащит его за собой к накрытому брезентом стеллажу. — Подними меня.

Кит подхватывает её, сажает себе на плечо, деликатно придерживая. Ризави задирает брезент, смотрит под него, шарит в темноте.

— Помочь? — спрашивает Кинкейд, заглядывая в гараж.

— Ты изгнан! — рявкает Ризави. — Музыки ещё нет, уходи!

Кинкейд подчиняется, а она нащупывает то, что искала. Шершавую ручку насквозь пропылённого чехла.

Не выбросил. Ну надо же, а столько грозился. С глаз долой — из сердца вон? Нет, Гриффин, это так не работает.

Она вытягивает чехол, поднимает над головой, и Кит ставит её на пол. То есть, их. Её и гитару.

— Держи. Инструмент должен петь.

Кит с недоумением смотрит на чехол, на неё. Расстёгивает молнию, и наружу выпадает сплетённая из ниток фенечка с колокольчиком.

Его губы вздрагивают. Он хочет что-то сказать, но проглатывает слова. Расстёгивает молнию до конца, вытаскивает гитару. Гладит коричневую деку, ощупывает гриф и потёртый радужный ремень. Обнимает её — и улыбается. Так светло, как Ризави не ждала хоть раз увидеть.

— Привет, Адель.

— Так вы знакомы.

— Пели вместе, — влажно смеётся Кит.

— Так вот, Когане. — Ризави тыкает его в грудь. — Ты мне покажешь, что хочешь. Только тебе разрешаю. На гитаре, на пальцах, ногой топай — делай, что хочешь. У тебя есть полчаса, чтобы показать мне, что не так — или отправляешься за Кинкейдом и ждёшь, что придумаю я. И поёшь под это, даже если будешь рыдать весь концерт.

— Понял, — кивает он серьёзно, — отсчитывай полчаса, как только я её настрою.

Вместе они перетягивают струны, настраивают под тюнер. Ина бы справилась быстрее, но она отказывается участвовать в сочинении — слишком нервный для неё процесс. Готовую мелодию она умеет сделать своей — и это тоже искусство. Как искусство Кинкейда — добавить к ритму силу и драйв, а искусство Джеймса — соединить их всех своим голосом, превратить в единое целое, собрать звуки и слова в песню и окутать ей каждого, до чьего слуха удастся дотянуться.

Искусство Кита… в том, что он отвязный, наверное. Ризави и сама пока не знает.

— Считай, — говорит Кит и прикрывает глаза.

То, что у него есть, вряд ли можно назвать мелодией. Это голос — стихов и его собственный. Голос истории, которую он хочет рассказать.

Голос, которым говорит его сердце, но у сердца нет струн.

Адель должна справиться за него.

***

— Знаешь что, Когане? Я ревную.

— Ты всегда ревнуешь, — ворчит Кит, прижимая гитару к груди.

— Кто тебе разрешил её доставать? — Джеймс выхватывает Адель из-под одеяла, садится у Кита в ногах. — Чёрт. Ненавижу тебя. Ты всегда лучше умел её настраивать.

— Ризави помогала.

Джеймс фыркает. Ставит гитару на бедро, трогает струны, привычно берётся за гриф.

— Ризави сказала, — тихо говорит Кит и садится, пригладив волосы, — ты хотел её выбросить.

— Хотел. Но не смог. Не только из-за тебя, не думай.

— Я бы и не подумал.

— …зря.

Он улыбается — так, как, Кит думал, уже разучился. Прикрывает глаза, и его лицо становится таким невыносимо нежным и таким родным.

Кит целует его раньше, чем он споёт хоть слово.

— Я скучал, — говорит он, накрывая ладонью его руку на грифе. — По тебе и по ней.

— По тебе и по ней, — повторяет Джеймс, не открывая глаз. — Трахни меня, Когане. Как в былые времена.

«Уверен?» — хочет спросить Кит, но знает, что Джеймс не уверен так же, как он сам.

Возможно, он пожалеет. Или они оба.

Возможно, нет.

Как в былые времена, Джеймс всю дорогу сыплет проклятиями — пока Кит его растягивает, пока целует между лопаток, медленно вталкиваясь в него, пока ждёт, давая ему хоть немного расслабиться, и ласкает его обмякший член. Пока делает вид, что не замечает слезинку, ползущую по его щеке. Пока виновато целует за ухом и гладит по бёдрам.

— Ненавижу тебя, — хрипит Джеймс, уткнувшись лбом в его подушку, и дёргается, когда Кит заставляет его шире расставить колени. — Ненавижу. 

Кит каждый раз надеется, что он сможет расслабиться… вернее, что захочет сделать это с самого начала. Каждый раз Джеймс предпочитает страдать, и каждый раз его слова оставляют где-то глубоко ещё один шрам.

Если не на это похожа любовь, то на что ещё?

И, как каждый раз, в один момент Джеймс расслабляется. Проклятия сменяются стонами, он становится податливым, нежным, и Кит сходит по нему с ума. Обнимает, шепча, как сильно любит, и в каждом влажном соприкосновении их тел, в каждом стоне, в каждом вдохе — ответ, почему он здесь. Почему он вышел из дождя на порог этого дома и остался жить в гараже, никто, человек без прошлого и будущего.

Дверь в гараж открывается, впуская в темноту свет фонариков и энергичное:

— Я придумала!..

Ризави затыкается, Джеймс — нет.

— Если ты сейчас остановишься… — выдыхает он куда-то в подушку.

Ему не обязательно договаривать. Кит не в состоянии его отпустить.

Кит собирает волосы в хвост, выбрасывает в пакет с мусором презерватив и очередную пустую банку от смазки, накидывает косуху и выходит во двор. Ризави сидит на качелях, меланхолично отталкиваясь ногой.

— Можно?

Она кивает и останавливается, давая ему сесть. Пряча глаза, Джеймс выскальзывает из гаража и поспешно скрывается в доме.

— Ина знает?

— Конечно, — усмехается Кит, так же, как она, глядя в никуда. — Можешь спросить у неё, если хочешь. Она предложила, чтобы я остался. Не Джеймс.

— Да уж не Джеймс. — Ризави очень похоже передразнивает его голос: — «Кога-ане».

Они раскачиваются ещё некоторое время.

— Обиделась? — спрашивает Кит.

— Нет. — Она снимает очки, протирает о рукав футболки. — Мне… наверное, всё стало понятно. Это. — Она обводит рукой гараж, дом и Кита. — Эта его закусочная, которую он ненавидел и всегда говорил, что лучше умрёт, чем станет дельцом, как его папочка. Этот приличненький дом с гаражом. Это кольцо, которое Ина так и не надела ни разу. У него… всегда проблемы с тем, чтобы сказать себе правду.

— А ты бы сказала правду? — печально спрашивает Кит, глядя на свои расшнурованные гады.

— Не знаю. — Ризави откидывается на деревянную спинку, скрещивает руки на груди. — Я никого так не любила, чтобы взахлёб. Чтобы посвящать песни и плакать в подушку. Чтобы бросить музыку. Я люблю музыку больше, чем любого человека на планете, вот мой секрет. Если Кинкейд и Ина решат завязать, я найду других людей, чтобы играть дальше. — Она шмыгает носом. — Но я бы, конечно, хотела именно их.

— Понимаю, — соглашается Кит.

— Поэтому ты его бросил?

— Или он меня. Я так и не понял.

Они молчат ещё. Кит дважды успевает покурить.

— Так что ты придумала?

— Мелодию твоей русалке. Тащи гитару, и в гараже заодно проветри.

— Будем репетировать?

— А ты как думал. Пятница-то близко. И кстати, — окликает она на полпути, и Кит оборачивается, — всегда так ходи. Я тебе на концертах запрещаю что-нибудь надевать под куртку. 

Смеясь, Кит распахивает двери гаража и вытаскивает Адель из-под одеяла.

Инструмент должен петь. Они оба должны петь.

***

Джеймс бочком прокрадывается в гараж. Садится на свёрнутый у стены матрас. Смотрит на Ризави исподлобья — ждёт, как она посмотрит в ответ.

Ризави, как обычно, показывает «викторию» и смеётся.

— Послушай, — говорит она, — мы с Китом вдвоём сочиняли. Ну, он как мог, а я немножко ему уступила.

— Ты что с ней сделал? — хмыкает Джеймс. — Я обычно прекращал с ней спорить, когда она начинала махать саксофоном. Ни разу даже ноты мне не уступила.

— А я не знаю нот, — смеётся Кит, держа вместо микрофона чехол с барабанными палочками. — Давай, Ри.

— Ри? Кто ты такая и куда дела мою клавишницу?!

— Твою мультиинструменталистку! Я съела её печень и внедрилась в её мозг, муа-ха-ха!

Кит снова смеётся. Встаёт с ней рядом, глядя, как она настраивает синтезатор. Прикрывает глаза, весь в своих мыслях, и у Джеймса снова тянет между ног. Сидеть всё ещё дискомфортно, но оно того стоило.

— Пошёл, — говорит Ризави, и по старой привычке Джеймсу очень хочется схватить микрофон.

Но Адель висит на плече у Кита, и Кит, а не Джеймс, гладит её струны.

— Далеко, за нежной гладью воды… — начинает он.

Вставать через шесть часов, но Джеймс готов жертвовать сном.

***

_Nirvana — You Know You’re Right_

Мэтта нигде не видно, и Кит не может решить, рад или нет. Впервые за два года у них с Джеймсом почти всё хорошо. Насколько между ними что-нибудь может быть хорошо. В любом случае, ему не хочется накалять обстановку.

Потягивая пиво на том же самом диване рядом с Кинкейдом, он записывает в чате с самим собой разрозненные слова.

Звёздочка на скуле не выходит из головы. Почему-то именно она.

«Эта маленькая мразь», — пишет Кит и стирает.

Пишет снова.

— Пошли, Ризави всё настроила. — Кит слышит Кинкейда, но всё равно вздрагивает от хлопка по плечу. — Извини. Отвлекаю? Есть ещё время, посиди. Мы сначала инструменталку сыграем.

Кит смотрит, как он идёт к сцене, держа над головой гитару, но видит совсем другое.

Завиток дыма над тонким лицом, светлые волосы и эту сраную звёздочку.

Нет, — говорит себе Кит.

Слова не складываются дальше. Да и зачем, Ризави музыку всё равно писать не станет, пошлёт его на хер вместе с его метафорами.

Огорчённый, он ложится на диван, закидывает ноги на подлокотник, разглядывая паутину ржавых труб под потолком. Со сцены слышится начало инструменталки. «Сирена». Первая мелодия с тех пор, как группа лишилась голоса, от и до написанная Иной. Такая светлая и печальная, что у Кита каждый раз сжимается сердце.

Если бы Джеймс не знал, что Ина его любит, понял бы после первых же нот. В отличие от слов, он всегда умел слушать музыку.

Может, поэтому Кит до него так и не докричался.

Что бы там ни несла Ризави, «Присциллу» здесь знают и любят. Хлопают, одобрительно кричат. Ромелль вылезает на сцену, чтобы обнять Ину, отводит с её лба влажные волосы, целует в висок. У неё в руке почти пустая бутылка пива, золотые косы достают острыми кончиками до талии.

— Эй! — кричит она в зал, выслушав что-то, что Ина шепчет ей на ухо. — У «Присциллы» для вас сюрприз! Мы ждём мистера загадку!

Усмехнувшись, Кит встаёт и направляется к ним. Всего одна фраза — и он чувствует себя звездой и желанным гостем сразу. Как она это делает?

— Песня про русалку! — выкрикивает Ромелль, прежде чем передать ему микрофон.

— И про любовь, — добавляет Кит.

Ризави ударяет по клавишам. Кажется, она всё ещё бесится из-за того спора в гараже. Но то, что получилось в итоге, нравится Киту намного больше.

Взяв со стойки у стены Адель, он перебрасывает через плечо радужный ремень и касается пальцами звенящей фенечки. После стирки стала такой же яркой, как раньше. Ремню повезло меньше.

— Далеко, за нежной гладью воды, — начинает он, вызывая в воображении дружно подпевающих фанов, которые ждали его всё это время. Ждали, пока он родится и вырастет, пока он придёт сюда, на сцену, ждали каждого слова, что он напишет для них, каждой ноты. Ждали, чтобы стать счастливее. Чтобы подпевать плеерам в автобусах и метро, коротать время в пробках и заниматься любовью. Ждали, пока его музыка станет частью их жизни, даже если сам Кит об этом никогда не узнает. — Твои глаза ловят меня на прицел.

Взгляд выхватывает в толпе светлые волосы и звёздочку на скуле.

Он пришёл.

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Вернись**_

_под шелест винила,  
под шёпот дождя по стеклу  
ты берёшь с меня обещания,  
которые я совсем не прочь тебе дать_

_не быть с тобой, не идти за тобой,  
не плакать, когда ты уйдёшь,  
не забывать, как смеяться, когда ты уйдёшь_

_твоя рука в моей руке, ты в моих руках,  
смеёшься, и солнце в твоих волосах.  
кажется, так будет вечно,  
кажется, я бы мог обещать_

_под шелест винила,  
под шёпот дождя по земле  
я возвращаю тебе обещания,  
которые не хотел давать_

_с горстью сырой земли  
я возвращаю тебе обещания,  
которые клялся исполнить,_

_смеяться и улыбаться без тебя,  
не плакать, когда ты уйдёшь,  
не идти за тобой, когда ты уйдёшь_

_я возвращаю тебе обещания,  
все до одного свои обещания,  
сидя рядом с тем, что было тобой,  
я возвращаю свои обещания_


	4. Запрети мне себя

Вопреки ожиданиям, сегодня Мэтт не хватает его за руку — вообще на него не смотрит.

— Я же говорил, охуенный! — кричит он, тряся за плечо утомлённого парня с длинными снежно-белыми волосами. Второй, такой же высокий, но почти в полтора раза шире, рассматривает Кита с дружелюбным интересом.

— Широ, — он протягивает руку; при виде его стрелок у Кита зашкаливает гей-радар. — Электрогитара. А это Лотор, — он указывает на утомлённого, — бас.

— Ты слышал, слышал?! — продолжает Мэтт, едва не подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

— Я рядом с тобой стоял. — Лотор скидывает его руку и приветственно кивает — сдержанно, но без капли высокомерия. — Заткнись, Мэтт. Где Лэнс?

— Только что был здесь! — Суматошно оглядевшись, Мэтт принимается махать руками. — Лэнс! Лэнси-Лэнс! Где тебя черти носят?!

— Да здесь я. — Через толпу танцующей походкой протискивается их приятель, обсыпанный блеском, кажется, с головы до пят, окидывает Кита оценивающим взглядом и протягивает руку как для поцелуя. — Так ты тот самый. Парень из ниоткуда.

— Видимо, да. — Кит улыбается, сжимая его пальцы. На ладони остаётся несколько блёсток.

— Ударные, клавиши, — представляет Лотор. — А придурка, который солирует, ты уже знаешь.

— Если не забыл. — Наступает момент, к которому Кит не готов — Мэтт закидывает руку ему на шею и прижимается губами к щеке. Звёздочка маячит перед глазами. — Готов попробовать с нами спеть, звёздный ковбой на полставки?

— Что?..

— «Звёздные ковбои». Это название группы, — поясняет Лотор с улыбкой. — Теперь верю, что ты не местный.

Краем глаза Кит замечает, как небрежно рука Широ лежит у Лотора на талии, и делает вывод, что коллектив сыгранный. 

Пока это единственный вывод.

— Я впервые в Манчестере. Приехал чуть больше месяца назад.

— И уже поёшь в «Присцилле». Неплохая карьера. — Широ тепло улыбается ему и указывает вглубь зала. — Пойдём, расскажем, чего от тебя хотим.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — Ризави слетает к ним, всем жмёт руки, а Широ крепко обнимает — он наклоняется, чтобы было удобнее. — Клеите нашего вокалиста? Он занят!

— Я не собираюсь его отнимать, — смеётся Мэтт, и впервые Кит видит, как Ризави натурально тает, позволяя шептать себе на ухо: — Ваши вокалисты никогда не дают.

Так он подкатывал к Джеймсу.

Кит усмехается.

Безнадёжное занятие. Даже когда Гриффина трахаешь, нет чувства, что успешно к нему подкатил. Получилось только у Ины. Наверное.

Спускаются Ина и Кинкейд, нагруженный инструментами. Пока все здороваются, в компанию врывается Ромелль, снова принимается осыпать Ину восторгами. Мэтт пользуется моментом, чтобы вытянуть Кита в сторону. Тепло даже от того, как его пальцы сжимаются чуть выше локтя.

— Пока не начался трёп, — шепчет он и целует Кита в губы.

Кит кристально ясно понимает, чего хотел всю эту долгую неделю.

Перебросив гитару за спину, он прижимает Мэтта к себе. Всем телом, так, чтобы между ними не осталось никакой тайны. Обводит большим пальцем звёздочку, прижимается губами, трогает языком.

Вместе со спокойствием приходит уверенность. Возбуждение никуда и не уходило.

— Позже, — обещает Мэтт, глядя ему в глаза, а его пальцы скользят по затылку, прочёсывая волосы, забираются под воротник косухи, пускают по спине волны дрожи. — Давай сначала попробуем спеть, а потом делай со мной что хочешь.

Кит не может решить, что из этого заводит сильнее.

***

— Я не знаю ни одной вашей песни.

— Даже «Кошечки пахнут колой»?

— Что?..

Лотор хохочет и хлопает Кита по спине так, что чуть не скидывает с дивана.

— Наконец! Хоть один человек, который не слышал этого дерьма!

— Он ненавидит наш самый известный трек, — доверительно шепчет Лэнс.

— Даже не играл с нами тогда, — фыркает Мэтт. Он сидит на спинке дивана, перекинув ноги через плечи Кита, потрёпанная обивка сминается под подошвами жёлтых «мартинсов»; вероятно, он прячет у Кита за затылком стояк. Или не прячет, а наоборот, открыто демонстрирует свои намерения. Кит свои намерения до времени предпочитает прикрывать гитарой.

— Значит, будем играть твою песню. — Широ, потянувшись за подлокотник, достаёт гитару — чёрную, обклеенную потёртыми наклейками с фестивалей; Кит бы полжизни отдал за право спеть хоть на одном. — Мы ведь всё слышали, да, Лотор?

— Да, детка, — усмехается Лотор и берёт свой бас, фиолетовый, хищный, как он сам, с блестящими серебряными струнами.

— А я послушаю. — Лэнс усаживается на пол, бросив под зад чью-то косуху.

— Жду вашего мнения, — шутливо раскланивается Мэтт в его сторону и наклоняется к Киту, кладёт ладонь ему чуть ниже ключиц. — Текст с собой? 

Кит находит в телефоне фото страницы из ежедневника Джеймса, даёт ему, и Мэтт, пробежав глазами, кивает.

— Ты веди, я подпою.

Гадая, неужели он так быстро всё запомнил, Кит начинает петь — и тревожный ритм баса крадётся за его голосом, как рябь на воде следует за всплывающей русалкой. Нежные переборы Широ вливаются в ритм Лотора, бросают на гавань лунные блики, раскрашивают ночь в воображении Кита серебряным и фиолетовым. Взволнованный, Кит косится на них — на удивительно нежное, нездешнее лицо Широ, ласкающего струны, на заострившиеся от напряжения черты Лотора. Они играют эту мелодию впервые, но им даже не нужно переглядываться, чтобы чувствовать друг друга, и между ними Кит до беспомощности лишний.

Голос Мэтта, сладкий, как приворотное зелье, возвращает его к реальности, эхом вторит каждому слову — и делает Кита своим в давно сыгравшейся группе.

Так не страшно. Так можно петь, будто восхищённая толпа уже качает их на руках, и каждое слово падает в нетерпеливо протянутые руки. Так, будто есть только музыка и они. Никаких неудач. Никакой боли. И ничего не стоит показать своё настоящее лицо.

Он расслабляется, закрывает глаза, чтобы в его мире остался только звук и картины, начертанные струнами на волнах, и пропускает момент, когда из эха голос Мэтта превращается во вторую часть дуэта. Когда они начинают петь вместе, дразнить друг друга, шутливо соревноваться. К последнему куплету Мэтт поёт уже совсем в другой манере — и всё же она не противоречит Киту, а дополняет его. Как глухой тяжёлый вокал Кита дополняет вокал Мэтта — задиристый, дерзкий, вычурный.

— Потрясающий, — выдыхает Мэтт, и Кит только тогда понимает, что последний припев был без музыки. — То, что мы искали.

— Пожалуй, — рассеянно кивает Лотор, продолжая нежно пощипывать верхнюю струну.

— Согласен, — говорит Широ, и все трое смотрят на Лэнса. Похоже, он тут последняя инстанция.

Лэнс не спешит. Размышляет, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. Не так он прост. Только строит из себя принцессу.

— Будет сложно, — наконец, заключает он. — Может быть, мы все разосрёмся, пока запишем этот твой альбом, Мэтт. Так, как никогда не срались. Но оно того будет стоить.

— Да мы в любом случае разосрёмся, — легко соглашается Мэтт. — Я тебя опять на две недели в чёрный список брошу.

— А я тебе морду набью, и Широ меня будет оттаскивать.

— У меня появился защитник, — смеётся Мэтт, ероша Киту волосы, и Кит плывёт от этой непривычной нежности, от объятий, от тембра его голоса. — Ну, давайте сделаем самое страшное, чтобы Кит знал, с кем связывается.

— О нет. — Лотор швыряет гитару на диван и уходит. — Я в этом не участвую!

— Он её даже на концертах игнорирует. Стоит в углу с вот таким лицом. — Лэнс закатывает глаза. — Ну, Широ и в одиночку справится, правда?

Озорно оглядевшись, он кладёт пафосный бас Лотора себе на колени и начинает выстукивать задорный ритм, а Широ добавляет к его импровизации пару простеньких аккордов.

— Кошечки пахнут колой! — объявляет Мэтт и добавляет: — Бессмертный хит. Дай руку.

— Что?

— У меня нет микрофона. Я должен что-то облизывать. Кулак сожми. Вот. Без этого никак.

Кит решает, что должен это видеть, и закидывает голову ему на бедро.

Обеими руками сжимая его запястье, Мэтт проводит языком по костяшкам и выдыхает на влажную кожу:

— Вы знали, но боялись спросить, чем пахнут кошечки?

— Чем, чем? — подпевает Лэнс.

На сцене играет очередная не знакомая Киту группа, но люди начинают стягиваться к дивану в тёмном углу.

— Йей! — кричит Ромелль, проталкиваясь вперёд. — Что это я слышу? Запретные слова? Акша! Сюда, скорее! Здесь кошечки!

— Колой! — орёт Лэнс во всю глотку, колотя по деке так, что Кит всерьёз опасается за её сохранность. — Кошечки пахнут колой!

***

— У меня чувство, что ты изнасиловал мою руку, — смеётся Кит, растягиваясь в кресле, и только теперь понимает, как устал.

— Я не спросил. Тебе понравилось? — Мэтт бросает на спинку кресла пиджак, сдёргивает майку, и у Кита становится тесно в груди. Он выпрямляется, чтобы снять косуху, но Мэтт толкает его обратно.

— Оставь так, — шепчет он и садится на подлокотник. Кит кладёт руку ему на грудь, гладит светлые соски, тонкий шрам под ключицей, живот, обнимает за талию. Они целуются — и в поцелуях нет привкуса вины, к которому Кит так привык. Ему не с чем было сравнивать, в общем-то. — Тебе идёт грубая кожа.

— Потому что я грубый? — фыркает Кит, поглаживая его по бедру.

— Потому что у тебя нежные губы, — напевает Мэтт, и Кит не знает, строчка это из песни или очередной экспромт. — И нежное сердце, где-то там.

Он ведёт ладонью по груди, под ворот куртки, на плечо. Кит тянет его к себе, усаживает на колени. С ним впервые такое — целоваться хочется сильнее, чем всего остального. Мэтт не торопится. Нежится, откровенно постанывает, трётся о его член, и каждое его движение на грани — ещё немного, и стало бы неискренним.

Но нет. Он действительно такой. Трахается как поёт. В той же манере.

Впрочем, Кит тоже.

Как и обещал, Мэтт позволяет ему всё. Но всё, что Киту сегодня нужно — целую вечность трахать его пальцами, чтобы слушать его стоны и ловить их ртом, в перерывах целуя звёздочку на скуле. Размазать его сперму по груди и сцеловать с кончиков пальцев. Впустить его руку себе под одежду — откровеннее, чем он ожидал, и намного приятнее. Стоять в кресле на коленях, отдаваясь его рукам, спереди и сзади, и всхлипывать от удовольствия, уткнувшись лицом в рваную обшивку.

Без вины. Без стыда. Без страха.

Отдаваться ему так, как можно отдаться только музыке. 

Без остатка.

— О чём думаешь?

О том, как мне хорошо, — сказал бы Кит, но вместо этого лезет в карман джинсов, заставив Мэтта приподняться, и вытаскивает телефон.

— Извини. Мне надо кое-что записать.

Мэтт молча кивает и продолжает курить, раскинувшись у него на коленях.

Текст приходит весь целиком, и Киту всё равно, что Ризави откажется это играть.

// _«Утопи меня в любви»_

***

— А Кит где? — растерянно спрашивает Джеймс, пока Ина обнимает его за шею и расслабленно покачивается в его объятиях. От неё пахнет пивом, на щеках следы розовой и тёмно-фиолетовой помады, и она совершенно счастлива. Даже завидно.

— Сказал, его не ждать. — Ризави раздражённо суёт ему в свободную руку чехол с гитарой. — Вот твоя Адель. Всё равно до утра вряд ли понадобится. Широ тебе привет просил передать.

— Ты видела Широ?

— Ты бы его тоже увидел, если бы не торчал дома по пятницам.

— И Лотора, — добавляет Ина, улыбаясь. — Всем понравилась новая песня.

— В смысле? Там был Лотор?!

— Ну, Широ же приехал.

— Они собрались, чтобы попробовать Кита, — мрачно сообщает Кинкейд, захлопнув дверцу с такой силой, что джип вздрагивает.

— Райан, не бесись, — мурлычет Ина, — Широ ведь сказал, Кит им нужен только на один проект. Чтобы записать альбом. Два раза в неделю, не чаще.

— Да мы сами два раза в неделю не всегда репетируем! — рявкает Кинкейд. — Они у нас уведут вокалиста!

— Кит сам решит, уходить ему или нет. — Ина пожимает плечами. — Рано об этом думать. 

— Когда они ему предложат контракт, будет поздно! — кипятится Ризави.

— Ну нет, — вступается Кинкейд, — они ни разу никому ещё контракт не предлагали. Это же надо с Мэттом сработаться, а не просто на вечеринке его трахнуть.

— Что происходит? — Паникуя, Джеймс смотрит на Ину. — О чём вы? Какой контракт?

— Помнишь, «ковбои» искали для нового альбома второго вокалиста? 

— Помню, как Мэтт с половиной Манчестера разосрался, потому что так и не смог объяснить, что хотел. Слухи даже до меня долетали. А Кит тут причём?

— Кит ему понравился. — Ина закидывает голову, мечтательно глядя в небо. — Похоже, он именно такого человека и искал. И ему всё равно, что думает сам Кит. Ну, как обычно.

— Я поговорю с Когане, — сквозь зубы обещает Джеймс, чувствуя, как в груди закипает ярость. — Он, кажется, забыл, что к чему.

— Если ты с ним поговоришь в таком тоне, он точно уйдёт. — Ина выворачивается из его рук. — Вы рано паникуете. Кит ещё ни на что не согласился. К тому же Мэтт может научить его тому, чему мы не можем.

— Мы не так уж плохо играем! — возмущается Ризави, и Кинкейд кладёт руку ей на плечо.

— В отличие от всех нас, Мэтт профессионал. — Пожав плечами, Ина направляется к дому. — Нам это в любом случае будет выгодно. Закажите что-нибудь поесть, а я прилягу. Мы с Ромелль и девочками столько танцевали сегодня…

Проводив её взглядом, Джеймс уставляется на Ризави.

— Что?! — недовольно спрашивает она и складывает руки на груди.

— Почему вы оставили Кита одного? Какого хрена «ковбои» вообще ему что-то предлагают? Он наш вокалист!

— Знаешь, что, Гриффин, я музыкант, а не нянька! — снова взвивается Ризави. — Хочешь блюсти своего Когане — сам с ним по клубам и езди! Или трахай так, чтобы на сторону не смотрел! 

— Ризави, — одёргивает Кинкейд, но она сбрасывает его руку.

— Песни его послушай! — шипит она, яростно глядя на Джеймса. — Даже я всё, блядь, понимаю. Пойду пасту закажу. Кинкейд, будешь пасту?

— А китайская еда есть? Хочу поострее.

Они удаляются, голоса затихают за дверью, а Джеймс идёт в гараж, швыряет Адель на матрас поверх скомканного одеяла и бессильно сжимает кулаки.

Грёбаный Когане. Человек-сюрприз, блядь.

***

Зажатый на заднем сиденье между Широ и Лотором, Кит нервно облизывает губы. Распущенные волосы Лотора щекочут шею, но убрать неловко, отодвинуться от Широ, обнимающего гитары, некуда, остаётся терпеть. Ведёт Лэнс — одной рукой, второй помахивает в открытом окне, подпевая весёленькой мелодии времён хиппи.

— Это будет сверхновая, — азартно рассказывает Мэтт, невообразимо изогнувшись на переднем сиденье, и Киту очень стыдно за то, что у него на шее на самом видном месте ослепительно яркий засос. — Я покажу тебе, что уже записано, и что собираемся писать. Концепция ещё сыровата, но ты идеально вольёшься!

— Ты уверен, что у меня получится?

— Более чем! — Мэтт смеётся. — С нами петь легче, чем с «Присциллой», обещаю!

— Ты почти ничего не слышал, — возражает Кит, но Широ похлопывает его по колену, будто они давние приятели:

— Мэтт разбирается.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. — Он откидывается на спинку, и Лотор недовольно отодвигается. — Я бы не был так в себе уверен. К тому же я не профессиональный певец. 

— Мы тебя подтянем, — пожимает плечами Лэнс. — Тебе не придётся делать ничего невероятно сложного, даже Мэтт справляется.

— Вот гондон штопаный, — нежно откликается Мэтт и, хитро сверкая глазами, указывает на него: — Он всегда так. Не верь ни одному его слову. Все знают, что я лучший.

— Первое место среди озабоченных отморозков Манчестера, — в том же тоне отвечает Лэнс и резко тормозит у старого кирпичного дома. — Всё, приехали. Выматывайтесь.

Лотор неторопливо выходит, чтобы выпустить Кита, а потом возвращается в объятия Широ, и прежде чем машина отъедет, Кит успевает увидеть, как они целуются.

— Ёбаный холод, — шипит Мэтт, утягивая Кита за собой к подъезду.

— Я думал, вы меня до дома подбросите, — улыбается Кит.

— Мы и подбросили. До моего. Или ты думал, всё, что хочешь, можно сделать в кресле среди мусора?

— Я не очень-то много думал. — Кит плотнее запахивает куртку. — Надеюсь, ребята не будут волноваться.

— У Ризави есть телефон Широ. Дознается. — Мэтт закоченевшими пальцами пытается приложить к домофону ключ и роняет. — Твою мать!

Кит поднимает и прикладывает сам.

Пока они карабкаются по крутой тёмной лестнице, Кит теряет счёт этажам. За обшарпанной дверью, которую Мэтту приходится несколько раз пихнуть плечом прежде, чем удаётся повернуть ключ, такая же обшарпанная квартира, клочья отслоившейся краски на стенах повествуют о разнообразии вкусов предыдущих жильцов — целых поколений, возможно.

— Не разувайся. — Мэтт проходит дальше по длинному коридору, под «мартинсами» хрустит отвалившаяся побелка. — Здесь босиком даже йоги ходить не рискнут.

Толстые стены щедро делятся накопленным холодом; маленький гараж за ночь удаётся прогреть, такую громаду — вряд ли. Поёживаясь, Кит прячет руки в карманы и идёт на кухню, где Мэтт в свете чайника пытается включить обогреватель в висящую на проводах розетку.

— Сейчас станет получше, — оптимистично обещает он. — Давно здесь не был.

— Не твоя квартира?

— Моя. Я чаще ночую в студии. — Мэтт подходит ближе, усмехается. — Как насчёт меня согреть?

Он дрожит под тонким пиджаком; Кит прижимает его спиной к себе, укрывает полами косухи, обнимает. Похоже, Мэтт только этого и ждал — закидывает голову ему на плечо, прикрывает глаза и расслабленно шепчет, щекоча дыханием подбородок:

— Ты би или гетеро?

— Всегда думал, что гей. — Кит прижимается губами к его скуле. Чёрт, у него фиксация на этой татуировке. — Не похож?

— У меня сложное чувство, — Мэтт лениво поднимает ресницы, и Кит торопится поцеловать его соблазнительную улыбку, — будто ты не очень-то знаешь, что делать с моим щедрым предложением.

— Есть немного, — неожиданно легко признаётся Кит.

— Как насчёт, — Мэтт ведёт кончиком пальца по уголку челюсти, по уху, и Кита пробирает сразу, с одного прикосновения. Член дёргается вверх, непривычная теснота в груди возвращается, мешая вдохнуть, — по примеру приличных джентльменов начать с чашечки горячего чая?

Кит кивает и, выпустив его, садится на шаткий табурет, а Мэтту оставляет второй, ближе к обогревателю.

— Нет-нет! — Мэтт немедленно его пересаживает. — Этот шатается!

— А ты?

— Я сяду сюда. — Разлив кипяток, Мэтт бросает в чашки по два чайных пакетика и устраивается у Кита на коленях. — Удобно?

— Очень. — Кит распахивает косуху, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в тепло, Мэтт ведёт ладонью по его груди, по животу, цепляет пальцем пуговицу джинсов. От одного этого под кожей рождается жар.

— Я не очень приличный джентльмен, — хмыкает Мэтт и поддевает языком его верхнюю губу. — Ты уже, наверное, понял.

Скомкав в кулаке лацкан замшевого пиджака, Кит дёргает Мэтта к себе, стискивает за талию и целует. Табурет жалобно скрипит.

— Чай, — шепчет Мэтт и суёт ему кружку. — Пара глотков, потом в душ и в постель.

Плавясь под его взглядом, Кит послушно пьёт — и пара глотков тянется как вечность.

***

Разговор не клеится. Кинкейд рядом с угрюмой Ризави ковыряет свою острую лапшу, как в воду опущенный, и чем дольше Джеймс на него смотрит, тем сильнее бесится. 

Доев, они предсказуемо собираются по домам.

— Нормально всё будет, не парься, — неубедительно утешает Кинкейд, задержавшись на пороге. Ризави даже не прощается.

Закрыв за ними дверь, Джеймс заглядывает к Ине. Похоже, она правда очень устала — не просыпается, даже когда он заходит и садится на край кровати.

Господь всемогущий, зачем Когане вообще появился в его жизни. Почему нельзя было сразу встретить Ину, играть с ней, любить её одну. Почему в его грёбаной жизни всё так сложно.

Невесомо погладив Ину по волосам, Джеймс плотно прикрывает за собой дверь и возвращается в гараж. 

Адель всё ещё лежит на матрасе. Сколько раз Джеймс порывался её выкинуть, продать, подарить, забыть — и каждый раз рука не поднималась. Если бы он не был так сентиментален. Если бы мог разбить её о стену, разнести в щепки, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Когане; но он не может.

Сев на сложенное одеяло, он расстёгивает чехол, пропускает между пальцами разноцветную фенечку с колокольчиком. Кит сплёл, когда было хорошее настроение. Сказал, чтобы не перепутать с чужой на квартирниках, и добавил — на удачу.

Как они потом долго целовались…

Струны послушно натягиваются под пальцами, когда он сжимает гриф. Морщится, вспоминая аккорды, которые когда-то знал наизусть. Мозоли на подушечках давно сошли. Завтра опять будет больно. Как будто ему недостаточно боли. Как будто недостаточно того, что он предал своих друзей — и предал ещё раз, когда позволил Киту с ними петь. Ясно как день, что Кит уйдёт, не из-за него, так из-за Холта. Ясно как день, что Холт с него не слезет после одного альбома. Джеймс бы не слез.

Когане, гений грёбаный. Как без него было легко — работать, петь, строить свою жизнь, засыпать по ночам. Только вот без Когане ни единого слова бы он из себя не выдавил. Никогда бы не запел и не взял в руки гитару. Не встретил бы Ину.

Переборы вспоминаются сами собой, и так же вспоминаются слова. «Индиго». Первое, что они с Иной сыграли вместе.

Он замечает Ину, только когда заканчивает последний куплет. Похоже, она давно здесь, — слушает с таким лицом, будто привидение увидела.

— Разбудил? — Он быстро обмахивает лицо рукавом, но с подбородка капает на деку. — Прости, я, наверное, дверь не прикрыл…

— Ты поёшь, — обрывает Ина и, кинувшись к нему, обнимает. Прижимает к себе, ерошит волосы, целует в щёки. — Поёшь, Джеймс!

— Я не хотел, — оправдывается Джеймс, но она просит:

— Пожалуйста, продолжай. Я так сильно люблю твой голос. Так сильно…

Джеймс думает, что она сейчас заплачет, и тогда у него точно разорвётся сердце. Но Ина берёт свой бас и садится рядом.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще повторяет она.

Проглотив все нелепые возражения, Джеймс заставляет себя переступить через страх и боль, через усталость и непринятые чувства, через проклятого Когане и работу без выходных ради цели, которую он сам толком не видит.

Ничего этого не было, когда он пел. Может быть, и сейчас не будет.

***

_Meg Myers — Desire_

От чая согреваются только губы и язык; Киту достаточно и этого, но после очередного жаркого поцелуя Мэтт тащит его в ванную. Вопреки ожиданиям, там всё вполне современно — кафель, хром, даже пушистый коврик на полу.

— Раздевайся, залезай, я принесу полотенца.

Горячая вода заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом. Кит подставляет ей лицо, закрывает глаза, только теперь понимая, насколько продрог. Запахи, к которым успел притерпеться за вечер, сползают с него — булочки и кофе три в одном, пиво, сигаретный дым, травка. Он наконец чувствует себя чистым.

Распахнув стеклянную дверцу, Мэтт выпускает из душевой клубы пара и забирается внутрь. Места хватает на двоих, но он снова прижимается вплотную — и Кит снова не против, хотя не помнит, когда был с кем-то настолько голым. Во всех смыслах.

— Так что, — Мэтт обнимает его за шею, внимательно глядя из-под мокрых ресниц, — расскажешь, как тебе нравится?

— Я не могу понять, почему тебе доверяю, — вместо этого говорит Кит.

— Всё дело в ней. — Мэтт кладёт его пальцы себе на левую скулу. — В звёздочке.

И целует запястье.

Скрывать свою реакцию бессмысленно, да Кит и не пытается.

— Итак, — Мэтт потирается о него, неторопливо, будто они медляк танцуют, и Кит вспоминает, что ему правда некуда спешить. Они одни. Никто не войдёт. Завтра даже не нужно рано вставать — по выходным на смену выходит Ви. — Ты умеешь делать минет. Умеешь довести мужчину до оргазма пальцами и поцелуями. Как насчёт всего остального?

— Я очень заинтересован во всём остальном, — шепчет Кит и наклоняется его поцеловать. Чёлка залепляет глаза. Он трясёт головой, и Мэтт, смеясь, отводит его волосы назад.

— Скажи, когда станет жарко. — Он звонко шлёпает ладонь Кита себе на зад. — Раз ты заинтересован, дальше как-нибудь разберёмся.

Пар из душевой заполняет всю ванную и оседает на большом зеркале.

— Бежим! — кричит Мэтт, накинув на голову полотенце, и суёт ноги в шлёпанцы. — Пока не успели замёрзнуть!

Кит ограничивается шлёпанцами и догоняет его уже в спальне, в кровати — небольшой, едва ли рассчитанной на двоих, — ныряет под одеяло, всё ещё улыбаясь после неожиданных догонялок. Мэтт встречает его поцелуем, обвивает руками и заваливается назад. Одеяло сбивается где-то у него под головой, ноги покрываются мурашками — обогреватель у кровати делает температуру приемлемой, но и только. Приходится повозиться, чтобы укрыться снова. Кит ищет длинную сторону, а Мэтт с нетерпеливыми стонами извивается под ним.

— Что ты делаешь? — смеётся Кит, заводясь всё сильнее.

— Гондоны ищу. — Он вытаскивает откуда-то из-под матраса целую горсть и смазку заодно. — Вот. Наслаждайся.

Кит наконец делает то, чего так хотел с первой встречи. Целует шею, плечи, вылизывает соски и живот, гладит выступающие рёбра. 

— Блядь, — шепчет Мэтт, толкаясь членом ему в живот, — неделю ждал, чтобы ты мне вставил… и я тебе… если у тебя нормально с этим…

— У меня нормально, — усмехается Кит и натягивает на пальцы презерватив. — Сейчас растяну.

— Шутишь? Ты меня на два дня вперёд растянул.

Кит краснеет, длинно выдохнув ему в грудь.

— Эй? — Мэтт приподнимает его голову, касается губ. — Извини. Тебя смущает? Мне замолчать?

— Нет. Всё… всё в порядке, честно. — Кит перебирается выше, лицом к лицу, опирается на локоть и замирает, когда Мэтт обхватывает его ногами, без всякого смущения подставляясь под его пальцы. — Я просто… волнуюсь.

— Твои партнёры не любили анальный секс?

— …партнёр, — признаётся Кит. — Ему всегда больно.

— Так вот в чём дело. — Мэтт подмигивает, ероша его мокрые волосы. — Мне не будет. Даже с тобой.

Снова краснея, Кит медленно вжимает в него член, вздрагивает, когда Мэтт подаётся навстречу, привычно замирает, чтобы дать время привыкнуть.

Мэтт не собирается привыкать — теснее сжав его коленями, выгибается под ним и со стоном двигается сам.

— Твою мать! — Он сминает затылком подушку, повиснув у Кита на плечах, и в его голосе что угодно, кроме боли. — Как хорошо, как же хорошо… Господи, Кит, давай, давай же…

Кит прижимает его к кровати, вбивается до упора; стиснув его до темноты в глазах, Мэтт жарко стонет ему в рот, ведёт языком по щеке, вскрикивает, прижимаясь горящим лицом к его шее.

— Сделай со мной всё, — повторяет он, — с тобой я хочу всё.

— Твоя очередь. Давай, давай. — Мэтт переворачивает его на живот и шлёпает по пояснице. — Не заставляй меня ждать.

— Тебе правда нра… — Кит задыхается: Мэтт без предупреждения засовывает в него язык. — Мэтт… ты не обязан…

— Конечно, я не обязан, — ворчливо отвечает Мэтт и шлёпает его снова. Кит утыкается в подушку, сгорая от возбуждения и стыда. — Попробовал бы ты меня заставить.

Язык ещё лучше пальцев. Всего пара движений — и Кит чувствует себя… готовым. Разогретым, влажным, жаждущим большего, — но Мэтт не собирается останавливаться. Вылизывает, шлёпает — не больно, только чтобы раздразнить, — кусает за ягодицы, и Кит уже не понимает, где предел у его желания.

— Зачем столько? — беспомощно спрашивает он, пока Мэтт смазывает его — кажется, намереваясь влить в него всё, что осталось в баночке. — Ты в меня кулак впихнуть собираешься?

— Не сегодня, — шутит Мэтт и добавляет ещё. — Не заставляй меня думать, что с тобой плохо обращались.

— Что, если так? — глухо спрашивает Кит.

— Если так, — Мэтт ложится на него, обнимает, с удовольствием трётся членом, не спеша вставлять, и вот теперь Киту всерьёз хочется его заставить, — я заберу тебя себе.

— Мэтт… — просит Кит, сглотнув. — Это слишком.

— Чтобы никто не посмел тебя мучить, — добавляет Мэтт.

Когда он входит, Киту не больно. Совсем. И хорошо настолько, что жжёт в груди.

— Нормально? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Мэтт, обнимая его крепче. — Или подождать?

Кит вскидывается навстречу.

Неважно, сколько это продлится. Он хочет всё, что Мэтт готов ему дать.

***

_Placebo — Running Up That Hill_

— Почему ты бросил?

Она никогда не спрашивала, в отличие от Ризави, которая с ним чуть не подралась, не обижалась, в отличие от Кинкейда, не злилась, как Ви, не удивлялась, как Широ и Лэнс, не подшучивала, как Ромелль. И за это Джеймс был ей бесконечно благодарен.

Благодарен и за то, что она спрашивает именно теперь, когда они лежат вдвоём в темноте, и больше никто не может услышать ответ.

— Хотел бы сказать, что из-за Кита, — говорит он, прижимаясь лицом к её боку, и её мозолистые пальцы раз за разом пробегают по спине, по шее, по волосам, даря всю нежность мира, вознося на вершины любви, где он так жаждал оказаться, но до Ины не знал пути. — Но нет. Из-за него я начал. 

— Ты не ответил.

Джеймс молчит, поглаживая её по животу, целует восхитительную маленькую грудь и выступающую косточку на плече.

— Я не знаю. Может быть, я просто устал.

— Возвращайся. Попробуй заново.

— У вас уже есть Кит.

— Это у тебя есть Кит.

Джеймс прикрывает глаза, вздыхает, теснее прижимаясь к ней, теряется в её прикосновениях, в её тепле, в её ровном дыхании.

— Я попробую. Я не обещаю, но я попробую.

***

— Что ты пишешь? — Не открывая глаз, Мэтт зевает Киту в плечо, и после всего, что было ночью, утренний стояк всё равно неизбежен. Кит обнимает его крепче, второй рукой продолжая набирать текст на телефоне.

— Допишу — покажу, если хочешь.

— Хочу, — бормочет Мэтт и перекидывает руку через его живот. 

Слова складываются, плетутся, как нить на веретене, одно цепляет и тянет другое; Кит не знает, откуда приходят образы, но видит их так ясно, будто кто-то вложил их в голову. Он ничего не хотел бы менять. Не уступил бы ни слова.

Закончив, он бросает телефон себе на живот и целует Мэтта в лоб, в растрёпанную густую чёлку. 

— Очередная песня, которую никто не захочет играть, — усмехается он.

Мэтт требовательно протягивает руку, и Кит даёт ему посмотреть.

За ночь комната прогрелась, можно больше не кутаться в одеяло с головой. Глядя, как Мэтт сосредоточенно читает, Кит гладит его по спине, по плечам, снова и снова касается губами волос. Старые часы на стене отсчитывают минуты. Две. Три. Четыре.

— И? — не выдерживает он.

— Играть никто не захочет, говоришь? — бросает Мэтт почти зло и сталкивает его к стене. — Жопу подвинь.

Он вытаскивает из-за столика у кровати исцарапанную акустическую гитару. Ёрзает, пытаясь пристроить её на бедре поверх сползающего одеяла.

— Ризави меня убьёт, если ей такое притащу, — растерянно говорит Кит.

— Передай ей, — Мэтт оттопыривает средний палец и со вкусом его облизывает. — И слушай. Так или не так.

Кит понятия не имеет, что это за волшебство, но Мэтт не нуждается в объяснениях. Он играет то, что Кит бы хотел сам — с первого раза. Словно музыка всегда была здесь, словно пришла к нему так же, как к Киту пришли слова.

Это почти страшно. 

Было бы страшно, не будь так хорошо.

// «Беги»

***

_«Звёздные ковбои»  
 **Кошечки пахнут колой**_

_Вы знали, но боялись спросить,  
Чем пахнут кошечки?_

_Чем, чем?_

_Кошечки пахнут колой!_

_Все вы знали, все вы, конечно, знали,  
Чем пахнут кошечки,  
Мокрые, сладкие кошечки!_

_Кошечки пахнут колой!  
Оуооо!  
Кошечки пахнут колой!_

_Я открою вам секрет,  
Самый грешный на свете секрет,  
То, что не каждый пробовал,  
Но каждый уверен, что так и есть!_

_Кошечки пахнут колой!_

_Влажные, сладкие кошечки,  
Готовые на всё кошечки  
Обязательно пахнут колой!_

_Кошечки пахнут колой!_

_Скажи мне, если хочешь попробовать,  
Признайся, если хочешь попробовать,  
Я дам тебе попробовать, убедись,_

_Кошечки пахнут колой!  
Оуууооооо!  
Кошечки пахнут колой!_

_Эй! Эй, конфетка, подойди ко мне ближе,  
Ты ведь ментос, а я бутылка колы,  
Давай устроим взрыв, чтобы весь мир узнал!_

_Кошечки пахнут колой!  
Кошечки пахнут колой!  
Оууооуууооо!  
Кошечки пахнут колой!_

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Запрети мне себя (Русалка)**_

_далеко, за нежной гладью воды,  
твои глаза ловят меня на прицел  
глубоко лежит корона твоего отца,  
ещё глубже спрятано твоё сердце_

_запрети мне себя целовать,  
запрети входить в тёмную воду_

_далеко, там, где кончаются сказки,  
спрятана жемчужина твоего сердца  
крепко стиснуты челюсти древней раковины,  
ещё крепче держат твои нежные руки_

_запрети мне себя ласкать,  
запрети заплывать за буйки_

_в ласковой колыбели воды  
мы качаемся, ты и я, и ты обвиваешь меня хвостом,  
нежная, нежная девочка из сказки,  
не знающая, что такое любовь_

_запрети мне держать твою руку,  
запрети любить ту, у кого нет сердца_

_я был далеко, когда всё случилось,  
когда твой отец поплыл в синюю глубину  
и разомкнул трезубцем створки раковины,  
чтобы швырнуть тебе твоё сердце_

_запрети мне тебя вспоминать,  
запрети подпевать твоим песням_

_жемчужина в твоей ладони,  
что же с ней, что же с ней делать,  
с маленькой блестящей штучкой,  
которую ты никогда не видела прежде_

_запрети мне гладить твою чешую,  
запрети трогать раковины на твоих сосках_

_в твоих руках было величайшее сокровище,  
но ты обронила его, беззаботная русалка,  
и где-то в ледяной морской бездне  
захохотал на троне твой отец, твой довольный отец_

_запрети мне входить ночью в гавань,  
запрети целовать твои острые зубы_

_я ждал любви, но принцесса превратилась в пиранью  
я отдал тебе своё сердце и всё мясо со своих костей,  
скормил тебе свои мозги и свою печень,  
но ничто не могло утолить голод той, у кого нет сердца_

_запрети мне любить твой свирепый оскал  
вот только если бы я слушался запретов_


	5. Путешествие, в котором нельзя оглядываться назад

— Мне точно сюда можно? — неуверенно спрашивает Кит.

— Конечно! Как иначе мы тебя запишем? — Мэтт запихивает его в лифт следом за группой хохочущих металлистов с гитарами, и где-то в дальнем углу жалобно крякает чувак в смокинге, держащий над головой тромбон. — Эй, нажмите седьмой!

— Холт! — орут откуда-то из-за спин, и всё в лифте — металлисты, гитары, тромбон и особенно Мэтт — приходит в движение. — Когда новый альбом?!

— Скоро! — радостно отвечает Мэтт, размахивая руками у Кита над головой. 

Когда он так близко, думать о чём-то ещё невозможно. У Кита снова перехватывает дыхание.

— Седьмой! — Двери распахиваются, и Мэтт тащит его за собой, по просторному коридору, мимо открытых дверей, из которых льётся музыка. Самая разная музыка, и это место уже похоже на рай. — Сейчас всё тебе покажу! Смотрите, кого я привёл!

Мэтт врывается в самую дальнюю дверь, захлопывает её у Кита за спиной и спешит дальше, через небольшую комнату, заставленную инструментами и оборудованием, о котором Кит ничего не знает, в просторный зал с пультом звукозаписи. Дальше, за стеклом, тёмная комнатка, какие Киту приходилось видеть только в кино. На больших креслах-мешках пьют кофе Широ и Лотор, Лэнс перед пультом крутится на стуле, посреди комнаты высится башня коробок с пиццей.

— Привет! — кричит Лэнс. Лотор кивает, Широ поднимает руку в приветствии:

— Проходи.

Из-за звукоизоляции голоса кажутся незнакомыми, и свой Кит тоже не узнаёт, когда отвечает:

— Привет.

— Да мы не кусаемся! — Лэнс хватает его за руку и тянет к столику, где Мэтт уже открывает все коробки по очереди. — Позавтракаем и всё тебе покажем. Ничего сложного, вот увидишь!

— Маргарита! — торжествующе вопит Мэтт, открыв самую нижнюю коробку. — Жопошник, нарочно её спрятал?

— Конечно! — Сияя удовольствием, Лэнс берёт себе что-то, состоящее на вид из одних морепродуктов, и ещё кусок суёт зазевавшемуся Киту. — Знал, что ты оценишь!

— Знаете, что у меня есть? — Пнув его по ноге, Мэтт оглядывает всех по очереди. — Кит написал песню! Прямо у меня на глазах! Вы умрёте!

— Да он не может писать так плохо, — смеётся Широ. — Мои песни вспомни.

— Потому и умрёте! — торжествует Мэтт и, набив полный рот пиццы, уносится в закуток за шторкой. Шипит вода. — Я вам сейчас сыграю!

— Ты уже музыку сочинил? — удивляется Лотор, грациозно выбирая со своей пиццы маслины и так же грациозно по одной засовывая их Широ в рот.

— Полное говно? — с надеждой спрашивает Лэнс и делает на стуле ещё один оборот.

— Только ради тебя, Лэнси-Лэнс!

Усевшись на полу, Кит осматривается. Огромные мониторы и несколько ноутбуков на столах у противоположной стены, забитая гитарами подставка, сложенные на большом диване незнакомые инструменты, среди которых он может назвать только маракасы, — всё манит его.

— Так вот! — На ходу вытирая руки бумажными полотенцами, Мэтт возвращается, прихватывает по пути гитару и устраивается рядом с Китом, так, чтобы его всем было видно. — Это про Содом и Гоморру. Правильно, Кит?

— Правильно, — настороженно отвечает Кит, следя за остальными. — Но я сам не знаю, почему.

— Заводи, — хмыкает Лэнс и подтягивает колено к груди.

Неторопливо перебирая струны, Мэтт поёт чисто и гладко, нарочно избегая любых эмоций. Похоже, даёт оценить сам текст, без приукрашиваний. Его слушают в полном молчании, Лотор, кажется, даже не моргает, а Кит наблюдает, как скепсис на лице Лэнса сменяется сначала удивлением, потом печалью, а потом глубокой задумчивостью.

После того, как Мэтт заканчивает и откладывает гитару, тишина длится ещё несколько минут. Кит начинает нервничать.

— И что, — Лэнс потирает подбородок, — мы можем это сыграть? «Присцилла» не претендует?

— Ризави такое не оценит, — пожимает плечами Кит. — Она хотела что-то более…

— Попсовое, вероятно, — равнодушно подсказывает Лотор. — Можно текст?

Кит передаёт ему свой телефон. Встав коленями на кресло, Широ заглядывает Лотору за плечо, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по грифу.

— Ну так? — Мэтт смотрит только на Лэнса.

— Когда ты так поёшь, конечно, полное говно, но мелодия нормальная.

— Эй, ты что, даже меня не отхуесосишь?! Я точно проснулся?!

— Мэтт! — Широ стучит ладонью по деке, привлекая его внимание. — Давай ещё раз, а Кит подпоёт.

Вытянувшись на своём мешке, он кладёт гитару на живот и пробует струны. Лотор возвращает телефон и уходит в тот же закуток, где недавно прятался Мэтт. 

— Я прилягу, — доносится оттуда.

Широ немедленно подгребает под себя второе кресло.

— Давай, — говорит он.

Прокашлявшись, Кит начинает — тихо, медленно, и Мэтт двигается ближе, подыгрывая ему. Широ на ходу пробует разные переборы, хмурится, вслушивается. 

— Нет, нет, — останавливает их Лэнс после первого куплета. — Ниже берите.

— Можешь не усердствовать с эмоциями сейчас, — Мэтт хлопает Кита по колену, — Лэнсу нужно послушать твой голос, чтобы подобрать аранжировку.

— То есть… вы согласитесь играть?

Накрыв струны ладонью, Широ удивлённо смотрит на него.

— А мы сейчас что делаем? — спрашивает он. — Раз «Присцилле» не нужна эта песня, значит, никаких проблем? Или они всё-таки есть?

— Он не верит, что чего-то стоит, — грустно усмехается Мэтт, принимаясь наигрывать что-то в духе кантри, и подпевает себе: — Написал эту песню прямо в моей постели, загадочный человек из ниоткуда, и сказал, что никто не станет её петь. Но я захотел её, как только увидел первую строчку. — Он звонко хлопает ладонью по столу. — Кинкейд ради него вспомнил юность и с унылого инди почти перешёл на гранж, а он прибедняется!

— Это компромисс с Ризави, — качает головой Кит. — Сам бы я спел ту песню иначе. Но я не умею писать музыку.

— Без проблем, — спокойно отзывается Широ, — мы напишем, это наша работа. Тебе нужно только петь.

— Почему вы это делаете? — спрашивает Кит, растерянно глядя на них.

— Потому что ты нам нравишься, — улыбается Мэтт. — Почему нет? Ну, поехали.

***

К вечеру у Кита звенит в голове — больше от споров, чем от музыки.

Лэнса и Мэтта слышно даже на лестничной площадке, куда Широ выводит его покурить.

— Они всегда такие? — спрашивает Кит, прислонившись к стене. На нём всё ещё куртка на голое тело, рваные джинсы и тяжёлые высокие ботинки, и он чувствует себя несколько неуместно рядом с Широ, одетым в поло и светлые брюки. Впрочем, стрелкам он не изменяет и вне клуба.

— На этом этапе — да. — Похоже, Широ ничто не смущает, или он просто умеет распространять вокруг себя такое чувство. Спокойствие. Даже Лэнс и Мэтт с ним рядом орут немного тише. — Потом не разлей вода, будут в студии спать вместе. Пока сводить не начнут.

— А тогда что?

— Обычно Лэнс звонит мне, а Мэтт — Лотору, озвучивают свои пожелания, потому что напрямую не могут — в чёрном списке друг у друга. — Широ смеётся. — А мы посылаем их на хер и спим дальше, пока не помирятся. Самые спокойные две недели.

— То есть у вас каждый раз так?

— Устоявшийся процесс. — Он хлопает Кита по плечу. — Если будет тяжело, не думай, что причина в тебе. У нас всех сложные характеры.

— У меня тоже сложный, — фыркает Кит.

— Тогда попробуй бросить мне вызов в этом плане. — Широ улыбается, пока они идут наверх. 

Крики в студии утихают так внезапно, что тишина кажется звенящей. Побледнев, Широ в один прыжок перемахивает оставшиеся ступеньки и распахивает дверь.

— Мэтт? — встревоженно спрашивает он. — Что случилось?

Мэтт сидит у стены, потягивая воду из бутылки, Лэнс рядом, испуганно цепляется за его плечо.

— Блин, чувак, я забылся, — оправдывается он.

— Нормально всё, — ухмыляется Мэтт. — Давай дальше. 

— Ну уж нет, я спать хочу! — Лэнс встаёт и пихает Широ к выходу. — Поехали. Лотор с ног валится, и я тоже. Подбросишь меня?

— До завтра, Кит! — выкрикивает Широ уже из коридора. Лотор машет рукой, закидывая на плечо чехол с гитарой, и догоняет их. Хлопает дверь, голоса стихают.

— Устал? — Мэтт протягивает бутылку, и Кит, сев рядом, жадно прикладывается.

— Если вы так работаете два раза в неделю, вы очень крутые.

— Мы работаем так каждый день, — усмехается Мэтт и наклоняется ближе. По голосу слышно, насколько он ещё на взводе после споров. — Останешься сегодня? Порепетировали бы утром. Мы с Лэнсом почти сошлись. Запишем черновую мелодию и попробуем наложить вокал.

— Останусь, — шепчет Кит и затаскивает его к себе на колени.

Мэтт сразу начинает раздеваться.

В отличие от квартиры, обустроенный уголок в студии куда лучше подходит для сна — и для секса. Рядом с большой кроватью даже душ есть.

— Мы здесь часто ночуем, когда пишем, — объясняет Мэтт, деловито стягивая с Кита джинсы, — вчетвером можно поместиться. Но обычно Широ и Лотор всё-таки уезжают домой.

— А Лэнс? — усмехается Кит, надеясь, что его тон не кажется слишком собственническим.

Мэтт хитрым взглядом исподлобья даёт понять, что всё заметил, но это не мешает ему пританцовывать, обняв Кита за шею, и тереться о его грудь.

— Лэнс бы меня придушил во время секса. И потом надругался над трупом.

— Почему-то я тебе верю, — смеётся Кит, поглаживая его бёдра, хлопает его по оттопыренной заднице, и Мэтт довольно жмурится:

— Отшлёпаешь меня?

— Ты серьёзно?

— Тебя никогда не просили?

Кит качает головой.

— Это несложно. — Мэтт вытягивает из джинсов тонкий ремень, складывает пополам. Свист, щелчок по матрасу — и у Кита кровь приливает к щекам и к низу живота. Он и так возбуждён, но…

Не так. Не настолько.

— Тогда, — сглотнув, говорит Кит, — я тебя тоже кое о чём попрошу.

Кит останавливается по первому «хватит». Бросает ремень к изголовью кровати, ложится и поворачивает Мэтта к себе. Ведёт ладонью по горящим ягодицам, нажимает, вырывая из него что-то между всхлипом и стоном.

— Кит, — шепчет Мэтт, прижимаясь влажными губами к его щеке, и снова стонет, стоит толкнуть пальцы глубже, — Кит… о чём ты хотел попросить?

Дотянувшись до его ремня, Кит в два оборота наматывает его себе на шею.

— Придуши меня.

Потянув пальцем, Мэтт ослабляет петлю. Просовывает под неё два пальца, сжимая полоску кожи прямо под кадыком.

— Годится, — кивает он, — я умею останавливаться, но если станет плохо — дай знать.

— Только никаких шуток про собачку, — предупреждает Кит.

— Я бы и не подумал, — улыбается Мэтт, поверх презерватива растирая по его члену смазку, очень много смазки, — ты как минимум волк, а шутить с дикими животными плохая идея.

К концу его безумной скачки Кит чувствует себя вымотанным, но не удовлетворённым.

— О боже, блядь, ты просто фантастика, — измученно стонет Мэтт, целуя его в шею над натянутым ремнём. Кит кончил бы от одного голоса, но плавные, медленные движения бёдрами удерживают его на самой грани. — В следующий раз накончаешь мне на лицо?

Не утерпев, Кит давит ему на поясницу, накрывает ладонями горящую кожу ниже — и Мэтт с криком выплёскивается ему на живот. Его оргазм Кит чувствует ярче, чем свой, пока яростно вбивается в него, хрипя под ладонью, сжимающей горло, — в точности так, как ему нужно, будто Мэтт это откуда-то знает, или, что вероятнее, будто они хотят одного и того же.

— Вот теперь ты делаешь мне больно, — шипит Мэтт.

— Прости, — улыбается Кит, разложив по его заду мокрое полотенце, и забирается в постель. — Сейчас станет легче.

Мэтт немедленно устраивает голову у него на груди и умиротворённо зевает.

— Кит, — говорит он, и стоит больших усилий разлепить глаза, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, — давай выпустим пару твоих синглов вместе с нашим альбомом? У нас будет раздел специально для друзей. Я хочу, чтобы твои песни там тоже были.

— У меня нет синглов.

— Один уже есть. Я взял бы ещё несколько.

— Мэтт… послушай, если это только потому, что… — начинает Кит, но Мэтт успокаивающе поглаживает его по груди:

— Нет. Это никак не связано. Хотя я и рад, что так совпало. — Он хмыкает и целует Кита в ключицу, довольно вздыхая. — Подумай. Для «Присциллы» это будет хорошей рекламой.

— Я даже не уверен, что останусь с ними надолго, — признаётся Кит.

— Если уйдёшь от них — я заберу тебя себе, — смеётся Мэтт, зарываясь носом ему в волосы, и прикрывает глаза. — Хлопни в ладоши, мне слишком нравится тебя обнимать.

Кит хлопает — и свет в студии выключается.

— А, — понимает он.

— Ты подумал, я не могу уснуть без аплодисментов? Такой милый…

Мэтт засыпает, а Кит лежит в темноте, рассеянно поглаживает его по спине и думает, что если так будет всегда, то он не против, чтобы Мэтт забрал его себе.

***

— Вставай. Я кофе принёс.

Лэнс ставит на пол у кровати два больших стакана в картонной упаковке и, насвистывая, начинает с чем-то возиться в студии. Задёрнутой шторки недостаточно, чтобы Кит чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Мэтт, — тихо зовёт он и садится, высматривая, где его одежда. — Лэнс пришёл.

— Я тебя умоляю, он ещё час провозится. — Мэтт тянет его обратно под одеяло, прижимается всем телом, и Кит хрипло выдыхает. Не может сбросить его руки, как бы ни было стыдно. — Давай ещё полежим.

— Там кофе.

— Я люблю холодный. — Мэтт ведёт языком по его плечу к шее, кусает, гладит по животу, не собираясь отлепляться, и Кит сдаётся. — Могу потом сходить тебе за горячим, всё равно сигареты кончились.

— Мэтт… — Кит может только укорять. Слишком хорошо. Слишком непривычно хорошо. — Нас будет слышно…

— Стесняешься своего голоса? Поверь, я из тебя ещё и не такие звуки вытащу. — Мэтт ухмыляется, сжимая его член, и Кит стонет, утыкается в матрас, закусывает подушку. С Джеймсом привык трахаться без единого звука, куда теперь всё делось? — Весь клуб нас видел. Все знают, что мы спим вместе. Когда-нибудь вся планета узнает. Можешь не стесняться одного ударника.

— Только моим именем его не называй! — весело орёт Лэнс. — Не скучайте тут, я пойду заказ заберу.

Щёлкает замок, и Кит выдыхает. Мэтт ерошит ему волосы, целует между лопатками, начинает смазывать.

— Они нормальные, — шепчет он, пока Кит жмурится, пытаясь справиться со слишком приятными ощущениями от его пальцев, медленно скользящих внутри, — столько лет меня терпят. Ты им нравишься. Поверь, тебе ещё спасибо скажут за то, что меня трахаешь.

— Я думал, так только в книжках про рок-звёзд бывает, — хрипит Кит — и вскрикивает, когда Мэтт в него входит и тянет на себя, крепко держа за бедро. — Коммуна или типа того.

— Мы не коммуна, мы группа. Это ближе, чем семья. Намного ближе.

— Так вы меня… усыновили?..

— Хочешь называть меня папочкой — так и скажи, — поддразнивает Мэтт и ревниво добавляет: — Но только меня!

— Блядь, — Кит смеётся, но от того, что Мэтт вытворяет с его членом просто руками, не ртом даже, совсем не смешно. — Я сейчас сдохну от удовольствия… Мэтт… полегче…

— Я выжму из тебя всё. В постели и в студии, — зловеще обещает Мэтт и поворачивает его к себе. — Но ты будешь летать. Выше всех. Потому что ты можешь.

Его пальцы снова ложатся на шею, ладонь давит под кадыком, и Кит, хрипя, забрызгивает себя, его, простыню и, кажется, даже пол. 

— Извини, — шепчет он, пока Мэтт, выравнивая дыхание, осыпает его горло быстрыми поцелуями.

— Ещё никто не извинялся за то, что я ему так нравлюсь. Считай, что сделал комплимент.

Мэтт облизывает пальцы, и Кит снова краснеет. Не от стыда даже — ему слишком нравится. И вот за это уже стыдно.

***

— Иди в будку, — велит Лэнс, и Кит смотрит на него растерянно.

— Туда, — Широ показывает на комнату за стеклом. — Мы называем это будкой.

— Когда я включу музыку в наушниках, начинай петь, — продолжает Лэнс и плотно закрывает за ним дверь.

Звук собственных шагов здесь — единственное, что нарушает абсолютную тишину. Кит встаёт к микрофону, надевает наушники, оглядывает тёмные стены и замирает под прицелом четырёх пар внимательных глаз. Все слова тут же вылетают из головы. Он трогает микрофон, переступает с ноги на ногу, сглатывает и лезет за телефоном.

— Нормально всё, — говорит Лэнс по громкой связи. — Мне надо послушать твой голос без помех. Это пробная запись, можешь сколько угодно лажать.

Кит смотрит на текст, но не может прочитать ни буквы. Окружающая темнота давит на него. Представить зрителей не помогает. В наушниках включается музыка — бас и акустическая гитара, и Кит заставляет себя начать. Становится ещё хуже — голос не слушается. Второй раз не попав ни в ритм, ни в ноты, Кит опускает голову и замолкает.

Хлопает дверь. Мэтт заходит, обнимает его сзади.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он. — Всегда страшно. И в первый раз, и в сто первый. Как на тарелке здесь, да? — Он подмигивает Лэнсу, и тот в ответ показывает средний палец. — Не думай, что можешь ошибиться. Пой как угодно. Ты ничем не рискуешь. Я рядом, помогу, если что.

Он переплетает пальцы у Кита на животе, утыкается носом в затылок, целует в шею под волосами. Кит прикрывает глаза — так проще представить, что здесь нет вообще больше никого. Запись в наушниках начинается заново.

Теперь голос слушается лучше.

***

— Я тебе твою блядскую аранжировку знаешь, куда засуну?!

— Они до ночи не успокоятся, — смеётся Широ, провожая Кита вниз. — Поехали, подброшу до дома. Тебе же завтра на работу?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ризави сказала, если не вернём тебя к утру, заявит на нас в полицию! — Он добродушно улыбается, открывая перед Китом дверцу своего внедорожника. 

Только устроившись на мягком заднем сиденье, Кит понимает, как устал. В салоне тихо играет «металлика», Широ ведёт так, что не качает даже на поворотах, и Кит сам не замечает, как задрёмывает. Просыпается только у дома, когда выключается мотор.

— Доброй ночи, — улыбается Широ. — Надеюсь, ещё успеешь отдохнуть.

— Угу. Спасибо, что подбросил.

Надо бы поздороваться с ребятами, но у Кита хватает сил только доползти до гаража, грохнуться на матрас и отключиться.

***

— Когане! Ты меня везёшь сегодня?!

Кит пытается сфокусироваться на Джеймсе, который стоит над ним с рюкзаком в руках, и заодно вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал. Всё тело ломит, лицо горит, он даже языком не может пошевелить.

— Боже, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Проспись, потом приезжай. Ви сегодня с утра, обойдёмся без тебя.

Кит слышит, как скрипит цепь велосипеда. У него нет сил, чтобы мучиться виной. Он накрывается одеялом с головой и засыпает снова.

***

— Думал, ты уж не приедешь. — Джеймс бросает Киту фартук. — Помоги Ине, она зашивается. Я поеду за продуктами, раз ты здесь.

Кит кивает. Связкам после вчерашнего херово.

Вопреки словам Джеймса, Ина за стойкой сосредоточенно разрисовывает салфетку треугольниками. В кафе почти никого, только за дальним столиком спорит компания подростков. 

— Привет, — хрипит Кит, и она удивлённо поднимает глаза. — Извини, что так долго.

— Подожди, не говори ничего. Я тебе дам попить. Береги голос.

Кит удивлённо моргает.

— Я в поря… — начинает он, но Ина, стоя у кофемашины, поднимает руку в запрещающем жесте, и Кит предпочитает заткнуться.

— Вот. — Она ставит перед ним стакан тёплого травяного чая. — Ты не заболел?

Кит пожимает плечами. Пощупав ему лоб, Ина хмурится:

— Горячий. Сейчас вызову такси.

— Ина, — пытается возмутиться Кит, но под её свирепым взглядом тушуется.

— У тебя температура. Ты не будешь работать с температурой, и в гараже спать тоже не будешь. Приедешь домой, выпьешь ещё тёплой воды, впустишь доктора, когда приедет, и ляжешь в моей спальне. Я посплю у Джеймса, не переживай.

Подтянув к себе салфетку, Кит пишет на ней «не так уж мне и плохо».

— Я вижу, — передразнивает она. — Это не обсуждается, Кит. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы мне не пришлось за тебя волноваться. И за твой голос тоже.

Полчаса спустя Кит торгуется с совестью над своим привычным спальным местом. Лечь в чужую постель — то ещё испытание. Но если Ина увидит его здесь, ему точно не поздоровится.

Сдавшись, он говорит себе, что сделал бы для неё то же самое и даже больше, и плетётся в дом.

***

— Доктор сказал, ничего страшного, обычная простуда и общее переутомление. — Ина улыбается, а Кит готов спрятаться с головой под одеяло от неловкости. В её уютной спаленке, где царит безупречный порядок, он чувствует себя воплощением хаоса. — Отдыхай, пей побольше, напиши мне, когда закончится чай и полоскание, я принесу ещё. И главное, — она делает такое страшное лицо, что Кит всё-таки натягивает одеяло до подбородка, — никаких разговоров и тем более шёпота. Я предупрежу Джеймса. Можешь посмотреть «нетфликс», если станет скучно.

Кивнув, Кит складывает пальцы в сердечко — жест, удачно подхваченный у Ризави. Ина улыбается и выкручивает светильники под потолком на минимум.

— Отдыхай, — говорит она. — И не переживай. Мы справимся. Чем лучше будешь отдыхать, тем скорее вернёшься в строй. 

В её комнате отличная звукоизоляция — из-за острого слуха она слишком чутко спит, — и Кит чувствует себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Безмолвный и слабый, он может только лежать в мягкой постели, укрытый двумя одеялами, и смотреть на блестящий бок термоса.

Что-то складывается в его затуманенном разуме, что-то большее, чем он может принять прямо сейчас. Чувство, о котором он почти забыл.

В прошлый раз вдохновение так и не нашло выхода. Выгрызло его изнутри, выжгло и оставило пустым. Может, так будет и теперь, но Кит намерен рискнуть. Он должен написать сингл. Может, даже не один. Не для «Присциллы» — для Мэтта. У него нет иного способа выразить свою благодарность.

Подтянув к себе блокнот Ины, он в полусне черкает ручкой и отключается раньше, чем каракули успеют сложиться в слова.

***

— Что… правда? — спрашивает Ризави, замерев над синтезатором.

— Как будто первый раз меня видишь, — саркастически улыбается Джеймс. — Временно подменяю вашего больного на голову вокалиста, только и всего.

— И ты… петь будешь?

— А микрофон я для чего взял?!

Ризави прыгает ему на шею.

— Гриффин! — орёт она, мотая его из стороны в сторону. — Гриффин, мать твою, Гриффин! Я знала, что ты вернёшься! Знала! Знала! Ина, это ты?!

— Нет. — Ина качает головой, невозмутимо подтягивая верхнюю струну. — Джеймс сам решил попробовать снова.

— Так держать! Так держать! — Ризави влетает назад за синтезатор, принимается крутить ручки настройки. — Сейчас, я сейчас под тебя подстрою!

Кинкейд молча улыбается в уголке, не глядя на них, но Джеймс всё видит — и рожу его растроганную, и то, как он обмахивает влажные глаза, вроде как пылинка попала.

— «Индиго» давайте! — Ризави ударяет по клавишам, недовольная, снова подкручивает настройки. — Споёшь?!

— Спою, — горько улыбается Джеймс.

За что они только его такого ждали.

***

— Божечки! Божечки!

— Да не ори ты, Кита разбудишь!

— Божечки! — Ризави переходит на шёпот. — Он пел! Вы слышали, он пел!

— Я не сказал, что собираюсь возвращаться. — Джеймс устраивается на диване, стараясь говорить тише, но забытый восторг бурлит в крови, так что даже на диване усидеть сложно. — Я просто помогал вам репетировать.

— Ты пел, Гриффин! — Ризави сгребает его за футболку на груди, снова принимается трясти. — Я так мечтала, чтобы ты снова пел! Стоять с тобой на сцене, и чтобы ты делал это своё, — она поводит плечами, — а я бы творила для тебя колдовство!

— Твори колдовство для Кита, — отнекивается Джеймс, всерьёз растроганный тем, как горят её глаза. — Он поёт лучше меня.

— Не лучше. По-другому, — говорит Кинкейд. — Вы очень разные. Я бы не отказался вас вместе послушать.

— Мы вместе на сцене только подраться можем, уже проходили, — фыркает Джеймс.

— Неважно, главное, ты пел! — восклицает Ризави — и замолкает, когда Кит выходит из спальни Ины. Растрёпанный, бледный, в очередных пижамных штанах, так и не попавших в благотворительный фонд, — но даже сейчас Джеймс сглатывает, глядя на него.

— Джеймс тебя подменял, — спокойно говорит Ина.

У Кита вытягивается лицо. Недоверчиво взглянув на Джеймса, он стремительно выбегает из дома.

— Вот и что вы наделали? — мрачно интересуется Джеймс. — Что он подумает теперь?!

— Да что такого?! — возмущается Ризави.

— Я бы взбесился, если бы кто-то пел с моей группой!

Раньше, чем начнётся перебранка, Кит врывается в гостиную, суёт Джеймсу в руки гитару, взволнованно трясёт его за плечо и показывает себе на горло.

— Я его ударю, если начнёт сипеть, я обещала, — смеётся Ина. — Не будь засранцем, Джеймс. Сыграй нам что-нибудь.

— Что? — спрашивает Джеймс. Кит показывает двумя пальцами на глаза себе, потом ему. — «Глаза напротив»? Ну, если ты хочешь.

Яростно кивая, Кит садится перед ним на пол, складывает ладони у лица. Смотрит так взволнованно, будто ждал этого момента больше всех остальных.

— Я встретил твой взгляд, твой одинокий взгляд, — начинает Джеймс и понимает, что все остальные боятся даже дышать, с такой жадностью ловят каждое его слово, — в ночной тишине, там, где заканчиваются все дороги…

В отличие от Кинкейда, Кит не пытается спрятать слёзы. Они текут по щекам — две блестящие дорожки, — и у Джеймса больше одной причины чувствовать себя последним говном.

***

_Джеймс Гриффин  
 **Глаза напротив**_

_Я встретил твой взгляд,  
Твой одинокий взгляд  
В ночной тишине,  
Там, где заканчиваются все дороги._

_Глаза напротив,  
Твои глаза напротив  
Сказали мне больше любых слов._

_В ночной тишине,  
На перекрёстке всех дорог,  
Мы говорили,  
Не проронив ни слова._

_Глаза напротив,  
Твои глаза напротив,  
Ты молчала, но я всё о тебе знал._

_Ты не сказала своего имени,  
Не назвала даже улицу,  
Я боялся, что мы больше не встретимся,  
Но ты обещала меня найти._

_Глаза напротив,  
Твои глаза напротив  
Снятся мне по ночам._

_Я выезжал из дома  
Так много раз,  
Но ни в одной фазе луны  
Не смог найти перекрёсток всех дорог._

_Глаза напротив,  
Твои глаза напротив,  
Неужели я их выдумал?_

_Была ты или я тебя придумал,  
Помнишь ли ты своё обещание,  
Я не уверен даже в своём имени,  
Но однажды я найду тебя там._

_Глаза напротив,  
Твои глаза напротив,  
Там, где кончаются все дороги._

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Путешествие, в котором нельзя оглядываться назад (Беги)**_

_уходи,  
я сказал, уходи,  
беги из горящего города_

_ты не была виновата,  
в том, что на наш дом пал гнев господень.  
видит бог, ты не была виновата, но он решил сжечь наш дом_

_уходи,  
пока ещё цела,  
беги_

_путешествие начинается с одного шага,  
дорога, выстланная огнём,  
путь, осыпанный пеплом тех, кого ты любила_

_уходи,  
не оглядывайся назад,   
беги что есть сил_

_ангелы не знают, что такое пощада,  
они просто выполняют приказ  
ангелы приковали меня к позорному столбу_

_уходи,  
любимая, беги,  
и никогда не оглядывайся назад_

_я лгал тебе, когда возлёг с мужчиной,  
я лгал тебе, когда целовал его руку,  
но если бы ангелы посмотрели в моё сердце, они позволили бы тебе убежать_

_уходи,  
пока я ещё могу задержать их,   
беги_

_я был честен, когда говорил тебе, что люблю,  
я не до конца запятнан грехом,  
я молю лишь о том, чтоб они отпустили тебя_

_уходи,  
я прошу, не оглядывайся,   
беги_

_они убили всех, грешных и невинных,  
они сожгли город вместе со стариками и детьми,  
но я не прошу спасти всех – только одну невинную душу_

_уходи,  
именами твоих богов заклинаю, не оглядывайся  
беги_

_за завесой огня, где моя кровь кипит как смола,  
я смотрю им в глаза и повторяю то, что ты слышала тысячу раз,  
вот женщина, которую я люблю_

_уходи,  
забудь всё, что было,  
беги_

_за песчаные дюны, на свет милосердного солнца  
беги и оставь проклятым их проклятия,  
только ни за что не оглядывайся назад_

_умоляю,  
беги…_


	6. Самое чистое чувство

Первый после болезни рабочий день начинается с того, что Кит едва не паркуется в столб. Джеймс не говорит ни слова, но когда снимает шлем, лицо у него белее мела. 

С этой секунды и почти всю смену, пока длится пятничное безумие, Киту за себя нестерпимо стыдно. Он путается в заказах, забывает улыбаться и уточнять предпочтения, слишком медленно убирает посуду, врезается в посетителей и стулья. Голова кружится, постоянно хочется пить, и Кит молиться готов на Ину, которая постоянно подливает в его стакан на стойке тёплой воды и травяного чая. Без этого он, наверное, просто вырубился бы.

— Я домой. — Ви останавливается с ним рядом, снимает фартук. — Справишься, или мне задержаться?

— Справлюсь, — хрипит Кит и снова прикладывается к своему стакану.

— Тогда обслужи. — Она с улыбкой указывает в дальний угол зала. — Тебя заждались.

Кит прикладывает ко лбу влажную салфетку, выдыхает, обмахивает лицо. Безнадёжно — к концу дня он чувствует себя выжатым и выглядит так же. Не надо было так долго оставаться у Ины. Совсем раскис в комфорте.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит он, подойдя к столику, и теряет все слова.

Мэтт поднимает глаза от меню, и Кита накрывает паника. 

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Он никогда не упоминал, где работает, и теперь, после встреч в клубе, совершенно не готов показаться Мэтту вот таким. Помятым, усталым, полубольным, в дурацкой униформе официанта. 

Он резко разворачивается, готовый удрать, но Мэтт ловит его за руку. 

— Я разве что-то сказал? — спрашивает он тихо, и Кита отпускает.

— Прости, я… — Он возвращается, пытаясь натянуть вежливую улыбку, но губы не слушаются. — Я… не ожидал, что могу тебя здесь встретить.

— Ви сестра Лэнса. Я порой захожу перекусить. — Убедившись, что Кит не собирается убегать, Мэтт разжимает пальцы. Улыбается, подперев голову ладонью. Такой красивый в оранжевом свете ламп, с мягкими волосами, заправленными за ухо, в простой белой футболке с эмблемой NASA. Никакого эпатажа, никакой вычурности, — и всё равно Кит любуется им. Может, даже сильнее, чем раньше. — Извини, что напугал.

— Всё нормально. Я просто… немного не в себе сегодня, — усмехается Кит и достаёт из-за уха карандаш. — Что ты хочешь? 

Он тут же жалеет о формулировке, потому что Мэтт определённо хочет его. Не просто раздевает его взглядом — сдирает с него форменную клетчатую рубашку и трахает его в рот, пока искры из глаз не посыплются. Кит ощущает это так явно, что становится сложно дышать.

— До конца сегодня? — спрашивает Мэтт, понизив голос.

— Да.

— Значит, хочу большой завтрак и латте с кокосовым сиропом — тоже большой, а потом мы сваливаем трахаться. Ризави сказала, у вас сегодня нет репетиции.

У Кита сводит внутри. Он даже не дрочил все эти дни. Было бы неуважительно по отношению к Ине, да и не хотелось. И Мэтта вот таким — безголосым, разбитым, несчастным, — вспоминать не хотелось тоже.

— Большой завтрак, большой латте, — повторяет он и облизывает пересохшие губы, — и час на то, чтобы уставшее чудовище превратилось в Кита Когане.

— Меня чудовищами не испугать, — хмыкает Мэтт. — Кстати, это настоящая фамилия?

— Да, а что?

— Ты родился для сцены.

Кит фыркает уходит на кухню передать заказ.

— Подмени меня, — просит Ина, когда он возвращается. — Хочу поболтать с Мэттом, если он не будет против.

Похоже, Мэтт не против — взрывы смеха из их уголка не может заглушить даже кофемолка. Передавая гостям напитки с собой, полируя стойку, разбирая посуду, Кит подглядывает. Ему нравится, как Мэтт разламывает булочки, как макает в соус поджаренную колбаску, как перешучивается с Иной, как задумчиво смотрит в окно, пока её слушает, как пьёт по глоточку свой латте и слизывает пенку с края стеклянного стакана.

Ты по уши, Когане, — думает Кит, — ты просто по уши.

Из-за плеча Ины Мэтт бросает на него быстрый взгляд, улыбается, закусывает губу, и Кит проваливается ещё глубже.

***

Вывалившись в холодный вечер, Кит нетерпеливо щёлкает зажигалкой.

— Ина мне всё запрещала, пока болел. Курить, горячее, холодное, жирное. Сплошная овсянка и травяной чай. Штаны болтаются! — Он оттягивает ставший свободным пояс джинсов, и Мэтт немедленно просовывает туда руку, лениво прикуривая от его сигареты.

— Такой голос стоит жертв. — Прохожие ничуть его не смущают: он целует Кита в шею, утыкается носом под воротник рубашки. — Поверь, я бы установил над тобой более жестокую тиранию.

— Но ты сам куришь.

— Моему голосу уже ничего не грозит, — фыркает Мэтт, сдвигая руку с его бока на поясницу, под резинку трусов. Кит давится дымом. — Я курю с тринадцати. Более или менее регулярно. С тех пор, как решил стать рок-звездой.

— У вас с Ризави явно много общего. — Кит двигается ближе, смотрит в его внимательные глаза. — Рок-звезда должна скандально трахаться, пить напропалую и курить.

— И сидеть на наркоте, — любезно подсказывает Мэтт. — Мне есть, куда расти.

— Вот именно. Как будто петь и писать музыку — не огромный труд. Ты можешь всю жизнь вкалывать, а о тебе так никогда и не узнают. Или ты взлетишь на пару лет и исчезнешь навсегда. Но всем нравится болтать только о скандалах.

— Не ной. — Мэтт больно щиплет его за поясницу, и Кит шарахается в сторону. — Ради чего трудиться, если у тебя нет веселья и хорошего секса?

— А как же любовь к музыке? Потребность творить? — Кит наставляет на него кончик сигареты. — Готовность чем-то жертвовать ради искусства?

Скептически заломив бровь, Мэтт выпускает облако дыма ему в лицо.

— Сексом ты ради популярности жертвовать не будешь, так и знай.

— Ты все разговоры будешь сводить к сексу?

— Шутишь? — Мэтт швыряет окурок в урну и любезно распахивает перед Китом дверцу жёлтого мини купера, такого же яркого, как его любимые ботинки. — Я тебя пять дней не видел. О чём ещё я могу думать?

— О том, как довести до ума наш парный вокал?

— Это после секса, — ухмыляется Мэтт, садясь за руль, и включает магнитолу. — Кстати, о вокале. Послушай пока.

На дисплее высвечивается трек без названия. Кит смутно узнаёт мелодию, которую Мэтт наигрывал неделю назад в своей спальне. Она успела измениться — стала ярче, жёстче, и когда Кит закрывает глаза, почти видит её. Жгучую, как пустынное солнце, как пламя, сходящее с небес.

А потом слышит голос — и не сразу узнаёт себя. Настолько он кажется другим в профессиональной записи.

— Нравится? — довольно спрашивает Мэтт, но он уже и сам всё понял.

***

_New Medicine — Heart With Your Name on It_

Где-то на тёмной лестнице Кит в очередной раз останавливается, чтобы откашляться. Лёгкие горят даже от такой пустяковой нагрузки.

— Какого хрена они тебя сегодня из дома выпустили? — холодновато спрашивает Мэтт, стоя на ступеньку выше. — Ты ещё не выздоровел.

— Пятница. — Кит разводит руками. — Мы зашиваемся.

Мэтт смотрит на него недобро и даёт руку.

— Сначала будет чай. 

За время болезни квартира изменилась. Из коридора пропал мусор, кто-то сошкурил со стен лохмотья краски и старые обои, обнажив кирпичные стены. 

— У тебя ремонт?

— Прощание со старой жизнью, скорее, — отмахивается Мэтт, и Кит решает не расспрашивать. Он устраивается на том же табурете в углу. Обогреватель, похоже, работает давно, потому что в кухне тепло. Мэтт сбрасывает куртку на край стола, вытаскивает из покосившегося шкафчика несколько баночек и принимается сыпать из каждой в большой фарфоровый чайник.

— Это точно безопасно для жизни? — смеётся Кит, когда Мэтт суёт в одну из них нос и оглушительно чихает.

— Моё любимое пойло, когда проблемы с горлом! — Чихнув ещё раз, Мэтт смахивает выступившие слёзы. — Омерзительное, но связки к утру будут как новые.

— Мы завтра репетируем?

— Нет. Ты болеешь. Поэтому мы трахаемся.

— То есть трахаться можно? — улыбается Кит.

— Да, — легко говорит Мэтт и, залив своё снадобье кипятком, привычно усаживается к Киту на колени, сдёргивает с его волос резинку. — Господи, никогда не думал, что буду так сильно хотеть официанта…

— Мэтт. — Кит упирается ладонью ему в грудь, и Мэтт вопросительно поднимает брови. — Ты… ты точно уверен, что я тот человек, который тебе нужен?

— Да.

— Мог бы хоть для вида подумать!

— О чём подумать? Я сразу всё решил. Когда увидел тебя на диване. Ты сидел с таким лицом. — Мэтт заводит глаза, изображая что-то, что Кит мог бы охарактеризовать как приход в храме. Или просто приход. — Я бы тебе прямо там отсосал, не согласись ты со мной пойти.

— Да в смысле?! Чем я тебе так понравился?!

— Ты двинутый, сразу видно, — доверительно шепчет Мэтт ему на ухо, — то, что мне нужно.

— В Манчестере, что, проблема с двинутыми?

— Всех местных двинутых я уже знаю. А тебя — нет. И хочу узнать. Как можно ближе.

— Ты тоже двинутый, в курсе? — хмыкает Кит, поглаживая его по щеке.

— Я обижаюсь, когда меня называют нормальным. — Мэтт встаёт, чтобы налить ему чай. — Я же не Гриффин какой-нибудь.

Кит отворачивается. Мысли утекают не туда. К тому, как Джеймс пел, нежно перебирая струны, к тому, какими глазами смотрела на него Ина. К тому, что за неделю так и не поговорили нормально. К тому, что после утренней экстремальной поездки Джеймс наверняка злится, а Киту за день не выпало ни минуты свободной, чтобы извиниться. Много к чему — и от всего делается горько.

— Проблемы? — тихо спрашивает Мэтт, ставя перед ним кружку. — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Кит берётся за толстую белую ручку, подсовывает под неё ладонь. Чай тёплый, пахнет лимоном, имбирём, мятой и ещё какими-то травами. От одного запаха становится уютнее. 

— А ты бы стал помогать? — спрашивает Кит, рассеянно глядя на бледный лепесток на треснутом ободке. — Зачем?

— Потому что ты мой друг?

— Мы две недели знакомы.

— И что? — Мэтт снова садится к нему на колени, отбирает кружку и сам подносит к его губам. Растерявшийся, Кит делает глоток. — Мы с Широ когда-то тоже в клубе познакомились. Нажрались как черти. Я привёз его сюда, и мы играли всю ночь. Потом ещё выпили и играли вторую. До сих пор вместе играем. Ни разу не ссорились. Почти десять лет. Разве нужно ждать полгода, чтобы назвать человека своим другом? С тобой так не бывало, чтобы оп! — он щёлкает пальцами, — вы встречаетесь глазами — и словно целую вечность знакомы?

— Ты действительно двинутый, — потрясённо говорит Кит. 

— Как и все мы, — смеётся Мэтт. — И ты. Поэтому ты нам подходишь. На выходные есть планы?

— Петь я пока не могу, так что нет.

— Тогда, — Мэтт гладит его подбородок, следя, чтобы он пил, — у тебя в планах исключительно я.

— Дай мне в душ сначала сходить, — смеётся Кит, но он и сам слишком возбуждён, чтобы тянуть. 

— Нет, — жадно шепчет Мэтт, похоже, очарованный его красной в чёрную клетку форменной рубашкой, — ты пахнешь булочками.

— Мэтт! — Кит задыхается от смеха, снова начинает кашлять, и Мэтт толкает его на кровать. — Ты уверен, что хочешь трахаться, а не ещё один ужин?

— Я уже ужинал. — Мэтт сдёргивает футболку, швыряет куда-то в сторону и начинает стаскивать с Кита рубашку. — Но с удовольствием променял бы ужин на тебя…

Кит перехватывает его руки.

— Можно будет постирать всё у тебя, чтобы высохло до понедельника? — смущённо спрашивает он.

— Да, — Мэтт проводит языком по его груди к шее, прикусывает плечо, и Кит торопится расстегнуть его джинсы, а потом и свои. — Если захочешь, найду, в чём тебе ходить, пока сушатся шмотки, но предпочту, чтобы ты делал это голый…

— Что именно? — стонет Кит, шире разводя колени.

— Всё, что тебе захочется, — усмехается Мэтт, опрокидывая его на спину. — Абсолютно всё.

***

У Ины редкий талант всё делать красиво — танцевать, играть на гитаре, смеяться, даже перестилать постель. Стоя на пороге её спальни, Джеймс следит за её ловкими руками, пока она натягивает наволочки. Как всегда, идеально. У него ни разу в жизни так не получилось.

— Останешься сегодня здесь? — спрашивает он — и снова пытается обмануть. Как будто его вопрос ничего не значит. Как будто не он собирается лежать один в постели и тосковать о крепких объятиях, мешающих спать, об острых локтях и коленях, до синяков упирающихся в рёбра, о поцелуях в шесть утра и ласковом «поспи».

Ина с улыбкой смотрит на него через плечо. Как всегда, её бесполезно обманывать. Джеймс и сам не понимает, зачем всё ещё пытается.

— Ты со мной?

— Если можно.

— Сам же не выспишься.

— Да плевать, — выдыхает Джеймс и, шагнув ближе, обнимает её, утыкается носом в светлый ёжик волос на затылке. — Пусть завтра Ви открывает.

— Даже так? — смеётся Ина, и Джеймс целует её в уголок губ, в ямочку на щеке. — Да ты сегодня бунтарь!

— Не надо было брать в руки гитару, — шутит он; не очень-то смешно, но сейчас он хочет думать совсем о другом. О том, как звучат её вздохи в тишине маленькой спальни. О серебряном свете ламп, в которых она кажется неземной — ещё сильнее обычного. О ней — о ней одной. 

И никакого грёбаного Когане.

Грёбаный Когане настигает Джеймса в беззаботной полудрёме.

— Кит всегда таким был? — задумчиво спрашивает Ина. Её рука на затылке примиряет и с вопросом, и с необходимостью отвечать; зарождающееся раздражение проходит само собой. Джеймсу слишком хорошо, чтобы злиться.

— Каким?

— Будто каждую секунду всё боится испортить. Думала, ему станет легче, если сможет побыть один. Но здесь словно и не жил никто. Он даже часы на тумбочке не передвинул.

— Конечно, это же твоя комната, — ворчит Джеймс. — С чего бы ему двигать твои часы?

Ина вздыхает, молчит, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.

— Откуда он? Как он жил раньше? У него была семья?

— Я никогда не спрашивал.

— Почему?

Над этим Джеймс серьёзно задумывается. Вспоминает безумные годы в университете. Выпивка, песни, секс где попало и гонки на мотоцикле. Объятия на пронзительном ветру и растрескавшиеся от поцелуев губы. Обрывки газет и листки из тетрадей, исписанные стихами. 

У него не было времени на вопросы.

— Кит не тот человек, которого хочется о чём-нибудь спрашивать, — наконец, отвечает он. — И да, он всегда таким был. Шибанутым на всю голову. Не от мира сего.

— Прямо как я.

— Нет! — вскидывается Джеймс. — Ты не такая, как он! Ты… ты умеешь любить! И ты ни за что бы меня не бросила!

— Или так же бы вернулась.

— Ина! — Он садится, сжимает виски ладонями. — Я не понимаю, что я сделал! Что-то не так? Я тебя обидел? Просто скажи!

— Он тебе нужен? — Ина ласково касается его колена. Она не злится, и Джеймс сам не знает, почему постоянно ждёт от неё чего-то такого. Ревности, обиды, оскорблений. Всего, что было между матерью и отцом — но она не такая, его Ина. Всегда на его стороне, именно поэтому он здесь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я его выгнал? Ина, я…

— Джеймс, — останавливает она. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты его выгонял. Не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось выбирать между мной и кем-то ещё. Кит и мой друг тоже.

— А мне он не друг! — выплёвывает Джеймс и закрывает глаза ладонью. — Прости, я… я сам не знаю…

Ещё немного — и он сорвётся, но Ина слишком хорошо его знает. Больше никаких вопросов — только объятия и нежные поцелуи, в которых так легко забыться. 

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Джеймс ей на ухо, и слова даются так легко. Так просто, будто он когда-нибудь смог бы повторить их и Киту.

Но он точно знает, что не сможет.

***

— Трубку не берёт, — ухмыляется Лэнс. — Значит, едем без него.

— А ты и рад, — язвит Лотор.

— Да хоть день от него отдохну!

— Если не все три. Он же отменил общую репетицию. Почему, кстати?

— Ризави сказала, Кит болел и ему ещё рано петь, — отзывается Широ с заднего сиденья, пролистывая соцсети. — Они всю неделю не репетировали.

— Я бы на твоём месте начал ревновать. — Лэнс большим пальцем указывает себе за плечо. — Ризави то, Ризави это!

— Да куда он от меня денется, — спокойно отзывается Лотор, — у меня его гитара. 

— Мы куда едем? — спрашивает Широ. — Ризави спрашивает, можно ли присоединиться.

— Тащи её к нам! Мы туда. — Лэнс кивает на итальянский ресторанчик.

— Ты всё-таки по нему скучаешь, — поддевает Лотор. — Нет Мэтта — так хоть пасты пожрать.

— Это чтобы ему было обиднее. Сделаю тысячу фоток в инстаграм.

— Только без меня.

— То есть?! А на хрена я тебя брал?!

— Чтобы получить комплимент от повара, конечно. — Лотор подмигивает и выходит из машины. — Займите столик, я скоро буду.

— Всё про меня знает, — сентиментально вздыхает Лэнс, глядя, как Лотор идёт через парковку к супермаркету за очередной бутылкой витаминизированной воды. — Мудила. Обожаю.

Широ смеётся и даёт ему пять.

— А это? — спрашивает Лотор, указывая на следующую позицию в вегетарианском меню, и официант пускается в пространные объяснения о составе и калорийности.

— Зануда, — вздыхает Лэнс. — Выбери уже хоть что-нибудь!

Лотор не удостаивает его внимания.

— Ты знал, на что шёл, — хмыкает Широ, доедая свою карбонару.

— В следующий раз без него поедем! — Изнывая от монотонного бубнежа с наигранным итальянским акцентом — официант пытается создать атмосферу, — Лэнс ворует у Широ из тарелки последний кусочек бекона. — Я хотел заказать ризотто и поехать развлекаться!

— Мы всё равно ждём Ри. Вот, кстати, и она. — Широ поднимает руку, и Ризави, просияв улыбкой, спешит к их столику.

— Привет! — кричит она ещё издали. Широ встаёт её обнять, Лэнс целует в щёки. Лотор только кивает — сеанс выбора еды ещё не закончен. — Как дела? Где Мэтт? Опять в толчке мужиков клеит?

— Он не приедет, — хмыкает Лэнс. — У него сегодня другие планы. Я думал, ты в курсе.

— Я-то почему? Я же не… — Она застывает с открытым ртом. — По… постой, он что, с Китом, что ли?

Лэнс отвечает самой паскудной улыбкой, на какую только способен.

— Божечки-кошечки! — восклицает Ризави так, будто на неё снизошло откровение. — У нас будет самый скандальный вокалист в Манчестере!

— Нет, Мэтт уже занят, — смеётся Широ, глядя, как она лезет за телефоном. — Что, срочные новости для Кинкейда?

— Конечно! Слухи сами себя не посеют!

К облегчению Лэнса, официант удаляется, и теперь можно безнаказанно тыкать Лотора в бок.

— Ну ты только посмотри на них. Идеальная пара. У них уже четыре селфи на фоне пустой тарелки. И одно на фоне твоей кислой рожи.

— Мою кислую рожу получше твоей весёлой лайкают.

— Только если она на фоне пресса Широ.

— Священное писание запрещает завидовать, Макклейн.

— Ты буддист!

— Так не мне же.

Примета работает всегда — пока они подначивают друг друга, Лэнсу приносят заказ. Ризотто пахнет божественно и ещё лучше выглядит на фото. 

— Да, Ина говорит, они из кафе вместе уехали! — Ризави трясёт смеющегося Широ за плечо. — И целовались у машины! Нас начнут узнавать на улицах, Широ! Я буду давать автографы на сиськах! Как думаешь, уже пора подсаживать Кита на кокаин?!

Смахнув уведомление о новой сотне лайков, Лэнс проверяет чат. 

Мэтт оффлайн больше часа. Никаких мемов, никаких селфи на фоне голой жопы очередного красавца, в смешной позе уснувшего посреди его хламовника. 

Да ладно, неужели всё серьёзно?..

***

_Moonspell — Capricorn at Her Feet_

— Я разве не просил тебя беречь голос?

— Я стараюсь, — оправдывается Кит, судорожно пытаясь проглотить очередной стон. Не получается — внутри только пальцы, но каждое движение словно бьёт по оголённым нервам, и от того, что ему совсем не больно, ещё хуже.

— Плохо стараешься. — Свободной рукой Мэтт зажимает ему рот. Крепко, даже губы не разомкнуть, иначе Кит бы вылизал его ладонь. — Старайся лучше.

Глухо замычав, Кит подаётся к его руке. Член Мэтта трётся о бедро, тяжёлый, твёрдый, и Кит изнемогает от нетерпения.

— Ну нет, — хрипло смеётся Мэтт, — ещё рано. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько напряжён?

Вероятно, эти сладкие круговые движения призваны продемонстрировать Киту степень его напряжения; в ответ Кит демонстрирует, какой громкий стон можно выдать через нос.

— Нет, — повторяет Мэтт, целуя его в шею, — тише. Тише. Я не хочу тебя поранить.

Его хватка слабеет, и Кит пользуется этим, чтобы втянуть его пальцы в рот. Облизывает их, сосёт, стараясь быть потише, но потише не получается. Всё его тело жаждет ласки — любой, какую может получить. Так яростно, будто проснулось для любви только теперь.

— Кит, — шепчет Мэтт, поглаживая его влажной от смазки рукой везде, где Джеймсу всегда было противно, — ты в порядке? Я точно не делаю лишнего?

Кит просовывает руку между их животами, направляет его член в себя, выгибается навстречу, и сдавленный стон у самого уха звучит сразу как награда и обещание.

— Я просто соскучился, — говорит он; голос дрожит, но не срывается. Мэтт поворачивает его к себе, целует в уголок рта, в щёку, в подбородок.

— Я тоже, — неразборчиво шепчет он, прикрыв глаза, а Кит кусает губу, чтобы протянуть без стонов хоть секунду. — Ты какой-то невероятный…

Первая разрядка приносит приятное расслабление, но уже хочется ещё. Кит лежит под Мэттом, весь мокрый, по животу при каждом вдохе размазывается сперма, но он всё ещё не чувствует себя грязным и не может понять, почему.

— Тебе не только связки надо беречь, — усмехается Мэтт, потираясь щекой о его плечо. 

— Не пойдёшь в душ? — спрашивает Кит, осторожно отводя в сторону его спутанную чёлку, целует кончик носа и светлую бровь.

— А смысл? — Мэтт теснее прижимается к его руке, накрывает своей. — У меня есть вариант получше.

Он подаётся назад — Кит шипит, всё ещё слишком чувствительный, — и принимается вылизывать его. Всё ещё улыбаясь. Всё ещё беззаботный, будто это в порядке вещей.

— Мэтт, — хрипит Кит, — это ты невероятный.

— Конечно, — дурачась, напевает Мэтт и прижимается щекой к его члену, — я же грёбаный гений, или ты не знал, мистер загадка? М-м-м…

Он ведёт языком по твердеющему стволу, и, возможно, Кит ещё слишком слаб после болезни, чтобы столько трахаться, но не собирается останавливаться.

***

— Может, здесь плавнее сделаем?

— Я с тобой даже спорить не буду.

— Ризави, тебя точно не подменили пришельцы?

— Я… — Она закрывает рот ладонью и мотает головой. — Настал этот момент, Джеймс. Я на всё готова, лишь бы ты пел.

Растроганный, Джеймс замирает, держа руку над струнами.

— Лишь бы играл на гитаре вот так… Как будто никуда и не уходил. — Ризави всхлипывает, и вот теперь Джеймсу становится по-настоящему стрёмно. — Как будто не было всей этой ебатории с поиском нового солиста… как будто с нами никто больше не пел, кроме тебя…

Кинкейд смотрит на неё странно.

— Я думал, вы сработались с Китом.

— Сработались, — огрызается она, — но это другое. Не то же самое, понимаешь?!

— Понимаю, — басит он, примирительно подняв руку, — я, в общем, согласен.

— Ина, — Ризави поворачивается к ней, — если… если Джеймс возвращается, то… как мы скажем Киту?

— Не говорите ему ничего, — резко требует Джеймс.

— Почему?!

— Во-первых, я ещё решил. Во-вторых… — Он вздыхает, глядя на гитару. — Не хочу, чтобы получилось, как будто мы его вышвырнули.

— Пусть сам выберет, — соглашается Ина. — У «ковбоев» может быть два солиста, у нас тоже.

— Тогда с кем мы в пятницу едем? — спрашивает Кинкейд.

— Посмотрим, — пожимает плечами Ризави. — Давайте репетировать так, будто с Джеймсом!

***

Утром субботы Мэтт впервые жалеет о своей привычке ходить либо голым, либо в одеяле. Единственная приличная домашняя одежда, которая у него есть, — подаренная говнюком Макклейном слащавая пижама, ни разу не распакованная за два года. Так, в пакете, Мэтт и несёт её в спальню.

— Других вариантов нет. — Он бросает свою находку на кровать. — Извини.

Кит открывает пакет, будто там бомба. Осторожно запускает руку, вытаскивает упаковку, разворачивает, осматривает со всех сторон.

— Нормальная пижама, — говорит он, убедившись, что вынул всё, и натягивает ярко-красную майку. — Даже не стариковская.

— Тебе приходилось ходить в стариковских?

— Я не привередливый, одежда есть одежда, — усмехается Кит и, спустив ноги с кровати, надевает штаны с «хэлло, Китти». — Спасибо. Можно в душ?

— Составить компанию?

Собирая по полу мятые форменные шмотки, Кит молчит и так же молча пытается проскользнуть мимо, но Мэтт перехватывает его за талию.

— Не хочешь — я не обижусь, — говорит он. — Всё нормально.

— Я… — Кит стискивает губы, сглатывает, глядя в другую сторону, и Мэтт чувствует, как мышцы под рукой напрягаются всё сильнее. — Я точно не помешаю? Мы ведь не работаем, и…

— Ты рок-звезда, секс тоже твоя работа, — отшучивается Мэтт и притягивает его ближе. — Но я не обижусь, если тебе надоел.

Кит разворачивается к нему быстрее, чем Мэтт успеет моргнуть. Прижимает к себе, как в прошлую пятницу в клубе, всем телом, и отчаяния в его взгляде больше, чем чего угодно ещё.

— Скажи, что хочешь — и я останусь, — шепчет он. — Но только если правда хочешь.

— Оставайся совсем. — Мэтт закидывает руки ему на шею, запускает пальцы в лохматые волосы. — Я сделаю вторые ключи.

— Мэтт… — Кит утыкается лицом ему в шею и как-то разом обмякает. — Я имел в виду выходные.

— У меня полно места, и я целыми днями торчу в студии. Ты не помешаешь. Скорее, наоборот. — Мэтт целует его в висок. — Так что насчёт душа?

— Уговорил, из нас двоих ты больше двинутый.

— Откуда я мог знать, что она такая мягкая?!

— Надо сразу разворачивать подарки. — Кит сверху, как Мэтт и просил, тяжёлый, горячий под тонкой бархатистой тканью, вжимает колено между его бёдер, и этого достаточно, чтобы Мэтт готов был умолять. — Тогда бы ты был в курсе.

— Работает только в комплекте с тобой, — стонет Мэтт, утыкаясь в подушку. — Неловко просить, но ты не мог бы…

— Что?

— …не снимать её?

Кит смеётся, ёрзает, и Мэтт, чувствуя поясницей, как сползает резинка, выдыхает:

— Обещай, что это будет нашей общей грязной тайной.

— Не в моих интересах о таком трепаться, — смеётся Кит, — обещаю.

***

_Goat Girl — Scum_

Вечером воскресенья Кит выходит из машины Мэтта рядом с кафе, садится на свой мотоцикл, заводит мотор — и слышит задорный свист в спину.

— Прокатишь потом? — спрашивает Мэтт, свесившись из окна.

— Хоть сейчас, — усмехается Кит и сдаёт назад, чтобы его поцеловать. После выходных, проведённых в постели, как никогда хочется петь, но ещё сильнее тянет назад, в заставленную обогревателями старую квартиру, чтобы забыть обо всём остальном. Обо всём, кроме Мэтта.

…чёрт. 

— Что? — хмурится Мэтт, когда Кит выпрямляется, так и не коснувшись его губ.

— Мне пора.

Он выкручивает газ и прыгает через бордюр на дорогу, собрав яростные возгласы всех водителей, застрявших в пробке. Мэтт провожает взглядом ярко-красный шлем, мелькающий между крышами машин, и пристраивается в очередь к светофору.

— Лэнс, — говорит он, выслушав «Despacito» на гудке ожидания и преодолев автоответчик. — У меня проблемы.

— Он тебя на хер послал? — сонно спрашивает Лэнс.

— Если бы. Он сел на мотоцикл и уехал, как в жопу ужаленный.

— Так надо было меньше жалить его в жопу ночью.

— Не в этом проблема. Он… просто сбежал. Как будто у него в голове что-то перещёлкнуло.

— Так он ебанутый, разве не в этом проблема? Такой же, как ты. — Лэнс сладко зевает. — Послушай, ты всегда выбираешь мужиков, у которых беда с башкой. Трахался бы с Лотором — горя бы не знал, как Широ.

— Ты меня заебал своим Лотором, сам с ним трахайся.

— Я не хочу, — печально вздыхает Лэнс. — Да и он не особо…

— Скажи мне, — терпеливо продолжает Мэтт, проехав полметра, и поднимает стекло, чтобы не задохнуться выхлопными газами, — я должен был поехать за ним или что? Пять минут назад я был уверен, что ему всё нравилось. Вообще всё. Что он мой с потрохами.

— Так может он тоже это понял? — Мэтт слышит, как Лэнс пожимает плечом, которым держит у уха мобильник. — Знаешь ли, в тебя влюбиться — врагу не пожелаешь.

— Да пошёл ты.

— Дай ему подумать, — серьёзно говорит Лэнс. — Всё равно в клубе в пятницу увидитесь. Там и поговорите. Как раз жопа ужаленная заживёт. Кстати, может, выступим там? Покажешься ему во всей красе.

— Я подумаю, — сухо отвечает Мэтт и бросает телефон на соседнее сиденье. Машина впереди сдвигается ещё на полметра. По таким пробкам даже если бы собирался догнать — нет смысла пытаться.

Мысли в голову лезть начинают одна дурнее другой. Вздохнув, Мэтт включает магнитолу и ставит на повтор черновой трек, над которым проторчал в студии почти всю неделю.

Похоже, этой ночью ему снова понадобится снотворное.

Слишком забрав в сторону, Кит чиркает плечом по красному боку автобуса, едва не сшибает ограждение дорожных работ, с трудом выравнивается, но дальше его подстерегает свежевымытая дорога. На скользком асфальте мотоцикл заносит боком, заднее колесо цепляется за гидрант на обочине, и только чудом удаётся затормозить и никого не сбить. Перепуганные велосипедисты осыпают его проклятиями, а Кит стоит на пустом тротуаре и пытается унять дрожь в руках и бешеное сердцебиение.

Он не знает, что делать. Он запутался, и ему страшно.

— Эй, — окликают его сзади. — Знакомая куртка. Загадочный ковбой на полставки?

Обернувшись, Кит стаскивает забрызганный шлем, и Ромелль обнимает его как старого друга.

— Мы тут с девочками сидим, — улыбается она, то ли не замечая его смятения, то ли не подавая вида. — Зайдёшь поболтать?

Кит согласен на что угодно, лишь бы не быть одному.

Паб, в который Ромелль его затаскивает, забит рокерами, панками и футбольными болельщиками. Кита ведёт от тепла, гомона и густого запаха алкоголя.

— Садись! — Ромелль пихает его под бок к молчаливой девушке, которая постоянно маячит с ней рядом в клубе. — Это Акша, Эзор, — ему машет хищная, как пантера, красотка с пучком разноцветных кос на макушке; всё остальное, включая брови, гладко выбрито, — и Аллура, скажи привет!

— Привет, — не поднимая глаз от ноутбука, говорит статная блондинка; половину лица скрывают зеркальные розовые очки. — Польщена. Я слышала о тебе.

— Интересно, что. — Кита ещё потряхивает, но в компании становится легче.

— Что Холт тебя в оборот взял, — сухо говорит Акша. — И не только потому, что сосёшь хорошо.

Кит сносит удар стойко. По крайней мере, надеется, что не выглядит слишком смущённым.

— Уже весь Манчестер в курсе? — фыркает он, глядя на Ромелль.

— Конечно! — Она заливается смехом, хлопая в ладоши. — Вас все видели! Молодчина, с первого дня влился. Две недели слухи кипят! Эй, эй, — она машет официантке, — будь добра, дорогая, пива нашему другу!

— Я за рулём, — пытается Кит, но Ромелль только отмахивается:

— Мы подвезём твой байк, в кузове полно места. Давай, расскажи что-нибудь о себе!

Это будет знать весь клуб, — думает Кит и поправляет ворот куртки так, чтобы лучше было видно следы зубов на шее. — Весь Манчестер. И скоро половина Британии, вероятно.

— Начнём с того, что я неплохо сосу, — скалится он. — И трахаюсь тоже сносно.

— Ты мне нравишься! — Эзор хватает его за руку, округляя и без того огромные глаза. — Почему ты поёшь в «Присцилле»? Ты и туда попал через постель?!

Все здесь говорят только половину правды, — думает Кит, загадочно пожимая плечами. — Всем плевать, кого ты любишь и откуда приехал, плевать на твою унылую биографию и скучные хобби. Им нужен скандал.

Ему нужен скандал. Он же, мать его, рок-звезда. Пусть и не настоящая.

— Я так и знала, он соблазнил Кинкейда! — в восторге вопит Эзор и хватается за телефон. — Индрой клянусь, Зетрид сейчас умрёт! Аллура, посмотри только, какой он! 

Аллура смотрит на него поверх очков, пожимает плечами.

— Все уже решили, что Кит лакомый кусочек.

— Твоё пиво! — кричит весёлая официантка, ставя на стол пинту тёмного. — И поосторожнее с этими акулами!

— Моя фанатка, — шёпотом сообщает Ромелль. Все чокаются бокалами с пивом, только у Аллуры что-то вроде смузи. — Выпьем за слухи, и пусть Кит даст нам повод для новых разговоров!

Никто не узнает, что из этого правда, — усмехается про себя Кит Когане, человек из ниоткуда, без прошлого и, вероятно, без будущего. У него есть только здесь и сейчас, в маленьком баре, из которого его слова разлетятся совсем другими. Искажёнными, приукрашенными, лживыми. И, как и секс, это тоже часть его работы.

***

— Тащите! — машет рукой Эзор, сбросив из фургона трап. Кит и Ромелль закатывают байк внутрь, крепят колодками. — Ого! Бывалый! — Она хлопает ладонью по чёрному кожуху.

— Как я, — смеётся Кит.

— Обожаю, когда мальчики дружат со своими мотоциклами! — Эзор расцеловывает его в щёки и с высоты своего внушительного роста покровительственно хлопает по макушке. — Я пойду к Аллуре пиво допивать, а вы поезжайте, не злите мегеру!

— Я всё слышу, — замечает Акша из-за руля.

— Конечно, слышишь, сучка! — Эзор тычет средним пальцем в мутное окошко между кузовом и кабиной. — До завтра!

Спрыгнув на дорогу, она с грохотом складывает трап, а Ромелль закрывает дверцы и усаживает Кита в кабину.

— Если меня остановит полицейский, дышите в другую сторону, — хмыкает Акша, вбивая в навигатор продиктованный адрес. — О, так ты у Ины живёшь?

— В гараже, — говорит Кит. — И на этот раз я даже не вру.

— Мой мальчик! — Ромелль обнимает его за плечи. — Живёшь как звезда панк-рока! Оставайся в Манчестере, нам определённо тебя не хватало!

Спотыкаясь, Кит закатывает байк под навес, кое-как натягивает на него чехол и смотрит на часы. Спать осталось что-то около трёх часов, если он хочет поехать с Иной, и четырёх, если с Джеймсом.

«Разбуди меня, я не поведу», — пишет Кит Ине, потом пишет Джеймсу, что уедет раньше, заваливается на матрас и засыпает мёртвым сном.

***

— Кит? Кит!

Кит натягивает одеяло на голову и прячется под ним от сырого сквозняка и от Ины заодно.

— Уже пора? — спрашивает он. — Дай мне пять минут.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Она невозмутимо стаскивает с него одеяло, чтобы пощупать лоб и щёки. — Уверен, что тебе стоит выходить на работу?

— Я в норме. — Он садится, стряхивает волосы с лица. — Не хочу знать, как от меня пахнет. Дай мне пять минут.

— У тебя десять. — Ина смеётся. — Смотрю, ты работаешь на имидж. У Ромелль и Эзор в инстаграме все сторис твоими фото забиты. Молодец, что заводишь друзей.

Она выходит, тонкая и грациозная в коротком светлом пиджаке и узкой юбке, открывающей колени. Везунчик Джеймс, — думает Кит, соскребает себя с матраса и торопится в душ.

***

— Раз, два, три! — выкрикивает Ризави и начинает играть. Кит с первого слова не попадает в ноты, сбивается, оборачивается, растерянный.

— Чёрт, — шипит она, — подожди, сейчас перестрою.

Но репетиция, которая началась хреново, хреново и продолжается. Кит в голосе, но его постоянно тянет куда-то не туда. Он то перегоняет музыку, то, наоборот, не догоняет, как будто у него в голове сбился ритм. Ризави бесится всё сильнее, молчит, но от неё разве что искры не летят. Доходит до того, что неуютно становится стоять к ней спиной.

— Слушай, — когда они кое-как доигрывают песню, Кит подходит, присаживается на корточки перед синтезатором, — я думал, мы ладим. Что я делаю не так?

— Всё так. — Она не смотрит на него. Делает вид, что перебирает записи с нотами, но это всё фуфло. — Нормально. Я просто не в настроении.

— Как у вас? — спрашивает Джеймс, заглянув в гараж.

— Не ладится, — коротко рапортует Кинкейд.

— Дерьмо полное, — соглашается Ина. — Разойдёмся, может?

— Давайте хоть русалку порепетируем, — требует Ризави. — Нам на фэйсбуке уже человек сто написало с просьбой её спеть. Кит, споёшь?

— Начни нормально только, — шутит Кит — и сразу жалеет. Ризави срывается.

— Я нормально начинаю! Хочешь сказать, я играть разучилась, пока ты без голоса валялся?!

— Я не…

— Нет, ты именно это имел в виду! Держи язык за зубами, понял, Когане?! Рок-звезда, блядь!

— Надия! — восклицает Кинкейд — и Ризави немедленно обрушивается на него. Стараясь не вслушиваться, Кит выходит из гаража, садится на качели и откидывается на спинку.

Что происходит? Что, мать вашу, происходит?

— Кит. — Джеймс садится рядом. Кладёт руку ему на колено. У Кита не хватает сил хоть как-то отреагировать. По-своему истолковав его неподвижность, Джеймс отодвигается.

— Где я лажаю? — глухо спрашивает Кит. — Она не с той ноги встала, или это я не понимаю чего-то? Где я проебался?

— Да нормально с тобой всё. У Ри бывает, сам знаешь. — Джеймс почему-то выглядит виноватым, и это ещё сильнее сбивает с толку. — Перебесится. Может, в эту пятницу инструментальное что-нибудь сыграем. Ты вроде ещё не восстановился.

— Я в норме! — огрызается Кит, и Джеймс отодвигается ещё. Отстой. — Прости, я…

— Пойду, посмотрю как они, — ровно говорит Джеймс и уходит. Глядя ему в спину, Кит обхватывает себя руками и утыкается лбом в колени.

Почему всё так сложно? Почему эффектные споры Мэтта с Лэнсом не кажутся обидными, а всего одна фраза Ризави вынесла сразу? 

Рок-звезда, блядь. Как будто не она хотела рок-звезду.

Кит думает о Ромелль. О том, что она поёт, когда не тусуется в своём арт-клубе недалеко от Манчестера. О том, что поют «Звёздные ковбои».

С этим легче. Он хотя бы знает название группы.

Он вытаскивает телефон, вбивает в музыкальном сервисе название — и не верит глазам.

Тысячи лайков на каждом треке. Как он ухитрился ни разу о них не слышать?

Первая позиция в топе популярных наверняка выбешивает Лотора до мигрени. Улыбнувшись, Кит начинает со второй.

Лёжа на качелях и вслушиваясь в голос Мэтта из разболтанного динамика, Кит скроллит музыкальные сайты, соцсети и немногочисленные интервью. Третий и пока последний альбом «Звёздных ковбоев» отгремел полтора года назад — и единственный стал популярным. Положительные отзывы критиков, два трека на радио, пусть и не в топах, турне по Европе, клубы на триста-пятьсот человек, забитые под завязку, — а дальше почти год тишины. Туманные ответы Широ и Лэнса на вопросы фанатов о новом альбоме, никаких выступлений, отмена участия во всех фестивалях.

В те полгода, что они блистали в лучах долгожданной славы, Кит не слушал радио. Он чинил тачки в маленькой загородной автомастерской, гонял по кругу все альбомы «квинов» на старом плеере и пытался стать собой прежним — вот только не помнил, каким он был до Джеймса. И был ли вообще.

— Хватит прохлаждаться, — бурчит Ризави и садится на качели, подвинув его ноги. — Пошли дальше репетировать.

— И всё? — грустно спрашивает Кит.

— Извини, — неохотно говорит она и шмыгает носом. — Не хотела тебя обидеть. Всё время забываю, что ты не Джеймс. Он на такое говно не обижается.

— Бывает. — Кит пожимает плечами. — Я действительно не Джеймс.

Они жмут руки в знак примирения и возвращаются. Взглянув на Джеймса, который подыгрывает Кинкейду на гитаре, Кит улыбается и встаёт к микрофону.

— Русалка?

— Давай её. — Ризави азартно сверкает глазами. — Мы всех порвём в пятницу! Вжарь, Когане!

Кит показывает большой палец — и дальше всё идёт как по маслу. Они на одной волне, и если так продолжится, они встряхнут Манчестер — и весь мир заодно.

Ну, можно же помечтать?

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Утопи меня в любви (Самое чистое чувство)**_

_говорят, ничего там нет — грязь одна  
говорят, заболеешь и умрёшь  
говорят, не ходи — оступишься  
не будет пути назад,  
не будет пути назад_

_но я хочу оступиться  
такие, как я, всегда хотят оступиться_

_они говорят, копнёшь глубже — провалишься  
они говорят, у любви нет носа и костей  
они говорят, ты пропащий, родился таким  
сразу видно, не было пути назад,  
не было пути назад_

_но я не искал этот путь  
я никогда не искал этот путь_

_они говорят, шлюха твоя подружка  
они говорят, сторчится твой любимый  
они говорят, и сам ты пропащий  
нашёл своих, нашёл своих  
прах к праху, грязь к грязи_

_но я всегда искал своих  
искал своих, а на остальных мне плевать_

_они говорят, кривая дорожка довела  
они говорят — выблядок, ублюдок  
они говорят, грязным родился — в грязи и сдохнешь  
они никогда не ходили по кривой  
ничего не знают о грязи те, кто не ходил по кривой_

_никакая грязь не прилипнет к любви  
чистая любовь стоит того, чтобы идти по кривой_

_утопи меня в любви, детка,  
смой с меня всё, что они о нас говорили  
покажи мне самое чистое чувство,  
утопи меня в любви  
я хочу захлебнуться в твоей чистой, чистой любви _


	7. Не то, что ты хотел дать

_Lord of the Lost — On This Rock I Will Build My Church_

Всю дорогу до клуба Кит спит, обняв чехол с гитарой. Ина тихо переговаривается с Джеймсом, сквозь сон долетают отдельные слова, но смысл ускользает. Клиентов в кафе всё больше, Кит и Ви с ног сбиваются. На выходные уже наняли вторую официантку, возможно, скоро появится третий сотрудник на будни. Тогда станет легче. Наверное.

— Приехали, — тихо окликает Ина, похлопывая его по руке. Ошалевший и всё ещё усталый, Кит вываливается из джипа и благословляет Кинкейда за то, что припарковался почти у входа. От перепада температур снова начинается кашель.

— Мистер загадка! Спой русалку! — кричит кто-то.

— Сыграем! — с энтузиазмом отзывается Ризави и трясёт Джеймса за локоть. — Смотри, нас узнают!

Кит не слышит, что ворчит в ответ Джеймс. Ёжась от холода, он спешит вперёд — и хлопать по плечам и спине начинают ещё у входа, где готовит объятия Ромелль.

— Мистер скандал! Проходи, держи пиво! — Она сама открывает для него бутылку. — Извини, сегодня без колпаков, но есть косяки.

— Мне хватит пива. — Кит чокается с ней и идёт дальше, в тепло, через зал, набитый танцующими и кричащими людьми, к знакомому дивану.

На сиденье валяется картонка с поплывшими буквами «Бронь для Кита Когане».

Его ждали.

Впервые за день Кит чувствует себя на своём месте.

Улыбнувшись, он ставит гитару на сиденье, падает рядом и жадно прикладывается к пиву. Нигде в толпе не видно светлой шевелюры и звёздочки на скуле; вздохнув, Кит одёргивает себя. Он не должен так сильно скучать. Не должен так сильно ждать встречи. Не должен…

— Манчестер! — орут со сцены, и Кит, не веря своим глазам, вытягивает шею. Лэнс? — Не ждали? «Ковбои» вернулись в свою колыбель! Что? Да, ну, кто не в курсе, мы тут начинали петь. Давно! Ахах, сам не верю, что я такой старичок!

— Старичок, тоже мне! — На другом конце дивана усаживается Эзор, закидывает ногу на ногу. Гитара между ними как меч в постели между дамой и рыцарем. — Когда Холт облизывал свои первые микрофоны, этот пиздюк ещё школу не закончил. Почти десять лет прошло, с ума сойти.

— Звучит как легенда, — усмехается Кит и салютует ей бутылкой. Эзор в ответ поднимает докуренный до середины косяк.

— Легенда и есть. Здесь всё, — она обводит рукой кирпичные своды цеха и ржавые трубы под ними, — легенды. И сплетни, ставшие легендами. Все местные звёзды когда-то пели на этой сцене. Потому клуб и называется «Колыбель». Если ты не в курсе, человек-загадка.

— Я не в курсе, куда пропадали «ковбои», — говорит Кит, глядя, как Мэтт поднимается на сцену в сопровождении Лотора.

— Нет! — отмахивается он. — Никаких «кошечек», иначе Лотор уйдёт! Вы же не хотите, чтобы Лотор ушёл?!

— Никто не знает, — тянет Эзор. — Может, вдохновение искали. Они как все. Пускают слухи, а правды не говорят. Кому сдалась эта правда?

По ступенькам взлетает Широ, сияя улыбкой, поднимает свою гитару. Лэнс садится за барабаны, выбивает на тарелке простенький ритм, и люди с улицы начинают валить в зал. Только теперь Кит понимает, что зрителей намного больше, чем в прошлые разы. Танцпол переполнен. Похоже, о сюрпризе знали многие.

— Ради тебя приехали! — Ромелль садится рядом на подлокотник, указывает бутылкой на сцену. — Ты их ни разу здесь не видел, правда?

— Правда. Вообще ни разу не видел. Мы… разминулись в инфополе.

— Тогда пробейся как можно ближе к сцене. Такое нужно видеть. Я не дам в обиду твою гитару!

Заняв место Кита, она подмигивает и приобнимает гитару так, словно собирается соблазнить.

Что ж, Адель в надёжных руках.

Протолкаться к сцене нелегко. Кит уверен, что звезда здесь каждый второй, но его почти не толкают — похоже, всё-таки запомнили. Он бы удивился, но слишком занят тем, что разглядывает «ковбоев». Застывшего в стороне Лотора, блестящего, как всегда, Лэнса, пританцовывающего от нетерпения Широ — и Мэтта. Мэтта, который с края сцены светски общается со зрителями и скользит взглядом поверх голов, словно кого-то ищет. Поддавшись порыву, Кит поднимает руку, машет — и Мэтт на секунду замолкает, встретив его взгляд. Со всех сторон начинают оглядываться.

— Давайте начнём с чего-нибудь скандального. — Мэтт ставит ногу в жёлтом ботинке на разбитый ящик, сдёргивает со стойки микрофон, и его рваный выдох разносится над всем залом. — Есть предложения?

— Вылижи! — кричат со всех сторон. — Лизни, лизни!

Мэтт заправляет волосы за ухо, открывая цепочку побледневших засосов на шее. Крики становятся громче — а Кит не может поверить, что неделю назад держал этого человека в объятиях. Он смотрит на впалый живот под обтягивающей майкой, на узкие голубые джинсы и тёртый замшевый пиджак, на цепи, свисающие с ремня, и не знает, что чувствует и что должен чувствовать.

Он влюблён и испуган. Инстинкт говорит ему бежать, сердце приказывает остаться. 

Тело молит, чтобы его член оказался на месте микрофона.

— Вылижи, — выдыхает Мэтт, и в один удар сердца его сипловатый баритон взлетает до пронзительного, звенящего фальцета. — Сделай меня мокрым! Сделай меня своим!

В раздолбанном рок-клубе, где рождаются звёзды, он уже звезда, и он сияет как грёбаный Меркьюри — так, будто перед ним стадион экзальтированных фанов, так, будто весь мир у его ног. Так, будто он сошёл с вершины Олимпа лишь затем, чтобы вложить в людские сердца огонь своей музыки.

И, может быть, всё это ложь, но Кит ему верит.

«Ковбои» поют четыре песни. Кит чувствует себя оттраханным уже после первой.

Мокрые от энергичных танцев, взбудораженные, возбуждённые люди толпятся у сцены, когда они спускаются — Широ, жмущий протянутые со всех сторон руки, Лотор, равнодушно кивающий на комплименты, Лэнс, рассыпающий блёстки и воздушные поцелуи, — и Мэтт. Кит не уверен, что сможет к нему протолкаться, чтобы поздороваться, и не знает, стоит ли.

Мэтт подходит сам. Фантастическим образом никто не пытается задержать его для селфи и болтовни, как остальных, застрявших в плотном кольце фанатов и друзей.

— Понравилось? — спрашивает он, откидывая со лба влажные волосы.

— Я с ума без тебя сходил, — честно признаётся Кит и целует его в скулу. 

Мэтт отвечает поцелуем в губы.

***

После «ковбоев» выступает ещё три или четыре группы, Кит не уверен. Они с Ризави ещё раз обсуждают, что будут петь — русалку, «Глаза напротив» и «Самый тихий звук на земле». От последнего Кит отказался бы с особенным удовольствием, и порядок ему тоже не нравится, русалку стоило бы поставить в конец; он излагает свои соображения Ризави, но она только сжимает зубы и мотает головой так, что взлетают собранные в пушистый хвостик синие волосы. Значит, спорить бесполезно.

Поискав взглядом Мэтта, который ушёл отлить и пропал на сорок минут, Кит вздыхает и без особого энтузиазма плетётся на сцену. 

Может, дело в усталости, может, в том, что у Ризави опять не ладится с настроением, но русалку встречают холодно — или Киту так кажется после «ковбоев». Люди бродят по залу, общаются, обсуждают впечатления, едва глядя на сцену. На середине второй песни ломается микрофон, и Кит печально наблюдает за скучающими зрителями, пока Акша не выносит ему новый.

— Держись, — шепчет она.

Похоже, он выглядит жалко.

Вообразить толпу фанатов не получается, а едва ли десяток реальных заинтересованных зрителей погоды не делает. Соло Кинкейда нагоняет тоску; отчаявшись совпасть с Ризави, Кит двигается ближе к Ине, начинает слушать только её, и это помогает вытянуть хоть что-то. 

Безнадёжно, — думает он, до хруста в пальцах цепляясь за стойку. — Полный провал.

Всего одна песня — и этот позор закончится.

— «Самый тихий звук на земле», — объявляет он, и уже это ему не нравится. Он должен был говорить печальнее, проникновеннее, — но он зол, устал и раздражён. Как и Ризави, которая бесится у него за спиной.

И всё же он закрывает глаза и пытается представить её. Толпу фанатов, тянущих к нему руки. Подпевающих ему. Тяжело, но начинает получаться.

— Самый тихий звук на земле, звук, с которым ты задыхаешься чужим именем, — поёт он, и его, кажется, даже начинают слушать; ободрённый, он бросает взгляд в зал и видит Джеймса, который стоит прямо перед сценой.

Ему не нравится — ещё больше, чем самому Киту. И музыка, и вокал, и реакция зрителей. Кит по его лицу видит, что он всё сделал бы иначе. И самое гадкое — у него бы получилось.

Как назло, у Кита перед глазами встаёт ночь, когда он написал эту песню на обрывке афиши с очередного концерта. Ему было так одиноко рядом со спящим Джеймсом — но надежда ещё жила. Надежда, что у них всё получится. Что у них есть будущее.

Если бы он знал, какое будущее его ждёт, задушил бы эти слова раньше, чем сложилась первая строчка.

Он перестаёт слышать Ину. Перестаёт слышать себя. Единственное, чего он хочет — чтобы Джеймс понял его. Чтобы услышал между строк то, что Кит так никогда и не решился сказать ему прямо. 

— Звук, с которым ты хотел бы признаться в любви, но понимаешь, что никогда не умел говорить, — заканчивает он, и вместе со словами заканчивается кислород. Он пытается вздохнуть и всхлипывает в микрофон. 

На руку капает.

Блядь. Блядь!..

— Кит, — окликает Ина, пока Кинкейд заканчивает скрипучее, душераздирающе тоскливое соло, и сжимает его руку.

Кит суёт ей микрофон и спрыгивает со сцены. Пока он смотрел лишь в одно лицо, людей стало больше — кажется, проходят часы, прежде чем он добирается до Джеймса и хватает его за плечи.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Джеймс, всё ещё недовольный. 

Пожалуйста, — думает Кит, отчаянно глядя ему в глаза. — Услышь меня.

У него нет голоса. Нет слов. Опустошённый, он обнимает Джеймса, прижимается лбом к его плечу.

Пожалуйста, — повторяет он про себя.

— Расстроился? — Джеймс похлопывает его по спине. Как хорошего приятеля, не больше, и от этого ещё больнее. — Микрофон сломался, ну, подумаешь. Новый же принесли.

Если бы дело было в микрофоне.

Если бы кто-то мог взамен сломанного вынести на сцену нового Кита.

Всё рассыпается. Так даже легче.

Кит не знает, что ещё мог бы сказать, когда отстраняется и смотрит Джеймсу в глаза. Он сделал всё, что мог. Вложил всё, что так болело внутри, в простые слова, но Джеймс его не услышал. Никогда не услышит.

Никогда.

Господи, почему так больно.

Его сильно дёргают за плечо — назад, от Джеймса, и последние нити, связывавшие их так долго, лопаются. Кит почти видит это — и ничего не может сделать. 

Мэтт сгребает его в охапку, хватает за волосы на затылке, тянет, заставляя поднять голову. 

— Это что сейчас за дерьмо было? — зло шепчет он, и Кит с удивительной ясностью понимает, что Мэтт злится не на него. На кого угодно, кроме него. — Знаешь, что? Я тебя забираю.

***

Всю дорогу в машине Мэтт молчит. Кит дремлет на соседнем сиденье, слишком вымотанный, чтобы спросить, предупредил ли он остальных. Джеймс их видел. Наверное, разберётся.

За то, что было на сцене, нестерпимо стыдно. Кит не уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет показаться ребятам на глаза.

Позор. Сумятица. Полное дерьмо.

Он настолько дезориентирован, что идёт за Мэттом шаг в шаг, не отдавая себе отчёта, где они. Только увидев Широ и Лотора, развалившихся на креслах-мешках со стаканчиками кофе, он понимает, что оказался в студии.

— О, вы сегодня тоже сюда? — дружелюбно спрашивает Широ, но при виде Кита улыбка сползает с его лица. — Что случилось?

— Лэнса вызвони, — бросает Мэтт, заходя в будку. — Он мне нужен.

— Он вроде в клубе остался тусить, — замечает Лотор.

— Я сказал, вызвони! — орёт Мэтт, высунувшись наружу.

— Да понял я. — Лотор вынимает телефон, такой же фиолетовый и блестящий, как его бас, и принимается неторопливо скроллить, видимо, список контактов.

— Кит. — Широ подходит, кладёт руку на плечо, и Киту кажется, что у него сейчас подкосятся колени даже от этого. Слишком много случилось для одного вечера, слишком много скопилось всякого дерьма. — Что стряслось? Ты в порядке?

— Он, блядь, мне душу наизнанку вывернул! — сообщает Мэтт. Из будки вылетает какой-то инструмент Лэнса и катится через всю комнату. — Я думал, я там разрыдаюсь, на хуй! Прямо посреди блядской «Колыбельки», с-сука!

— Ты в порядке? — повторяет Широ, глядя только на Кита.

— Я так дерьмово пел, — мямлит Кит, сгорая от стыда. — Худшее, что со мной случалось в жизни.

— Мэтт так каждый раз поёт, — усмехается Лотор, и мимо него пролетает что-то тяжёлое. — К тому же правду не любит, говнюк.

— Ты уверен, что это было плохо? Видел записи? Тебе кто-то сказал? — Широ продолжает смотреть на него спокойно и прямо, и у Кита со скрипом заводятся мозги. Паника идёт на убыль. Если бы так же случилось с болью в груди, которая продолжает рвать его на части. — Или ты сам так решил?

— Я… — Он качает головой. — Я не справился, вот и всё. Не знаю, почему. То есть, и знаю, и нет. Извини. Я запутался.

— Наверняка кто-нибудь записал. Посмотрим, подумаем, что можно поправить. Ты не так-то много выступал на сцене. Косяки неизбежны, но это твой опыт. Опыт, который тебе нужен. Ты справишься. — Широ улыбается, и Кит чувствует себя сразу и лучше, и дерьмовее. Он не заслуживает такой уверенности в себе. Он бы себя никогда больше не подпустил к микрофону. — Идём, присядь, пока Лэнс едет.

— Где ты там, пидор? — томно спрашивает Лотор, положив ногу на ногу и покачивая носком ботинка. — Кого ты там трахаешь? Врёшь ты всё. Тащи сюда свою задницу. Да не мне, всрался ты мне в два часа ночи. Конечно, кому же ещё. Записывать будем. Ты бы его рожу видел, уже всё в меня перекидал. — Он уворачивается от ещё одной неизвестной штуковины. — А, нет, не всё. Осталось, надо же. Выноси в следующий раз из студии свои погремушки. Да едет он, Мэтт, не бесись. Через полчаса обещал быть.

— Долго. — Мэтт хватает Кита за плечо и втаскивает в будку. Там только микрофонная стойка. Киту становится дурно от одного её вида. — Лотор, садись за пульт. 

— Что я должен делать? — спрашивает Кит.

— Та песня, которую ты написал у меня дома. — Мэтт надевает на него наушники. — Спой её. Прямо сейчас.

В кольце его рук на Кита снисходит покой. 

Боль никуда не уходит, вгрызается в сердце, всё такая же невыносимая, но…

Фанаты уже наполнили воображаемый зал. Ждут его, приветствуют криками. Как бы он ни ошибался, они всегда здесь, готовые подхватить его слова и понести дальше в своих сердцах. Готовые любить его песни сильнее, чем он сам, готовые подпеть, если он забудет текст. Готовые подхватить его на руки, если он упадёт со сцены.

Благодарный, он делает для них единственное, что может.

Вкладывает в протянутые ладони всё, что у него есть. Любовь и веру, страх и отчаяние, радость и надежду. Для каждого, кто пришёл к нему, найдётся слово утешения. 

Для каждого, кроме него самого.

***

— Мальчики, я на месте! Что тут у вас стряслось?

— Ёбаный боже, — повторяет Лотор, опираясь локтями на пульт. — Ёбаный боже.

— Они «Беги» записали, — потрясённо озвучивает Широ. Кит лежит рядом с ним, свернувшись на любимом кресле Лотора, и, похоже, в отрубе. — Взяли и записали. С одной попытки. Понимаешь? С одной. Он не сфальшивил ни разу. Пел как звезда ебаная.

— Ты мне из этой записи конфетку сделаешь! — Мэтт выскакивает из своего закутка как чёрт из коробочки и хватает Лэнса за грудки. — Убьёшься, но сделаешь, понял?!

— Да сделаю! — Лэнс отпихивает его. — Послушать-то дайте!

— Я нахуй зарыдаю сейчас, — говорит Лотор, пока Лэнс спихивает его со стула и отбирает наушники. — Это противозаконно, так петь.

— У нас будет сингл! — Мэтт принимается трясти уже его. — Мы записали идеально! Как надо! Как я мечтать боялся! Скажи же! Скажи! Ну!

— Ты прав, он блядский гений, — сдаётся Лотор и суёт ему двадцатку. — Отцепись только. Мне нужно пережить.

Лэнс надевает наушники, включает последнюю запись, и все звуки мира заменяет хриплый, надорванный голос Кита.

Идеально. Лучше, чем идеально.

***

— Где ты его откопал? Он что, блядь, с неба на тебя свалился? — сипит Лэнс, прикуривая третью подряд сигарету, и сплёвывает мимо урны. — Я думал, вы нормальное что-нибудь запишете. Ну там, про еблю, как ты любишь. Когда ты сам пел, было смешно хотя бы!

— Смешно, ага. Мечтай. — Мэтт ёжится. На улице промозгло, холод забирается под одежду, но это хоть немного возвращает к реальности. — Кит… я не знаю. Его как будто из эротических фантазий Широ вытащили.

— Эй, а Лотор?!

— Да не из тех. — Мэтт затягивается, думая, как объяснить. — Широ всегда хотел что-нибудь похардкорнее играть. Ну, знаешь, чтобы «козой» махали в зале. Пауэр, там. Это я его толкнул не на ту дорожку. — Он усмехается, а Лэнс так и сидит, подтянув колени к груди, с запавшими красными глазами, и покачивается, как неврастеник. — Кит поёт так, как он всегда мечтал играть. Они сойдутся. Вы все с ним сойдётесь.

— Мэтт. — Лэнс кладёт руку ему на плечо, потом, не выдержав, обнимает. — Да нормально всё будет.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — спокойно говорит Мэтт. — Если вторые пятьдесят… вы из него сделаете конфетку. Останетесь на плаву. Может, даже взлетите по-новому. Вы, вроде, хорошо друг друга понимаете.

— Чтоб я от тебя не слышал больше такой херни, — ворчит Лэнс, — сам своего гения понимай. А я спать поеду. Хватит мне на сегодня.

Но он едет наверх, садится к компу и начинает накладывать вокал на минусовку. Он уже сам не может оторваться от этого трека.

***

_Brick + Mortar — Brighter Than the Sun_

Столкнув одеяло в ноги, Мэтт спит рядом, голый, тронутое золотистым загаром колено упирается Киту в бедро. Кит не помнит, как здесь очутился, как разделся и лёг в кровать. Единственное, что болтается в голове, — слова Широ о том, что с таким синглом они будут в топах британских чартов. Может, приснилось.

В студии кто-то есть: стукает об стол чашкой, вздыхает, щёлкает клавиатурой. Неловко мешать, но курить хочется нестерпимо. Очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить Мэтта, Кит одевается и осторожно выглядывает из-за шторки.

Лэнс сидит к нему спиной за компьютером, в больших наушниках-мониторах. Надеясь, что он не услышит, Кит крадётся вдоль стены, — но оклик настигает его у самого порога.

— Хей. Иди сюда, это ненадолго.

Больше всего боясь, что Лэнс ему припомнит вчерашнее выступление в клубе, Кит подходит, и Лэнс пихает ему наушники.

— Слушай. Это только намётки. Музыку потом нормально запишем, я начерно аранжировку накидал под твоё настроение. Скажи, что нравится, что нет.

Кит растягивается на мешке, закрывает глаза. И не понимает, что вчера чувствовал. Собственный голос жжёт его, как дождь из раскалённых углей. Неужели ему было так плохо? Похоже, Мэтт был прав, что так торопился. Второй раз Кит бы не смог так спеть, тем более специально.

— Охуенно, — говорит он, переслушав дважды. — Можно, я сначала подумаю?

Кивнув, Лэнс суёт ему десятку:

— Вот тебе повод подумать как следует. Мне флэт уайт, Мэтт тоже скоро проснётся.

По пути до кофейни Кит раскладывает мелодию на составляющие. Мысленно добавляет и убирает то один, то другой инструмент, замедляет и ускоряет темп, и не может понять, чего не хватает.

— Флэт уайт и большой латте, — говорит он скучающему бариста. Тот отсчитывает сдачу и поворачивается к кофемолке.

Кит слышит, как зёрна шуршат внутри большого пакета, и его озаряет.

— Лэнс, Лэнс, я придумал! — кричит он с порога студии. — Давай попробуем убрать клавиши и добавить ту шнягу, у которой как будто гремучая змея внутри! 

Он уже готовит аргументы для спора, но Лэнс сразу разворачивается к сложенным на диване инструментам.

— Эта? — Он трясёт какой-то штукой, похожей на моток бахромы с множеством бусин, и комната наполняется зловещим шуршанием. — Нет? Тогда у меня нет догадок, ещё раз объясни.

— Такая, как палка, — смущаясь, Кит показывает руками, — Мэтт ещё ей кидался вчера.

— Мудень! — рявкает Лэнс в сторону закутка. — Между прочим, этот посох дождя ко мне полгода из Бразилии ехал!

— Отсоси, — сонно доносится в ответ, пока Лэнс ползает вокруг дивана с фонариком.

— Моя детка! — Наконец, обнаружив посох дождя за стойкой с гитарами, Лэнс прижимает его к груди и тщательно осматривает. — Не треснул. Ты будешь жить, Холт!

— И подольше некоторых! — ворчит Мэтт и, судя по приглушённому зевку, натягивает на голову одеяло.

— Ну, давай, — Лэнс пихает находку Киту, — показывай свою змею.

— Я, вообще-то, думал, что ты станешь со мной ругаться, — улыбается Кит час спустя. Звуки собственного голоса, кажется, из ушей скоро польются, зато уже есть прикидки, где убрать дорожку с клавишными, где замедлить ритм и как вплести в припевы посох дождя. — Как с Мэттом.

— Наша с тобой вражда не восходит к делам далёкого прошлого! — Лэнс важно поднимает палец и смеётся. — Если бы мне не понравилась твоя идея, я бы просто послал тебя на хер.

— Меня устраивает. — Кит пожимает плечами. — Ты круто играешь на этой штуке. Я даже не знал, что так можно.

— О, мои детки на многое способны! — Лэнс с гордостью смотрит на свою обширную коллекцию. — А ты умеешь завоёвывать сердца, ковбой.

Подмигнув, он удаляется в будку и закрывает дверь, а Кит ещё несколько минут сидит, наслаждаясь тишиной, прежде чем вернуться в постель.

Мэтт лежит на спине и с видом мыслителя созерцает потолок.

— Смотрю, Лэнсу понравилась твоя змея, — саркастически сообщает он.

— Это что, ревность? — замерев на пороге, настораживается Кит.

— Нет, конечно! — Мэтт заливается хохотом и хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. — Иди сюда, поваляемся ещё, всё равно Лэнс там надолго застрял со своей змеиной палкой. Заклинатель хренов.

— Он хорошо играет. — Кит подкатывается к нему под бок, утыкается носом в шею, касается губами ключицы, и Мэтт задерживает дыхание. — Не обижай его.

— Я не могу его обидеть, я слишком сильно его люблю. — Голос Мэтта становится сиплым, надорванным, и Кит узнаёт интонации — так же он начинал первую песню в «Колыбели». — У нашей творческой вражды слишком обширные корни, он прав…

— Расскажешь? — спрашивает Кит. Мэтт перехватывает его руку, тянет под одеяло, кладёт себе на грудь, двигает вниз по животу.

— Если коротко, я переманил его из другой группы. Ребята мешали фолк с альтернативой, и это был бы интересный проект, но они потеряли ударника. — Он коротко кусает Кита за шею, прижимается теснее. — Я играл грязно.

— Соблазнил его? — улыбается Кит, обводя пальцами крепнущий член. Мэтт сжимает бёдрами его запястье, выгибается навстречу, и Кит разрывается между желанием ласкать его дальше и раздеться самому. — Или подкупил?

— Хуже, — от его хриплого смеха становится невыносимо жарко, — я соблазнил солиста, а пока он со мной кувыркался, за дело взялся Широ. Против Широ никто не может устоять. Он нарисовал стрелки ещё длиннее обычных.

Кит смеётся, зарывшись лицом ему в волосы, целует в ухо.

— Так его соблазнил Широ?

— Можно сказать и так. Он красовался с гитарой, пока Лэнс не согласился на одну пробную репетицию, а дальше дело было за малым… — Мэтт поворачивает его к себе, весело смотрит в глаза. — Сбить его с ног нашими текстами. Этот малыш знает, что такое драйв. Конечно, он повёлся.

— Как и я, — шепчет Кит.

— Нет, — Мэтт сгребает его за футболку и коварно ухмыляется, — ты повёлся на меня. И теперь я тебя никому не отдам.

— Я от тебя не отстану, пока не скажешь, что вчера произошло.

— Я херово пел, — коротко объясняет Кит, не понимая, какие ещё могут требоваться объяснения.

— Ты пел гениально, — говорит Мэтт таким тоном, что спорить не получается. — Вы с Иной были великолепны. Я бы назвал это лучшим выступлением «Присциллы», хотя Ризави лажала, а Кинкейд был не в духе. 

— Мэтт…

— Я о другом, — нетерпеливо перебивает Мэтт. — Ты плакал.

Кит прячет лицо в подушке.

— Можно сделать вот так. — Мэтт перекладывает его голову себе на плечо. — Говорят, помогает.

Они лежат так молча, Кит не знает, долго или нет; ему кажется, что долго. Лэнс возвращается из будки, гремит инструментами, подкатывается на стуле к компьютеру, снова вздыхает и щёлкает клавишами. Пищит замок, Лотор здоровается, расцеловывает Лэнса в щёки. Шуршит кресло-мешок. В закуток просачивается запах кофе.

У Кита начинает урчать в животе. Точно, он не догадался даже воды выпить.

— Пойдём, поедим где-нибудь, — говорит Мэтт, рассеянно поглаживая его по затылку.

Он не задаёт вопросов и не пытается ничего вытянуть.

Может, поэтому, когда они сидят в маленьком кафе недалеко от студии и едят хот-доги, запивая их крепким кофе, Кит всё и рассказывает. Как любил и боялся, как уехал, как скитался чёрт знает где, сам не понимая, что хочет найти, как отчаяние привело его в Манчестер и как добило вчера, на сцене, когда он понял, что всё было зря.

Вряд ли Мэтт станет его осуждать, но смотреть ему в лицо всё равно страшновато, поэтому Кит смотрит на руки. 

— Ты всё это проживёшь на сцене ещё много раз, — задумчиво говорит Мэтт, огрызком колбаски выводя узоры на остатках соуса в тарелке. — Боль, ярость, исступление, страсть. Всё, что делает тебя живым. Всё, что ты готов показать людям, которые пришли тебя слушать. Не стесняйся себя, Кит. Для того и нужна музыка. Чтобы кто-то узнал в тебе себя и, может, точно так же заплакал.

— В этом есть смысл, — сдавленно соглашается Кит и наконец решается поднять глаза. Не похоже, что Мэтт его видит — слишком он отрешён.

— Люди многое оставляют нам на память, — продолжает он, вздохнув. — Больше, чем хорошее или плохое. Они помогают нам чувствовать. Помогают находить себя. Просто помогают. — Он горько усмехается. — Лотор говорит, прошлое не хорошее и не плохое, оно просто было, чтобы привести тебя сюда, в настоящее, сделать тебя таким, какой ты есть. И именно таким как есть ты совершенен.

— Не думаю, — хмурится Кит. — В смысле, я же не гений какой-нибудь, как ты.

Под весёлым взглядом Мэтта он чувствует себя пойманным.

— Так я, по-твоему, гений?

— Конечно. Теперь я видел тебя на сцене.

— Ты не сказал, понравилось ли тебе. — Мэтт берёт его за руку, улыбается, и Кит тает внутри. — Только то, что соскучился. Но это я хотел услышать сильнее.

***

— Поехали!

Они в тёмном зале тремя этажами ниже студии, единственный прожектор светит на микрофон, и Кита охватывает робость — снова. Чёрт, до вчерашнего дня он не боялся сцены. Ему нечего было бояться.

— Страшно? — Мэтт стоит рядом, прикрыв глаза, и улыбается чему-то своему. Может ли он чего-то бояться? Наверное, да. У всех есть свои демоны, и о его Кит ничего не знает. Даже своих толком не видел.

— Страшно. — Признаться тяжело. Он смотрит на Лотора, на Широ, который деловито примеривается к расстоянию между колонками и микрофоном, чтобы ничего не задеть, если взмахнёт гитарой. На Лэнса, долбящего палочкой по тарелке. — Я никогда не пел ни с кем, кроме ребят. С настоящей группой.

Мэтт обнимает его за талию, притягивает к себе, смотрит из-под ресниц, и эта его улыбка, сценическая и в то же время настоящая, звёздочка на щеке под слоем хайлайтера, взбитые с блестящей пудрой волосы, — всё кажется нереальным. 

— Пой о своём страхе. Не ты его — он твой. Заставь бояться каждого в зале. Выбей землю у них из-под ног. Пусть корчатся с тобой в агонии, чтобы после почувствовать себя очищенными. 

Он взъерошивает Киту волосы, роняя на лицо чёлку, и целует в кончик носа.

— Как будто ты немного спрятался. Не парься. Это всего лишь репетиция. Никто, кроме нас, не увидит, если ты накосячишь.

— Перед вами и страшно.

— Хах! — Мэтт, пританцовывая, идёт вперёд. Киту казалось, что он любит одеваться вызывающе, — но ему не нужно ничто материальное, чтобы выглядеть как скандал, когда он на сцене. Всего лишь джинсы, кроссовки и майка, падающая с одного плеча — но Кит глаз с него свести не может. — Идём! Подурачимся. Широ, давай эту его русалку.

Он срывает со стойки микрофон, разворачивается спиной к воображаемому залу и протягивает Киту руку.

— Далеко, за нежной гладью воды, — начинает он глубоким чистым голосом, и Кит видит рябь на голубой гавани и хищный взгляд морской девы, крючком впивающийся в сердце, — твои глаза ловят меня на прицел.

— Гоморру свою последней пойте, — агрессивно требует Лотор, — не хочу час в соплях играть.

— Как скажешь, лапочка, — отзывается Мэтт и опирается локтем ему на плечо. — Глубоко лежит корона твоего отца…

— Ещё глубже спрятано твоё сердце, — продолжает Кит, подойдя ко второй стойке. Его трясёт, но так же трясёт и его героя. Влюблённого, испуганного — и всё же дерзающего войти в воду.

Он войдёт в воду вместе с ним. Вместе с ним отдаст свою плоть бессердечной русалке. Вместе с ним пройдёт до конца — и покажет каждому в зале его путь. Его силу. Его страх. Его трагедию.

Его и свою, и никто не скажет, где кончается Кит и начинается нечто иное. Нечто большее, чем чувства одного человека.

— Да, — шепчет Мэтт, уткнувшись ему в затылок, обнимает, держа так, словно они вдвоём на краю бездны, и Кит снова плачет, но больше не боится своих слёз.

Доигрывая «Беги», Лотор хлюпает носом.

— Ненавижу вас, — хрипло говорит Лэнс и вытирает нос о плечо. — Я так каждый концерт, что ли, буду?!

— Ты закалишься! — Мэтт звонко хлопает в ладоши. — Давайте что-нибудь весёлое, чтобы малышу Лэнсу полегчало!

Лотор смотрит на него пристально. 

— Ну хорошо, а что ты предлагаешь? — Мэтт взмахивает руками. — Опять «Вылижи»?

— Почему нет? Вы ещё не пробовали петь старые хиты, — напоминает Широ, задумчиво пробегая пальцами по струнам. — К тому же Киту стоит выучить пару движений, чтобы проще было с тобой на сцене. Не столбом же ему стоять.

— С ним на сцене? — окончательно теряется Кит.

— Мы решили дать парочку небольших концертов, чтобы напомнить о себе перед новым альбомом. — Мэтт прижимается к нему спиной и так прогибается, что из головы моментально вылетают все мысли о музыке и заодно все тексты. — Ты наш второй вокалист, нужно тебя представить.

— Постой, ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с вами на концерт?

— И чтобы пел там со мной. — Дежурно чмокнув его в губы, будто предложил заскочить за бургером после репетиции, не больше, Мэтт щёлкает пальцами. — Широ, давай припев. 

Вместе с прилипчивой мелодией Кит вспоминает, как Мэтт танцевал у микрофона, и концентрация окончательно уходит в минус, зато страх перед сценой возвращается.

Сколько будет людей? Это будет настоящий клуб, а не компания старых друзей, пришедших тусоваться и пить пиво? Что, если он никому не понравится? Что, если…

— Много танцевать не придётся, — деловито продолжает Мэтт и так пихает его задом, что дыхание перешибает. — У тебя не тот имидж. Развлекать публику буду я. Ты заставишь их плакать. Но есть такие песни, — он разворачивается и закидывает ногу Киту на талию, — где просто стоять у микрофона невозможно. Подыграй мне. Будь горячим. Будь собственником. Ну же.

Кит нерешительно кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу, и Мэтт нетерпеливо двигает её ниже.

— Широ, как тебе?

— Не, — отзывается Широ, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок. Рабочий настрой возвращается мгновенно. Кит неловко прокашливается и отдёргивает руку, но Мэтт возвращает её обратно себе на задницу.

— Скучно, — поддерживает Лотор. — Попробуй опять спиной повернуться.

— Как вы вообще петь будете? — спрашивает Лэнс, изучая в блестящей тарелке своё отражение и пытаясь мизинцем подправить голубую подводку на веках. — Ты будешь облизывать микрофон? Он? Кто?

— Вместе оближите, — предлагает Широ и заново начинает припев.

Мэтт подносит микрофон к губам. Обхватывает ладонями, выдыхает.

У Кита сводит в паху. Видеть это так близко… невыносимо.

— Вылижи, — шепчет Мэтт и откидывается ему на плечо, трётся щекой о шею. На тягучую секунду Кит забывает, что они не одни, и за бёдра дёргает его на себя. 

Польщённый стон звучит как комплимент.

— Ну-ка повтори, — требует Широ. Кит неумолимо краснеет.

— Сделай то же самое, — шепчет Мэтт, даже не думая отстраняться, и Кит панически смотрит на него. — Это не секс, Кит. Это горячее, чем секс. То, что заставит нас хотеть. По одному и вместе. Давай. — Он снова подносит микрофон к губам, прикрывает глаза, и его шалая улыбка заводит настолько, что никакого секса не будет достаточно, чтобы утолить жажду. — Сделай меня мокрым. Сделай меня своим…

Кит тянет его на себя и немного вверх, трётся о него, выдыхает сквозь зубы, взведённый, сгорающий от возбуждения и стыда, и не сразу слышит аплодисменты.

— Грязно! Что надо! — кричит Лэнс. — Вот так оставьте! И не забудьте скрестить языки! Широ, ещё раз!

Петь Кит даже не пытается. Достаточно того, как Мэтт стонет в микрофон, извиваясь у него в руках. По крайней мере, ему точно достаточно.

— Продолжай так на него смотреть, — кивает Лотор. — Тебе идут такие эмоции. Страсть, жажда обладания. Как в твоих текстах.

— Займите нам место в баре! — Чмокнув в щёку, Мэтт отпускает его и отбирает у Широ гитару. — Мы с Лэнсом всё поднимем в студию.

— Пойдём! — Широ обнимает Кита за плечи и увлекает за собой к выходу, а Кит старается не думать о том, что чуть не трахнул Мэтта на глазах у него и всех остальных. — Покажем тебе свой любимый паб!

— Там отличная вегетарианская кухня. — Лотор обнимает его с другой стороны, и его волосы немедленно забиваются Киту под воротник. — И пиво.

— А Мэтт?.. — жалобно спрашивает он, потрясённый таким шквалом дружелюбия.

— Догонит! — обещает Широ и запихивает его в лифт.

***

— Ты ему контракт предложил? — спрашивает Лэнс, как только они остаются одни.

— Нет. — Мэтт закидывает на плечо гитары и поворачивается к дверям. — Рано.

— Ты охуел? — Лэнс хватает его за локоть. — У меня уже бумаги все готовы на подпись! Швырни в него деньгами! Какого хера он перебивается непонятно где?!

— Ему не деньги нужны, — глухо говорит Мэтт. — Как и мне. Я хочу, чтобы он сам захотел остаться.

— Холт, я тебе въебу. 

— Первый раз, что ли.

— Не дури, — шипит Лэнс. — У нас нет времени! Мне срать на ваши мутки, делай что хочешь, признайся ему в любви, трахни, отсоси ему, но чтобы завтра к утру контракт был подписан! Мы не можем откладывать!

— Целый месяц впереди.

— Ты охерел?! Месяц! Ты только два месяца выёбываешься перед записью!

— Я не буду выёбываться, — говорит Мэтт, и Лэнсу впервые с тех пор, как стало известно о его диагнозе, становится по-настоящему страшно. Настолько, что мороз продирает по спине.

Мысль о том, что однажды утром он проснётся и не сможет наорать на Мэтта по телефону, пугает до трясущихся поджилок.

— Мэтт, — всхлипывает он, напоминая себе свою слишком чувствительную тётушку, которая чуть что — сразу в слёзы, — Мэтт, эй. Ну, ты чего. Не надо так. Я же не серьёзно.

— А я серьёзно. Делай, как хочешь. Всё равно я тебе уступлю. Пропустим этап, где мы соревнуемся, кто больше сучка, и сразу перейдём к записи. Контакты юриста нашёл?

— Нашёл, а…

— Он завещание может оформить?

— Мэтт… — Лэнс всхлипывает громче и виснет на нём вместе с гитарами. — Да ты… Ты…

— Хернёй не страдай. — Мэтт обнимает его в ответ, прижимает к себе крепко-крепко, и из Лэнса в его хватке будто выжимаются все слёзы, которые вообще есть. — Сопли подобрал, Макклейн. Нам ещё въёбывать и въёбывать. 

— Ты только умри, я тебе на могилу насру!

— Репортёров позвать не забудь, вам пиар нужен, на одном мёртвом солисте далеко не уедешь, — смеётся Мэтт, нежно вороша ему волосы. — Дай мне ещё немного времени. Он не готов.

***

— Широ, со вчера появилось что-нибудь?

— Посмотрю сейчас. — Широ достаёт наушники. — Может, Эзор что-нибудь записала.

— Нормально себя чувствуешь? — Пока Широ листает бесконечную ленту сторис в инстаграме, Лотор берёт Кита под локоть, будто опасается потерять его в сумерках. Студия совсем недалеко от центра, но Кит не узнаёт ни одного переулка, и людей почти нет. — Устал?

— Немного, — признаётся Кит, чувствуя, что у него вот-вот подкосятся колени.

— Выматывает плакать на сцене?

— Эм… — Кит нервно оглядывается, надеясь скрыть смущение, но помощи ждать неоткуда — Широ полностью погружён в просмотр видео.

— Это не упрёк, Кит. — От ободряющей улыбки Лотора делается ещё сильнее не по себе. — Я только хочу сказать, что выкладываться на сцене… выматывает. Мэтта это в своё время подкосило. Не хочу, чтобы то же самое случилось с тобой.

— В смысле?..

— Мэтт не привык себя щадить. Это цепляет зал, цепляет нас, но ты не можешь переживать так много сильных эмоций раз за разом. Важно понимать, где твой предел. — Он кладёт ладонь Киту на грудь. — Важно уметь сказать себе «остановись». Важно уметь восстанавливаться. Если мы можем чем-то помочь, скажи нам. Подумай об этом.

— Акша записала! — окликает Широ и, нагнав Кита, даёт ему свой наушник. — Смотрите!

Кит заглядывает в экран телефона и через ряды голов и рук видит себя. Середина последней песни. Слёзы на лице видно даже отсюда.

— Извини, я не могу. — Вернув наушник, Кит отходит на край тротуара и закуривает. Нет никаких сил смотреть на свой провал. 

— Дай мне. — Лотор занимает его место, и они с Широ смотрят, предельно сосредоточенные, как будто весь этот кошмар заслуживает хоть капли внимания. — Хм…

Трясущейся рукой держа сигарету у губ, Кит всматривается в темноту. Как назло, Мэтт не торопится их догонять.

— Я же говорил! — Широ толкает Лотора в бок, и у Кита падает сердце. — Смотри, как он лажает!

Вслед за сердцем падает сигарета. Выругавшись, Кит садится на корточки, чтобы её поднять, прислоняется спиной к фонарному столбу и так и остаётся.

— Как глухой, — соглашается Лотор. — Что там Ина с ними делает?

— Ей комфортно. Для неё это главное условие. Она звёзд с неба не хочет.

— А зря. Я бы её пристроил. — Лотор тыкает в экран, видимо, перематывая, и Кит не знает, кому молиться, чтобы они навсегда забыли о существовании этой записи прямо сейчас. — У кого были старые записи «Присциллы»? У Ромелль?

— У Эзор, вроде. Она же Гриффина клеила.

— Так это не слухи?

— Всё слухи. Но записи были. Погоди, найду, если она их не потёрла.

Провожая взглядом низкие облака, Кит вспоминает, как Джеймс пел на кухне. Как Адель лежала в его руках. Как влюблённо смотрела на него Ризави. Как растрогался Кинкейд.

Из всех только Ина готова была к другому вокалисту. Может, они и смогли принять его как человека, но как свой голос — нет. Ему нужно уйти. Так или иначе. Может, теперь, вспомнив, как любил музыку, Джеймс всё-таки вернётся. Сделает всё как надо. Он ведь не Кит. Он не сможет бросить всё, что любил, и трусливо удрать в никуда.

— Кит. — Широ наклоняется к нему, даёт оба наушника и телефон. — Слушай. Сейчас всё поймёшь.

Кит не знает, что ещё ему нужно понять, чтобы окончательно захотеть исчезнуть с лица Земли, но послушно вглядывается в мутную запись.

Зал тот же самый, и так же накурено, зато «Присцилла» совсем другая. У Кинкейда короткие дреды, Ина выбрита налысо, у Ризави цивильная стрижка и натуральный цвет волос. В центре Джеймс — подведённые глаза, полосатый джемпер, ремень на бёдрах, падающая на глаза чёлка.

— Он, что, под эмо косил?!

— Он и есть эмо, ты не знал? — удивляется Лотор.

— Мы два года не виделись, — усмехается Кит. — Это меня дразнили эмо.

— Он ни разу в другом имидже на сцене не появлялся, — фыркает Широ.

Кит смотрит дальше. И начинает понимать.

«Глаза напротив». Ризави вчера играла в точности так же. Только… злее, пожалуй. А Кинкейд, похоже, просто решил абстрагироваться — и от неё, и от всех остальных. Даже от Ины.

— Запомнил? — Широ выдёргивает у него телефон и находит другую запись. — А теперь на вчерашнюю посмотри.

Кит слушает конец песни, стараясь представить, что кто-то другой плачет на сцене, раздавленный собственными эмоциями. Становится легче — и очевиднее, как они с Ризави тянут в разные стороны. Она — в меланхолию, свойственную Джеймсу, он — в яростную тоску. 

— Говорю же, Кинкейд как глухой играет, — повторяет Лотор. — Тебя слышала только Ина.

Ина.

Кит прокручивает к началу первой песни, уже не обращая внимания на себя.

Обычно Ина смотрит на струны или себе под ноги — ей так проще сосредоточиться. Зрители сбивают её с ритма, отвлекают от музыки, — так она обычно отвечает на подначки Ризави.

Вчера всё было не как обычно. Всё выступление она смотрела на единственного человека, чьё мнение для неё чьё-то значит. На Джеймса. Как и Кит.

Он возвращает телефон и гулко стукается затылком о столб.

— Говно, — говорит он и лезет за новой сигаретой. — Полное говно.

***

На пятый просмотр запись перестаёт вызывать у Кита содрогание.

— Только послушай эту срань! — требует Лэнс, размахивая у Лотора перед носом креветкой в кляре. — Ризави! Ризави, что они с тобой сделали?! Это всё влияние Гриффина, точно тебе говорю, Широ! 

— Ты не будешь смотреть? — спрашивает Кит.

— Зачем? — Мэтт теснее прижимается к нему в тихом уголке на другом краю стола. — Я всё видел вчера. Почему ты удрал неделю назад?

И снова он не злится. Такой же вопрос, как все остальные. Его рука уже привычно лежит на пояснице, пальцы под поясом джинсов, и больше Кита абсолютно ничего не волнует.

— Не знаю. Я… я испугался.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, Мэтт, — Кит обнимает его, целует в щёку; удивительно, как быстро этот жест стал для него привычным, — ты всё делаешь так. Я, наверное, слишком сильно к тебе привязался, вот и всё.

— Разве это плохо? — Мэтт ведёт губами по шее, цепляет мочку, и Кит хочет вцепиться в этот миг и в него заодно и никогда не выпускать. — Только привязанности делают нас людьми, к чему их бояться?

— Ты однажды исчезнешь. Как всё остальное. И я не знаю, как буду без тебя, если с понедельника по пятницу уже сейчас как будто не существую.

Вот она, страшная истина, — но почему-то сейчас, когда Мэтт рядом, она не пугает, и Кит не может себе объяснить, как это работает.

— Точно, чуть не забыл, — Мэтт бросает что-то ему в карман. Ключи, — понимает Кит, сунув туда руку. — Приходи, когда захочешь. Ещё от студии пропуск надо сделать, есть с собой права или паспорт?

— То и другое, — растерянно отвечает Кит.

— Лэнси-Лэнс! — Мэтт хлопает ладонью по столу. — Киту нужен пропуск!

— Да ты издеваешься, Холт! — Опрокинув в себя остатки пива, Лэнс выскакивает из-за стола. — Специально дождался, пока я напьюсь?!

— Отсканируешь как-нибудь. — Мэтт показывает язык. — Проветришься по пути, больше влезет!

Лэнс грозит ему кулаком, выхватывает у Кита документы и гордо удаляется.

— Теперь ты у них в рабстве, — смеётся Широ.

— Я не против. — Кит гладит Мэтта по бедру под столом.

— Я не шучу. — Мэтт прижимается губами к его уху. — Перебирайся ко мне. 

— Мэтт. — Повернув к себе, Кит гладит его по щеке. Ему мало — всё ещё мало. Мало поцелуев и объятий, мало всего Мэтта, и он не знает, будет ли когда-нибудь достаточно. — Почему ты ко мне так добр?

— Я не добр. — Мэтт тянется к своему соку, избегая смотреть Киту в глаза. — У меня тоже отвратительное настроение с понедельника по пятницу. Ненавижу быть в отвратительном настроении.

Широ и Лотор всё ещё прокручивают по кругу видео. Синтезатор Ризави вгрызается в мозг, и так долго зревшее решение оформляется за пару секунд — слишком тяжёлое, чтобы Кит мог и дальше его откладывать.

— Рядом с моей тачкой как раз хватит места для байка, — добавляет Мэтт — и сам вряд ли понимает, насколько хорошо это звучит.

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Не то, что ты хотел дать (Шрам)**_

_ты спросил, какой мне нужен подарок,  
может, фото с тобой или бусина на нитке,  
или магнит из страны, где я не был,  
бутылка вина или поцелуй в щёку,_

_но мне нужен был шрам,  
шрам от тебя, чтобы годы спустя  
я смог вспомнить тот вечер  
и как ты раздел меня взглядом_

_ты спросил, правда ли я влюблён,  
ты спросил, подставлю ли я тебе зад,  
хочу ли тебе отсосать или, может,  
хочу, чтобы ты сделал то же самое для меня_

_но мне нужен был шрам,  
глубокий шрам, чтобы годы спустя  
я смог вспомнить ту ночь  
и как ты раздел меня, и твой взгляд_

_ты спросил, ненавижу ли я тебя,  
ты хотел знать, почему я разбил тебе лицо,  
почему я ломаю тебе рёбра  
и предложил деньги и всё, что я захочу_

_но мне нужен был шрам,  
понимаешь, мне нужен был шрам,  
чтобы я мог вспомнить тот день  
и как ты клялся мне в любви_

_меня спросили, почему я сделал это,  
меня спросили, чем ты меня разозлил,  
никто не поверил, что я любил тебя,  
раз своими руками отправил на тот свет_

_всё просто — мне нужен был шрам,  
я не хотел ни денег, ни секса, ни кольцо,  
мне нужен был шрам  
и я получил свой шрам _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNttzx_z_QE) можно посмотреть на всякие этнические инструменты, которые есть у Лэнса, и послушать их :D


	8. Рыцарь и космонавт

_Stephen — Crossfire_

— Завтра никаких репетиций, — объявляет Мэтт. — И в студию не суйтесь. Там будет занято.

Лэнс смотрит на него с осуждением — довольно неубедительно, потому что единственный из всех действительно пьян.

— Надо передохнуть, — соглашается Широ. — И нам, и Киту.

— Не верится, что вы меня пригласили на настоящем концерте с вами петь, — улыбается Кит. — Никогда не думал, что хотя бы на разогрев смогу попасть.

— Зачем разогрев, если мы можем делать так! — Мэтт поворачивает его к себе, тянет зубами за нижнюю губу. — В зале пожар начнётся, клянусь!

— Может, вас подбросить до студии? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Широ.

— Нет! — Лэнс раскидывает руки перед задней дверцей его внедорожника. — Я король заднего сиденья!

— Мы дойдём, — обещает Кит, обнимая Мэтта за талию. — Не волнуйся, до студии два шага. Спасибо, что нашёл видео.

— Посмотреть на себя со стороны бывает полезно! — Широ ещё раз хлопает его по плечу и открывает для Лотора переднюю дверь. — Доброй ночи, и спасибо за компанию, Кит!

— Проваливайте! — ворчит Мэтт. Развалившийся на заднем сиденье Лэнс, пища от восторга, показывает ему язык и размахивает «факами». — До понедельника чтобы вас не видел!

— Сам пожалеешь, — флегматично обещает Лотор, и они отъезжают.

— Идём? — Кит протягивает руку, но вместо того, чтобы взяться за неё, Мэтт прижимает его ладонь к губам.

— Кит…

— Что? — Кит шагает ближе, касается его щеки, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядку, бережно приглаживает. — Что-то не так?

— Если бы ты знал, — Мэтт прикрывает глаза, и его голос, надтреснутый и усталый, застаёт Кита врасплох, — как сильно я хочу поклясться, что никогда не заставлю тебя плакать. Но я говнюк ещё хуже, чем Гриффин.

— Он не говнюк, — мягко отвечает Кит, поглаживая его по затылку. — А я уже больше одного раза рыдал на сцене. Можешь дразнить меня эмо.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Кит смотрит на него, на печально поникшие уголки губ и тени под глазами, и притягивает ближе. 

— Будь что будет, — твёрдо говорит он. — Такие, как ты, встречаются только раз в жизни. И то, может, не каждому.

— Нет, — усмехается Мэтт. — Такие, как ты.

Они целуются под фонарём, как в плохом романтическом фильме, и, как в плохом романтическом фильме, их поцелуй сопровождает лёгкая мелодия, которую Кит не сразу замечает. Отрезвляет только вибрация у Мэтта в заднем кармане.

— Тебе звонят, — говорит Кит, убрав руку.

— Извини, — быстро говорит Мэтт и шарахается в сторону. Кит поворачивается к нему спиной, давая немного приватности, и закуривает. Настроение стремительно скатывается в жопу.

Он лишний в «Присцилле». Даже если с «ковбоями» не срастётся, даже если Мэтт выгонит его, как только наиграется, даже если придётся свалить из Манчестера и, может, из Британии, он должен покончить со всем этим.

Нельзя занимать чужое место. Если ребята слишком добры к нему и не хотят первыми начинать неприятный разговор, он уйдёт сам. Так будет правильно.

Сигарета ломается в пальцах, и он тупо смотрит себе под ноги, пока Мэтт не трогает его за руку.

— Кит, — он виновато вздыхает, — у меня срочная встреча, и я… я совсем забыл. Мне нужно уехать. Нужно решить кое-какие юридические вопросы, я должен присутствовать лично.

— Без проблем, — говорит Кит. — Мне тоже нужно кое-что уладить.

— Тогда буду тебя ждать, — улыбается Мэтт и целует его в щёку. — Моё такси! Я поехал, позвони, как освободишься!

Он прыгает на переднее сиденье и просит водителя поспешить, а Кит смотрит на мигающие сигнальные огни и думает, почему они до сих пор не обменялись телефонами.

***

_Robert DeLong, K.FLAY — Favorite Color Is Blue_

Голос Джеймса слышно ещё с дороги. Похоже, дверь в гараж открыта.

Тихо ступая по плитке, Кит заходит во дворик, садится на качели и прикрывает глаза.

Джеймс поёт с наслаждением. Берёт каждую ноту как любимую женщину — без усилий, без спешки, без напряжения. Он тосковал без музыки, и тоска делает его голос сладким, щемящим. Новым. Он вырос за эти два года. По крайней мере, над собой.

Ризави в ударе. Синтезатор звучит как старое фортепиано — грустно, лирично, нежно. С той ноткой отчаяния, которую она не хотела отдать Киту, как бы он ни просил. Она задаёт настроение остальным — две гитары подстраиваются под неё, поднимают голос Джеймса, как крылья. Вверх, туда, где только звёзды. Где нет людей, способных сделать ему больно.

Конец песни Кит записывает на диктофон. Вряд ли звук будет хорошим — он просто хочет сохранить для себя немного этого вечера. Вечера, когда всё ещё не кончено. 

Нестерпимо хочется уйти прямо сейчас. Раствориться в темноте, будто и не было никакого Кита Когане.

Нет. Так нельзя. Он больше не струсит.

Они вываливаются из гаража в обнимку, сияющие, весёлые, возбуждённые. Прижимая к себе Ину и Ризави, Джеймс смеётся так искренне, что у Кита щемит в груди.

Он двигается, качели скрипят, и Джеймс замолкает, а за ним и остальные.

— Ты чего не зашёл? — спрашивает Ризави. Кинкейд маячит за её спиной, и его вытянувшаяся физиономия выдаёт их с потрохами. — Вместе бы спели.

Кит поднимается.

— Мешать не хотел, — говорит он и, выдохнув, добавляет: — Я ухожу.

— Что? — шепчет Ина и делает шаг ему навстречу, но Джеймс хватает её за локоть. — Кит, что случилось?

— Что случилось? — обрывает её Джеймс, и вот такой его горький, захлёбывающийся смех Кит знает лучше любого другого. — Он снова сваливает! В его случае это просто вопрос времени, понимаешь?

— Да помолчи ты, Гриффин! — Ризави толкает его. — Кит, это из-за Мэтта? Или… или это мы виноваты? Послушай, ты всё не так понял!

— Ри, я… — Кит сглатывает, ища слова, но под ледяным взглядом Джеймса теряет и те немногие, что были.

— Не верь ему, Ри, — перебивает Джеймс. — Он солжёт. Как всегда. Только спроси, он тебе тысячу причин придумает, почему не может остаться. Так вот, Когане. Проваливай. И шмотки свои забирай!

Метнувшись в гараж, он чем-то гремит. Наружу вылетает расстёгнутый рюкзак, чехол с инструментами для байка и помятая фляга.

— Джеймс, — умоляюще зовёт Ина. Кинкейд отчаянно пытается слиться со стеной, а Ризави, открыв рот, смотрит, как Джеймс вытаскивает из гаража старый матрас и швыряет его Киту под ноги.

— Уходишь — уходи!

Он плещет на скомканную простыню жидкостью для розжига и чиркает спичкой. Синее пламя взвивается между ними, едва не подпалив Джеймсу волосы. Ризави с истошным криком дёргает его назад.

— Ты что творишь, Гриффин?! Соседи пожарных вызовут! Райан, где вода?!

— Проваливай! — Джеймс яростно трясёт кулаками, выплёвывая каждое слово как проклятие. — Никогда больше не возвращайся! Ты мне не нужен! Ты никому не нужен! И Холту своему сраному тоже! Да ты…

Ризави зажимает ему рот.

Заторможенно, словно спит на ходу, Кинкейд оттесняет их в сторону и направляет на полыхающий матрас раструб огнетушителя. Белое облако взвивается выше его роста; закрывшись рукавом, Кит делает шаг назад, ещё один, разворачивается и почти ощупью находит открытую дверь.

— Ты куда? — кричит вслед Ризави, но ему не хватает сил обернуться. — Эй! Хотя бы вещи возьми!

Какая разница, куда, если у него снова нет дома. Самое время соврать себе, что скучал по этому ощущению. Он трясёт головой, плотнее запахивает куртку и выходит на пустую дорогу.

— Кит! — звенит в тишине голос Ины. — Кит, стой!

Она нагоняет, вцепляется в плечо, обнимает, и Кит притискивает её к себе.

— Прости, — выдавливает он. — Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

— Кит, я поговорю с ним, — торопливо обещает она, — он не может просто выгнать тебя! Ты мой друг! Ты его друг! 

— Нет. — Кит качает головой и снимает у неё с плеча свой рюкзак. — Я так не могу. Я должен идти.

— Куда?

— Не знаю. Придумаю что-нибудь.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, — она смотрит ему в глаза, и Кит не может отказать, что бы она ни попросила, — переночуй в кафе. Чтобы я не думала, где ты и что с тобой. Хотя бы сегодня. У тебя ведь остался пропуск?

— Всегда с собой. — Кит пытается улыбнуться. — Я утром оставлю на стойке. Думаю, я уволен.

— Прости за Джеймса. Что бы он ни сказал сгоряча, здесь тебя всегда ждут. — Она ещё раз стискивает Кита в объятиях. — Если не он, то я. Это и мой дом тоже.

— Спасибо, Ина. Извинись за меня перед ребятами.

— Удачи с «ковбоями». — Она улыбается. — И что бы ни случилось, я на твоей стороне.

— Как и я на твоей, — кивает Кит, и ему становится немного легче.

***

— Ты что творишь, Гриффин?!

— Я должен был терпеть его выебоны?!

— Мы с ним играли! Люди его узнавать начали! И он, в отличие от тебя, выступал!

— И я буду выступать! — рявкает Джеймс — и слишком поздно понимает, что именно сказал.

— Знаешь, что? — Ризави хватает его за воротник, и он безропотно наклоняется. — Это ты сказал, я тебя за язык не тянула. Раз ты считаешь, что нам никто, кроме тебя, не подходит, будешь петь сам. В следующую пятницу. Поедешь с нами и выйдешь на сцену. Иначе тебя сам Элвис не спасёт.

— Элвис умер, — глубокомысленно замечает Кинкейд, трогая ботинком останки матраса.

— Вот именно! — Для убедительности Ризави хорошенько встряхивает Джеймса за плечо. — И ты умрёшь, Гриффин, клянусь. Или будешь петь, или умрёшь.

В повисшей тишине печально скрипит дверь. Сунув руки в карманы, Ина проходит мимо — плечи вздёрнуты, на блузке и щеке следы порошка.

— Где он? — спрашивает Ризави.

— Переночует в кафе. Извините, мне нужно лечь.

Джеймс нагоняет её, идёт с ней рядом, не решаясь дотронуться, что-то шепчет, и Ина в ответ рассеянно качает головой.

— Поверить не могу, что его невеста лучше ладит с его любовником, чем он сам, — задумчиво говорит Кинкейд, глядя им вслед.

— С бывшим уже любовником, похоже, — вздыхает Ризави. — Подбросишь меня до дома? Я только отойду на минутку.

— Да без проблем. Я пока тут приберусь.

Закрывшись в сортире, Ризави выбирает один из последних номеров в списке звонков.

Широ отвечает почти сразу.

— Да, Ри. Привет!

На фоне шумит мотор, играет последний альбом Боуи и орут Лотор и Лэнс. Последний, похоже, в стельку.

— Широ, — Ризави съезжает спиной по стене и закрывает глаза ладонью, — тут такое дело… Кит от нас ушёл. Это вы его перекупили?

В динамике взвизгивают тормоза, хлопает дверь, голоса и музыка стихают.

— Я ничего об этом не знаю. Что случилось?

— Ну, как бы… — Она морщится. — Кит приехал раньше, чем мы его ждали, увидел, как мы без него репетируем, и сказал, что уходит. Я бы тоже обиделась на его месте, но Джеймс психанул и выгнал его.

— Где он? — тревожно спрашивает Широ. — Ты знаешь, куда он пошёл?

— Ина сказала, он в кафе Гриффина переночует, там его байк вроде остался, и… И… — Ризави всхлипывает. — Джеймс на него наорал. Выкинул его вещи и поджарил его постель. В его духе, но Кит, он… он всё принимает близко к сердцу, ты не мог бы…

— Мы о нём позаботимся. Спасибо, что позвонила. Напишу тебе, когда что-нибудь прояснится.

Широ бросает трубку, а Ризави обнимает колени и утыкается в них лбом, вспоминая взгляд Кита. Отчаявшийся, но нисколько не удивлённый. Как будто иначе и быть не могло, как будто его и должны были вышвырнуть на улицу, не дав слова сказать.

Она долго смотрит на аватарку Кита в контактах — смущённая улыбка, эта его косуха на голое тело и перекинутые на грудь волосы, — но так и не решается позвонить.

На его месте она бы не взяла трубку.

***

— Ещё раз простите, что опоздал. В суматохе всё из головы вылетает.

— Ничего страшного, мистер Холт, — добродушно смеётся мистер Гаррет, покачиваясь в кресле. — Считайте это благодарностью за ваши песни.

— О? — Мэтт улыбается, остановившись на пороге кабинета. — Так вы ждёте наш новый альбом?

— Очень! — с горячностью заверяет мистер Гаррет. — Я ходил на все ваши концерты в Манчестере.

— Боже, я попрошу прислать вам экземпляр с автографами, — смеётся Мэтт и сразу пишет Лэнсу. — Передам мистеру Макклейну, он точно не забудет.

— Я бы и хотел отказаться, но не могу. — Слегка покраснев, господин юрист трёт щёку. Из-под рукава строгой рубашки выглядывает край татуировки. — Слишком большая честь для меня.

— Доброй ночи! — кричит Мэтт и сбегает по лестнице.

На последнем пролёте из кармана начинает греметь «мановар».

— Уже соскучился? — весело интересуется Мэтт.

— Ты где? 

Мэтт замирает на полушаге.

— Ездил завещание на Кита оформлять. Что случилось?

— Кит поссорился с Гриффином. Ризави сказала, он в кафе этом, как его… — Широ щёлкает пальцами, а Мэтт вылетает наружу, в холод и мелкий дождь, и панически оглядывается в поисках такси. — Где Ви работает, короче. 

— «У Гриффина» оно называется, — фыркает Мэтт. — Что ещё тебе Ризави сказала?

— Что Гриффин поджарил его постель, что бы это ни значило. — Похоже, эту информацию Широ считает более чем сомнительной. — Мне съездить за ним или ты сам?

— Я прискачу за своим принцем на белом коне и увезу его в светлое будущее без всяких там Гриффинов! — Завидев такси, Мэтт принимается махать рукой. — Мы запишем с ним грёбаный альбом, Широ! Мы поедем в турне! Мы прогремим на всю планету!

— Знаешь, я первый раз тебе по-настоящему верю, — смеётся Широ. — Удачи, Мэтт.

***

_Montaigne — Love Might Be Found (Volcano)_

За полчаса пешком всё лишнее выветривается из головы. 

Мотоцикл ждёт на парковке, но прямо сейчас Кит не способен уехать дальше столба, поэтому только проверяет, не сбился ли чехол, и заходит в кафе. От привычного запаха кофе три в одном и выпечки с ванилью начинает мутить. Может, дело в пиве.

Кит едва помнит, с чего начался этот долгий день. Перед глазами только горящий матрас и белое как полотно лицо Ины. Будто больше ничего и не было.

Составив у стены три стула, он ложится и накрывается курткой. Стоит расслабиться, как пробирает озноб. Обхватив себя руками, он лежит, глядя на редкие тени, пересекающие квадраты света на полу, и уговаривает себя уснуть. После сна всегда становится легче. Сон лечит. Время лечит. Завтра он откроет глаза совсем другим человеком.

Почему Джеймс никогда не позволял договорить? Всего пара слов — и, может, он бы всё-таки понял. Может, он просто соображает быстрее. Кит в плане чувств всегда казался себе тугодумом.

— За завесой огня, где моя кровь кипит как смола, — шепчет он и зажмуривает слезящиеся глаза, а когда открывает, видит на полу ещё одну тень — всё длиннее и длиннее.

В дверь стучат. И ещё раз.

Не похоже, что это ошибка. Кому пришло в голову ломиться в закрытое заведение? Грабителю? Пьяному туристу? Даже свет нигде не горит. Кто-то видел, как он вошёл?

Стук повторяется.

Накинув для внушительности куртку, Кит прихватывает из кабинета монтировку Ины, подходит к двери — и обмирает.

Мэтт улыбается ему через мокрое стекло, поставив ногу на ступеньку. В круглых жёлтых очках и толстовке в тон на фоне ночной мороси он выглядит ярким, как рекламная картинка, и настолько же нереальным.

Кит распахивает дверь и шагает к нему в объятия, только теперь понимая, как хотел его увидеть.

— Дурачок, я же оставил тебе ключи, — ласково говорит Мэтт, поцеловав его в щёку, и толкает к машине. — Поехали, отвезу тебя домой.

***

Новая большая кровать непрозрачно намекает на то, что его ждали.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Кит. На фоне ободранных стен и вездесущих обогревателей обновка выглядит довольно безумно.

— Нравится? — Мэтт плюхается в середину и раскидывает руки. — Я решил, должен же ты где-нибудь спать.

— Я спал на матрасе в гараже, мог бы и на полу. — Кит ложится рядом. Причудливые гроздья побелки на потолке, вероятно, слышали разговоры о «Битлз» ещё при жизни Леннона. — Не стоило ради меня…

— Я сам могу решить, что ради тебя стоит делать, а что нет, — неожиданно резко отзывается Мэтт. И снова его злость направлена на кого-то другого. — Матрас в гараже… У меня много вопросов к Гриффину.

— Он пустил меня к себе жить, а мог бы просто выгнать после… ну, ты понимаешь. После всего, что было. 

Мэтт снова двигает его к себе и укладывает головой на плечо.

Помедлив, Кит обнимает его. И, так и не раздевшись, засыпает.

***

Будильник звонит на полчаса раньше.

Наскоро вытершись после душа, Джеймс берёт расчёску и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Вместо того чтобы убрать волосы назад, смахивает их на лицо, взъерошивает пальцами и улыбается.

Дверь гаража открыта настежь, никто не валяется на матрасе, и самого матраса больше нет. Как и поездок на байке в опасной близости от автобусов.

Джеймс говорит себе, что должен быть сильным, и садится на застоявшийся велосипед.

Решение вызревает, пока он крутит педали на коротком участке велодорожки между очагами ремонтных работ.

— Привет! — улыбается Ви, когда он заходит.

Джеймс бросает вещи в кабинете и возвращается, чтобы дождаться, пока к Ине иссякнет очередь за кофе с собой.

— Доброе утро. — Она целует его в губы. — Как спалось?

— Доброе утро. — Барабаня пальцами по стойке, Джеймс наклоняется к ней ближе, и она внимательно смотрит, готовая слушать. — Я тут подумал. Это же бывший клуб.

— Да, — соглашается Ина, — поэтому мы здесь иногда и репетировали, разве нет?

— Что скажешь, если, — он указывает на дальний угол зала, — мы вон там сделаем сцену? Маленькую, человек на пять. Будем приглашать по вечерам кого-нибудь из ребят. Наймём ещё официантов, а Ви за ними будет присматривать.

— Это ведь твоё кафе. — Ина улыбается, как всегда, позволяя ему довести мысль до конца.

— Вот именно. Поэтому знаешь, что я хочу? Чтобы оно называлось не «У Гриффина», а «Присцилла».

Ина подныривает под стойкой и крепко его обнимает.

— Теперь я верю, что оно правда твоё, — говорит она, — твоё, а не твоего отца.

***

_PVRIS — Eyelids_

Во сне Кит выглядит беззащитным. Хочется разгладить поцелуем морщинку между его бровей, только будить жаль. После всего, что ему пришлось пережить вчера — особенно.

Тихо-тихо выбравшись из-под его руки, Мэтт подбирает с пола телефон и сигареты и прикрывает за собой дверь. 

— Привет, Ина. — Он щёлкает зажигалкой. — Извини, что так рано, но ты, кажется, всё равно уже не спишь.

— Привет, Мэтт, — смеётся она. — Всё в порядке, я на работе. Что ты хотел?

— Когда можно к вам заехать за вещами Кита?

— Он забрал все, — после паузы отвечает Ина. — Все, что были. Если не считать мотоцикл.

— Шутишь? — Зажав сигарету в зубах, Мэтт идёт в прихожую, взвешивает в руке брошенный у стены рюкзак. — Там только железки какие-то гремят.

— Я предлагала ему что-нибудь купить. — Ина печально вздыхает. — Он сказал, всё равно пять дней в неделю носит форму.

— Ты ведь серьёзно сейчас? — Мэтт оглядывается на дверь спальни и расстёгивает широкую молнию. В рюкзаке, как он и предполагал, дорожная мелочёвка, аккуратно подштопанная футболка и пара носков.

— Серьёзнее некуда. Он у тебя?

— У меня. Спит.

Ина снова замолкает. Мэтт слушает её дыхание, рассматривая куртку Кита на вешалке. Добротная кожа, потёртые швы, разодранный локоть заклеен — почти незаметно, если не вглядываться. 

— Мэтт. — Он вздрагивает от голоса Ины. — Пожалуйста, береги его.

Мэтт касается рубца на толстой чёрной коже. Проклятая боль в груди возвращается.

— Я постараюсь. С ним не хочется быть говнюком. Даже мне.

— Ты не говнюк, просто знаешь, чего хочешь. — Она смеётся. — Прости, у меня посетители. Заезжай, как будет время. Тогда почти не успели поболтать.

Меланхолично встряхнув рюкзак ещё раз, Мэтт кладёт его обратно, накидывает халат и выходит на лестницу.

«Despacito» определённо будет преследовать его в аду. Возможно, совсем скоро.

— Привет, это Лэнс Макклейн, и он вас не слушает! — После щелчка автоответчик сменяется невнятным хрипением, которое постепенно начинает складываться в слова. — …что тебе нужно, уёбок?..

— Я по делу, — быстро говорит Мэтт. — У меня травма.

— Какого хера, Мэтт, десять утра, ты почему не спишь?! И почему из-за тебя не сплю я?!

— Послушай, Кит спал у Гриффина в гараже, в гараже, понимаешь, я привёз его к себе и хотел забрать его вещи, пока он спит, ну, знаешь, приятный сюрприз, чтобы ему самому не пришлось мотаться после ссоры, но у него есть только то, что на нём надето, Лэнс!.. 

— Он поэтому куртку на голое тело носил? — холодновато спрашивает Лэнс, но в нём уже начинает пробуждаться фамильное макклейновское сострадание. — Подожди, какой Гриффин, какой гараж, какие вещи, он что, переехал к тебе? Так быстро?!

— Быстро?! Мне месяц остался!

— Он знает?

— Нет, конечно! И не узнает, пока я сам не скажу.

— То есть пока не пришлёшь ему фотку с больничной койки. Мэтт, это нечестно. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы он со мной оставался из жалости, ясно?! — рявкает Мэтт и сминает окурок о стену. — Может, он ко мне даже привязаться не успеет! И потом, я перед ним уже извинился в завещании!

— Что там, твой член в формалине? Ты уверен, что сможешь уломать хирурга?

— Малыш Лэнси-Лэнс, — сипит Мэтт, пытаясь просмеяться, — блядь, нет, конечно, такое сокровище только для тебя. Киту я квартиру оставлю и тачку. Не может же он всю жизнь спать по гаражам.

— Может, ему нравится. — Лэнс зевает. — Ну, знаешь, гра-анж. Грязное звучание, сон на битых бутылках, бунт… прямо как у меня в пятнадцать. Ты чего позвонил? Поныть?

— У тебя глаз намётан, какой у Кита размер? 

— Тебе виднее, — ворчит Лэнс, — почём я знаю. А, или ты про шмотки?

Поперхнувшись, Мэтт начинает хохотать.

***

— Пора покорять мир, человек-загадка! Я заказал тебе нормальную пижаму!

Кит открывает глаза, но они закрываются снова.

— Нам нужно куда-то ехать? — спрашивает он. Мэтт садится рядом, шлёпает его по спине влажным полотенцем, но это бодрит не сильно. Мягкий матрас — сущее наказание. Никаких идей, как с него встать.

— Для начала, завтракать. — Подвинувшись ближе, Мэтт принимается разминать ему плечи. Ладони у него горячие после душа, с волос капает, и у Кита урчит в животе, но хочется совсем не есть. — Потом заедем в пару магазинов и двинемся в студию. Как тебе план?

— Тебе придётся выгнать меня на пол, чтобы я хоть куда-нибудь выходил, — мямлит Кит. — Иначе я останусь жить в кровати.

— Так не пойдёт, мы с Широ в этой комнате целый альбом записали, звук как из жопы. — Мэтт садится верхом ему на спину, ведёт костяшками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, сдвигая одеяло всё ниже. — Ты ведь останешься у меня, Кит?

Задохнувшись, Кит переворачивается и обнимает его за шею.

— Пока не захочешь меня выгнать.

— Выгнать? — Мэтт опрокидывает его назад, и Кит со стоном вцепляется в него, скребёт пальцами по лопаткам, кусает за плечо в исступлённом желании получить больше, немедленно. — Ну уж нет, не дождёшься. Я забрал тебя, теперь ты мой.

И в точности как в своём скандальном хите, Мэтт вылизывает его, а после делает своим.

— Я должен кое в чём признаться, — вздыхает Мэтт и сразу делается слишком несчастным для такого на редкость солнечного утра.

— Валяй, — улыбается Кит, пытаясь разгладить завившуюся прядку у него на виске.

— Я тебя разбудил, потому что скоро приедет курьер и привезёт одежду. Выбери то, что понравится.

Кит смотрит на него в смятении.

— Послушай, — он сглатывает, — я… мне хватает того, что есть, правда.

Под строгим взглядом Мэтта ему хочется спрятаться под одеяло.

— Ты второй солист не самой херовой группы. Лэнс постоянно делает фото для соцсетей, и ты на них будешь. Считай, что это для работы.

— Кстати, о работе. — Кит садится, убирает волосы со лба и вспыхивает от того, как влюблённо Мэтт отслеживает его жест. — Джеймс меня уволил. Но я найду новую, обещаю.

— В смысле? — Мэтт задирает бровь.

— Я должен платить за квартиру, — торопливо продолжает Кит. — Вкладываться в аренду студии. Раз… раз я на какое-то время с вами, я не хочу пользоваться вашим гостеприимством. Я должен быть полноценным членом команды.

— Вот именно, — спокойно говорит Мэтт. — Ты полноценный член команды. Ты работаешь на нас. Сегодня подпишешь контракт.

— Какой контракт?..

— Второй вокалист — не хобби. Полноценная работа. В ближайший месяц мы все будем жить в студии, спать по три часа и питаться кофе и алкоголем. Поэтому сейчас ты выберешь себе шмотки, мы позавтракаем и поедем по делам, пока у нас есть хоть немного времени.

— Скажи, что мы за этот месяц успеем хоть пару раз перепихнуться, — улыбается Кит.

— На секс время всегда найдётся, — хмыкает Мэтт и подтверждает свои слова поцелуем. — Это святое.

— Отличный вкус. Мне нравится.

В пыльно-розовом пиджаке поверх белой футболки Мэтт, как всегда, готов собирать овации и завистливые взгляды. На его фоне Кит в чёрных джинсах и красной толстовке под косухой выглядит неброско, но… ему тоже нравится. Он успел забыть, как приятно носить новые вещи. Как приятно и себя чувствовать обновлённым.

— Идём! — Мэтт за рукав вытаскивает его на лестницу, целует и только потом закрывает дверь. — Хот-доги сами себя не съедят!

— Я бы прямо сейчас съел тебя, — шепчет Кит ему в шею, притираясь сзади, засовывает руки под пиджак. — Мне когда-нибудь тебя хватит?

— Нет. — С кривой улыбкой Мэтт проводит ключом по его шее, упирает острый кончик под челюсть. Кит сглатывает, крепче обнимая его. — Меня всегда мало. Но сначала контракт.

И всё же Киту достаётся ещё один поцелуй.

***

— Здесь подпиши. — Лэнс подсовывает документы, едва Кит перешагивает порог студии. — Чистая формальность. И вот твой пропуск.

Кит запихивает в задний карман джинсов ключ-карту и не глядя ставит подпись.

— И ещё мне нужен твой счёт в банке.

Растерянно моргнув, Кит ищет взглядом Мэтта, но тот чем-то гремит в закутке с такой яростью, будто пытается в одиночку перевернуть кровать, и вряд ли готов отвечать на глупые вопросы. Приходится задавать их Лэнсу.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы мы тебе зарплату перечисляли! — восклицает Лэнс, взмахнув руками. — Зачем, блядь, ещё человеку счёт в банке! Подумать только, мы берём его на работу и ещё и деньги ему платим, а могли бы пиздюлями рассчитывать!

— Я… как-то не думал, что за музыку можно получать деньги, — признаётся Кит.

Лотор медленно поднимает на него взгляд и так же медленно выгибает бровь.

— Бедный мальчик, — только и говорит он.

***

«Бедный мальчик» играет новыми красками, когда Кит лежит на мешке, не в состоянии доползти до кровати в закутке, и цедит тёплую воду с лимоном. 

Шесть часов назад он казался себе уставшим. Как же он ошибался.

В будке Широ с гитарой, Лэнс с точностью кардиохирурга регулирует перед ним стойку микрофона, а Мэтт, сидя за пультом, командует.

— Ещё ниже. — Он прихлёбывает кофе. Батареи стаканчиков, выстроившиеся за сегодня по всей студии, потрясают воображение. — Не настолько. Выше. Правее. Вот так. Не двигаться никому. Лэнс, сваливай.

В сотый раз за сегодня Широ начинает одну и ту же партию. Кит бы уже отъехал от переутомления, но Широ, похоже, так легко не взять.

Глядя на его выверенные движения, Кит откидывается на мешке и свешивает руки вниз.

Он спел один трек с Мэттом всего четырнадцать раз, а до того — с пятой попытки — черновые варианты для ещё двух песен, которые они будут писать на другой студии. 

Если у них всего месяц, он понятия не имеет, как можно уложиться в таком темпе.

— Пригрузился? — Лэнс плюхается на соседний мешок и вытягивает ноги. — Ничего. К этому быстро привыкаешь. У тебя есть ещё что-нибудь интересное?

— В смысле?

— В смысле, — усмехается Лэнс, — чем я буду развлекаться после того, как Мэтт из меня всю душу вытрясет, заставив подогнать под твой вокал ударные? Напиши мне какой-нибудь текст.

— Я подумаю, — обещает Кит. — Я сегодня ещё буду нужен?

— Учитывая, что Широ уже налажал — вряд ли.

— Тогда я пойду прилягу.

— Давно пора! — кричит Лэнс ему вслед. — Ты привыкнешь, ковбой!

В закутке Кит падает на кровать. Раздеваться, когда остальные работают, совестно. Он валяется поверх одеяла, смотрит в белый потолок и думает, как всё изменилось меньше чем за два месяца. За недели, что они с Мэттом знакомы.

Что, если всё это ненадолго?..

Он переворачивается на живот, открывает чат с самим собой и пишет песню, которая не заканчивается слишком долго, чтобы он сумел спеть её один.

// _«Рыцарь и космонавт»_

***

В работе Мэтт ещё ненасытнее, чем в сексе. От его внимания не ускользает ничто. Он безжалостно требует полной отдачи, и если к этому Кит морально готов, то к постоянным вопросам — нет.

— Фальшивую ноту слышишь?

— Нет там фальшивых нот! — надрывается Лэнс в будке, подпрыгивая на стульчике за своими ударными. — У меня уже жопа квадратная, я не могу столько, понял?!

— Слушай, — говорит Мэтт и надевает на Кита наушники. Выстукивает ритм пальцем по его руке, и, хотя Кит слышал мелодию раз тридцать за сегодня и с трудом соображает, фальшивая нота действительно есть. — Вот, Кит кивнул, Макклейн! Переигрывай куплет с начала!

— В жопу иди, я…

Мэтт вырубает микрофон и хладнокровно показывает на уши. Лэнс швыряет в стекло палочку, потом подбегает её забрать и живописно изображает, как трахает Мэтта в рот. Приподнявшись на мешке, Лотор вытаскивает из заднего кармана мобильник и снимает это шоу на видео.

— Играй! — орёт Мэтт, потеряв терпение, и ударяет кулаком по стеклу. Микрофон, к злорадству Лэнса, всё ещё выключен. — У нас мало времени!

Его трясёт; Кит обнимает его за плечи, целует в висок, из-за его спины показывая Лэнсу большой палец. Лэнс заводит глаза, возвращается к барабанам, и они переписывают ещё дважды.

— Мудак! — первое, что говорит Лэнс, выйдя из будки, и сдирает с Мэтта наушники. Кит смотрит, как на его усталом лице расцветает блаженство, и выдыхает с облегчением — а потом ещё раз, когда Лэнс, всё ещё в наушниках, стискивает Мэтта в объятиях так, что чуть не душит.

— Мы записали эту ёбань, ну наконец!

— Я говорил, — сипит Мэтт, сияя, — я же говорил!

***

На ночь Широ и Лотор уезжают домой, почти силой оттащив Лэнса от пульта или компьютера. Чаще всего Кит спускается их проводить и покурить с Широ. Лэнс засыпает, едва садится в машину. Кит не знает, что дальше. Может, Широ доносит его до кровати на руках, с него станется.

Они с Мэттом всегда ночуют в студии — по крайней мере, засыпают вместе. Три или четыре часа спустя Кит обычно просыпается один. За шторкой слышатся щелчки клавиатуры, ругань и грохот кружки об стол. Иногда Кит засыпает под них, иногда плетётся посмотреть, что Мэтт делает, и его поход заканчивается быстрым сексом — на мешке, на столе или на полу.

Иногда его будят слова — натурально просятся наружу, как что-то физическое, и Кит не может закрыть глаза, пока всё не запишет. Всё чаще вспоминается строка, пришедшая на ум в клубе. «Эта маленькая мразь, метка на твоей щеке», — повторяет и повторяет он, но не может придумать, что дальше.

Может, это дерьмо не стоит внимания, а может, просто не время.

Не лучшая песня, чтобы посвятить человеку, в которого смертельно влюблён.

Наверное.

***

Будильник звонит, когда Лэнс и Мэтт вытаскивают из будки барабаны.

— Широ, что там? — спрашивает Мэтт, пыхтя в дверях.

— Пятница, — кратко отвечает Широ. — В клуб поедем?

— Не до того, давай пропустим сегодня. Заноси погремушки!

Только тогда Кит понимает, что прошла всего неделя.

Ему кажется, что как минимум полгода.

***

_Oonagh, Santiano, OOMPH! — So still mein Herz_

— Не будет русалки! — отмахивается Ризави, проталкиваясь к клубу. — Мы сегодня старым составом!

— А «Индиго» будет?! — тут же кричат в ответ.

— Надо же, меня кто-то помнит, — ядовито улыбается Джеймс.

— Тебя хорошо помнят, — недоумённо отвечает Кинкейд. — Вот увидишь, будут подпевать.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

— Так, Гриффин! — Ризави пихает его в рёбра стойкой от синтезатора. — Сеанс нытья окончен! Или ты поёшь, или достаёшь мне Кита хоть из-под земли и ползаешь у него в ногах, пока он не согласится вернуться, а потом мучительно умираешь от моей руки!

Едва Джеймс заходит в клуб, на него словно из ниоткуда выпрыгивает Эзор.

— Смотрите-ка, кто тут! И при параде! Неужели, — она таинственно понижает голос, — я услышу свою любимую песню?

— Может быть, — сквозь зубы отвечает Джеймс, аккуратно выскальзывая из её рук. — Вопросы к Ризави.

Эзор тут же хватает Ризави, начинает громко с ней шептаться, а Джеймс нервно смотрится в зеркальце. Он почти забыл, как выглядит с накрашенными глазами.

— Точно не по-пидорски получилось? — спрашивает он у Кинкейда.

— Да нормально, чего ты.

— Почему тебя вообще это волнует, — усмехается Ина и целует его в щёку. — Мне нравится, когда ты красишь глаза.

Видимо, всё-таки по-пидорски, но когда Ина рядом, Джеймса это не особенно волнует.

— Смотрите, кого мы привели! — Ризави у микрофона размахивает руками. — У нас сегодня Джеймс Гриффин, совсем как в старые времена!

Вопреки страхам Джеймса, в зале начинают хлопать. Эзор прыгает в первом ряду, размахивая помятой картонкой с надписью «Присцилла».

— Привет, — улыбается Джеймс. — Я скучал.

Слова отдаются болью в груди. Он скучал сильнее, чем хотел думать. 

— «Индиго»! — отвечают несколько голосов. — Давайте «Индиго»!

— Я тоже скучала, — шепчет Ина только ему, проходя к своему месту.

Она вступает первой — струны трепещут под кончиками пальцев, как влюблённое сердце, как дрожь от первых объятий, — и зал взрывается криками и аплодисментами.

— «Индиго»! — повторяет женский голос. — Обожаю!

— Давай, Гриффин, — довольно отзывается Ризави, касаясь клавиш, — задай им!

Джеймс наклоняется к микрофону, улыбается — и слова сами срываются с губ, взлетают, как птицы, от самого сердца.

Он очень, очень сильно скучал.

***

Пока все решают, что заказать на ужин, Кит пускает на печать недавно написанную песню и идёт с ней к Лэнсу.

— Вот. Чтобы ты не скучал.

— Эй! — ревниво вопит Мэтт. — А мне?

— Лэнс просил, не ты, — смеётся Кит. Мэтт надувается на глазах, как рыбка-шар. — Я… не знаю, как-то стрёмно тебе показывать.

— Конечно, такую гейскую песню я бы даже Лотору показать застеснялся, — хихикает Лэнс и прижимает листы к груди, стоит Мэтту к нему подойти. — Только Широ, может быть. И то самый краешек.

— Тебе я другую дам почитать, — обещает Кит и манит Мэтта в закуток.

— А мне?! — теперь ревниво вопит Лэнс, устремляясь за ними, но по пути Широ выхватывает у него листки и поднимает повыше. Лотор тут же пристраивается рядом, чтобы почитать, а Лэнс в бессильной ярости прыгает рядом, пытаясь дотянуться, и кроет их хуями.

— Честно, — говорит Кит, задёрнув шторку, — мне кажется, это срань. Не знаю. Она как-то… сама написалась и всё.

Мэтт выдёргивает у него телефон и сразу же начинает неудержимо хохотать.

— Широ! — орёт он. — Тебе понравится! Нет, не входи, я ещё не дочитал!

Широ, судя по шагам, разворачивается на полпути.

Чем дальше Мэтт читает, тем серьёзнее становится. На последней строчке его лицо изумлённо вытягивается.

— Боже.

— Что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кит.

— Ты же будешь это петь? Скажи, что будешь.

— А вы будете играть? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кит.

— Широ! Иди сюда теперь!

Лэнс нетерпеливо пытается пролезть с ним, но Лотор перекидывает его через плечо и уносит.

— Поставь меня! — вопит Лэнс, извиваясь и колотя его распечаткой по спине. — Я тоже хочу! 

— Давай, Широ, — тараторит Мэтт, — скажи, что у тебя уже есть для этого сто сорок восемь мелодий, которые нам некуда деть, для гитарного соло с отбитым вокалистом, как ты мечтал?!

— Да помолчи, — Широ отпихивает его, даже спиной поворачивается. — О. О! Мне нравится!

— Отличная же песня! — Мэтт забегает с другой стороны, и Кит поражается, как ему после восемнадцати часов на ногах хватает энергии так много двигаться. — Крутая! Сыграешь?

— Надо Лэнсу показать, но вообще да. Отдаёт фантазиями моей молодости. Только… — Широ щёлкает пальцами, подыскивая слово. — Изящнее. Нешаблонно. Хороший конец. Я уже хочу видеть, как Кит это выкрикивает со сцены.

— Так пойдём! В зале всё равно пусто!

— Потому что в четыре ночи мало кто репетирует, — ворчит Кит, выходя следом. 

— Мы репетируем всегда! — Мэтт принимается тыкать в кнопку лифта.

— Я бегу! — вопит Лэнс. — Только найду палочки! Подождите меня!

Лотор, не меняясь в лице, заталкивает всех в подъехавший лифт и нажимает на четвёртый этаж. Вслед несётся гневный вопль.

— Ебашь! — широким жестом предлагает Мэтт, вытолкав Кита к микрофону. — Пой как на душу ляжет. Мы поймём.

— Я же просил меня подождать! — негодует Лэнс, влетев к ним, и от души бьёт Мэтта свёрнутыми в трубочку листками. — Две секунды!

— За ударные дуй! — смеётся Мэтт и, выхватив у него распечатки, ретируется в импровизированный зрительный зал — десяток стульев у сцены, где обычно сидят звуковики, хореографы и сочувствующие родственники. — Давайте второй.

— А мне текст?! — бесится Лэнс.

— Да зачем тебе текст, — поддразнивает Лотор, — у тебя есть другой. То есть был.

Стоя на том самом месте, где полторы недели назад боялся дышать на микрофон, Кит думает, как многое изменилось.

С ними так легко работать. Легко доверять. Легко бросать в воздух идеи и знать, что кто-нибудь их подхватит. Или, отталкиваясь от них, предложит свои. Что его слышат. И даже больше — чувствуют его, порой лучше, чем он сам. Кит хочет стать таким же. Быстрым, открытым, раскрепощённым.

И теперь он позволяет себе подурачиться. Вешает на шею студийную гитару, задирает гриф и начинает петь, подыгрывая боем. Ему нужен хаос, рёв, вызов, и он копирует всё, что приходит в голову. Гримасы Сида Вишеса, жесты Кобейна и коронный танец Себастьяна Баха.

— Мы что играем вообще?! — вопит Лэнс, колотя по тарелкам. Лотор, начавший спокойно, под конец принимается бить по струнам, усиливая какофонию, Широ, напротив, уводит в мелодичность — и истина где-то посередине, Кит чувствует, что они на верном пути.

Выдохнув в микрофон последнюю фразу, он чувствует себя освобождённым — и очень, очень уставшим. Приходится держаться обеими руками за стойку, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Мэтт вылезает к нему на сцену, хватает за подбородок, пристально смотрит в глаза.

— Это про меня? — спрашивает он, показывая распечатку.

Помявшись, Кит кивает.

— Я бы всё равно тебя спас, — рычит Мэтт и притискивает его к себе. — Прилетел бы за тобой хоть тысячу раз. Я хочу спеть это с тобой, сейчас же. Широ! Играем чумного космонавта!

Усталость так велика, что Кит всерьёз опасается не выстоять до конца песни. Но Мэтт прижимается плечом к его плечу, наклоняется к его микрофону и берёт первую ноту, а Кит рядом берёт другую, Широ с ними рядом играет нечто третье, Лотор выбивает какой-то свой ритм, споря с Лэнсом. Кит не понимает, как ухитряется слышать каждого из них и себя, как у всех получается быть на одной волне и откуда берутся силы петь снова и снова, — но у них получается, и это похоже на магию.

***

После спонтанной репетиции у них есть намётки двух мелодий и нет сил спуститься к машине. 

— Я присяду, — лепечет Лэнс и, едва коснувшись мешка, отключается. На втором устраивается Широ. Лотор садится к нему на колени, умиротворённо опускает голову ему на плечо, прикрывает глаза.

— Может, их на кровать всё-таки? — спрашивает Кит.

— Нормально, они в автобусах всегда так спят, бесполезно вмешиваться, — фыркает Мэтт. — Там наша территория.

Он тянет Кита в закуток, стаскивает с него одежду, раздевается сам. Рухнув в постель, Кит стонет от удовольствия и усталости.

— Как вы выдерживаете? Я уже не соображаю, какой сейчас год.

— Кит. — Мэтт берёт его за руку, и только это удерживает глаза открытыми. — Я хотел бы всегда с тобой петь.

— Ты совсем недавно начал. — Кит перекатывается на бок, обнимает его. — Может, мы ещё начнём друг друга бесить.

— Будем чаще трахаться, только и всего. — Мэтт хлопает в ладоши, выключая свет. — Тоже мне проблема.

Кит касается его щеки, обводит пальцами улыбку.

— Я чувствую себя таким счастливым, — говорит он. — Таким… наполненным. Музыкой, идеями. Как всегда мечтал. Я боялся верить, что так бывает.

— Всё бывает. Не всегда с тобой, но точно всё, — усмехается Мэтт, прикусив его палец, и прижимается теснее.

У Кита едва хватает сил говорить, но в крови достаточно адреналина, чтобы тело среагировало даже сейчас. 

Целуясь, они трутся друг о друга, Мэтт гладит его по спине, плавно толкаясь между его бёдер, заводясь всё сильнее, шепчет его имя, и Кит прихватывает его губы зубами, постанывает, изнемогая от любви.

Какая разница, как долго они вместе, если вместе сейчас. Так близко, как он ни с кем никогда не был.

— Мэтт, — выдыхает он, — я люблю тебя.

— Знаю, — улыбается Мэтт, — я же прочитал песню про чумного космонавта.

***

— Послушайте, — начинает Мэтт, когда они все впятером, помятые, но не сломленные, завтракают в «макдоналдсе», — у нас есть, — он загибает пальцы, — «Брат Белоснежки», чумной космонавт, Гоморра, русалка, и, может, пока мы сводим, Кит ещё что-нибудь напишет. Как насчёт, — он смотрит на всех по очереди, — выпустить их второй частью альбома?

— Русалка для «Присциллы», — хмурится Кит. — И музыку Ризави сочиняла.

— Ты сам сказал, что хотел другую. Они всё равно не смогут спеть её с Гриффином. А песня отличная. Она заходит. — Мэтт пожимает плечами. — К тому же я хочу, чтобы Лэнс для неё сделал аранжировку. Эта песня в точности про него.

— Почему?

— Он бессердечная пиранья, вот почему. 

Лэнс кидает в него картошкой.

— Кит, может, у тебя ещё что-нибудь есть? — спрашивает Широ. Он, как всегда, предельно деликатен, но Кит не может отделаться от чувства, будто его просвечивают рентгеновскими лучами. — Черновики, наброски?

— Я уверен, если его хорошенько потрясти, из него выпадет ещё парочка песен, — поддерживает Лотор.

— Вы говорите, что у нас всего две с половиной недели, — хмурится Кит. — К чему браться за что-то ещё?

— Все сольные песни Мэтта уже готовы. Основная часть музыки записана, осталась техническая работа. — Лэнс взмахивает стаканом с колой в опасной близости от белого джемпера Лотора. — Мы всё равно будем писать тебя с Мэттом, можем попутно сделать несколько твоих синглов. Не помешает показать слушателям, на что ты способен. И потом, — теперь он указывает стаканом на Широ, — дай этому человеку развернуться, он же в мокрых снах видит твой вокал!

Кит смеётся, уткнувшись в ладони. Он уже привык к их специфическим шуткам, и стыдно только за то, какой трэш скрывается в его чате с самим собой.

***

_Джеймс Гриффин  
 **Индиго**_

_Цвета пепла была моя тоска,  
Цвета пьяной вишни — моё желание.  
Я так часто думал, какие увижу цвета,  
Когда смогу полюбить?_

_Расскажи, расскажи мне, родная,  
Какого цвета любовь?_

_Цвета шафрана была моя радость,  
Цвета летней ночи — моё вдохновение.  
День за днём я искал цвет любви,  
Но не знал его до тебя._

_Расскажи, расскажи мне, родная,  
Какого цвета любовь?_

_Цвета осенних листьев была моя грусть,  
Цвета первого снега — моё одиночество,  
Год за годом я гадал на ромашках,  
Какого же цвета любовь._

_Расскажи, расскажи мне, родная,  
Какого цвета любовь?_

_Цвета моего одиночества было твоё платье,  
Цвета моей радости — розы в твоих руках,  
Я смотрел и смотрел на тебя,  
И моя любовь была цвета индиго._

_Расскажи, расскажи мне, родная,  
Каковы на вкус твои поцелуи._

_Любовь была цвета индиго,  
Наша любовь была цвета индиго._

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Рыцарь и космонавт**_

_меня когда-нибудь не было  
тебя когда-нибудь не было  
мы были пылью под копытами  
мы были червями в грязи  
но однажды мы встретились  
но однажды щёлкнули часы_

_быть может, ты родом из будущего  
быть может, ты пилот, летящий на Андромеду  
быть может, ты видел краски, каких ещё не придумали  
быть может, ты знаешь больше, чем я, и_

_и, и, и_

_быть может, я родом из прошлого  
быть может, отец мой доктор с длинным клювом  
быть может, я единственный выживший в городе  
быть может, я сумел победить дракона, и_

_и, и, и_

_звездолёт приземляется в городе  
в заражённом чумой городе  
открывается люк в голубоватом сиянии и_

_и, и, и_

_ты выходишь в белом скафандре  
ты выходишь с волшебными пилюлями  
ты даёшь мне руку, чтобы меня спасти, и_

_и, и, и_

_я встаю, потерявший надежду  
поднимаюсь, в ожогах от драконьего пламени  
я иду к тебе, моя семья убита чумой, и_

_и, и, и_

_ты снимаешь блестящий шлем  
ты берёшь меня за руку, ты целуешь меня в губы  
ты берёшь моё тело, знавшее лишь войну, и_

_и, и, и_

_исцеляешь мои раны, стираешь мои шрамы  
у тебя есть лекарства от всего, что только можно придумать  
ведь ты из будущего, ты звёздный рыцарь из будущего, и_

_и, и, и_

_твой экипаж сожран чумой  
твой корабль не взлетит, ведь его ещё не придумали,  
так много лет не придумают космических кораблей, и_

_и, и, и_

_ты умираешь на моих руках, потому что ты такой же человек  
просто такой же человек, как все в этом ёбаном прошлом  
как все остальные трупы, которыми завален мой город, и_

_и, и, и_

_чуме плевать, из прошлого ты или будущего  
чуме плевать, спаситель ты или герой  
чума разъедает твою чистую кровь, и_

_и, и, и_

_я сжигаю свой вымерший город  
я сжигаю твой космический корабль  
и твои волшебные пилюли, и_

_и, и, и_

_если бы я мог сжечь себя  
если бы я мог повернуть часы   
на много оборотов вперёд и_

_и, и, и_

_найти тебя в будущем  
найти тебя в прошлом  
найти тебя где-нибудь  
хоть где-нибудь, близко или далеко  
чтобы сказать тебе  
«не прилетай,  
пожалуйста,  
никогда за мной не прилетай», и_

_и, и, и_

_испугать тебя, оттолкнуть тебя,  
отвергнуть тебя, отнять твою память и твоё проклятое сострадание,  
только никогда за мной не прилетай_

_ты прилетел за мной сотню раз,  
ты погиб на моих руках от чумы сотню раз,  
прошу тебя, молю тебя  
никогда, слышишь,  
никогда больше за мной не прилетай _


	9. Брат Белоснежки

_Circa Waves — Battered & Bruised_

Заметки из чата вызывают бурю. Между Лэнсом и Мэттом летают распечатки, пустые стаканчики от кофе и этнические музыкальные инструменты.

— Я хочу про шрам! — несётся вслед, пока Широ и Лотор ведут Кита курить. 

— Ебал я твой шрам! Давай возьмём про небо!

— Нет, про шрам!

— Если бы я знал, не стал бы им ничего показывать, — морщится Кит.

— Ты знал. — Лотор снисходительно похлопывает его по плечу. — Ничего. Часа через два вернёмся — они уже сочинят музыку. Может, ко всему сразу.

Прогулки в их компании успели стать привычными. Широ, как обычно, затыкает уши эйрподсами и смотрит сторис своих бесчисленных друзей, Лотор медитирует на ходу, а Кит идёт между ними, сунув руки в карманы, и без всяких мыслей смотрит по сторонам. Приятно вспомнить, что мир за стенами студии всё ещё существует.

Так ему на глаза попадается она.

Вызывающе красная, блестящая, обтекаемая электрогитара.

Кит понимает, что залип надолго, только когда Лотор встряхивает его за плечо.

— Ты в порядке? Кит! Когда ты отстал? Мы даже не заметили!

— Он в порядке, — улыбается Широ. — Пойдём, посмотрим.

Зайти в такой магазин Киту бы в голову не пришло. Застыв в дверях, он оглядывает стены, увешанные самыми разными гитарами, но взгляд цепляет только та, единственная.

— Красную с витрины, — просит Лотор, обменявшись любезностями с продавцом. — Иди, пробуй. Твоя или не твоя.

Кит сглатывает, глядя на белый гриф.

Она слишком хороша. Слишком. Кит думает «моя» раньше, чем касается струн. Гитара лежит в руках так, будто родилась с ним. Идеальная. Расстаться с ней смерти подобно, но он не может себе позволить такой инструмент. Нет смысла спрашивать цену.

Похоже, Широ всё понимает по лицу, когда её забирает.

— Давай посмотрим, — говорит он Лотору, и вдвоём они набрасываются на бедняжку как стервятники. По очереди крутят колки, пробуют струны, подключают разные усилители и педали, морщатся, спорят, что-то обсуждают с продавцом, и Кит с возрастающим отчаянием смотрит на них, не понимая половину слов и не зная, как сказать, что такая вещь ему всё равно не по карману.

Раньше, чем он успеет собраться с духом, Лотор элегантно проводит картой над терминалом, и вместе с писком о подтверждении оплаты у Кита падает сердце.

— Что? — спрашивает Лотор, пока Широ с любовью застёгивает защитный чехол. — Нормальная гитара. Тебе ведь понравилась.

— Уверен, он так и не посмотрел на свой счёт, — смеётся Широ и вешает чехол Киту на плечо. — Пойдём, надо ещё еды этим двоим купить.

Всю дорогу Кит прижимает её к груди и думает, какое ей дать имя.

В студии царит мир. Лэнс встряхивает маракасами, а Мэтт, кривляясь и гнусавя, поёт песню про жестокую любовь.

— Шрам? — спрашивает Широ.

— Обе решили оставить, он смерти моей хочет, — недовольно вздыхает Лэнс. — Что это у вас там? Гитара? Лотор, у тебя их уже шесть, как не стыдно! Всё равно играешь на одной!

— Это для Кита, — улыбается Широ. — Он наконец-то нашёл свою.

***

— Мэтт, — спрашивает Кит, когда они остаются одни. Гитара стоит у кровати рядом с гитарой Мэтта, бело-оранжевой, поцарапанной, потёртой и бесконечно любимой, — почему у меня на счету столько денег?

— Это аванс, — пожимает плечами Мэтт, перебирая его волосы. — Ты работаешь с нами, пишешь для нас песни, предлагаешь идеи. Ты такой же член команды, как все остальные.

— Я едва ли две недели с вами.

— Поэтому зарплату Лэнс тебе ещё не перевёл. Не переживай, что так мало. Когда выпустим альбом, будет больше. — Он усмехается. — Сможешь съехать от меня, если захочешь.

— Я не захочу, — вздыхает Кит, — вообще-то, я хотел спросить, почему так много. 

— Боюсь спросить, сколько тебе платили раньше.

Кит смеётся.

— Не буду тебя травмировать. Мне всё равно нечем было заняться, к тому же я жил у Джеймса дома.

— В гараже, — напоминает Мэтт. — Тебе нравится в моей квартире?

— Мне нравится там, где ты. — Кит двигается ближе, касается его скулы. — Здесь или у тебя дома. Где угодно. Я непривередливый. 

Мэтт замолкает, словно решаясь на что-то. Кит не торопит.

— Послушай, я скоро уеду. Ты присмотришь за моей квартирой?

— Я не смогу поехать с тобой?

— Нет. Личное дело. Вы с ребятами продолжайте работать. Может, напишешь новый альбом, пока не на кого будет отвлекаться. — Он усмехается, и что-то в его голосе пугает Кита больше всего, что было раньше. — Лэнс без меня намного сговорчивее, поверь.

— Мэтт. — Кит обнимает его, прижимает к себе. — Я уже не представляю, как проживу без тебя хотя бы день. 

Мэтт вздыхает и утыкается носом ему в висок.

— Ты справишься, — говорит он.

Они занимаются любовью почти до утра, и если во время ленивой прелюдии Кит ещё чувствует усталость, то к апогею, когда всё в нём молит, чтобы Мэтт брал его сильнее, жёстче, он полон сил. Полон волнения и нетерпения, полон любви, о которой больше не боится говорить — в песнях и простыми словами. 

Мэтт молчит, двигая его на себя, размеренно и сладко, поддерживая в нём пламя, не разжигая сильнее, но не давая и угаснуть. Кит изнемогает от плавного ритма, от неги и возбуждения, от того, как Мэтт ласкает его истекающий смазкой член и вылизывает его шею. 

Он кончает, едва Мэтт сжимает его горло, и утыкается в смятую постель. Ничего, кроме свободы и наслаждения. Ни одной лишней мысли.

Стянув презерватив, Мэтт кончает ему на спину, трётся о него, размазывая горячее семя, шепчет что-то так тихо, что ни слова не различить, но Киту достаточно интонаций.

Смутные образы бродят у Кита в голове, пока они лежат рядом, не в силах добраться до душа. Так жарко. Так влажно. Так нестерпимо хорошо.

— Я буду скучать, — печально говорит Мэтт. — Всё время, что меня не будет. Буду считать дни до нашей встречи.

— Я сейчас разрыдаюсь. Постарайся, чтобы этих дней было поменьше, — шутит Кит.

— Я сделаю всё, что смогу.

Кит не хочет думать о том, почему его ответ звучит слишком серьёзно.

***

Они начинают распеваться раньше, чем встают с постели; чистя зубы и полоща горло, Мэтт выдаёт безумные трели и заставляет Кита их повторять.

— Я всё равно не смогу так, как ты, — говорит Кит, мрачно дёргая чёлку расчёской.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты мог как я. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мог как ты. — Мэтт целует его, оставляя на щеке мятный холодок, снова пихает в бок, и Кит покорно пытается издать хоть вполовину такие же страшные звуки, пока стоит в душе, сушится феном и надевает футболку.

— Сегодня ещё танец порепетируем, — говорит Мэтт, прижимаясь к нему сзади, и с улыбкой облизывает его руку. — Мы почти нашли твой стиль.

Кит поворачивается, тянет его на себя, целует в шею, и длинное, безусловно грязное движение бёдрами неожиданно получается с первого раза.

— Ещё, — требует Мэтт, и они повторяют, глядя в зеркало в ванной, пока Кит не запоминает, а Мэтт не придумывает ответное.

Кит сказал бы, что это лучше, чем секс, но всё равно прижимает Мэтта к зеркальной дверце душа и не может оторваться от него, пока горячая сперма не забрызгивает их животы.

— Я так танцевать не смогу, — шепчет Мэтт, повиснув на нём, подставляя поцелуям щёки и шею. Кит сдвигает губами влажную прядку с его виска, прижимается носом, взбудораженный и готовый работать сколько угодно, только чтобы Мэтт хвалил его снова. — Давай ещё разок?

***

— Охренеть! — кричит Ризави. — Охренеть, Гриффин! Ты сделал из этого места конфетку! И всего за две недели! Охренеть!

В обновлённом кафе тёмно-красные стены, старые фото рок-звёзд в рамках, новые стильные светильники и уютные диванчики вместо жёстких стульев, а главное — сцена. Удобная, большая сцена, где Кинкейд может как угодно размахивать гитарой, а Ине хватит места, чтобы танцевать.

— Я ещё акустическую систему заказал, — с улыбкой гордого папочки сообщает Джеймс. 

— И не говорил ничего!

— Мы хотели сделать сюрприз, — улыбается Ина. — Если дела пойдут хорошо, сможем больше времени отдавать музыке.

— Я здесь без них развернусь, — грозно обещает Ви.

— Тебе не прощу, что отмалчивалась! — зловеще шепчет Ризави и виснет у неё на шее. — Могла бы хоть намекнуть, ну!

— Секрет был! — Ви с хохотом отмахивается от неё. — Ты на вывеску посмотрела?

— А что с ней? 

— Смотри скорее!

Ризави выбегает на улицу и не понимает, как сразу не заметила.

Вместо тяжеловесной, выцветшей от старости таблички «У Гриффина» над дверями светится новая изящная надпись «Присцилла», неоново-белая на фоне тёмно-красного кирпича, а рядом — силуэт Адель. 

От визга Ризави шарахается запоздавший пешеход. Где-то наверху недовольно хлопают оконными рамами.

— Что там? — Кинкейд задирает голову и потрясённо прикрывает рот ладонью.

— Мы теперь сможем тут репетировать, а не в гараже! Как взрослые! — Ризави врывается в тепло кафе, снова трясёт Джеймса за плечи. — Гриффин, доведи меня до экстаза, скажи, что ты вернёшься насовсем!

— Это был второй сюрприз, — говорит Джеймс и прижимает её к себе. — Спасибо, что ждала, Ри. Без тебя, Ины и Кинкейда я бы никогда не решился. Вы… вы сами не понимаете, как много для меня сделали.

— Вы когда теперь открываетесь? — Неловко шмыгнув носом, Кинкейд тащит Джеймса к сцене. — Помочь надо будет? Скажи только, я с работы отпрошусь. Куда тут усилок подключать?

— Ина, — пользуясь тем, что они отошли, Ризави отводит её за стойку, — а с Китом что?

— Он уехал к Мэтту, — пожимает плечами Ина. — Похоже, всё зашло дальше, чем обычно.

— В смысле? Они всё-таки предложили Киту второй вокал?!

— Я не знаю подробностей, — спокойно улыбается Ина. — Это ты, вообще-то, на «ковбоев» подписана в инстаграме. До меня долетали только слухи.

— Да я как-то… не до того было, замоталась на работе… — лепечет Ризави и вытаскивает телефон.

В рабочем профиле Широ едва ли пара новых постов — чья-то ярко-красная электрогитара, очередные тени на стене, под которыми фанаты делятся мыслями о тайных смыслах, и видео, как Широ выводит кисточкой по рисовой бумаге имя очередного счастливчика, чьё имя выбрал генератор случайных чисел. В личном всё тоже традиционно — Лотор поправляет волосы, Лотор пьёт водичку, Лотор настраивает бас. Вздохнув, Ризави переходит к профилю Лэнса — и в первой же записи из сторис находит ответ на все вопросы.

— А кто это тут у нас? — таинственно шепчет Лэнс и переводит объектив на окно комнаты звукозаписи. — Крошка Кит Когане, наш новый голос! Нет, старый никуда не делся, видите, он тоже там! И, скажу вам по секрету, только ему не говорите, лажает он ужасно!

За его спиной Лотор сидит у пульта, нацепив наушники, а в темноте за стеклом, закрыв глаза, Кит перед плоским студийным микрофоном что-то поёт — так, будто в мире нет больше ничего, только он, музыка и целующий его в шею Мэтт Холт.

— Я сейчас, — извиняется Ризави и выбегает на улицу.

— Привет, — говорит Широ. В этот раз на фоне тихо. — Рад тебя слышать, как дела?

— Привет, хорошо, вы с Китом контракт подписали? — сходу спрашивает она.

Широ смеётся и, видимо, отводит телефон от уха.

— Кит, мы подписали с тобой контракт?

— Я что-то подписывал, — рассеянно отвечает Кит. На гитаре тоже наигрывает определённо он. — Лэнс говорил, контракт, но, может, я ему свою почку завещал.

— Почкой не отделаешься! — радостно орёт Макклейн. — Широ же сказал, ты у меня в рабстве!

— Кто это? — повышает голос Мэтт, перекрывая хохот обоих.

— Ри, звонит узнать, как дела. 

— Дай мне. — Похоже, он вырывает телефон и выходит, потому что наступает тишина. Ризави даже смотрит на экран, проверяя, не прервался ли звонок. — Привет, Ризави. Есть минутка?

— Привет, — осторожно отвечает она. С Мэттом никогда не знаешь, где подвох. — Есть, а что?

— Вы претендуете на русалку Кита?

— В смысле? Это ведь его песня?

— Он писал её для вас! — нетерпеливо продолжает Мэтт. — И музыка твоя. Мне нужно знать, претендуешь ли ты на права. Если да, я их выкуплю.

— Послушай, — она оглядывается на кафе, но все возятся у новой сцены и не смотрят в её сторону, — Джеймс возвращается в группу. Русалка неплохая, но он не станет её петь. Если хочешь кому-то дать за неё денег, дай лучше Киту. Ему нужнее. У меня хотя бы работа есть.

— Понял. С тобой свяжется наш юрист, подпишешь пару бумажек?

— Почему я, а не Гриффин?

— Пф, — презрительно фыркает Мэтт. — Кто его видел, этого Гриффина, уверен, он и слов не вспомнит. Всегда считал «Присциллу» твоей группой. 

— Льстец, — смеётся Ризави. — Присылайте свои бумажки, подпишу.

— Премного благодарен.

Разумеется, он бросает трубку, даже не подумав вернуть её Широ.

Ризави не решается перезвонить. Ещё несколько минут она торчит на тротуаре, рассматривая вывеску. Сложно поверить, что до неё была какая-то другая. Так же сложно, как поверить, что у «Присциллы» был кто-то, кроме Джеймса.

Она снова проматывает список звонков, смотрит на аватарку Кита, но не знает, хочет ли что-то ему сказать, и если хочет, то что.

Может, в другой раз. 

***

_Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes — Kitty Sucker_

— Мы должны использовать его сексуальность!

— А я разве не это предлагаю?!

— Ты предлагаешь какое-то говно!

Кит растерянно переводит взгляд с Мэтта на Лэнса. В тонкой серебристой куртке, стилизованной под косуху, он чувствует себя голым, а в блестящей ковбойской шляпе — ещё и идиотом.

— Мэтт всегда предлагает какое-то говно, — флегматично замечает Лотор. Мэтт от души пинает его по подошве ботинка. — Умоляю, снимите с Кита шляпу.

— Может, за спину её закинуть? — предлагает Широ. Он в той же самой шляпе и в рваных на коленях серых джинсах выглядит как суперзвезда.

— Давайте просто согласимся с тем, что Киту не идут шляпы. — Лотор пристально смотрит на Мэтта. — Пусть машет волосами, иначе зачем он их растил?

— Кстати, о волосах! — Лэнс лезет в бездонный ящик стола, где есть всё на свете, и вытаскивает оттуда переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги ножницы. — Стой смирно, Кит, я тебя немного подстригу!

— Много не срежь! — тут же взвивается Мэтт.

— Спокойно, мамочка, я должен облагородить эту роскошь!

Кит послушно позволяет ему скручивать свою чёлку в жгут, всячески трепать и ворошить. 

— Чуть-чуть только, понял? — Мэтт разве что на спину Лэнсу не карабкается. — Пусть падает на глаза!

— Но не на щёки же! Сантиметр уберу, не больше.

— Я за тобой слежу, Макклейн, ясно?!

— Да на здоровье, под руку только не лезь! — Видимо, установив окончательно, как будет лучше, Лэнс пару раз щёлкает ножницами, подравнивает пряди, делает острее. — Давно у парикмахера был?

— Никогда, — фыркает Кит. — Если ты имеешь в виду тех людей, которые стригут в салонах.

— Дикий ребёнок, — весело отзывается Лэнс и сдёргивает резинку с его хвоста. — Посмотрим, что за райские кущи у нас тут!

— Макклейн! — негодует Мэтт, но Кит ловит его за локоть.

— Спокойно, Мэтт, — улыбается он. — Лэнс плохо не сделает.

— Вот! — торжествующе восклицает Лэнс. — Вот человек, с которым я хочу работать! Учись, мудила, как надо обращаться с группой!

Ножницы щёлкают ещё несколько раз, и, посмотревшись в зеркало, Кит удивлённо наклоняет голову вперёд, потом назад. Кажется, длины почти не убавилось — но чёлка определённо выглядит привлекательнее.

— Только и нужно было, что чуть-чуть облагородить. — Довольный собой, Лэнс маячит за плечом. — Теперь ты точно заставишь всех визжать!

— Да он бы и так заставил!

— Если вы хотите использовать его сексуальность, — перебивает Мэтта Лотор, скролля ленту инстаграма, — снимите с него майку и снова наденьте куртку на голое тело. А потом Мэтт снимет и её и, не знаю, на пояс ему повяжет. Хотите дать людям секса — покажите им торс Кита. Раз Широ свой показывать отказывается.

— Не понимаю, что там показывать! — смущённо ворчит Широ.

— Вот поэтому мы всё ещё не самая популярная группа в Британии. — Устало вздохнув, Лотор указывает на него большим пальцем. — Мы умрём в нищете, потому что единственный человек с красивым торсом отказывается раздеваться на сцене.

— Теперь не единственный! — заявляет Мэтт и сдёргивает с Кита куртку, а потом майку. Кит привычно целует его и только потом вспоминает, что они ещё работают. 

Похоже, Мэтт не вспоминает об этом вовсе — он торопливо отвечает, прикрыв глаза.

— Может, на обложку это пустим? — предлагает Лотор. 

— Да, давайте заставим их целоваться в студии, — мстительно поддакивает Лэнс. Мэтт показывает ему средний палец, второй рукой расстёгивая Киту джинсы. — Эй! Имей стыд, Холт!

— Не думаю, что нам придётся заставлять, — замечает Лотор и поднимается. — Идёмте, перекусим и ещё раз подумаем над обложкой, съёмки совсем скоро, а вы с Мэттом всё ещё срётесь.

— Мы всегда будем сраться! — пробегая вперёд него к выходу, Лэнс возбуждённо машет руками. — Но ты представляешь, какое это будет фантастическое гейство?!

— Будто наши прошлые обложки не были фантастическим гейством, — усмехается Широ. Гитару он, кажется, берёт с собой даже в кафе. — Позвоните нам!

Едва хлопает дверь, Мэтт толкает Кита к стене и опускается на колени.

— Прости, — шепчет Кит, сгорая от стыда, — ты это не планировал… Я… Я…

— Скажешь, что не хотел — пожалеешь, — смеётся Мэтт и трётся носом о низ его живота, целует отпечаток шва на коже, обхватывает ладонями вставший член. — Боже… я бы сделал это прямо на сцене… если бы ты захотел…

— Ты разве не делал? — шепчет Кит. Они даже не начали толком, но от удовольствия уже колени подкашиваются. — Я думал, ты скандальная рок-звезда.

— Так ты хочешь узнать вкус скандала? — мурлычет Мэтт и проводит языком по стволу, от основания до головки, как Киту нравится больше всего. — Сам напросился.

— Мэтт, я скоро буду от одного твоего дыхания кончать.

— Думаешь, это меня остановит? — хмыкает Мэтт. Кит всухую сглатывает и снова облизывает губы. Руки связаны его же ремнём, дурацкая шляпа надвинута на глаза, и он, наверное, снова выглядит как идиот, только теперь действительно голый. — Я буду дышать на тебя каждую секунду.

Его язык скользит по лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника вниз, ладони ложатся на ягодицы, и Кит нетерпеливо переступает на коврике. Ворсинки щекочут ступни. Грёбаная обострившаяся чувствительность.

— Мэтт, — тихо просит он.

— Продолжай, мне нравится твой голос.

— Ещё петь меня заставь, — хмыкает Кит и срывается на стон — Мэтт вталкивает в него пальцы. — Блядь…

— Думаешь, не заставлю? Или я и для этого недостаточно скандальный? 

Он кусает за ягодицу, облизывает, кусает ещё.

— Я сделаю что хочешь. — Кит впивается в ремень, скрипит зубами, но стоны всё равно рвутся на свободу. — Только скажи.

— Тогда встань на колени. Хочу твой язык.

Кит подчиняется с облегчением — стоять слишком сложно.

— Пиздят, что тебе не идут шляпы, — Мэтт обходит его, заставляет поднять голову; Киту видно только складки голубых джинсов, впивающиеся в его бёдра. — Открой рот.

Высунув язык, Кит ждёт, что Мэтт, как обычно, вставит сразу до горла — но он даже не дотрагивается.

— Так стой! — требует он, чем-то шурша. — У меня появилась блестящая идея! Нужно только зацензурить!

Он накидывает Киту на плечи одеяло, укутывает.

— Рот закрыть? — усмехается Кит.

— Нет! Открой шире. Вот так… да! Что надо! Подожди минутку, я отправлю.

— Серьёзно, ты это кому-то отправляешь? — Кит двигается ближе, прижимается губами к его животу. Шляпа падает назад, наконец открывая обзор на перевозбуждённого во всех смыслах Мэтта.

— Конечно. Лэнсу. Пусть пока выберет лучшую, потом повторим в студии.

— Мэтт, я пошутил, — сдаётся Кит. — Ты самая скандальная рок-звезда на планете. Не обязательно это доказывать, скидывая Лэнсу порнушные фотки.

— Это будет не порно. — Швырнув телефон на кровать, Мэтт задирает ему голову, смотрит горящими глазами. — Это будет намного, намного лучше. Каждый захочет тебя и твой голос. Каждый увидит, что ты звезда.

Он выглядит как маньяк, и это заводит ещё сильнее. Кит выворачивается из его руки и сам берёт сразу до горла.

— Охуенно, — стонет Мэтт, растянувшись на смятом одеяле. Кит падает сверху и обнимает его связанными руками. — Я бы и это на сцене повторил…

— Ты точно певцом стать собирался? — фыркает Кит ему в шею и тут же целует. — Не актёром порно?

— Широ тоже спрашивал. — Мэтт влюблённо тискает его за задницу и, тяжело дыша, облизывает губы. — Я ответил, зачем выбирать, музыка и секс одно и то же.

— В твоём случае я склонен согласиться. — Кит тянется поцеловать его, но вздрагивает от звонка телефона.

— Блядь, это Лэнс. Подожди, я сейчас.

Он подползает к кровати, дотягивается до телефона, а Кит наконец выпутывается из ремня.

— Чего тебе?

— Это гениально! — орёт Лэнс так, что слышно даже Киту. — Охуенно будет, давай запилим такое для бонусного вкладыша!

— Я же говорил, что Кит ходячий секс, — удовлетворённо заявляет Мэтт.

— Да он в любом случае будет ходячий секс, даже если ты его обсыплешь сухими завтраками! Я сейчас фотографу пошлю!

К Киту под бок Мэтт возвращается с очень задумчивым лицом.

— Что? — спрашивает Кит, целуя его в висок.

— Сухие завтраки, — повторяет Мэтт, глядя в никуда. — Нет, ничего. Ничего.

***

_King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard — Open Water_

— Они все к нам? — спрашивает Кит, осторожно выглянув на сцену. Свет выключен, помощники проверяют ударную установку Лэнса, в зале перекидываются шутками скучающие зрители, и их даже на первый взгляд больше двух сотен.

— Конечно, — самодовольно отвечает Лотор. — Будет втрое больше. Билеты за месяц до концерта раскупили.

Вслед за ним Кит тащится в гримёрку, где Мэтт, закинув ноги на столик, размашисто мажет скулы блеском.

— Там так много людей. — Кит садится на подлокотник его кресла. — Я точно…

— Конечно, точно. Ты справишься. Послушай первую часть из зала, если хочешь, там будет лучше видно. Эй, ты куда?!

— В зал.

— А поцелуй на удачу?

На удачу Кит делает ему минет.

На языке ещё горчит, когда они выходят. Ковбойские сапоги, куртки с блестящими цепочками на плечах, шейные платки и шляпы — всё отливает серебром, и шар под потолком рассыпает тысячи звёзд по сцене и лицам кричащих зрителей.

— Соскучились по космическому глэму? — подмигивает Мэтт и привычным жестом снимает со стойки микрофон.

Ему не нужен разогрев — зал вспыхивает до начала первого трека.

За время работы в студии Кит успел так привыкнуть к ним, что теперь странно смотреть со стороны, как Мэтт облизывает микрофон, как Широ взмахивает гитарой, как Лотор, перекинув через плечо волосы, кружится с фиолетовым басом, как взлетают над тарелками сияющие палочки Лэнса. Так странно понимать, что из всех в этой толпе «Звёздные ковбои» больше всего принадлежат ему. 

Его группа. Ближе, чем семья, которой у Кита так давно не было. Ближе, чем кто угодно ещё.

Мэтт не ищет его взглядом. Сегодня его сияние в равной мере принадлежит каждому, кто на него смотрит, — и от мысли, что Кит скоро окажется рядом, смешанные чувства.

Страшно быть звездой. Но он обязан постараться. Ради них.

Через час объявляют перерыв. Зрители отправляются пополнять запасы пива, а Кит возвращается в гримёрку, где Лэнс поправляет Мэтту макияж.

— Полегче, — отчитывает он, — тебе нельзя перенапрягаться.

— Сам знаю, — отмахивается Мэтт и толкает его в бок, едва завидев Кита. — Смотрел? Как тебе?

— Охеренно. — Кит садится рядом, и Лэнс, возмущённо ахнув, начинает обтирать его салфетками и пудрить. — Не верится, что мне повезло с вами работать. Если бы я хоть один концерт видел, не поверил бы, что могу вас заинтересовать.

— Сами бы как-нибудь разобрались, интересуешь ты нас или нет, — фыркает Лэнс. — Не шевелись, я тебе должен ровные стрелки нарисовать. Так что? Русалку?

— Русалку уже половина Манчестера слышала.

— Не Гоморру только! Я первый раз в жизни так удачно глаза синим глиттером подвёл!

— Хрен с тобой, давай петь космонавта. А на бис пусть Кит поёт Белоснежку.

— Один?! — в ужасе спрашивает Кит. Лэнс разворачивает его к зеркалу, задумчиво смотрит, потом кончиками пальцев размазывает подводку на веках, и Кит вспоминает свои неудачные эксперименты десятилетней давности. Что-то такое у него и получалось, когда брался за чёрный карандаш.

— Я выйду с тобой. — Мэтт наклоняется к нему с другой стороны и щедро мажет ему скулы серебристой пудрой. — На бэк-вокал. Как на репетиции.

— У нас ещё аранжировка не готова!

— Вот и обкатаем. Посмотрим на реакцию зала. Если решим всё переделать, у кого-нибудь на мобильнике сохранится уникальная первая версия. Раздевайся, ковбой, пора выводить тебя в большой мир.

***

_Rotersand — Silence_

Ослеплённый софитами и оглушённый криками зрителей, Кит останавливается в нерешительности, но Мэтт тянет его дальше, туда, где у края сцены установлен второй микрофон. 

— Вы, наверное, все сидите в инстаграме Лэнса, — начинает он, крепко держа Кита за руку, — и уже видели этого парня, правда?

Утвердительных криков куда больше, чем Кит ожидал. Он щурится в зал, пытаясь рассмотреть лица, но получается различить только вспышки мобильников.

— Лэнс, тут твои фанаты! — Мэтт указывает в сторону, откуда кричат громче всего, и ему отвечают радостными воплями. — Для остальных рассказываю — Кит Когане, наш второй солист и автор парочки песен из нового альбома, да, того самого, который мы уже сто лет обещаем. И сегодня мы споём парочку его песен. По секрету. Клянусь, никто, кроме нас, ещё не слышал! Ну что, поехали?

— Поехали! — доносится со всех сторон. Зал заполняется аплодисментами, и Кит, ещё не до конца веря в то, что сейчас будет петь, чувствует исходящее от зрителей тепло. Ему не нужно представлять фанов, готовых его поддержать, — они уже здесь. Сотни глаз устремлены на него и на Мэтта, на Широ и Лотора, на Лэнса и на любого, кого они решат вытащить на сцену. 

Зрители верят им. Кит намерен сделать всё, чтобы так же поверили и ему.

Первые треки блистает Мэтт, а он рядом, на бэк-вокале, оттеняет его голос и присматривается к происходящему в зале и на сцене. Ужас, сковывавший поначалу, отступает; не считая кричащих людей за завесой яркого света, всё как на репетициях, за время которых Кит успел выучить все тексты «ковбоев» и партии гитар заодно. 

К «Вылижи» Мэтт мокрый насквозь — на сцене жарко от дыхания сотен человек, от прожекторов и от еле работающей вентиляции. С Кита тоже течёт, тонкая куртка липнет к спине; в мотоциклетной косухе, которую он надевал в «Колыбели», его, наверное, уже хватил бы тепловой удар. 

— Я знаю, зачем вы здесь, — Мэтт чокнуто смеётся, — все уже мокрые, правда?

— Да! — кричат ему.

— Даже я довольно влажный, — соглашается Кит, и теперь смех и крики адресованы ему. 

— Знаете, что я сейчас сделаю? — подмигивает Мэтт. — Сделаю его по-настоящему мокрым.

К тому, что Мэтт сдерёт с него куртку, Кит готов.

К тому, что прижмёт её к лицу, — нет.

— Если бы вы только знали, как потрясающе он пахнет, — шепчет он, облизывая губы, раскручивает куртку над головой и швыряет вниз. Раскинув рукава, она зависает над вытянутыми руками — и в ту же секунду начинается потасовка. Кит изумлённо смотрит, как девчонка лет шестнадцати яростно цепляется за блестящий воротник, пытаясь вырвать добычу у рослого парня, — и не может поверить, что всё это происходит с ним.

— Кто первый поймал — тот и забирает, — строго говорит Широ. Показав своему сопернику язык, девчонка натягивает куртку и с наслаждением её нюхает.

— Вы знаете, что нужно делать, — сипло шепчет Мэтт. — Хочу услышать, как вы просите.

— Вылижи! — вопят с разных сторон, а потом начинают скандировать: — Лизни! Лизни! Лизни!

— Вылижи, — повторяет он, и от его тона у Кита заходится сердце. Он забывает, что должен делать, забывает, что должен подпевать; всё, что он может — смотреть, как Мэтт вылизывает микрофон. — Сделай меня мокрым. Сделай меня своим!

Крики перетекают в слитный рёв, лавиной обрушиваются на сцену, сметая страх и сомнения.

Кит дёргает Мэтта за руку, прижимает к себе спиной, ведёт ладонью по бедру, по животу, задирая мокрую майку, и не чувствует сцены под ногами. Здесь есть место только для звёзд, и он чувствует себя звездой.

***

«Брата Белоснежки» на бис приходится спеть дважды. К концу второго выхода Кит начинает хрипеть. От жары его ведёт, а Мэтт с трудом удерживает улыбку. В итоге отдуваться за всех остаются Широ и Лотор, которые лучше переносят высокие температуры, а Мэтт и Лэнс, раскланявшись, утаскивают Кита за кулисы. Сам он от едва понимает, где находится.

— Отдыхайте, — бросает Лэнс, запихнув их в гримёрку, — хватит с вас на сегодня.

— Как тебе? — Тяжело дыша, Мэтт падает на ближайший стул, льёт себе в рот и на лицо холодную газировку из бутылки. — Пиздец, думал, прямо там отъеду…

— Было жарко, — честно говорит Кит и растягивается прямо на полу. Подумав, Мэтт поливает и его. — Это мне нужно спрашивать, как я.

— Ты показал настоящий гранж. Лучше, чем я хотел, а я хотел очень много. — Мэтт сползает на него, с шальной улыбкой смотрит в лицо, и Кит обнимает его, переполненный великолепным чувством, что вокруг больше никого нет. — Твои песни нравятся людям. Теперь веришь, что у тебя хорошие тексты?

— Теперь я верю, что ты гений, — шепчет Кит. — И что я редкий счастливчик, которому повезло тебя обнимать.

— Кому ещё повезло. — Мэтт приподнимается на локте, расстёгивает джинсы, тянет пояс вниз и шипит сквозь зубы: — Блядь. Я застрял.

— Серьёзно? — фыркает Кит и тянет тоже — но дубовый от влаги хлопок поддаётся с трудом, липнет к телу, и Мэтт, извиваясь, не делает легче ни Киту, ни себе.

— Держи крепче, — рычит он. — Я не могу ждать!

Серебристое лассо падает с его пояса, раскручивается по всей гримёрке. Где-то далеко ревёт гитара Широ, зал скандирует «ковбои», то и дело взрываясь аплодисментами. С одержимостью линяющей змеи Мэтт выдирается из мокрых джинсов, срывает белую майку и седлает Кита прямо на грязном полу, в луже газировки. Кит сгребает его за волосы, слизывает блеск со звёздочки на скуле, впивается губами в его горячий рот. Взведённый, кипящий от адреналина и, как всегда после выступления, немного злой, Мэтт до крови царапает ему плечи, всхлипывает и стонет, двигаясь всё быстрее, и больше всего Кит любит его именно таким.

***

Работа в профессиональной студии мало чем отличается от того, чем они занимаются каждый день на своей репетиционной базе, — за тем исключением, что у эксцентричных выходок Мэтта больше свидетелей.

— Мне нужно, чтобы эта композиция получилась невообразимо тёмной, — шепчет Мэтт, округляя глаза. — Чтобы слушателя пробирал мороз с первых же звуков. Мы должны записать именно так. Чтобы страшно было до усрачки!

— Попробуем, — кивает местный звуковик, невозмутимый, как буддийский монах. — Кит, вы готовы?

Кит кивает, стараясь не показывать, как сильно психует. Нервирует всё — молоденькие ассистенты, которые шушукаются за спиной, завтрашняя фотосессия, на которой он всё ещё не знает, что делать, то, что через несколько часов заканчивается аренда. Если он сейчас налажает, планы пойдут по пизде, и от одной мысли поджилки трясутся.

Его провожают в комнату звукозаписи, которую язык не поворачивается назвать будкой — она огромная, вокруг микрофона расставлено навороченное оборудование для каких-то эффектов, и Киту снова делается не по себе.

Начинается запись — Кит пел под неё много раз и безупречно попадает в ноты, но настроения нет, как и эмоций. Ничего, что зацепит слушателя. Не песня — фальшивка, и он сам это понимает.

На середине Мэтт встаёт и требует прекратить запись. Музыка в наушниках останавливается. У Кита падает сердце.

— Прости, — шепчет он, едва открывается дверь. — Я… я сейчас возьму себя в руки.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты брал себя в руки, — холодно говорит Мэтт и, выдернув из джинсов ремень, петлёй накидывает ему на шею. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты себя отпустил.

Подчиняясь его бешеному взгляду, Кит опускается на колени, и Мэтт наклоняет к нему микрофон.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты спел её так, как можешь ты один, — шепчет он, зайдя за спину. Кит хрипит, кашляет, подсовывает под ремень два пальца, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и кивает. Фонограмма начинается заново. 

Нежная, лиричная гитара Широ манит в темноту, так глубоко, как способна завести только любовь, и раньше, чем бас Лотора выдаст обман, Кит разлепляет пересохшие губы, чтобы рассказать свою жуткую историю. Петля оставляет ему ровно столько свободы, чтобы хватало не задохнуться — и вряд ли Кит смог бы разделить такое с кем угодно, кроме Мэтта.

В другом измерении, за толстым стеклом и слоями звукоизоляции, Лотор как ни в чём не бывало подтачивает ногти, Лэнс яростно фотографирует, Широ, сопереживая, беззвучно повторяет каждое слово, нисколько не впечатлённый звуковик следит за записью, а за их спинами маячат шокированные ассистенты, жизнь которых, похоже, никогда не станет прежней.

***

_Adelitas Way — Still Hungry_

— Я так и не понял, что будет на обложке альбома, — честно признаётся Кит.

— Та же херня, — соглашается Мэтт и заглядывает в навигатор. — Да ёбаный в рот, опять в центре авария! Лэнс меня убьёт, если опоздаем! Пристегнись, объедем по ебеням.

— Тебя прав лишат, — ворчит Кит. 

— Тогда будешь меня возить на байке, — хмыкает Мэтт и даёт по газам.

После затяжных дождей на разбитой дороге тут и там глубокие лужи. Уступая дорогу встречному джипу, Мэтт сворачивает на обочину, даже не думая скинуть скорость. Поднятые стёкла и блестящий капот забрызгивает чёрной жижей.

Так и случаются озарения.

— Если застрянем — поможешь толкать.

— Легко, — пожимает плечами Кит.

— Ты потрясающий, — честно говорит Мэтт и на шестидесяти милях в час сдаёт назад.

— Они опаздывают, — смиряется с неизбежным Лэнс. 

— Как всегда, — невозмутимо соглашается Лотор. Широ украдкой скребёт слипшиеся от лака волосы на затылке и уныло вздыхает. — Может, потрахаться решили на дорожку.

— Я им позвоню!

— Думаешь, потрахаются быстрее?

— Вот сейчас твои шутки не к месту, понял?! — Лэнс хватает телефон, и на экране в ту же секунду высвечивается звонок от Мэтта. — Так, засранец, если твоя задница не на пороге студии, тебе не жить!

— Мы на стоянке, выйди встретить, — весело отвечает Мэтт, и это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Выбежав из съёмочного павильона, Лэнс теряет дар речи.

Мэтт сидит на капоте по крышу заляпанного грязью мини купера и сияет улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Мы меняем концепцию, — объявляет он.

— Мы не можем поменять концепцию в день съёмок, — глухо отвечает Лэнс и, содрав шляпу, от души лупит его по макушке. — Я тебя ненавижу, уёбок, почему ты не мог сразу это придумать?! У нас там всё в блядских блёстках!

— Это будет гранж! — хохочет Мэтт, закрываясь от него руками. — Всё, всё, хватит, у нас осталось полтора часа! Покатили!

— Я убью тебя, — пыхтит Лэнс. Они с Мэттом толкают машину за открытые дверцы, Кит — сзади, но даже так кажется, что из-за грязи она прибавила в весе не меньше центнера. — Убью, как только сделаем обложку!

— Ты не можешь сесть в тюрьму перед выходом альбома, — откликается Мэтт. 

— Меня оправдают! Потому что ты псих! С тобой невозможно работать!

— Ты мне это шесть лет говоришь!

— Скажите, что мне не придётся садиться на это в белых джинсах, — печально просит Лотор и вручает гримёру бутафорскую гитару. — Снимай это серебряное дерьмо, Широ, сегодня явно твой день.

Кит представлял фотосессии совсем иначе.

— Кошечки пахнут колой! — вопит чумазый Лэнс, выбивая ритм по крыше тачки, а Мэтт, забравшись на капот с ногами, подыгрывает ему на гитаре. — Кошечки пахнут колой!

Со стороны водителя дверь блокирует Широ, со стороны пассажира — Кит, и сидящий в салоне Лотор каждому из них обещает взглядом быструю и очень, очень болезненную смерть.

***

— Лучшая сессия в моей жизни! — заверяет фотограф, когда они заканчивают. — Насчёт второй части планы не поменялись?

— Нет, — ухмыляется Мэтт и хватает Кита за рукав. — Пойдём, это ненадолго.

— Признавайся, тебе просто нравится ставить меня на колени.

— Как будто это секрет! Язык высунь.

— Мэтт, ты уверен…

— Абсолютно, а теперь высунь язык и не дыши.

Кит подчиняется. Вооружившись пинцетом, Мэтт кладёт ему в рот что-то сладкое, и фотоаппарат у него над плечом снова начинает стрекотать.

— Ближе к центру, — говорит фотограф. — Эту можно съесть.

Сладкая штука хрустит на зубах.

— Что это?

— Обычные сухие завтраки, только выкрашенные в серебряный, — улыбается Мэтт. Носок жёлтого «мартинса» упирается в бедро; Кит сглатывает и снова высовывает язык, как бы случайно касаясь его пальцев, сжимающих подбородок. — Не дыши.

Получается только с восьмой попытки.

— Идеально! — Фотограф из-за плеча Мэтта показывает большой палец. — Теперь подождите, я переставлю свет.

— Смотри, — Мэтт наклоняется так низко, что почти касается носом его носа, — тебе нужно будет закрыть глаза и не дышать, пока я сыплю глиттер и звёздочки тебе на лицо.

— Звучит так себе, — усмехается Кит.

— У нас всего один дубль. Представь… — Мэтт ведёт ботинком выше по его ноге, и у Кита пережимает горло. — Сам знаешь, что.

— Давайте. — Теперь камеры установлены по бокам. — Попробуем воплотить вашу идею, Мэтт.

— Закрой глаза, — требует Мэтт. — Слушай только меня, думай только обо мне. Замри. Высуни язык. Не дыши. 

Кит вздрагивает, когда на лицо падают первые кукурузные звёздочки. Странное чувство; всё его самообладание уходит на то, чтобы не вдыхать, не двигать языком и не жмуриться.

— Не дыши, — повторяет Мэтт, и Киту на лицо обрушивается целый шквал. — Кит… да, вот так, Кит…

Стоны за секунду до оргазма он имитирует блестяще. Кит вспыхивает, привстаёт на коленях и только потом вспоминает, что не должен был двигаться.

— Голову вниз! — командует Мэтт. — Теперь можешь открыть глаза. Сплюнь.

Кит послушно полощет рот и сплёвывает в подставленную миску, где крашеные сухие завтраки набухают, облепленные кружочками фольги.

— Самое странное, что мне приходилось брать в рот, — хмыкает Кит.

— Обижаешь! — Мэтт зубами снимает с его воротника кукурузную звёздочку. — Но это точно самое странное, что я делал кому-нибудь на лицо.

***

— Давайте, давайте все сюда! — Усевшись на полу перед большим зеркалом, Лэнс наводит камеру, следя, чтобы каждая складка на его футболке легла удачно. — Время делиться хорошими новостями!

Широ и Лотор встают от него по бокам, в кадр попадают только длинные ноги в джинсах, гитары и яркие ботинки. Мэтт растягивается перед Лэнсом, приподнимается на локтях и небрежно растрёпывает волосы.

— Кит! — зовёт он. — Чего спрятался?

— Я не знаю, где встать, — говорит Кит, и его тотчас же настигает длинная рука Лотора.

— Ко мне на ручки! — веселится Мэтт, хватая его за штанины. — Ложись рядом, порадуй Лэнса, он любит, когда у него валяются в ногах!

— Только не ты! — Лэнс нежно пихает Мэтта в затылок. — Фото для семейного архива, ну, Кит! Пристраивайся куда-нибудь!

Кит послушно ложится с Мэттом рядом; если честно, он рад лежать где угодно. За неделю почти без сна они успели даже больше, чем планировали. Дорожки для всех аранжировок записаны, вокал обработан, обложка в разработке, всё, что осталось — кропотливое сведение, но это работа Лэнса и нескольких специалистов из студии звукозаписи. Усталость въелась в тело, стала привычной, и Кит уже забыл, как было до неё. Было ли вообще что-нибудь до неё.

Обняв за плечи, Мэтт тянет его к себе и показывает «козу», Широ и Лотор повторяют за ним. Лэнс делает несколько кадров, просматривает и поднимает большой палец.

— Всем спасибо! Теперь работа над альбомом официально закончена, с чем нас и поздравляю!

Он удаляется на кресло и при живейшем участии Лотора начинает возиться с фоторедакторами. Широ потешается над ними, усевшись рядом. Мэтт ограничивается тем, что роняет голову на пол. Киту тоже не хочется уходить. Он прикрывает глаза, позволяя Мэтту поглаживать себя за ухом, и чудовищно хочет уснуть.

— Отлично получилось! — сообщает Лэнс. — Мы с треками отправляемся домой, а вы отдыхайте. — Проходя мимо, он пихает Мэтта в бок носком кроссовка. — Завтра после репетиции в клуб едем.

— Едем. И если хоть кто-то из вас туда возьмёт с собой инструменты, я буду играть только «кошечек» весь вечер, клянусь! — кричит Мэтт ему вслед. — Мы будем оттягиваться, понятно?!

— Да понял я, — фыркает Лотор, перешагивая через ноги Кита. — Хочешь, и на репетицию бас не привезу?

— На волосах своих тогда будешь играть, Рапунцель!

— Репетицию не проспи, Белоснежка!

— Проваливай, — смеётся Мэтт. — Широ, уведи его отсюда!

— Напомни, когда ты уезжаешь? — спрашивает Кит, когда они остаются одни.

— В субботу. После концерта.

— Будет ещё один?

— Да. Хочу успеть ещё раз выйти с тобой на сцену. А завтра — ещё раз съездить в «Колыбель» и весело провести время. Ты с нами?

— Конечно, — смеётся Кит. — Буду рад увидеть… каких-то ещё людей.

— Кроме нас, — заканчивает за него Мэтт. — Понимаю. Я тоже.

В молчании повалявшись на полу, Кит вслед за Мэттом перебирается на кровать и некоторое время глазеет на него. Ни секса, ни даже поцелуев не хочется, но от переизбытка эмоций уснуть тоже не получается.

— Не могу так, — сдаётся Мэтт и встаёт. — Заебало тут торчать, пошли, погуляем где-нибудь.

Похожие на наркоманов и такие же заторможенные, они выползают в предрассветный сумрак и потрясённо оглядываются вокруг, одни на безлюдной улице.

— А что, если, — говорит Мэтт, закуривая, — пока мы писали альбом, весь Манчестер вымер? И мы последние выжившие.

— Сейчас я бы в это поверил, — хмыкает Кит. Из-за недосыпа всё кажется ирреальным, незнакомым, серый мир удивляет формами и оттенками, от которых глаз успел отвыкнуть в ярко освещённой студии, где нет ни ночи, ни дня.

— Пиздец. Каждый раз такое говно. Надо меньше работать.

— Слушайся Лэнса.

— В следующий раз послушаюсь, — смеётся Мэтт. — Давай до реки дойдём.

Едва переставляя ноги, они упорно петляют по улицам под хмурым небом, пока не добираются до набережной. Свинцовая вода вяло плещется у заросшего мхом бетона, и они плечо к плечу взирают на это великолепие, пока Мэтт не начинает зевать.

— Ёбаный в рот, как же я, блядь, устал, — стонет он и садится прямо там, где стоял. — Не могу, у меня сейчас голова нахуй треснет.

Остатков адекватности Киту хватает, чтобы вызвать такси.

— Поехали домой, — говорит он и закидывает руку Мэтта себе на шею. — Пора спать.

Только выйдя из машины, он понимает, что по привычке указал адрес студии.

— Похер, — решает Мэтт, — поспим тут, я умру, если не лягу через минуту. Не будем свет включать и представим, что мы где-то ещё. Где угодно.

Кит согласен на всё, только чтобы лечь и никогда больше не вставать.

***

_Alice Cooper — I am Made of You_

Впервые за несколько недель вернувшись в квартиру Мэтта, Кит застывает на пороге с полным ощущением, что ошибся адресом. Даже сверяется с номером на потёртом брелоке.

Нет. Всё правильно.

— Нравится? — Мэтт беззаботно улыбается, скидывая ботинки в угол, и хлопает в ладоши. Длинный коридор и кухню заливает яркий свет; всюду свежая отделка, чистота и до блеска отполированное дерево и хром. Возле нового стола, впрочем, хорошо знакомый Киту табурет, и чайник тот же самый. Кит приветствует их как старых друзей.

— Не знаю. Нужно привыкнуть.

— Я подумал, раз теперь не только я здесь живу, пора со всем этим что-то делать, — Мэтт указывает на кухню и потом, со смехом, себе на голову, — с этим бардаком. Спальню не стал трогать. Там всё как было.

— То есть тебе нравится это чудовищное ложе? — улыбается Кит, занимая привычное место. Мэтт немедленно усаживается к нему на колени.

— Конечно, нравится. Особенно когда на нём ты.

Усмехнувшись, Кит встаёт и поднимает его на руки.

— Эй! — возмущается Мэтт. — Чайник ещё не вскипел!

— Потом будем джентльменами, — обещает Кит.

На мягкой кровати в окружении привычного беспорядка так уютно лежать вдвоём; закусив губу, Мэтт заворожённо прослеживает пальцами линию его подбородка, гладит скулы и нос. За рукой следуют губы, и Кит не может себе объяснить, как так получается, что каждая новая ласка открывает ему что-то в себе самом. Что-то, о чём он раньше не имел ни малейшего понятия. Словно Мэтт каким-то образом отпер клетку у него внутри и выпустил того Кита, которого никто раньше не видел. Кита, который умеет разговаривать только через песни, который всегда с собой честен. Который умеет искренне плакать и смеяться и всё ещё не разучился доверять. 

Того Кита, которому Кит Когане больше не боится смотреть в глаза и которого больше не считает чудовищем.

— Что ты? — спрашивает Мэтт тихо; укрытые темнотой, под торчащим из потолка проводом на месте светильника, они словно одни в целом мире, и Кит силится что-то сказать, но не может. Что-то снова рвёт его изнутри, что-то большое — слишком большое для него одного.

— Подержи меня за руку, — сдавленно просит он. — Пока не закончу.

Мэтт кивает и крепко сжимает его пальцы.

— Пиши, я рядом, — говорит он. — До самого конца.

// _«Имя для нашей любви»_

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Брат Белоснежки**_

_не помню, когда и зачем  
я назвал тебя именем своей возлюбленной,  
твоей сестры, которая давно умерла,  
потому что кто-то пустил яд ей в кровь, но_

_у тебя её глаза и волосы такие же мягкие  
у тебя её лицо и улыбка такая же светлая  
у тебя её губы и поцелуи такие же сладкие  
ты умеешь говорить с птицами  
ты умеешь говорить с белками  
ты грёбаная принцесса или что ты такое  
тогда какого хрена у тебя между ног_

_я иду за тобой из одного королевства в другое  
я голоден до любви и клялся ей в верности  
твоей сестре, не тебе, но_

_у тебя её платье и руки такие же нежные  
у тебя её голос и песни такие же звонкие  
у тебя её запах и кожа такая же гладкая  
ты умеешь предсказывать дождь  
ты умеешь обращаться в куницу  
я не понимаю, что ты такое  
и какого хрена у тебя между ног_

_я иду за тобой, не зная усталости,  
я не помню, откуда я взялся,  
я не помню, на кой ты мне сдался,  
я боюсь твоего взгляда,  
я боюсь твоей ворожбы,  
я хотел бы сбежать, пока ты спишь, но_

_у тебя её смех и задница такая же круглая,  
у тебя её румянец и пальцы такие же ловкие,  
у тебя её походка и глотка такая же жаркая,  
ты умеешь сосать как шлюха,  
ты умеешь ебаться как жрица,  
я не понимаю, где ты этому научился  
и какого хрена у тебя между ног_

_мои ступни стёрлись до костей  
мои дёсны исцелованы до крови  
моя спина изодрана в клочья  
и я хотел бы вырваться из твоих когтей, но_

_у тебя её лютня и котёл её ведьминский,  
у тебя её травы и зелья её приворотные,  
у тебя её посох и камни с запретными знаками,  
ты можешь выбрать любого,  
ты можешь трахнуть любого,  
и какого хрена ты выбрал меня  
если у тебя совсем не пизда между ног_

_моя плоть отвалилась от костей  
мои кости рассыпались по диким лесам  
я хотел бы упокоиться как добрый человек, но_

_у тебя её глаза и ногти на нить нанизанные,  
у тебя её кровь и сердце в порошок растёртое,  
у тебя её волосы и кожа на бубен натянута,  
ты мог бы забрать любого,  
ты мог бы любить любого,  
но ты пустил яд своей сестре в кровь и  
какого хрена, если у тебя нет ничего между ног _


	10. Имя для нашей любви

После репетиции начинаются неизбежные торги.

— Я просто возьму её с собой, — убеждает Широ; обычно брови домиком — достаточный аргумент, но Мэтт настроен решительно.

— Нет. Гитара не едет. Как и всё остальное.

— Вдруг я захочу кому-нибудь подыграть?

— Каждый будет рад одолжить гитару блистательному Широгане!

— Мэтт, — Широ испытывает на нём умильный взгляд, — я её даже из багажника не буду доставать! Я никуда не езжу без гитары!

— Гитара остаётся! — Мэтт указывает пальцем на подставку у стены, где в ряд стоят все инструменты. Даже бас Лотора — в виде исключения. — Ей не будет скучно!

С убитым вздохом Широ отрывает свою малютку от сердца.

— Отдыхать! — повторяет Мэтт, выпроваживая всех к лифту. — Никаких гитар, никаких песен, никаких музыкальных состязаний! Только танцы, выпивка и веселье!

— Я забыл зажигалку! — У самой машины Широ хлопает себя по карманам и порывается вернуться, но Мэтт ловит его за локоть и запихивает на заднее сиденье.

— Кит тебе одолжит! Придумай что-нибудь новенькое!

— Всего один вечер. — Лотор принимает его в объятия. — Мы не так уж часто заканчиваем новый альбом.

Похоже, Широ не убеждён — продолжая душераздирающе вздыхать, он открывает инстаграм и забывается в новостях. Кит садится рядом и в знак утешения похлопывает его по плечу.

Вымотаны все, но и чувство, что выложились на полную, тоже на всех общее.

— Гони! — Мэтт откидывает спинку своего сиденья, чтобы удобнее было его обнимать, — и Кит всю дорогу прижимается щекой к его щеке. Под уютное урчание мотора Лэнс пересказывает последние сплетни, Широ — новости о местных концертах. Кит может слушать их бесконечно — и так же бесконечно украдкой целовать Мэтта в ухо.

До неизбежного расставания больше суток, но он уже скучает.

***

— Готов? — Ризави нетерпеливо колотит в дверь. — Нам ехать пора, Гриффин, по дороге накрасишься!

— Я сейчас.

Тугой узел на грифе не поддаётся, но разрезать рука не поднимается. С гитарой в руке Джеймс проходится по спальне, заглядывает на все полки, открывает ящики стола. В нижнем что-то глухо стукает о деревянную стенку. Пошарив под бумагами, Джеймс достаёт армейский нож с полустёртой гравировкой «Б. Гриффин». Долго смотрит на него, не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Гриффин! — орёт Ризави с первого этажа. — Ещё пять минут, и я тебя на руках вынесу!

— Да иду я! — отзывается Джеймс и выцарапывает из ножа погнутое шило.

Дело двигается с мёртвой точки — фенечка поддаётся. Сняв, Джеймс разглаживает её ладонью и вместе с ножом отправляет в ящик воспоминаний, от которых не готов отказаться навсегда. Ещё раз проверяет, нормально ли смотрятся тени на веках, кладёт Адель в чехол и застёгивает молнию.

Ризави встречает его на середине лестницы, отнимает гитару.

— Наконец-то! Побежали! Мы и так свою очередь пропустим, я уже с ребятами из «Ведьминой ложки» договорилась, чтобы нас подменили!

Вслед за ней Джеймс съезжает по перилам, выбегает из дома и прыгает на заднее сиденье рядом с заждавшейся Иной.

— Гони! — вопит Ризави. Кинкейд вбивает в пол педаль газа раньше, чем она успевает закрыть дверь.

***

— Чувствую себя сраной звездой, хотя мы ещё никому ни одного трека не показали, — ворчит Лэнс, перешагивая через лужи. — Как справиться с манией величия?!

— Тебе — никак, — отзывается Лотор. Широ, погружённый в страдания о покинутой гитаре, игнорирует повод вступить в обмен колкостями.

— «Ковбои»! — кричит Эзор, едва их завидев. — Я была на вашем концерте!

В толпе курящих начинается оживление. Лотор и Лэнс снова попадают в кольцо знакомых, Широ, надвинув на лицо капюшон толстовки, удивительно ловко проскальзывает мимо них в зал, а Мэтту так легко отделаться не удаётся — на него прыгает Ромелль.

— Эзор показала запись! Когда альбом?! Я хочу до дыр заслушать вашу «Белоснежку»!

— В работе! — Польщённый, Мэтт душит её в объятиях с тем же неистовством. — Скоро всё будет! 

— Мне нужен человек-загадка! — Ромелль переключается на Кита, трясёт его за плечо, жмёт руку, и Кит чувствует себя незаслуженно обласканным славой. — Я слышала, это твой текст! Ты бомба, бомба!

— Секс-бомба, — роковым тоном добавляет Мэтт, приобняв Кита за талию, и вызволяет его из окружения. — Надеюсь, вы забронировали диван.

— Если никто не украл табличку с вашими именами, — усмехается вслед Акша. — Например, вон та маньячка.

— Послушай трек, сучка! — кричит ей Эзор откуда-то из-за Лотора, в клубах дыма возвышающегося над своими фанатами. — Громче меня визжать будешь!

— Я релиза подожду, не хочу портить впечатление, — слышится в ответ, а они идут дальше, через толпу, мимо сцены, где поют очередные местные звёзды.

На диване валяется мятая картонка, под надписью «бронь для ковбоев» выведено другим цветом «и человека-загадки». 

— Похоже, пришло время ребрендинга, — хмыкает Мэтт. Кит заваливается с ним рядом и устраивает голову у него на коленях. — О. Снова это лицо.

— Как будто у меня приход? — Кит нарочно закатывает глаза и приоткрывает рот, и Мэтт, смеясь, гладит большим пальцем его губы.

— Как будто ты не из этого мира.

— Про это я вчера уже песню написал.

— Хочу её с тобой спеть. — Мэтт вздыхает, поглаживая его по груди с нажимом, от которого Киту становится слишком приятно. — Давай запишем новый альбом. Только из твоих песен.

— А как же твои?

— Не знаю, — Мэтт задумчиво выводит круги на его животе, — я в последнее время ничего не писал. Потому работа и застопорилась. Всё, что ты видел, с прошлого года.

— Почему? Ты… устал? Перегорел? — Кит приподнимается на локте, но Мэтт укладывает его обратно, откидывается на спинку дивана, задумчиво глядя в потолок.

— Это вряд ли. Просто мысли… — Он морщится. — Не те были, которые я бы хотел вкладывать в творчество. Не те, которые я бы вообще хотел кому-то показывать. То, с какой яростью ты тоскуешь, даёт надежду. У меня никогда не было ярости. И надежды, пожалуй, тоже.

— Я должен задать какой-то вопрос? — спрашивает Кит, прижимая его руку к губам.

— Нет. Никаких вопросов. Я хочу побыть с тобой и забыть обо всём остальном. Кроме музыки. — Мэтт улыбается ему, криво, жадно, и Кит снова впивается взглядом в звёздочку на скуле. — Но в нашем случае это одно и то же.

***

_In This Moment — The In-Between_

— Никогда не видел, как она это делает?

— Нет. — Кит где-то между катарсисом и шоком — и Ромелль там же, танцует в сетчатых чулках, «гриндерсах» и коротких кожаных шортах. Больше на ней ничего, на сосках торчат деревянные прищепки, пышная грудь покрыта пеной, Эзор в восторге льёт ещё из огромной канистры. Добавляя всему происходящему сюрреализма, за их спинами невозмутимая Акша играет на басу, а Аллура в неизменных розовых очках выбивает ровный шаманский ритм на самом большом барабане. — Это… что-то невероятное.

— Ромелль потрясающая! — кричит Мэтт ему в ухо. — Глаз с неё не своди! Не моргай!

Облитая пеной, Ромелль поворачивается к залу спиной. Белые струйки медленно, как в кино, ползут по её спине к ягодицам, едва прикрытым узкой полоской чёрной кожи, и от увесистого шлепка Эзор брызги летят во все стороны. Первые ряды заходятся в экстатических воплях.

Даже отсюда Кит видит, как Аллура закатывает глаза.

— Они отбитые! — Мэтт трясёт Кита за плечи, как Ромелль на входе трясла его. — На этом и выехали! Мы с Широ пытались такое повторить, когда нам было по двадцать! Просто представь!

Кит очень старается, но не может.

— Мы ещё обольём его пеной! Он всегда мечтал что-нибудь такое выкинуть на сцене! Слушай, слушай, она сейчас начнёт петь!

Схватив микрофон вместе со стойкой, Ромелль у края сцены опускается на колено и встряхивает головой. Роскошные волосы ниспадают вниз, укрывают растрескавшиеся доски.

— Она не стриглась ни разу с тех пор, как начала петь, и клянётся, что не будет! — продолжает Мэтт с истовостью настоящего фаната, но Кит едва его слышит.

Первобытная ярость и тяжёлая страсть в голосе Ромелль приковывает его к месту; со своим голосом она при местной акустике могла бы петь вовсе без микрофона. Её слова падают в толпу, как глыбы, цепляют каждого ударными волнами, и в едином порыве люди идут к ней ближе, тянутся, подпевают. Подпевает и Кит, хотя не знает слов. Тяжёлый ритм подхватывает его, качает, отзывается во всём теле. Эзор на сцене свистит, вложив пальцы в рот, подвывает, кружась в танце безумной жрицы, взмахивает гитарой так, будто готова содрать её с плеча и разнести о стену.

Они тысячи раз доходили до грани, — думает Кит, глядя на них, ошеломлённый, потрясённый, пропитанный их исступлением, — они знают, как с этим быть. Как разогнаться и остановиться в последний момент, раньше, чем безумие поглотит их. Как им удаётся?

Мэтт прыгает рядом с ним, размахивая «козой», мокрый и счастливый, и своим «валькирия!» перекрывает все вопли в зале, когда Эзор открывает новую канистру и льёт пену Ромелль на плечи.

— Ромелль! Ромелль! — катается по залу из конца в конец, и Кит уверен, что десятки лет спустя каждый кирпич будет помнить это имя. И Кит, как любой, хоть раз услышавший её песни, понесёт дальше её слова и её священное безумие.

— Богиня! — твердит Мэтт, лёжа на диване. — Богиня. Всегда мечтал таким быть.

— Расскажи потом про Широ и пену, — смеётся Кит, разбирая его влажные волосы на отдельные прядки. 

— Всё расскажу. Кстати, смотри-ка. — Он указывает на сцену, где деловитая Ризави устанавливает синтезатор. — А они смелые, сразу после Ромелль выступать. Хочешь послушать?

— Не знаю. — Кит отворачивается, избегая смотреть на Джеймса, который поднимается по ступенькам вместе с Иной. — Скорее нет, чем да.

— Тогда прогуляемся кое-куда? — Мэтт расслабленно потягивается у него на коленях. — Я бы тебе показал одно тайное местечко.

— Я с удовольствием.

— Кстати, важный вопрос. Ты быстро бегаешь?

***

_Adelitas Way — Tell Me_

— Это и есть твоё тайное местечко?

— Почти. — Повиснув на кирпичном заборе, Мэтт указывает в сторону заброшенного заводского цеха, двойника того, где прямо сейчас выступает «Присцилла». — Нам туда. Главное — добежать.

— Собаки?

— Всего лишь охрана. — Он отводит в сторону не закреплённый с одного конца виток колючей проволоки. — Прошу!

Кит спрыгивает первым и ловит его в объятия.

— Боже, как романтично! — шепчет Мэтт, быстро поцеловав его в уголок губ, и заставляет пригнуться за кучей строительного мусора. — Всегда о таком мечтал! План такой — бежим, как будто за нами черти гонятся, до самого корпуса, а там уже нас никто не увидит. Готов?

— Готов, — кивает Кит.

Крепко схватившись за руки, они мчатся что есть духу, петляя между кусками бетона, торчащими из земли арматурами и горами битого кирпича. 

— Кто здесь? — кричат в рупор. — Немедленно покиньте частную территорию!

— Быстрее! 

Кит боковым зрением видит стремительно нагоняющий их круг прожектора и бросает себя вперёд. Луч света чиркает по спине Мэтта за миг до того, как они влетают за спасительную стену.

— Он нас заметил? — хрипит Кит, жадно глотает холодный ночной воздух, упираясь в колени, кашляет и сплёвывает пылью. — Будет стрелять?

— Откуда у него оружие! — смеётся Мэтт, закинув голову, и приглаживает растрёпанные волосы. — Старый лентяй из будки-то не выходит.

— Тогда чего мы боялись?..

— Воображаемых чертей, конечно! — Распинав битые бутылки, Мэтт цепляется за нижнюю ступень проржавевшей пожарной лестницы, подтягивается и начинает карабкаться наверх. — Нам до конца!

Не смотреть вниз легко — Кит всю дорогу пялится на его задницу. 

— Если Широ узнает, что я опять здесь, убьёт меня! — Раскинув руки, Мэтт аккуратно ступает по краю лысеющей черепичной крыши. — Ещё в девятнадцать лазать сюда отказался.

— Не любит острые ощущения?

— Вроде того. Лэнсу вот нравилось, пока не начал по сотне в месяц спускать на маникюр.

Проверив на прочность водосточный желоб, Мэтт упирается в него каблуком и ложится на спину. Кит садится рядом, свешивает ноги, глядя вниз. Воздушная шахта закрывает их от охранника и остального мира заодно — на этой стороне только пустырь и горы кирпичей.

— Не те уже ощущения. — Мэтт мечтательно улыбается хмурому небу. — Мистер Нильсон тут лет шесть работает. До него был Сыч, на всю башку отбитый. Бегал за нами с арматурой. Шрам оттуда, — он оттягивает ворот футболки, показывая тонкую полоску на ключице, — влетел в колючую проволоку, когда драпали. И щекой во второй раз. Широ меня неделю держал под домашним арестом. Шрам как от когтя сатаны получился, полное говно. Пришлось забить. — Он трогает звёздочку на скуле. — Иногда думаю, выкупить бы это место, если денег заработаем. Столько воспоминаний. Но в том, чтобы как к себе домой ходить, нет азарта, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. — Кит бросает в щербатую стену камушек, и он, срикошетив, улетает далеко в темноту.

— Будешь ещё со мной приходить?

— Я бы здесь устроил съёмки какого-нибудь клипа. — Кит растягивается рядом, прижимается щекой к его боку, всё ещё болтая ногами над пустотой. — Среди мусора. Сырым утром, знаешь, чтобы туман лежал по колено. Лотор бы меня проклял.

— Или меня. Я бы всю съёмочную группу заставил лезть через забор. Для настроения.

Слишком громко захохотав, Кит зажимает себе рот.

— Чёрт! — Мэтт бьёт кулаком по черепице, и с края крыши что-то скатывается. — Почему мне самому не пришла в голову эта идея!

— Не знаю, — Кит устраивает голову у него на груди. — Вы должны были снять здесь свой первый клип. Знаешь, из тех, что записывают на мобильник.

— Нам хватило альбома из моей квартиры. — Мэтт обнимает его за плечи. — Скажи, что запомнил дорогу.

— Я нормально ориентируюсь в темноте среди руин. Думаю, найду. Дыру в проволоке — так точно. Целая крыша здесь всего одна.

— Тогда давай обратно. Сегодня нельзя скучать!

Грузный охранник останавливается отдышаться, а Мэтт прилаживает проволоку на место, чтобы дыра не бросалась в глаза, и спрыгивает на проросший мхом и чахлой травой асфальт.

— Идеальное свидание! — Он крепко целует Кита в губы и увлекает дальше.

— Ты уверен, что это именно свидание? — хохочет Кит.

— Конечно! А что ещё?!

— Не знаю! Мы разве встречаемся?

Мэтт останавливается так резко, что Кит едва не сбивает его с ног.

— Что значит «разве встречаемся»? — недовольно интересуется он. — А что мы сейчас делаем?

— Пишем альбом? — Кит пожимает плечами. Мэтт звонко щёлкает его по носу.

— Альбом мы уже записали! Время свиданий!

— Стоять! — кричат за тяжёлыми воротами. — Я вас всё равно видел!

Под раскатистый скрип старых ворот Мэтт успевает втащить Кита за поворот и там прижимает к забору.

— Думаешь, я тебя просто трахаю? — шепчет он прямо в губы, обхватив голову Кита холодными ладонями. — Думаешь, выброшу тебя, как только работу закончим? Ну, скажи мне, что я говнюк бесчувственный.

— Не скажу. — Кит стискивает его плечи, ведёт ладонями по спине, притягивая ближе. — В крайнем случае, просто говнюк.

— Обожаю тебя! — смеётся Мэтт и целует его — развязно, жадно, будто собирается запихнуть язык ему прямо в горло. — Ты фантастика, Кит, ты просто фантастика…

Пожилой охранник печально смотрит на них, и, махнув рукой, возвращается на свой пост. В ночной тишине ржавые петли снова пронзительно жалуются на свою тяжёлую жизнь.

— Хороший парень мистер Нильсон, — фыркает Мэтт. — Сколько лет от него бегаю, ни разу слова плохого не сказал. Вот что значит — высокие отношения!

Кит прижимает его к стене, целует снова, держа за воротник.

— Лучшее свидание, — шепчет он. — Я только о таком и мечтал.

***

— Держи! — Обогнав на несколько ступенек, Мэтт бросает ему ключи от машины. — Документы в бардачке, я оформил на тебя доверенность. Не позволяй малышу застояться. С гитарой на байке далеко не уедешь.

— Мэтт! — Кит догоняет его, ловит за руку. — Ты так и не сказал, сколько тебя не будет.

— Знал бы — сказал. — В его объятиях Мэтт расслабляется, кладёт голову на плечо. — Обещай, что будешь себя беречь.

— И себя, и твою квартиру, и ребят, и даже малыша. — Кит невесело усмехается, прижимая его к себе на тёмной лестнице в сердце сонного дома. — Не волнуйся. Я за всем присмотрю.

— Знаю, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. Пойдём, сделаю твой любимый мерзкий чай и покажу самое главное.

— Честно, я даже не знаю, как этим пользоваться.

— Всё предельно просто. Смотри. — Пока Кит греет руки о горячую кружку, Мэтт, не дыша, укладывает на диск старенького винилового проигрывателя пластинку со стёршейся этикеткой. — Вот так, иглу не трогаешь, ставишь на самый краешек и ждёшь. Он иногда капризничает. Прямо как я.

Кит терпеливо ждёт, пока закончится хрип и шипение; наконец, игла добирается до нужной бороздки, и спальню заполняют звуки оперы.

— «Аида», — довольно говорит Мэтт. — Моя любимая.

— Теперь я верю, что ты странный, — фыркает Кит.

Рассмеявшись, Мэтт утягивает его на кровать и приваливается спиной к его спине. 

— Давай послушаем немного, — тихо просит он. — Помогает привести мысли в порядок. Скажи, когда станет скучно.

Кит откидывается затылком ему на плечо и прикрывает глаза, позволяя непривычной музыке окутать себя. За свою жизнь он не слышал ни одной оперы; почему бы не начать прямо сейчас.

— В этом что-то есть, — признаётся Кит, тяжело дыша. Он лежит на кровати, раскинув руки, и величественная ария сплетается с движениями Мэтта, который в нём очень глубоко, очень сладко… очень. Слишком.

Как нужно.

— Я действительно странный, — шепчет Мэтт, гладя его плечи, дрожащие в преддверии оргазма бёдра, напряжённый живот, — поэтому тебе и нравлюсь.

Он усмехается своей шутке, и Кит целует его — в улыбку, в дрожащие ресницы, в звёздочку на скуле, в мягкие волосы, всё ещё пахнущие пылью и ветром.

— Поэтому я тебя и люблю, — поправляет он.

— Боже. — Лёжа рядом с ним, Мэтт блаженно потягивается. — Жить с тобой так хорошо. Почему я никогда раньше этого не делал?

— Потому что мы не были знакомы.

— Это мы зря. — Мэтт обнимает его, утыкается ему в шею. — Давай спать. Завтра будет долгий день.

Он засыпает почти сразу; с тихим шипением заканчивается пластинка, а Кит всё лежит и лежит в темноте, глядя на ободранный потолок, и не готовые ещё к рождению слова роятся в его голове, чтобы однажды стать новыми песнями.

***

_Madder Mortem — Blood on the Sand_

Широ первым уходит в отрыв. За месяц Кит научился слышать момент, когда его пальцы начинают мелькать быстрее молний. Следом тянется Лэнс — ускоряется, ритм становится жёстче, и под него подстраивается Лотор — добавляет одержимости. Пока его струны отбивают пульс, Мэтт трётся бедром о Кита и микрофонную стойку и выкладывается на двести процентов, не оставляя никому в зале даже крошечного шанса остаться безучастным. Танец перед сценой превращается в слэм. Кого-то качают над головами; рыча в микрофон слова припева, Кит видит задранные ноги и целое море рук, вспышки телефонов, блестящие глаза, открытые рты.

Он сам не понимает, как ориентируется в этом хаосе — но у него получается.

Возможно, потому что заданный ритм Лэнсу даётся легче, чем можно подумать, а Лотор, несмотря на эмоциональный танец, по-прежнему хладнокровен.

— Манчестер! — кричит Мэтт. Он трётся о Кита спиной, белая майка задирается всё выше, и Кит засовывает под неё руку. Грязное движение бёдрами снова получается само собой, и ответный стон слишком… настоящий. — Я не слышу вас!

Зал заполняется воплями и визгом. Широ прыгает, светлые волосы нимбом взлетают вокруг головы; Лэнс плещет на себя водой, встряхивается, разбрызгивая сияющие капли. Сцена маленькая, Мэтт легко выхватывает у него бутылку, льёт себе на грудь, на майку и звенящие украшения. Вспышек становится больше — и ещё больше, когда Кит поворачивает его к себе, ведёт языком по мокрым ключицам, по блестящей коже, будто посыпанной звёздной пылью.

— Да! Да! — шепчет Мэтт ему одному и снова подносит к губам микрофон.

Когда с отсчёта пульса Лотор переходит на плавные переборы, Кит выдыхает и готовится уйти на перерыв, но Мэтт остаётся у микрофона.

— Ребята, — обращаясь к зрителям, он нервно облизывает губы, и Кит начинает волноваться вместе с ним, — умеете делать вот так? — Он скрещивает пальцы на удачу, и каждый в зале повторяет его жест. — О, я вижу, умеете! Если не сложно, сделайте так для меня. Очень надо, не для себя прошу, для друга! — Он обнимает Кита за талию; все смеются, а Кит окончательно перестаёт хоть что-нибудь понимать. — Всё, мне пора бежать, пейте пиво, веселитесь, а этот парень вернётся через пятнадцать минут и заставит вас выть от восторга. Пока-пока!

Рассыпая поцелуи, он уходит за кулисы и тянет Кита за собой.

— Мэтт, — сглотнув всухую, Кит останавливает его посреди тёмного коридора, — что происходит? 

Мэтт виновато отводит глаза, и это совсем не помогает успокоиться.

— Ладно, лучше я скажу, чем Лэнсу придется отдуваться. — Он приглаживает волосы; рука у него трясётся. У Кита к горлу подступает паника. — Я улетаю, Кит. В Германию. Самолёт через три часа. Мне нужна операция, она… — Он наконец поворачивается, и Кит понимает, что для взгляда в глаза ему требуется вся смелость, что только есть, и ещё немного сверху. — Не самая опасная, в общем, шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И если так получится, что мне выпадут вторые пятьдесят… покажи миру настоящий гранж. Позаботься о ребятах, они к тебе привязались. И патефон никому не отдавай, старичку тяжело менять хозяев.

— Мэтт, — выдавливает Кит, — а если… если первые пятьдесят?

— Тогда ещё увидимся, звёздный ковбой. Было честью петь с тобой. Было честью с тобой… всё. — Он разворачивается в сторону служебного выхода. — Мне пора. Такси.

Кит сгребает его в объятия, притискивает к себе и целует в звёздочку на скуле.

— На всю удачу мира, Мэтт. Я буду держать за тебя пальцы. И за твои первые пятьдесят.

Рванувшись из его рук, Мэтт коротко кивает — и уходит.

Словно из другого мира Кит слышит, как отъезжает такси, и вздрагивает, когда Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Прости. Он запретил тебе говорить.

— Очень в его духе.

— Кит… — Широ силится подобрать слова.

— Я справлюсь. — Кит проводит рукавом куртки по глазам, пытается отряхнуть мокрые пятна. — Дай мне десять минут.

— Не обязательно справляться одному. — Широ притягивает его к себе, позволяя уткнуться в плечо. — Мэтту всегда помогает.

— Уехал уже? — спрашивает Лэнс и без лишних вопросов обнимает Кита со спины. — Да не трясись так, этот придурок знаешь какой живучий!

— Послушай, — Лотор кладёт руку ему на макушку, — все поймут, если мы выйдем без тебя.

— Нет. — Сжав зубы, Кит заставляет себя выпрямиться, и они разом отпускают. — Я выйду. Никто не виноват, что так получилось. Давайте треки местами поменяем. Русалка, шрам, потом чумной космонавт, белоснежка и Гоморра. Я… я ничего другого не смогу спеть сейчас.

Они кивают, готовые следовать за ним, теперь единственным своим голосом. Верят в него — так же, как Мэтт.

Кит не может подвести.

***

Едва завидев Кита, Эзор с воплем виснет у него на шее. Крошечный столик шатается между ними, Акша едва успевает подхватить своё пиво, а Аллура — ноутбук. 

— Мистер загадка! — От резкого голоса Эзор звенит в ушах. — Ты пришёл!

— Конечно, он пришёл! — Ромелль смеётся, сдвигая Акшу к стене. — Садись, ковбой.

Кит падает рядом, заказывает пиво и картошку и откидывается на тёплую стену, отполированную до него множеством спин и голов.

— Я так нажрусь, — говорит он, глядя на люстру из бутылок под потолком. — Как последнее дерьмо.

— Как звезда, — важно поправляет Ромелль. Эзор тычет Акше под нос фото с концерта. — Как ты это сделал, парень из ниоткуда? Я их давно такими не видела. Такими… — Она щёлкает пальцами в поисках слова, но сдаётся. — Неважно, ты меня понял. Выпьем за рок-н-ролл!

Благодарно улыбнувшись, Кит чокается с ней бокалами.

***

Такси высаживает его у знакомого подъезда, и теперь Кит сам роняет ключи в попытках приложить к домофону. Его шатает, и по крутой лестнице он карабкается целую вечность, стараясь не думать ни о чём, кроме следующей ступеньки.

Но ступеньки заканчиваются, и за новенькой дверью с послушным блестящим замком никого нет. 

Кит включает свет в длинном коридоре, не раздеваясь, заходит на кухню, садится на обшарпанный деревянный табурет, включает чайник и закрывает лицо руками.

На сцене слёз было так много, что капали на микрофон, и вместе с ним плакали люди в зале.

Теперь слёз нет, как нет и боли.

Ему никак.

Достав из шкафа банку с омерзительно пахнущей травой, Кит насыпает немного прямо в кружку, заливает кипятком, идёт в спальню и включает проигрыватель. Осторожно ставит иглу на самый край старой пластинки, ложится на слишком большую для одного кровать, с головой накрывается одеялом и подтягивает колени к груди.

Лэнс сказал, операция завтра. Сказал, всё решится примерно через сутки. На эти сутки Кит мечтает вырубиться и проснуться в новом мире, где уже известно, вернулся ли звёздный ковбой из очередного безумного приключения.

Музыка увлекает его за собой — непривычная и завораживающая, она дарит утешение, позволяет заблудиться в себе.

Кит засыпает раньше, чем заканчивается пластинка.

***

Переодетый в одноразовую больничную сорочку, Мэтт стоит в коридоре, глядя на фото Кита в списке контактов, и едва не роняет телефон, когда на экране высвечивается звонок от Лэнса.

— Да?..

— Привет! Тебя там ещё не разрезали?!

— Ещё нет, но совсем скоро! — нервно усмехается Мэтт, прикрывая динамик ладонью. — Как всё прошло?

— Знаешь, что? Ну спроси, спроси!

— Что? — послушно спрашивает Мэтт. Медсестра указывает ему на часы. — Говори, Лэнси-Лэнс, меня уже зовут.

— Со мной связался менеджер «Напалм Рекордс»! Давай быстрее вылезай из своих больниц! Ты мне нужен на переговорах! 

— Если я не смогу, пригласите Аллуру, она с ними уже работала. И пожалуйста, скажи, что обложку утвердили ту, которую я хотел!

— Нет, другую. Да шучу, шучу! Твою, коричневую, блин, как говно, ты же любишь коричневый!

— Лэнс, — Мэтт понижает голос. Медсестра смотрит на него, сложив руки на груди; она чем-то напоминает Ину, пронзительными светлыми глазами, может быть, — передай Киту… ты знаешь, что.

— Что ты под наркозом думаешь о его заднице?

— …завещание моё. Я пошёл.

— Зажги там, звёздный ковбой! Держу пальцы!

Мэтт сбрасывает звонок, передаёт телефон медсестре, выдыхает и говорит себе, что в этой палате людей меньше, чем в любом зале, перед которым он выступал. Что он справится. Должен справиться. Что ему не должно быть страшно. Не так уж это мало — пятьдесят из ста.

Он не боится смерти — боится никогда больше не выйти на сцену.

— Не переживайте, мистер Холт, — говорит хирург, улыбка угадывается даже под маской, — мы сделаем всё, чтобы вы смогли продолжить свою музыкальную карьеру.

Замерев на хрусткой стерильной простыне, Мэтт представляет, что яркий свет над головой — всего лишь софит. Что Широ слева настраивает гитару, а монотонный писк справа — бас Лотора. Что Лэнс с ворчанием возится где-то за спиной, проверяя свои барабаны, а Кит…

Кит обязательно справится. С ним или без него.

С этой мыслью он засыпает.

***

— Так ты спал? — повторяет вопрос Лэнс. Кит отводит волосы с лица, пытаясь понять, зачем он здесь, на пороге квартиры Мэтта. — Я тебе целый час дозвониться не мог.

Не в силах выжать из пересохшего горла хоть звук, Кит кивает и шмыгает носом. За ночь квартира снова промёрзла, и он вместе с ней, не помогли даже одеяла и то, что он уснул в одежде.

— Извини. — Лэнс мнётся. — Ты трубку не брал, я подумал… чёрт-те что, в общем, подумал. Раз уж я приехал. Планы есть?

Кит мотает головой. У него нет планов. Ничего нет, и он понятия не имеет, что делать со своей жизнью.

— Как насчёт в студию поехать? Мы с ребятами собираемся кое-что обсудить, я бы хотел, чтобы ты присутствовал, если… если можешь сейчас.

Кивнув, Кит застёгивает куртку.

По пути Лэнс останавливается купить кофе. Пока он кокетничает с кассиром, Кит смотрит на людей, идущих через «зебру», десятки и десятки людей, у каждого из которых своя история за плечами. На маленькую собачку в пёстром комбинезоне. На застывшие в ожидании зелёного света машины.

Что бы ни случилось, жизнь продолжится. Она будет течь вокруг, как бы не было больно.

— Держи. — Лэнс суёт ему в руку стаканчик в картонной обёртке. — С двойным эспрессо, как ты любишь.

Всё ещё заторможенный после сна, Кит отпивает. Молочная пена жжёт язык, но голос возвращается.

— Лэнс, — говорит он; машины трогаются с места, цветные, блестящие под апрельским солнцем, — что я буду делать, если он умрёт?

Он шмыгает носом, потом ещё раз, и ему кажется, что боль выжжет его изнутри и оставит только оболочку. Что он уже никогда не станет таким, как раньше. Не станет целым, если его мир разрушится снова.

— Петь, — говорит Лэнс, сглатывая, и лезет в бардачок за салфетками. — Ты это будешь делать в любом случае. Надо заниматься тем, что умеешь и хочешь, вот и всё. Что бы ни случилось. 

— Я не знаю, смогу ли. Смогу ли один. — Трясясь, Кит глотает ещё.

— Ты не будешь один. — Лэнс сжимает его локоть и громко сморкается в салфетку. — Боже. С меня сейчас весь тональник стечёт. Мы будем с тобой, Кит. У нас нет другого солиста. Мэтту понадобится несколько месяцев на реабилитацию, без нагрузок и его любимого недосыпа, а у нас планируются ещё концерты и, возможно, будет новый контракт. Для тебя это отличный шанс. А потом вы снова будете петь вместе. И если это будет как вчера, я хочу играть с вами до самой смерти.

Он вытирается салфеткой, критически осматривает себя в маленьком зеркальце, быстро обмахивает нос и щёки спонжем и заводит мотор.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Кит прихлёбывает кофе и смотрит в окно. Лэнс печально сопит, вопреки обыкновению даже не комментируя ушлых водителей и зевающих на переходах туристов, но с ним рядом всё равно становится легче.

В студии царит умиротворение — Широ на мешке в обнимку с гитарой что-то наигрывает, перед ним, расстелив коврик, Лотор в кислотно-сиреневом костюме для йоги делает растяжку.

— Привет! — синхронно здороваются они.

Чувствуя себя с ними рядом особенно помятым, Кит плюхается на второй мешок и вытягивает ноги.

— Что там с «Напалм Рекордс»? — спрашивает Широ.

— Да хрен пойми, мне прислали документы, пошли читать. Аллуре я уже позвонил. Обещала приехать.

Широ садится к нему за стол, они открывают ноутбук и принимаются обсуждать каждое предложение. Киту не по силам воспринять самые простые слова, не говоря уже о юридических терминах. У него нет сил даже волосы перевязать нормально.

— Хочешь, расскажу тебе про медитацию? — Стоящий на четвереньках Лотор пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

Кит пожимает плечами.

— Очень помогает справиться с эмоциональными бурями. — Лотор выгибает спину дугой. Ни один мускул на его лице не двигается. — Что бы ни тревожило твой ум, на сердце будет спокойно. Равновесие. Сосредоточенность. Сила. Вот что даёт медитация. Даже если тебе кажется, что всё кончено, просто начинаешь дышать, — он делает глубокий вдох и прикрывает глаза, — и контроль возвращается.

— Опять про йогу затираешь? Дай парню в себя прийти! — Широ садится на него верхом и берётся за длинные волосы как за поводья. Лотор жалобно крякает под его тяжестью. Выглядит одновременно смешно и чудовищно, Кит, не сдержавшись, фыркает, и Лотор закатывает глаза. — Кит, как насчёт испробовать пару новых трюков на гитаре?

— Я не уверен, что у меня получится.

— У тебя не должно ничего получаться. Это для другого. Для удовольствия. — Перестав глумиться над Лотором, Широ встаёт и протягивает ему руку. — Пойдём вниз, там свободно. 

Прихватив со стойки свою гитару, Кит спускается с ним в курилку, потом в зал репетиций, где тускло горит единственный прожектор. В спокойном молчании они подключают гитары, проверяют и подстраивают струны и рядом встают у края сцены.

— Руку вот так, — показывает Широ, — чтобы запястье не убить. И следи за пальцами. Если ввернём твоё соло в Белоснежку, зал будет выть, я тебе обещаю.

Кит кивает и крепче сжимает гриф, думая о том, что так и не нашёл имя для своей гитары. 

Когда они возвращаются наверх, уставшие и довольные, в студии гомон и смех. За ноутбуком Аллура, что-то комментирует, указывая карандашом на экран, а Лэнс делает пометки на исчерканной вдоль и поперёк распечатке. На сдвинутых мешках валяется Ромелль в кигуруми единорога, закатанные до локтей рукава обнажают татуировки со скандинавскими узорами, воронами и оскаленным волком.

— Валькирия! — приветствует Широ, горячо обнимая её. — Не думал, что ты приедешь.

— У меня выходной. — Она вытягивает ноги, глядя, как Лотор принимает очередную причудливую позу. — Вместе с вами подожду. Всё равно душа не на месте.

Кит не нашёл бы слов точнее. Он садится на пол, обнимает гитару и пытается вслушаться в разговор Лэнса и Аллуры, но слова сливаются в белый шум. И всё же здесь намного спокойнее, чем одному в пустой квартире, где всё пропитано Мэттом.

— Погоди, дорогая, — Лэнс останавливает Аллуру и хватает со стола мобильник. — Боже, мне звонят.

Смех и разговоры мгновенно стихают, будто во всём мире выключился звук. Только Лотор непоколебимо стоит среди комнаты, разведя руки.

— Бери трубку, — требует он. Лэнс глубоко вдыхает и включает громкую связь.

— Да, — дрожащим голосом отвечает он.

— Мистер Макклейн? — слышится из динамика хороший английский с едва заметным акцентом. — Мистер Холт указал вас как контактное лицо.

— Да, — торопит Лэнс.

Скорее же, — думает Кит, до боли стискивая гриф. — Пожалуйста.

— Я звоню по поводу результатов операции. Мистер Холт перенёс её успешно. Его только что перевели в реанимацию. 

— Господи. — Лэнс хватается за сердце, и Широ торопливо поддерживает его. — Он в порядке?!

— Состояние мистера Холта стабильно. Благодарю, что воспользовались услугами нашей клиники, хорошего дня, мистер Макклейн! Я сообщу вам дополнительно, как только появится новая информация.

После щелчка раздаются короткие гудки; всхлипнув, Лэнс прикрывает рот ладонью, Широ, бледнее своей белой майки, обнимает его за плечи. Лотор благодарно касается амулета на шее, Аллура торопливо отпивает воды и приподнимает очки, чтобы вытереть глаза салфеткой.

— Да! — Ромелль вскидывает кулаки и подскакивает с мешков. — Маленький говнюк выжил! Я знала! Его просто так не взять!

Сидя в своём углу, Кит прижимается лбом к ярко-красному корпусу и закрывает глаза.

Облегчение так велико, что он всерьёз опасается потерять сознание. 

Ромелль вздёргивает его на ноги, с другой стороны напрыгивает Лэнс, и в тепле чужих рук и какофонии смеха, плача и крика до Кита доходит, что долгожданное завтра наконец наступило.

***

— Останови меня, если надоест слушать, — просит Лэнс. Кит кивает, положив на середину столика большую картошку фри, и садится напротив. Есть хочется смертельно, от одного запаха еды сводит живот, но он не может заставить себя ничего положить в рот, так и мнёт пальцами единственный ломтик.

— Я не буду перебивать.

— Мы ничего не знали. — Лэнс убито вздыхает, болтая ложкой в своём капучино. — Думали, ему комфортно жить в таком ритме. Ну, знаешь, вы приезжаете в новый город, выступаете, ночь в автобусе, бар и следующий концерт. Через полгода Мэтту стало плохо на репетиции. Он нам что-то пытался плести про усталость, но ты бы его рожу видел. И всё равно в скорую его втроём запихивали, Широ пришлось с ним уехать, чтоб не удрал. — Он морщится. — Дальше обследования, процедуры, всякое дерьмо, и так ещё полгода. Никаких концертов, диета, сон по часам, песни в топах сползают ниже, ну, ты понимаешь, Мэтт на стенку лез. И потом доктор приглашает его и говорит, извините, мол, мистер Холт, это всё вам как мёртвому припарки, нужна операция на сердце. Он шансы давал тридцать на семьдесят, мы ещё не знали тогда про ту клинику в Германии. И Мэтт, ну, ты его знаешь, не мог же он сложа руки сидеть. Собрал нас и сказал, что мы запишем свой лучший альбом, пока он ещё здесь. — Лэнс сморкается в бумажный платочек, такой поникший, что Киту хочется его обнять, но он и шевельнуться не может. — Чтобы о нас узнали, и проще было найти нового солиста. Он и сам начал искать, но никто ему не нравился, и работа медленно шла, сам понимаешь, какое у нас было настроение. Я думал, никогда не закончим. А потом появился ты. Теперь уже, надеюсь, неважно, но Мэтт тебе свой священный хламовник завещал. И права на альбом. Он действительно к тебе привязался, ну, если ты вдруг сомневаешься.

Кит роняет голову на сложенные руки, глубоко вздыхает, старясь совладать с новым приступом паники.

— И патефон, — глухо добавляет он.

— Ёбаный в рот, — изумлённо выдыхает Лэнс, — вот теперь я верю, что у него с тобой всё серьёзно.

***

Неделю спустя с Мэттом всё ещё нельзя связаться, и, хотя доктор убеждает, что реабилитация идёт по плану, Лэнс за ударными в омерзительном настроении. Киту больно смотреть, как дёргано он бьёт по тарелкам, когда они разыгрываются перед концертом.

— Это херня, — без предисловий говорит Лотор, покачивая головой под собственный бас. — Ты как ублюдок играешь сегодня. 

— А я что сделаю?! — огрызается Лэнс.

Стараясь не вслушиваться в очередную перепалку, Кит стоит у микрофона, напряжённый до того, что слова сказать не может, не то что спеть.

— Эй. — Широ подходит к нему, трогает за плечо, и этот жест для Кита уже настолько привычный и успокаивающий, что способность говорить возвращается. Уже что-то. — Кит, всё в порядке?

Ничего не в порядке, — думает Кит. — Вообще ничего не в порядке.

Лотор с другой стороны кладёт тяжёлую руку ему на грудь и повелительно говорит:

— Дыши. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот, длиннее вдоха. Голова прочистится.

Закрыв глаза, Кит покорно дышит, а Лотор считает.

На «двенадцать» хаос в голове немного успокаивается.

— Сосредоточенность, — Лотор хлопает над солнечным сплетением, и из Кита на миг вышибает дух, — сила. Всё здесь. Не думай лишнего. Ты всё знаешь. Во сне можешь спеть. Забудешь слова — тебе подпоют. Ты не Мэтт и не должен им быть. Ты Кит Когане, и ты звезда. Я знаю, на что ты способен. И все узнают.

Он встаёт на своё место за правым плечом, продолжая невозмутимо настраивать бас, а Кит, завесив лицо волосами, сжимает зубы и как за спасательный круг цепляется за микрофон.

У него получится. Ради Мэтта и ради них. Ради каждого, кто пришёл в зал, чтобы подхватить всё, что он споёт. Чтобы петь, пить и танцевать, чтобы смеяться и плакать.

То же самое он думает, когда вопли в зале сменяются вопросами и разочарованными выдохами. Их не так уж много, но Кит слышит каждый, и каждый оставляет на нём невидимую рану.

Сглотнув, он подходит к микрофону, криво улыбается.

Лотор прав. Он не Мэтт, и от него не ждут того же самого. У него просто не получится.

Но кто такой Кит Когане?

Широ рядом с ним осыпает зрителей улыбками, Лотор величественно кивает, Лэнс вскидывает блестящие палочки, сияющий в луче прожектора, как фея.

Быть честным, — думает Кит. — Единственное спасение.

— Привет, — говорит он, стараясь обращаться к тем, кто улыбается и внимательно смотрит, к тем, кто действительно ждёт объяснений. — Вы извините, ребята, сегодня Мэтта не будет. Он на прошлом концерте просил пожелать немного удачи, — он поднимает руку со скрещенными пальцами, и многие отвечают тем же, — вижу, кто меня уже знает. — Зал отвечает смешками. — Спасибо. Подержите ещё немного, пожалуйста. Мы очень по нему скучаем. Вы, наверное, тоже.

— Да! — кричат с дальних рядов, а другой голос добавляет: — Оближи микрофон!

— Нет, — хмыкает Кит, — если я буду что-то облизывать без Мэтта, он меня отпиздит.

Теперь смех дружнее; Кит чувствует обращённое на него внимание, и теперь дышится легче.

В отличие от воображаемых зрителей, настоящих он не может контролировать. Но может сделать всё, чтобы им понравилось.

И он сделает.

***

— Молодчина! — Широ хлопает его по спине, едва выходят за кулисы. — Ты просто молодчина!

У Кита хватает сил только на то, чтобы благодарно кивнуть и ввалиться в гримёрку. Полтора часа прошли как в бреду, и только сейчас он начинает понимать, что сделал не так. Что не отпустил зал на перерыв, что слишком мало ждал, прежде чем выйти на бис, что налажал на сольнике Мэтта, что несколько раз откровенно не вытянул верхи и перебрал с нижними нотами. Горло горит; он жадно допивает воду из чьей-то бутылки, брошенной на столе, падает на шаткий стул и утыкается лицом в колени.

Пиздец. Просто пиздец.

Скорее бы Мэтт вернулся.

Кит думает о татуировке-звёздочке, открывает чат с самим собой, пролистывает вверх, до одинокой строчки, написанной, кажется, совсем в другой жизни.

Ты так нужен мне прямо сейчас. Ты бы не позволил мне оступиться. 

Перевернув забытую кем-то распечатку с табулатурой, Кит нашаривает среди мусора и пустых тюбиков от грима обгрызенную ручку и выводит в верхнем углу название. Песня жжёт его изнутри, мешая дышать; зажимая рот ладонью, он пишет строку за строкой, буквы прыгают, слёзы капают на бумагу, размывая чернила, и Кит сам не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет прочитать то, что так хотел написать, зато точно знает, что забудет всё до последнего слова, если хоть на секунду остановится.

— Эй. — Лэнс окликает из-за двери, потом, не получив ответа, заходит. Кит спит, уронив голову на сложенные руки, из-под рукава куртки выглядывает помятый лист, исписанный вкривь и вкось. — Эй, Кит. Нам ехать пора.

Кит с трудом поднимает голову, щурится на него, что-то мычит и вырубается снова. Потрепав его по голове, Лэнс выдёргивает листок, всматривается в неровный почерк, пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать, но почти сразу сдаётся.

— Эй, эксперт! — Он заходит в гримёрку к Широ и взмахивает своей добычей. — Мне нужна расшифровка.

— Что это?

— Понятия не имею. Ни хера прочитать не могу. У Кита отжал.

Широ читает первые строчки, и его глаза вспыхивают совсем как на посиделках, где он подыгрывает друзьям-панкам.

— «Мразь», — благоговейно говорит он. — Лэнс, у нас наконец-то будет гранжевый альбом!

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Имя для нашей любви**_

_дай имя тому, кто живёт внутри меня,  
имя, которым можно назвать  
и взрослого и ребёнка  
дай имя человеку и зверю,  
цветку и чудовищу,  
рыцарю и принцессе,  
назови словом ястреба и соловья  
и клетку, берегущую одного от другого_

_безымянный, пересёк я беззвёздную ночь,  
безымянный, вышел к твоим рукам_

_слово, сначала было слово,  
слово, дающее право на жизнь,  
слово, провожающее дальше_

_дай мне слово, дай мне право на жизнь,  
дай мне слово, чтобы назвать тебя и меня  
и всё, что между нами случится_

_безымянный, я стою пред тобой на коленях,  
безымянный, прошу о том, что не умею назвать_

_дай мне имя для тебя и меня, дай имя нашей любви,  
нашему дому и постели, где мы уснём   
дай имя тому, что томится в моей груди  
и тому, что ломает мне рёбра, пока я молчу  
назови словом тепло и холод, научи меня своему языку,  
дай мне слов, чтобы я мог признаться тебе   
в том, что ещё не умею назвать_

_безымянный, я искал спасенья от тьмы,  
безымянный, укрылся в свете твоего сердца_

_имя, прошу, дай мне имя, имя для тебя и меня,  
для того, что сделает нас зверем о двух спинах,  
для того, что останется между нами,  
когда мы снова станем двумя  
слово, прошу, дай мне слово, слово для нас,  
назови меня, чтобы остаться со мной_

_безымянный, я искал то, что не умел назвать,_  
я пришёл попросить имя для своего одиночества,  
но ты дал мне имя для нашей любви 


	11. Мразь

— Слишком яркие, — ещё раз пытается Кит, перетаптываясь перед зеркалом. — Может, чёрные?

— Чёрные может носить только Широ. Я сказал, какой у тебя есть выбор — глянцевые или матовые, — мило улыбается Лэнс. — Или я беру обе пары.

— Глянцевые, — сдаётся Кит, и Лэнс уходит к кассе, оставив его наедине с зеркалом.

Красные «мартинсы» кажутся слишком вызывающими. Мэтту такое идёт — он сам ярче любого цвета. Кит... Кит боится потеряться на фоне собственных ботинок.

— И это! — Лэнс толкает ему в руки пакет. — Пара рубашек тебе тоже не помешает.

У него «мартинсы» синие — и майка в тон. Выглядит здорово, ему идёт, как Широ идёт чёрный, а Лотору — фиолетовый. Что идёт ему, Кит понятия не имеет. Все мысли о другом.

— Можешь ничего не говорить, — инструктирует Лэнс по дороге до студии. — Все привыкли, что отдуваемся мы с Широ. Мэтт или чушь несёт, или дрыхнет, а Лотор молчун.

— Мне тоже лучше быть молчуном?

— Как знаешь! — Прямо перед крутым поворотом Лэнс выпускает руль, чтобы развести руками, и, похоже, у водителя со встречки прибавляется пара седых волос. — Может, тебе зададут пару личных вопросов. Не хочешь — не отвечай, кто тебя заставит? Я или Широ подстрахуем. 

Кит кивает, разглядывая новые ботинки. 

Всё ещё слишком яркие.

Интервью занимает всего пятнадцать минут. Отдуваются действительно Лэнс и Широ: рассказывают про концепцию нового альбома, эксперименты со стилем и бонусный диск треков от друзей группы — подарок Мэтту на его двадцать семь. 

Скучая рядом, Кит поглядывает на экран телефона. Из клиники новостей всё ещё нет.

— Последний вопрос, — корреспондентка поворачивается к нему, и Кит поднимает глаза, — в каких вы отношениях с мистером Холтом?

Она показывает чей-то инстаграм — на удивление хорошее фото из зала. Прощальный концерт, Мэтт с безумной улыбкой закидывает голову, позволяя Киту слизывать воду со своих ключиц.

Перед глазами плывёт.

Какие у них отношения?

— Главное, что в рабочих, — спокойно говорит Широ, приобняв Кита за плечи. — Кит очень быстро влился в группу. Без него мы бы не смогли так быстро закончить работу.

— Вы, наверное, много слышали, как с нами тяжело! — звонко хохочет Лэнс. — Кит первый, кому удалось наладить с Мэттом абсолютно все типы отношений! И с нами тоже — даже со мной!

Едва вслушиваясь в их голоса, Кит позорно прячется за спиной Широ.

Опять он протупил в важный момент. Опять пришлось всё делать за него.

Похоже, только Лотор замечает, когда он вдоль стены прокрадывается к выходу из студии, — но не пытается мешать, и Кит ему бесконечно благодарен.

***

Звонок застаёт Кита на крыше недалеко от старинного здания, куда Лэнс привёз его давать интервью. 

— Привет, — начинает Ризави и замолкает, будто боится, что её пошлют.

— Привет, — пробует Кит. Голос почти не дрожит. — Приятно тебя слышать.

— Правда? — Робкое молчание сменяется куда более привычным шквалом. — Слушай, мы сегодня затеваем кое-что у Гриффина в кафешке. Как насчёт заехать вечером? Если ты не занят со своими «ковбоями», конечно. Тебе понравится! Знаешь, как Ина и Кинкейд обрадуются!

— Думаю, Джеймс будет против.

— Да мне насрать, что он будет, я хочу тебе пиво купить! — Ризави понижает голос. — Кит, я… я извиниться хочу. За всё, что мы тебе устроили. Я надеялась и дальше с тобой работать. Круто было. Я знаю, ты старался. И ты… ты, может, и не ушёл бы. Если бы не это всё. То, что там было. В этом гараже, — устало добавляет она, видимо, отчаявшись найти более подходящие слова. — Я соскучилась.

— Я бы с удовольствием с вами посидел, — улыбается Кит. В груди теплеет. — Если Джеймс не станет возражать.

— Да он просто ссыт тебе звонить, — довольно сообщает Ризави. — Я бы на его месте тоже не высовывалась, знаешь ли. Приезжай к восьми. Мы петь будем.

Ещё немного посмотрев на свои ботинки, кричаще алые на фоне серых улиц внизу, Кит собирается с силами и всё-таки открывает сообщение от Лэнса, ожидая увидеть не меньше десятка грязных ругательств.

«Звонил доктору, пока без изменений».

Прижав к губам кулак, Кит с облегчением выдыхает.

«Спасибо», — пишет он и бросает телефон в карман.

Слезать с шестого этажа по раздроченной ржавой лестнице, кое-где отходящей от стены, — то ещё удовольствие, но так можно хоть ненадолго забыть об утомительном ожидании.

***

_Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes — I Hate You_

Без двадцати восемь Кит глушит мотор на привычном месте рядом с машиной Ины и удивлённо смотрит на новую вывеску, оранжевый свет за стёклами и сцену в том углу, где нравилось сидеть Мэтту. Людей в зале намного больше, чем до его увольнения бывало по вечерам в понедельник. 

От хлопка по спине он вздрагивает и едва не роняет шлем.

— Кит! — Кинкейд встряхивает его так, что подпорка мотоцикла скрипит по асфальту. — Приехал! Да ладно!

— Конечно, приехал, это я его пригласила! — кричит Ризави. — Привет, рок-звезда!

Она подходит ближе, но не решается тронуть — так и топчется рядом, будто на стеклянную стену наткнулась. Её улыбка гаснет, и Киту снова становится горько.

— Не извиняйся, — просит он и обнимает её первый. — Обещала же пиво.

Обняв в ответ, Ризави вцепляется в его куртку, утыкается носом в плечо.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Кинкейд, гордо показывая на вывеску. — Скажи, лучше стало!

— Показывайте скорее! — улыбается Кит.

Вкус Джеймса чувствуется во всём — в винтажных фото на стенах, в приятных глазу, приглушённых цветах, в изящной мебели и ажурных салфетницах, в едва заметной гравировке на металлических плафонах. Стильно, основательно, сдержанно. 

Мэтт, наверное, приколотил бы столики к потолку и забрызгал неоновой краской на глазах у первых почётных гостей — и вместе с самими гостями, вероятно.

Засмотревшись, Кит не сразу замечает, что Кинкейд его снимает.

— Как тебе? — важно спрашивает Ризави, вместо микрофона протягивая пустой стакан.

— Отлично, — честно говорит Кит. — Намного лучше, чем раньше. Хотя мне и раньше нравилось.

— Споёшь с нами русалку? В знак примирения?

— Ри, — упрекает Кинкейд. — Ты ещё не извинилась.

— Точно! Ви, Ви, мне срочно нужно пиво для Кита!

— Кит приехал? — переспрашивает Ина и торопливо оглядывает зал. — Кит!

Кит первым успевает поднырнуть под стойкой, и там его ждут ещё одни объятия — самые крепкие.

— Ты выглядишь грустным, — шепчет Ина, поглаживая его по голове. — Что-то случилось? 

— Нет, ничего. — Кит заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Устал. Мы много работали.

— Прошу, береги себя, не будь как Мэтт. — Она берёт его за руку, ведёт за собой. — Смотри, как всё здесь стало. Намного удобнее.

— Помочь?

— Нет, ты сегодня почётный гость! Не волнуйся, Ви и Роло справятся. Джеймс! Смотри, кто здесь!

Пойманный врасплох, Кит нерешительно оборачивается — и замирает, глядя на такого же растерянного Джеймса.

— У вас что, дуэль, кто первый моргнёт? — недовольно спрашивает Ризави и ставит перед Китом бокал «гиннеса». — Вот мои извинения, Когане.

— Когане, — повторяет за ней Джеймс и наклоняется через стойку, сверкая густо подведёнными глазами. — Мог бы хоть позвонить! Совсем зазвездился? Только у Лэнса в сторис тебя теперь видеть буду?!

— Привет, Джеймс «я не эмо» Гриффин, — фыркает Кит и дёргает его за малиновую прядь в зачёсанной на лоб чёлке. — Ну ты и вырядился.

— Поскромнее некоторых! Голых мужиков не вылизываю на сцене, в отличие от тебя!

— Мэтт раздевался?! — Ризави тут же лезет в инстаграм. — Где, где?!

— Джеймс драматизирует, — смеётся Ина.

— Да опять! — разочарованно воет она. — А я надеялась! Кит, раздень его уже, ну пожалуйста!

— Джеймс, подвинься, я хочу, чтобы всех было видно, — напоминает Кинкейд.

— Гриффин, пойдём петь! Он поёт, Кит! Видал, да?!

— Я сейчас приду, — резко отвечает Джеймс, и вся троица деликатно отправляется к сцене, а они с Китом остаются одни, разделённые стойкой. — Слушай, Когане. Давай без обид.

— Я не обижался, — глухо говорит Кит и снова щупает в кармане телефон — не вибрирует ли. — Я просто… я…

— Ты всегда просто. — Джеймс стискивает челюсти, и, как всегда, злость делает его ещё красивее. — Просто бросаешь всё и съёбываешь. Без объяснений, без извинений, без всего, что делают нормальные люди. Это больно, понимаешь?

Понимаю, — думает Кит, глядя на его тонкий профиль, на поджатые губы, на дрожащие длинные ресницы, но вслух соглашаться себе дороже: не хочется портить вечер.

— Так или иначе, я рад, что ты заскочил, — справившись с собой, продолжает Джеймс. — Нравится, как здесь стало?

— Очень, — отвечает Кит. — Похоже на твои мечты.

— …точно. Я уже и забыл. 

Что-то такое мелькает в его взгляде — что-то из прежней жизни. Той, где хватит одной на двоих гитары, чтобы покорить всю Британию, а за ней и целый мир. Той, где Джеймс собирался сменить свою скучную фамилию и никогда больше не возвращаться в Манчестер. 

Той, где Кит ещё не был ему чужим.

— Останешься послушать?

Кит кивает и провожает его взглядом.

— Вон там, — Ви указывает ему на столик рядом со сценой, — для вас бронь. Располагайся.

Она улыбается, ласково глядя поверх очков, и с ней Кит обнимается тоже.

Свет для сцены, Кит уверен, сделан специально для Ины. Вся в белом, с взбитыми волосами, в серебристом луче она похожа на единорога. Гитара Кинкейда взрёвывает из тени, клавиши Ризави выдают сладкое, щемящее соло, — и первый звук, слетевший с губ Джеймса, звучит как поцелуй.

— Я встретил твой взгляд, твой одинокий взгляд в ночной тишине, там, где заканчиваются все дороги, — звучит в маленьком зале пронзительно и нежно, и Кит прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь. Этой песне самое место здесь, в камерной тишине маленького зала, среди почтительно внимающих из своих кресел слушателей, в окружении тёмно-красных стен и оранжевых ламп. В старом кафе у оживлённого проспекта, на островке покоя среди городской суеты. Среди людей, которые стали Джеймсу ближе семьи, — и среди которых нет и не могло быть Кита Когане.

Но Кит по-прежнему её любит. Может быть, даже сильнее, чем раньше. И, как и каждый раз, на последней строчке они с Джеймсом сцепляются взглядами.

— Давай, звезда, — усмехается Джеймс, спихнув Кита с дивана, и садится на его место. — Встряхни здесь всё. 

— Русалка! — кричит Ризави. — Мы будем играть песню про русалку!

В дальнем конце зала кто-то хлопает, несколько человек подходят ближе. Поднявшись на сцену, Кит подстраивает под себя микрофонную стойку.

— Не забыл ещё за месяц, как с нами петь? — с весёлой улыбкой спрашивает Ина.

Месяц, — потрясённо думает Кит. — Всего месяц.

Он так отвык от кого-то, кроме своей группы.

Своей.

Вот чёрт.

— Привет, — говорит он, проверяя микрофон. — Рад всех видеть.

— Это Кит Когане, — представляет Ина. — Мы выступали вместе.

— Мы его знаем! — кричат из-за столиков два или три человека. Слышатся аплодисменты. К зрителям у сцены присоединяется Ви.

Дождавшись, пока все успокоятся, Ина отходит к своему микрофону и трогает струны.

— Далеко, за нежной гладью воды, — начинает Кит, и со знакомой и уже совсем чужой мелодией к нему возвращается вкус вины, сожалений и горьких поцелуев.

Мэтт сделал эту песню другой. Драйвовой, качающей, злой. Такой же, как он сам. Такой, чтобы каждый поверил — оно того стоило. Стоило рискнуть ради любви. Стоило войти в воду и потерять всё. Или, может быть, обрести.

Вошёл бы в воду я сам? — думает Кит в конце первого припева и сбивается, задохнувшись. Ина сводит его проёб почти на нет — подпевает, склонившись к его микрофону, и Кит выправляется. Следующий куплет зрители подхватывают вместе с ним — как он когда-то мог только мечтать.

Рассеянно покачивая головой под музыку, Джеймс выводит на салфетке какие-то слова. Может быть, новую песню. По крайней мере, Кит хотел бы на это надеяться.

_Sea Wolf — Priscilla_

Подвыпивший зритель подсаживается к ним за столик, как к старым друзьям; если он и представился, Кит не расслышал имя. 

— Почему «Присцилла»? — настойчиво спрашивает он. — Как жёнушка Пресли?

— Только не это! — стонет Джеймс, а Кинкейд, словоохотливый после трёх пинт пива, хлопает ладонью по столу.

— Это из-за песни! — восклицает он. — Мы как раз группу решили сколотить, а дело было за городом!

— И тоже по пьяни, — вставляет Ризави и направляет на него камеру. — Даже Гриффин нажрался! Захватывающая история!

— Мы всю ночь пели «Битлз», — продолжает Кинкейд. — К утру решили, что сколотим группу, но у нас не было названия!

— Как он меня заебал этим названием, — фыркает Джеймс, нежась в объятиях Ины. — Всё ему было не то. Я отлить пошёл, сказал, не придумаешь к моему возвращению — назову группу «Блевота».

— И вот лежу я на траве, костёр потух, август, рассвет, туман лежит, и Джеймс ко мне идёт из леса, земли будто не касаясь, как фея какая-нибудь с холмов, а у меня в голове «Присцилла» заела, и я говорю: «Присцилла», давай так назовём, пусть загадочно будет!

— Я уже был готов на «Блевоту», решил, покатит для начала. — Джеймс пожимает плечами. — Вы бы видели, с каким он просветлённым ебалом в этой траве лежал.

— То есть ты, что ли, Присцилла? — Любопытный зритель заливается обидным смехом. — Вы группу назвали в честь гейских фантазий Кинкейда, серьёзно?

Густо покраснев, Кинкейд уставляется в своё пиво. Взбешённый Джеймс бьёт кулаком по столу:

— Ты охренел?! Я не гей, ясно?! У меня невеста есть! 

— А ты уверен, что она не мальчик?

Кит медленно поднимается, и под его тяжёлым взглядом шутник мгновенно захлопывает рот.

— Я курить, — глухо говорит Кит и протискивается к выходу.

Вечер промозглый, ветреный — отлично остужает голову. Кит прислоняется к стене, откидывается затылком на ледяные кирпичи.

Не гей, — повторяет он и горько усмехается. — Конечно. Не гей.

Покривившись, он вместе с пачкой сигарет вытаскивает телефон.

Новое уведомление в чате группы высвечивается мгновением позже.

Мэтт.

Схватив ртом воздух, Кит только с третьего раза попадает по нужной строчке.

Мэтт смотрит на него с селфи в больничной койке, облизывая средний палец.

«Я жив, сучки».

В чат начинают сыпаться сообщения. Стикеры с плачущими котиками от Широ, эмодзи от Лотора, ответные селфи Лэнса, и снова стикеры, вопли капсом, гифки и короткие голосовые.

Трясущейся рукой отмотав наверх, Кит увеличивает фотографию, смотрит на трубки, уходящие под белое одеяло, на непривычно осунувшееся, заострившееся лицо, и сползает на сырой асфальт.

Звонок застигает его врасплох.

— Ты почему ничего не написал? — сварливо интересуется Мэтт. — Не рад? Эй? Кит? Ты чего молчишь? Занят? Я помешал?

Из сварливого его тон делается грустным.

— Мэтт, — выдавливает Кит, — Мэтт.

— Да живой я. — Теперь он кажется испуганным. — Эй. Ты в порядке вообще?

— Я — да. — Кит вытирает слёзы рукавом, но их всё равно слишком много. Больше, чем на сцене. Больше, чем когда-нибудь вообще в его жизни. Идущая мимо девушка останавливается, жестом спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Кит показывает большой палец, и она отправляется дальше. — Я… очень рад тебя слышать.

— Доктор говорит, можно будет через неделю меня навестить. Да блин, они там никак не перестанут спамить, у меня сейчас телефон вскипит! Ты приедешь? Меня ещё не выпишут, правда. Всё запрещают. Ходить, курить, есть нормально. Как будто я на пенсии. Говно. И такая хуйня целых три месяца будет. Я, наверное, сдохну от овсянки.

— Нет, Мэтт, — смеётся Кит, уткнувшись лбом в колени. — От этого не умирают. Уж точно не от овсянки. Ты рок-звезда. Ты должен сторчаться.

— Или хотя бы из-за СПИДа откинуться, — соглашается Мэтт и, помолчав, тихо продолжает: — Я тебя тоже люблю. Извини, что тогда промолчал. Не хотел… не хотел, чтобы ты думал… что это только из-за дурацкой операции. Ты не тот человек, которого любят от отчаяния, Кит. Ты заслуживаешь всего. Может, только потому я и здесь. Должен был тебе сказать. Кит? Кит?! Эй? Ты меня слышишь? Ты живой там? Блядь, я, наверное, должен Широ позвонить. Где ты вообще? Ты дома? Кит! Скажи что-нибудь, я волнуюсь, мне доктор запретил волноваться! Чумной космонавт вызывает победителя дракона! Кит!

— Люблю, — влажно шепчет Кит, надеясь, что где-то в Германии Мэтт его слышит. — Я тебе ужасную песню написал.

— Значит, жив. Чёрт, у меня отнимают телефон. Напиши им в чат за меня, что надо билеты купить! Пока!

— Мистер Холт! — слышит Кит строгий женский голос, а дальше наступает тишина.

Скользя пальцем по мокрому экрану, он снова открывает фото Мэтта и смотрит на него, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.

В тысячу первый раз смерть проиграла космическому герою из будущего. Значит, всё того стоило.

— Кит? — окликает Ина. Кит поднимает голову, и она, испуганно округлив глаза, садится рядом, прижимает его к себе. — Кит, что случилось? Это из-за Джеймса? 

Кит мотает головой, показывает фото Мэтта.

— Боже, так вот почему ты выступал один. Он в порядке? Он поправится?

Кивая на каждый вопрос, Кит обнимает её в ответ.

— Прости, — сипит он, — я просто… Я так боялся за него. Я так рад.

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивает Ина, укачивая его, — теперь всё хорошо, правда ведь? Я так рада за вас, Кит. Подбросить тебя домой?

— В следующий раз, — обещает Кит, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии посидеть с ней ещё немного.

***

Лёжа в постели под ставшую привычной «Аиду», Кит наконец прочитывает все сообщения и отвечает каждому, кто спросил, в порядке ли он и почему не отвечал. А потом, отдышавшись и умывшись, тоже делает селфи для общего чата.

«Когане, — пишет Лэнс, — я тебе завтра с утра куплю новый телефон, ты звезда, тебе нельзя никому показывать такое уёбище».

«Я тебя отпизжу за уёбище!» — тут же пишет Мэтт и пропадает. Вероятно, медсестра засекла его с телефоном быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.

Зайдя в личные сообщения, Кит находит там ещё одно фото — кокетливо выставленное из-под одеяла бедро.

«Скучаю».

«Я эмо», — пишет он в ответ, — «опять плачу вместо того, чтобы дрочить».

Вбросив Лэнсу информацию про билеты, Кит вытягивается в постели и закрывает глаза, чтобы уснуть с восхитительным чувством, что в его мире наконец всё, абсолютно всё правильно.

Первое, что он делает утром, — открывает чат, чтобы снова посмотреть на фото Мэтта.

Единственное новое сообщение гласит «Но потом подрочи».

В приподнятом настроении Кит идёт в душ, выглядывает на балкон, щурясь на солнце, и делает себе кофе.

Неделя. Через неделю они увидятся. Он землю готов перевернуть, чтобы семь суток прошли побыстрее.

Он заглядывает в кафе за хот-догом, заезжает в студию, распечатывает фото с телефона и начинает наигрывать на гитаре. Уроки Широ сказываются — ему стало легче выразить то, что он смутно представляет, когда пишет свои тексты.

Писк замка заставляет его вздрогнуть.

— Здесь уже? — хмыкает Лэнс и бросает на соседний мешок коробку с новым телефоном. — Инстаграм заведи, я тебя на фотках буду отмечать.

Он делает селфи на фоне Кита и уходит возиться в закуток, а Кит, улыбнувшись, продолжает наигрывать мелодию, которую мир когда-нибудь понесёт дальше. Может быть. Если она понравится Мэтту.

***

— Да почему он коричневую выбрал?! — кипятится Лэнс. — Я лучше получился на розовенькой!

— Коричневая удачнее по композиции, — отмечает Широ, перебирая пробники вкладышей для дисков, ещё пахнущие типографской краской. — И Мэтт на ней смотрится выигрышнее.

— Вы серьёзно смогли наклонить тачку Мэтта? — вздыхает Лотор, разглядывая обложку. — Я думал, мне показалось.

— Ладно, давайте посмотрим, что внутри. — Всё ещё недовольный, Лэнс вытаскивает вкладыш из пакета, разворачивает — и его брови взлетают так высоко, что Широ и Лотор едва не сталкиваются головами, спеша заглянуть ему за плечи. Кит тоже подбирается поближе.

На развороте те самые фото с кукурузными звёздочками. Слева одна на языке — действительно точно по центру, и Кит вспоминает лёгкую сладость и хруст на зубах; справа — его чёрный профиль на фоне бьющего в глаза света и блёстки, кружащие над открытым в мольбе ртом.

— Ни хера себе, — глухо говорит Лэнс. — Я думал, вы порно снимете.

— Я бы сказал, что это не порно, но не могу, — прокашливается Широ. — Лотор, что думаешь?

— Идеально элегантное решение, — обстоятельно сообщает Лотор, вынув буклет из ослабевших рук Лэнса. — Первое фото — соблазн, провокация и отсылка к имиджу группы. Второе — чистый концепт, лирический герой Кита как он есть. Тёмный, скрывающийся от всех, включая себя, человек без лица, жаждущий света и любви как дара небес. Мотив поглощения и секса одновременно, — он обводит пальцами поток конфетти, с нежностью разглаживает сгиб буклета, — и хотя Кит на фото один, Мэтт очевидно вписан в оба кадра через символику. Абсолютное озарение. Вы же заметили здесь отсылки к следующему альбому, которые станут понятны только после его выхода?..

— Да он ёбаный гений! — нарушает Лэнс потрясённую тишину. — Если мы попадём на радио, производители сухих завтраков будут валяться у нас в ногах, умоляя сняться в рекламе! Я эти кадры на афиши пущу! Мы станем новыми иконами гей-рока!

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас глэм-рок имел в виду, — ухмыляется Лотор. — Или ты только про себя?

— Кит, скажи что-нибудь. — Широ передаёт вкладыш Киту. — Посмотри поближе. Тебе нравится?

Всё ещё травмированный речью Лотора, Кит пожимает плечами.

— Не думал, что могу нормально получиться на фотке.

Лэнс бьёт себя рукой по лицу.

— Господи, дай мне сил, — только и говорит он.

***

Едва пристегнув ремни, Лотор укладывает голову Широ на плечо и мгновенно засыпает. Широ и Лэнс слишком взбудоражены — у них в руках диск из первой партии для рассылки по предзаказам. Они щёлкают пластиковой коробочкой, рассматривают вкладыш, трут бумагу, вчитываются в тексты песен. Кит на следующем ряду, около окна, рядом с Ромелль и Акшей, и всё ещё не верит, что неделя уже прошла.

— Будешь спать? — спрашивает Ромелль, хитро глядя на него. — Или дашь мне повод для новых слухов?

— Я бы поговорил, — подумав, отвечает Кит. — У меня появился один вопрос после твоего выступления в клубе. Личный, так что можешь не отвечать.

— Давай же сюда свой личный вопрос! — возбуждённо требует она. — Я так заинтригована, чем смогла удивить человека-загадку!

— Как ты чувствуешь себя, когда выходишь на сцену? О чём думаешь? Что видишь, когда поёшь для людей вокруг? Мне… очень важно знать. 

Растроганно улыбнувшись, Ромелль отводит взгляд. Задумывается.

— Глупо, наверное, — тихо начинает она, — но эта «валькирия» ко мне ещё со школы приклеилась. Я сначала бесилась, а потом подумала — почему нет? Ты, наверное, знаешь это чувство дурацкое, когда зал холодный. Всем на тебя насрать. Вы с девчонками старались, ночей не спали, писали свой ссаный альбом, а люди только прибухнуть пришли и на сиськи ваши попялиться. Я терпела, терпела, а потом разозлилась. Сказала, будут им сиськи, только они нам в глаза будут смотреть. Ни одной суке в зале не позволю скучать и пялиться в телефон, пока мы поём о славных героях. Что-то такое я думала, когда шла к микрофону. Что раздеваюсь не для секса, а для войны. Может, для кого-то сцена — это пьедестал или зелёный лужок с цветочками, а для меня — поле битвы. Я иду на смерть, и все умирают со мной, а я собираю их души. Достаточно страшно? — Она смеётся, и Кит с ней. — Почему ты спросил?

— Я что-то такое и чувствовал, — признаётся Кит. — Хотел знать, ошибся или нет.

— Ты бы в любом случае не ошибся, — фыркает она. — Музыка для каждого своя, что бы я там ни несла и что бы у меня не было в башке. Всё равно люди слышат то, что им близко, а я, может, и представить не могу, как в них мои песни отозвались. Но я рада, что тебе нравится моя версия. Хотя я, конечно, думала, ты спросишь, почему у меня прищепки на сосках. Даже обидно, что тебя совсем не волнует.

— Почему? — сдаётся Кит, глядя в её хитрые глаза.

— Просто так! — сияя, отвечает она. — Потому что я звезда и делаю что хочу!

— Невыносимая, — нежно усмехается Акша. — Так я ради неё и бросила колледж.

***

— Лэнс, видно?

— Видно, видно, давай, я снимаю! — Лэнс пихает в спину Лотора, который торжественно держит над головой диск с альбомом. — Мэтт! Мы несём тебе твоё дитя!

— Это он! — доносится из палаты, и у Кита от одного голоса падает сердце. Он привстаёт на носочки, но Лэнс, Лотор и Широ, толпящиеся на пороге палаты, заслоняют весь обзор. — Давайте мне его скорее! 

— Мистер Холт! — укоряет медсестра. — Вам нельзя вставать!

— Боже, боже! — причитает Мэтт. — Он такой коричневый! Прямо как я хотел!

— В плёночке ещё! — Лотор входит, шурша бахилами, и Кит смотрит, как он размахивает диском у Мэтта над головой. — Специально для тебя оставили!

— Ну скорее! — требует Мэтт, подпрыгивая на койке, и под суровым взглядом медсестры Лотор наконец кладёт ему в ладони затянутую в полиэтилен коробочку.

— Держи, папаша.

Дрожащими руками Мэтт срывает хрустящую упаковку, откидывает крышку, недоверчиво трогает надписи на дисках, вынимает обложку, открывает, трёт, рассматривает под разными углами, и Кит всерьёз ждёт, что ещё и на вкус попробует.

— А бумага почему матовая? — спрашивает Мэтт недовольно. — Я хотел глянцевую! Лэнс?!

— Повёлся! — в восторге вопит Лэнс. — Да глянцевая будет, попросил специально для тебя один на матовой распечатать.

— Ублюдок! — негодует Мэтт, и Широ, сдавшись первым, тянется его обнять. 

— Я так соскучился, — растроганно бормочет он.

— Если ты пиздишь, у меня для тебя плохие новости! — Мэтт вертится в его руках, тыкая пальцем в сторону Лэнса. — Я за твой счёт всю партию отзову!

— Да в порядке всё с бумагой, — успокаивает Лотор. — Ори тише, иначе нас выгонят.

Кит смотрит, как они обнимаются. Чувство, что он самый счастливый человек на планете, всё ещё с ним. Возможно, всегда будет с ним.

Мэтт манит его ближе.

— Я уже все записи с тобой до дыр засмотрел, — говорит он и, поймав за край футболки, тянет Кита к себе. — Скорее бы домой, видеть не могу эту сраную овсянку.

И даже в больнице, одетый в белую робу, обклеенный пластырем и с торчащим из руки катетером, он целуется как рок-звезда.

— Мне всё ещё нельзя трахаться, — драматически сообщает Мэтт, едва их оставляют наедине.

— Тогда я пойду? — смеётся Кит, не отнимая его руку от губ.

— Когда прилечу, будет уже можно. — Мэтт зарывается лицом ему в плечо. — Дождёшься?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Кит целует его в висок. — Я бы всю жизнь тебя ждал.

— Покажи ужасную песню?

— Нет. Когда прилетишь.

— Эй!

— Будет стимул быстрее выздороветь, — дразнит Кит, умирая от нежности. 

В дверь стучат. 

— Мистер Холт, — напоминает медсестра, — у вас тридцать секунд!

Прощальный поцелуй длится минимум тридцать пять. Кит поднимается с кровати, но Мэтт продолжает цепляться за его запястье, и нет никаких сил скинуть его руку.

— Мэтт, — со вздохом напоминает доктор, — мы и так сделали для вас исключение. Мы впускаем к пациентам только членов семьи.

— Они и есть моя семья! — возмущается Мэтт, и какая-то штука с ним рядом начинает пищать чаще. 

— Не по документам. Отпустите мистера Когане.

— Скоро домой, — утешает Кит. — Самое страшное позади.

Деликатно придерживая за плечи, медсестра выводит его из палаты, а Мэтт с отчаянием смотрит ему вслед — такой непривычно хрупкий в свисающей с плеч больничной робе, такой одинокий, такой душераздирающе печальный.

— Теперь всю ночь будет говниться на то, что ему дизайн успел разонравиться, — смеётся Широ в коридоре. Кит притыкается к стене с ним рядом и складывает руки на груди, стараясь не думать о том, как прожить следующие недели в пустой квартире и не сбрендить. 

— Мистер Когане? — окликает доктор, выглянув из палаты, и протягивает Киту сложенный листок. — Мистер Холт просил вам передать.

Остальные отворачиваются, когда Кит разворачивает записку, но разговоры стихают.

— «Вы охуенные», — зачитывает Кит. — «Мечтаю о новом концерте. Передайте Лэнсу, что он говнюк». И ещё сердечко.

— Вот говна кусок, — растроганно всхлипывает Лэнс. — Это всё там?

— Дальше только мне.

«Для Кита, — гласят прыгающие, торопливо нацарапанные буквы. — Я хочу тебя и твою ужасную песню. Если ебучая овсянка меня доконает, знай, что я тут думаю только о тебе».

— Надо придумать аранжировку для «Мрази», пока Мэтт здесь, — тихо говорит Кит. — Вы же мне поможете?

— Всегда в деле! — обмахивая мокрые щёки бумажными платочками, бодро сообщает Лэнс.

— У меня уже есть варианты, — нетерпеливо добавляет Широ.

— Кто я такой, чтобы не хотеть гранж, — кивает Лотор.

— Но сначала в бар. — Ромелль обнимает Кита за плечи. — Вы же не собираетесь улетать из Германии, не попробовав местное пиво?!

***

_Cigarettes After Sex — Heavenly_

Три недели спустя, замотавшийся после репетиции, Кит привычно ложится в постель под «Аиду». В прогревшейся за первый жаркий день комнате пахнет весной, «Брат Белоснежки» в сотне самых популярных треков Британии, но Кит променял бы все новости об успехе нового альбома на дату приезда Мэтта. 

Как назло, Мэтт в своей обычной манере кормит всех завтраками и «со дня на день», и проклятия Лэнса, пестрящие в общем чате, становятся всё заковыристее.

Устав думать о вариантах мелодий для «Мрази», которых у Широ на этот раз, похоже, действительно сто сорок восемь, Кит спихивает одеяло к изножью и засыпает.

Он открывает глаза на рассвете — и не понимает, почему только сейчас. 

Мэтт спит рядом, привычно упираясь коленом ему в бедро, отросшие волосы падают на лицо. Захваченный врасплох и бесконечно счастливый, Кит смотрит на багровый шрам, рассекающий его грудь, на спокойную, как всегда во сне, улыбку, на то, как Мэтт стискивает подушку, а потом двигается ближе.

— Прости, ты так сладко спал, — бормочет Мэтт и сонно тянется к его губам. Кита затапливает с головой — нежностью, радостью, тоской, возбуждением. Всем, что копилось в нём, пока Мэтта не было рядом. — Я хотел сделать сюрприз.

— У тебя получилось, — всхлипывает Кит, утыкаясь носом ему в щёку, торопливо ведя ладонью по спине, по заострившимся лопаткам. — Ты мне не снишься?

— Если я тебе с этим снился — обижусь, — Мэтт тыкает пальцем в шрам, — доктор сказал, месяца через три почти не видно будет, ну, как раз к тому времени, как мне можно будет трахаться в какой-нибудь ещё позе, кроме наездника… Кит? Эй, Кит? Если я не нравлюсь тебе со шрамом, скажи сразу! Нет, лучше не говори, я должен подготовиться! Нет, лучше… я не знаю, я запаниковал!

Кит прижимается губами к звёздочке на его щеке; впереди месяцы строгой диеты, ограниченной подвижности, ворчания и яростных споров с группой по поводу возвращения на сцену, но он готов — к этому и к чему угодно.

У него есть мотивация, и эта мотивация нетерпеливо заваливает его на спину.

— Злишься? — спрашивает Мэтт, задумчиво поглаживая Кита по затылку.

— Нет. На что? — Сейчас Кит даже не может вспомнить, как это — злиться. Зачем, если он может лежать, устроив голову у Мэтта на плече, касаться губами его ключицы и ни на мгновение не выпускать его из рук. — Я так сильно скучал.

— Я видел записи с того концерта. Мне кажется, вообще все, какие только были. — Мэтт горько кривится, и Кит крепче обнимает его. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты плакал из-за меня. Только музыка стоит твоих слёз, не другие люди. — Он печально фыркает. — Даже я.

— Это было из-за музыки.

— Врёшь.

— Только наполовину. — Кит утыкается лбом ему в грудь. — Мэтт… Я не злюсь. Я бы на твоём месте тоже не сказал. И ещё разосрался бы с тобой перед отъездом, чтобы тебе не было жалко меня потерять.

— Я думал об этом. Но решил, лучше мы напоследок потрахаемся, чем поругаемся. Хотел тебе оставить на память что-нибудь хорошее.

— Знаешь, — хмыкает Кит сквозь слёзы, — ты действительно гений.

— Это сейчас сарказм был?!

— Нет, серьёзно, ты умеешь расставлять приоритеты.

— Всё-таки сарказм!

— Ты заслужил немного сарказма. — Кит нежно обводит пальцем его подбородок, целует в губы. — И всю любовь мира.

— Ты обещал мне ужасную песню, — шепчет Мэтт. — Покажешь?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Шутишь?! Я три недели умирал от нетерпения!

— Вот. — Кит отыскивает в чате нужную запись. — Широ её для меня расшифровал. Я… в общем, плохо понимал, что делаю, и…

Мэтт не слушает — читает.

— Боже, ты запомнил шутку про коготь сатаны… — растроганно шепчет он, потирая скулу. — Кит… Я… Клянусь, я больше никогда не заставлю тебя плакать.

Он всхлипывает, трёт нос, и Кит снова прижимает его к себе.

— Я не против, если заставишь, — ласково шепчет он. — Пожалуй, я уже привык.

***

_The Smashing Pumpkins — Ava Adore_

— Как вы знаете, я парень не очень весёлый. — Кит кривовато улыбается всем, кто сегодня пришёл, — тем, кто уже видел его на сцене, тем, кто смотрел записи, тем, кто успел послушать новый альбом и, может, парочку старых, и тем, кто впервые видит «Звёздных ковбоев» и не подозревает, что их ждёт. — Так что вы, наверное, соскучились...

Он выдерживает драматическую паузу, обводя зал взглядом, и Лэнс мелодично звенит палочкой по тарелке, привлекая внимание к тому, кто ждёт своего звёздного часа за кулисами.

Они специально не объявляли, хотели сделать сюрприз, и Кит держит голос, но не может удержать дрожь в руках. Он волнуется больше всех.

— ...по Мэтту, — заканчивает он.

В первом ряду кто-то начинает плакать.

Мэтт выходит из-за кулис развинченным шагом грёбаного Меркьюри, и если во влажных снах он видит косуху Кита, наброшенную на голое тело, то Кит может вечно дрочить на эти узкие голубые джинсы.

— Я тоже скучал, — говорит Мэтт, забрав у него микрофон, и озорно высовывает язык. — Спасибо, что держали за меня пальцы! Видите, помогает! 

Зал взрывается приветственными криками.

— А знаете, что Кит сделал, пока я валялся под капельницей? Посвятил мне песню! Скажи, как она называется.

— «Мразь», — вздыхает Кит и добавляет: — Это не потому что я его наедине так называю.

— Он чего похуже заслужил, — фыркает под нос Лэнс.

— Слышали? «Мразь», — повторяет Мэтт, обнимая Кита за плечи. — Такое можно написать только по большой любви!

Им кричат, хлопают, свистят, и, видя, сколько плачущих и смеющихся людей в зале, Кит с каждым хочет поделиться своей любовью. У него столько любви, что трудно дышать. Столько, что хватит всем и останется ещё больше для того, кто делает его самым счастливым человеком на земле.

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Мразь**_

_эта маленькая мразь  
метка на твоей щеке  
чарует и манит  
что она обещает мне?_

_звёздную россыпь или крышесносный минет  
то, что я уже пробовал, и то, что ещё нет_

_маленькая мразь  
метка на твоей щеке  
поцелуй солнца   
или самого сатаны_

_маленькая мразь  
эта маленькая мразь  
дай мне поцеловать  
эту маленькую мразь_

_как бы ни бежал, не могу догнать  
даже будь у меня крылья  
каждый знает, нельзя коснуться звёзд  
ёбаных звёзд и тебя_

_ты далеко, ты так далеко  
когда я хочу, чтоб ты был во мне  
эта маленькая мразь  
зовёт меня в каждом сне_

_я ползу, и это лишь начало пути  
ногти содраны, руки в крови  
как вскарабкаться на небосвод  
через колющий, режущий звёздный лёд?_

_маленькая мразь  
метка на твоей щеке  
я хочу тебя выбросить  
но сильнее – чтоб ты был во мне  
спусти мне лассо, звёздный ковбой,  
или придуши и отправь на покой_

_маленькая мразь  
эта маленькая мразь  
я мог бы танцевать с русалками  
но зачем-то я здесь_

_вытащи меня из воды  
отряхни с меня землю  
я ненасытное чудовище из твоих сказок  
и я пришёл тебя взять_

_маленький принц берёг свою розу  
я буду стеречь тебя строже  
закую в цепи, оберну в ночь  
чтобы ты не смог от меня спрятать  
эту маленькую мразь_

_маленькая мразь  
метка на твоей щеке  
поцелуй ангелов или  
след когтя самого сатаны_

_моя звезда, я иду за тобой  
на восток и на запад  
на север и к дьяволу на рога  
как сбрендивший конкистадор,   
рыщу в лесу сновидений,   
где нет света, лишь_

_маленькая мразь  
эта маленькая мразь  
капля света на твоей щеке  
жизнь и погибель и всё,   
что только нужно мне  
я искал тебя в каждом сне,  
чтобы проснуться от твоего поцелуя_

_маленькая мразь  
эта маленькая мразь  
самое чистое, чего я касался губами  
эта маленькая, маленькая мразь_

_и я молюсь на эту маленькую,  
маленькую мразь  
самое светлое, чего я касался губами  
на маленькую, маленькую  
мразь _


	12. Эпилог

_Kongos — Come With Me Now_

— Я тебя ненавижу, — с чувством говорит Лотор. — Каждой клеточкой своего существа. В чём смысл, если мы получили разрешение на съёмки?

Мэтт ставит ногу в нишу от выбитого годы назад кирпича и отгибает в сторону завиток колючей проволоки:

— Привет, мистер Нильсон! Неплохо выглядите!

Усталый вздох пожилого охранника слышно даже отсюда.

— Просто скажи мне, почему я это делаю. — Подождав, пока он слезет, Лотор небрежно завязывает волосы и взбирается наверх. — Мне нужна хоть одна вразумительная причина.

— Потому что ты клёво смотришься на фоне руин! — Лэнс фотографирует его и, уцепившись за его руку, перебирается на ту сторону. Следом за ним и Лотором влезает Широ, передаёт им гитары. Мимо мистера Нильсона в открытые ворота заезжают фургоны съёмочной группы.

— Нет! — Мэтт спрыгивает на кучу щебня, подняв облако рыжей пыли. Мир ещё дремлет под плотным одеялом сырого тумана, и в зыбкой тишине звонкий голос разносится по всему пустырю. — Нам нужен настрой! Мы создаём атмосферу! Как ты не понимаешь? — Развернувшись в сторону того самого заброшенного корпуса, Мэтт раскидывает руки и бежит, прыгая через мусор и арматуры. — Это гра-а-а-а-анж!

— Да уж, — вздыхает Лотор, перекинув на плечо чехол с гитарой. — Так всегда его себе и представлял.

Вслед за своим перевозбуждённым проводником они цепочкой тянутся к месту съёмок, где уже кипит работа. Сидя верхом на заборе, Кит смотрит, как ассистенты расчищают место для камер, устанавливают микрофоны и свет. Режиссёр что-то обсуждает с Мэттом, разобрать удаётся только интонации.

Из-за поворота выползает убитая тачка, светящая в предрассветную мглу единственной целой фарой.

— «Тот умеет ступать по облакам, прямо как ты», — слышит Кит из открытого окна и недоверчиво поворачивается.

— Прямо как ты! — подпевает водитель. Старый дворник еле-еле кряхтит, развозя грязь по забрызганному лобовому стеклу, лица не видно, но голос совсем молодой. — Прямо как ты! Скажи же, пиздатая песня!

— Охуенная, — соглашается его невидимый спутник, едва ли намного старше, и они поддают газа.

— «Прямо как ты», — тает в кашле мотора вместе с переборами гитары.

Кит улыбается, подставляя лицо ветру, и открывает чат с самим собой, чтобы добавить ещё одну строчку к песне, которую пока никому не решается показать.

Да. Это будет гранж.

04-11.03.2020

***

_Кит Когане  
 **Тот, кого целовало небо**_

_если бы нас целовало небо,  
каждого из нас целовало бы небо,  
в колыбели каждого из нас целовало бы небо,  
страдали бы мы от боли?  
страдали бы мы от несчастной любви?  
умирали бы мы, чтобы гнить в грязи?  
страдал бы отмеченный поцелуем неба?_

_кого целовало небо, остался счастливым, —  
прямо как ты  
кого целовало небо, остался чистым, —  
прямо как ты  
кого целовало небо, кого обнимало небо,  
прямо как тебя,  
тот умеет ступать по облакам, —  
прямо как ты, прямо как ты,  
в точности так, как умеешь ты,  
как умеешь один только ты_

_над бренным миром, как умеешь один только ты,  
над грязным миром, сияющий и светлый,  
один только ты  
идёшь или летишь,  
кто с земли разберёт_

_да и какая разница,  
если умеешь так один только ты  
если поцелуем неба отмечен один только ты,  
один во всём мире,  
единственный на всей планете  
человек, которого целовало небо,  
избавленный от страданий  
избавленный от несчастий  
невероятный счастливчик  
чистый и благословенный  
словно само солнце,  
один только ты_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и всё! Спасибо всем, кто читал и ещё прочитает эту историю! <3
> 
> Закрывающая обложка от Nero Dark [тут](https://twitter.com/vandrott/status/1254055174831775747?s=20)!
> 
> Через пару недель я планирую в качестве бонуса выложить интервью со «Звёздными ковбоями», в комментах или в твиттере вы можете задать им вопросы (про новый альбом, про жизнь или какого хуя))), ну а я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы они ответили (но вы же знаете Мэтта :D). Или покричите ГРАААААААНЖ вместе со мной, я буду рад пожать руку тем, кто читал это внезапное редкопейринговое макси))
> 
> В титрах фильма хочу ещё раз поблагодарить:  
> Razon A. — за идею, аэстетики и помощь в создании образов  
> cosmofrogg, которая внезапно для меня утонула в «Гранже» вместе со мной и создала целый артбук, удвоив количество кэтта в мире :D  
> сира Las Kelli, музыкальные инсайты которого помогли мне свести огрызки идей в цельную картину  
> Nero Dark, который нарисовал идеальную обложку и ради этого читал самый первый всратый вариант фика  
> Марэ Ангмарскую за всё-всё!  
> Майка, который виртуально держал меня за ручку целую неделю, пока я в слезах писал черновик и не знал, выживет ли Мэтт XD  
> Д.Ев за саундтреки, которые помогли сложить атмосферу  
> Свифти за то, что пишет кэтт на русском!  
> И всех, кто лайкал в твиттере и тут, кричал, что ждёт, оставлял отзывы и поддерживал меня на плаву <3 Творчество — во многом коллективное дело, один я бы не справился.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо человеку-загадке Киту Когане, который пришёл ко мне из ниоткуда и не побоялся рассказать свою историю. Бесконечно люблю и так же бесконечно восхищаюсь.


End file.
